


Don't Make Me Delete This Chatroom

by Dots



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Getting Together, Group chat, Humor, M/M, Memes, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, also. akechi is good in this., chatfic, honestly spoilers in general, listen they are all friends and they love each other, why? bc i love him and its MY sleepover and i get to make the rules
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 68,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dots/pseuds/Dots
Summary: A large group chat consisting of The Phantom Thieves of Hearts, with topics that usually have nothing to do with that.





	1. Ryuji, What Have You Done Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! I've been wanting to write a group chat fic for a while now so, here goes. 
> 
> A note: For conveniences sake, their names will stay the same despite if they are in the group chat or in a direct message.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Sunday_

_11:33 a.m._

_—Group Chat: **The Phantom Thieves** —_

**Big Eff:** uh  
**Big Eff:**  you guys  
**Big Eff:** i think i just fucked up real bad  
**LesbiAnn:** Oh, god.  
**Slime Propaganda:** did you get your hand stuck in a pickle jar again  
**Big Eff:** hey shut up that was one time  
**Big Eff:** and no  
**Slime Propaganda:** never know with you big guy  
**Slime Propaganda:** that was SO funny tho you should do it again anyway  
**Big Eff:** it wasn’t funny!!!!  
**Big Eff:** that shit hurt like hell man  
**Fox:** I thought it was rather funny.  
**Slime Propaganda:** see inari gets it!!  
**Slime Propaganda:** get them hands..........in pickle jar  
**Big Eff:** im not gonna put my hand back inside that damn jar  
**LesbiAnn:** Ryuji you saying it like that makes it sound like you still have the jar...  
**Big Eff** : uh yeah  
**LesbiAnn:** What!!!????  
**Slime Propaganda:** WHHHHHHHHHH  
**Big Eff:** its still got pickles in it!  
**Big Eff:** im not gonna just waste em  
**Fox:** It would be wasteful to discard them.  
**Big Eff:**....yeah  
**LesbiAnn:** Haven’t they gone bad??  
**Makoto:** Actually pickles don’t usually expire until a year or two after their expiration date.  
**Slime Propaganda:** th  
**Slime Propaganda:** thank you for your pickle knowledge  
**Fox:** Is that true Makoto?  
**Makoto:** Yes? At least I’m pretty sure.  
**Fox:** I may have to start investing in pickles.  
**Sweetie Pie:** Do you like pickles, Yusuke?  
**Fox:** Hm. Not particularly.  
**Sweetie Pie:** Oh...  
**Slime Propaganda:** makoto why do you know These Things  
**Makoto:** It’s just something I happen to know.  
**Slime Propaganda:**.... i see

**_Slime Propaganda_** _changed_ ** _Makoto_** _’s_ _name_ to **_Pickle Guru_**

**Slime Propaganda:** all hail  
**Pickle Guru:** I had a feeling you were going to do this eventually.  
**Big Eff:** guys i still have a problem here  
**Slime Propaganda:** shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh i am trying to hail  
**“Stop Changing My Name”:** What happened, Ryuji?  
**Slime Propaganda:** shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
**Big Eff:** uh  
**Big Eff:** well  
**A single Kira:** hold that thought I just got here let me read everything  
**Slime Propaganda:** pickle pickle pickle bow before the pickle pickle pickle  
**Slime Propaganda:** or she will tickle tickle tickle for the sake of the pickle pickle pickle  
**Sweetie Pie:** This is a cute song, Futaba!  
**Slime Propaganda:** (thanks)  
**Slime Propaganda:** if you get tickle tickle tickled by the guru of pickle pickle pickles  
**A Single Kira:** alright im done tell us the beef Ryuji  
**LesbiAnn:** Pickle doesn’t even look like a real word anymore  
**Big Eff:** right well I sort of like  
**Slime Propaganda:** then the pickle pickle pickle’ll take you to the land of hammers and sickles  
**Slime Propaganda:** (sickles sickles)  
**Big Eff:** Okay it was an accident alright  
**Fox:** She will take you to Russia?  
**Slime Propaganda:** yea and then you have to fight putin  
**Big Eff:** I kinda...  
**Fox:** What does Putin have to do with pickles?  
**Slime Propaganda:** what doesn’t putin have to do with pickles  
**Big Eff:**...  
**A single Kira:** you do make a good point Futaba  
**Fox:** Does Putin like pickles?  
**Big Eff:** i told my mom I was in the phantom thieves  
**Slime Propaganda:** of COURSE putin likes pickles yusuke what kind of question is that  
**Slime Propaganda:** woahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh wait a second there partner you did WHAT  
**LesbiAnn:** Ryuji you told your mom????  
**Big Eff:** it was an accident!!!  
**LesbiAnn:** How do you just accidentally tell your mom that you’re in the phantom thieves??  
**Big  Eff:** i dunno we were just talking and she was asking about you guys and why we always hang out and stuff and it just slipped out!!!  
**“Stop Changing My Name”:** What did she say?  
**Big Eff:** well she was about to go to work so she said we’d talk about it after...  
**Big Eff:** i dont think shes gonna tell anyone though  
**Fox:** Are you certain?  
**Fox:** This could end very poorly, Ryuji.  
**Big Eff:** i know...  
**LesbiAnn:** You have to tell her you were kidding around!!  
**Big Eff:** i guess  
**Pickle Guru:** She’s right.  
**Pickle Guru:** Once she gets home you should tell her it was a joke.  
**Big Eff:** i know guys but i just kinda  
**Big Eff:** like  
**Big Eff:** i dont wanna lie to her!! you know  
**Sweetie Pie:** Ryuji, what if she goes to the police?  
**Big Eff:** okay but she’s not gonna this is my mom we’re talking about  
**LesbiAnn:** Exactly! She’s your mom! What else would she do.  
**Big Eff:** man i don’t know but she isnt going to report me  
**Big Eff:** i just really dont like lying to her guys  
**Big Eff:** like come on dont tell me you dont feel at least a little bad about lying  
**LesbiAnn:** I mean it doesn’t feel GOOD but that doesn’t mean you aren’t in hot water right now!  
**Big Eff:** oh come on!!  
**Big Eff:** shes my mom and honestly she deserves to know i think  
**“Stop Changing My Name”:** Hmm.  
**Big Eff:** oh man dont you get started on me  
**“Stop Changing My Name”:** No, it’s nothing bad.  
**“Stop Changing My Name”:** It’s just... Ryuji.  
**Big Eff:** Yeah  
**“Stop Changing My Name”:** Could it be that you’re...  
**“Stop Changing My Name”:** A mama’s boy?  
**A single Kira:** Oh. My god.  
**Slime Propaganda:** ASDFKSDFDFDBFGDIFHF  
**Slime Propaganda:** AKECHIS SLEUTHING SKILLS BACK AT IT AGAIN  
**Big Eff:** what no way man what the hell???  
**Big Eff:** im not a mama’s boy!!  
**Slime Propaganda:** YOU SO ARE  
**Big Eff:** I’m not!!!  
**LesbiAnn:** Ryuji holy god you are definitely a mama’s boy  
**LesbiAnn:** You guys I knew him in middle school I’m 100% certain  
**Fox:** Everyone.  
**Fox:** I’m sorry but,  
**Fox:** What is a “mama’s boy” ?  
**Fox:** Because until now I’ve been under the impression that each child is his mothers? Is there a way around that I’ve missed? A sort of birthing technique I’ve been ignorant to?  
**Slime Propaganda:** INAAAAADFKJDFJLKFJLKDJFJAARI  
**Slime Propaganda:** S E C R E T  B I R T H  
**Pickle Guru:** No, Yusuke you’re correct, women are still the primary source of childbearing.  
**Pickle Guru:** Though there are exceptions in some cases but that doesn’t have to do with being... a mama’s boy.    
**Fox:** Oh. Then what is it?  
**Sweetie Pie:** It’s sort of like someone that loves their mom a lot!  
**Fox:** Someone that loves their mother a lot...  
**Fox:** Are you implying then, Ryuji, that you don’t love your mother?  
**Big Eff:** what no  
**Big Eff:** obviously i love her shes my mom!!  
**Fox:** Would that not then make you a mama’s boy?  
**Big Eff:** dude you still don’t even know what a mama’s boy is!   **  
**A single Kira:**** pretty sure Haru summed it up pretty well there actually **  
**Fox:**** Would she have reason to lie? **  
**A Single Kira:**** yeah mr mommys junior why would she lie **  
**LesbiAnn:** **Akira I am going to petition that you never say mommy's junior ever again.

**_Slime Propaganda_** _changed_ ** _Big Eff_** _’s_ _name to_ ** _Mommy's Little Eff_**

**Mommy's Little Eff:** i hate. you all.  
**Mommy's Little Eff:** especially you akechi this is all your fault  
**“Stop Changing My Name”:** Hmm... I’d argue that it’s the boy who ultimately told his mother one of the biggest secrets of his lifetime who caused this whole conundrum.  
**“Stop Changing My Name”:** But they do say that mama’s boys have little to no capability of self awareness and overall independence so I guess such blaming others for their own responsibilities comes to no surprise!  
**“Stop Changing My Name”:** In fact, I’d go as far as to say this isn’t the first time you’ve displayed such tendencies! Interesting huh!  
**“Stop Changing My Name”:** :)  
**Slime Propaganda:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
**A single Kira:** well shit Akechi isnt fucking around today  
**Slime Propaganda:** YOU DIDNT HAVE TO GO  THAT HARD DSDFFSDFKJ  
**Mommy's Little Eff:**...  
**Mommy's Little Eff:** lock your fucking doors  
   
**_Mommy's Little Eff_ ** _has signed off_  
   
**A single Kira:** guys i think that murder isn’t gonna be the only one we see today  
**Slime Propaganda:** YOU BETTER RUN BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!  
**“Stop Changing My Name”:** I get the idea I’m going to be fine, actually.  
**“Stop Changing My Name”:** I don’t think he even knows where I live.  
**A single Kira:** oh yeah  
**A single Kira:** i’ll call him don’t worry  
**“Stop Changing My Name”:** What  
**“Stop Changing My Name”:** Akira Kurusu don’t you dare.

**_A Single Kira_ ** _has signed off_

**LesbiAnn:** Well I guess that settles that  
**Slime Propaganda:** lmaoooooooooo 

**_“Stop Changing My Name”_ ** _has signed off_

**Slime Propaganda:** LMAOOOOOOO  
**Pickle Guru:** Well  
**Pickle Guru:** Ryuji, if you see this, please keep us updated on your mom.  
**Pickle Guru:** Ugh.

**_Pickle Guru_ ** _changed her name to_ **_Makoto_ **

**Makoto:** Hopefully nothing bad happens. 

**_Makoto_ ** _has signed off_

**_Slime Propaganda_** _changed_ ** _Makoto_** _’s_ _name to_ ** _PICKLES NEVER DIE_**

**Slime Propaganda:** later skaters

**_Slime Propaganda_ ** _has signed off_

* * *

_3:46 p.m._

_—Group Chat: **The Phantom Thieves** —_ 

**A single Kira:** hey Ryuji have you killed Akechi yet  
**A single Kira:** i know a good florist we can have a bomb ass funeral  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** bitch wasnt home  
**Slime Propaganda:** are you telling me he RAN AWAY  
**Slime Propaganda:** COWARD!!!!  
**“Stop Changing My Name”:** Actually, I was at work.  
**“Stop Changing My Name”:** So no, I didn’t “run away.”  
**“Stop Changing My Name”:** Though I am surprised you actually came over.  
**Slime Propaganda:**............................suspicious  
**“Stop Changing My Name”:** Not really.  
**A single Kira:** Akechi do you have any flower preferences  
**A single Kira:** before you ask no there is no bitch flower believe me ive looked  
**Slime Propaganda:** i bet theyll grow on his grave  
**A single Kira:** god im a fool of course they will  
**“Stop Changing My Name”:** Sometimes I wonder if you guys actually just hate me.  
**Slime Propaganda:** :D  
**Sweetie Pie:** Ryuji, has your mom said anything?  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** other than ask me if i ate lunch? no  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** hey if i change my name back are you even gonna let me keep it  
**Slime Propaganda:** that depends  
**Slime Propaganda:** does ur mom ask u that every day  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** what about lunch??  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** yea  
**Slime Propaganda:** and uh do you reply every day  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:**........yea  
**Slime Propaganda:** then no  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** damn  
**Sweetie Pie:** Well... at least if that’s all she texted you...  
**Sweetie Pie:** That’s probably a good sign! I think.  
**Slime Propaganda:** ever the optimist noir  
**Sweetie Pie:** ♪(๑ᴖ◡ᴖ๑)♪  
**Slime Propaganda:** see look ryuji this is why she can keep her name as Sweetie Pie  
**Slime Propaganda:** would you hurt that face  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** ok fine  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** but then why does yusuke get to stay fox  
**Slime Propaganda:** cause i think its hilarious that he doesnt understand chat room names  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** wow  
**Fox:** What do you mean by that?  
**Fox:** They’re nicknames. I understand that.  
**Slime Propaganda:** yusuke i want u to look at my username and then look at YOUR username and see if you spot any differences  
**Fox:** I’m not sure what you’re insinuating here.  
**Slime Propaganda:** k u know what

**_Slime Propaganda_ ** _changed_ **_Fox_ ** _’s name to_ **_Fox-In-Socks_ **

**Mommy’s Little Eff:**  so clever  
**Slime Propaganda:** shut up  
**Slime Propaganda:** but like do u see thats the kinda dumb name stuff im talking about  
**Slime Propaganda:** like how ann is like. the word lesbian but with her name specifically implanted in it  
**Fox-In-Socks:**?  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Well, I suppose I am wearing socks.  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** she means like the book dude  
**Fox-In-Socks:**??  
**Sweetie Pie:** The one by Dr. Seuss!  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I don’t know it.  
**A single Kira:** Yusuke are you telling me that you have never read the book fox in socks by dr seuss  
**A single Kira:** and that you also have. never heard of said book.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Yes.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I have been entirely unaware of its existence until you all told me.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** The name “Dr. Seuss” is also quite foreign to me.  
**Slime Propaganda:** guys i dont think ive ever pressed f this hard in my life  
**A single Kira:** i mean this when i say that what you just said now has been one of the most saddening and eye opening things you have ever sent to this group chat  
**Slime Propaganda:** ryuji you should get ur mom to read it to him so he can live out his childhood dreams he didn’t know he had  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** oh my GOD leave my mom alone  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Should I know it? You all know I was quite sheltered in my upbringing.  
**A single Kira:** you know what dont even worry about it i will tell you later  
**Slime Propaganda:** while we’re at it tho does anyone else have any severe childhood traumas theyd like to share  
**Slime Propaganda:** lookin at you akechi  
**“Stop Changing My Name”:** I don’t know why I stay in this group chat where all you do is bully me.  
**Slime Propaganda:** tell us ur deep dark baby akechi lore  
**“Stop Changing My Name”:** Why don’t you ask Ryuji’s mom? I’m sure she’d love to share all her hardships in raising a kid like him.  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** man and you say YOU get bullied in this group chat  
**Slime Propaganda:** hey hey watch out akechi ryuji does know where u live now  
**Slime Propaganda:** and im just saying you said you “were” at work  
**Slime Propaganda:** implying you arent there anymore  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:**...ur right

**_Mommy’s Little Eff_ ** _has signed off_

**“Stop Changing My Name:”** God dammit. 

**_“Stop Changing My Name”_ ** _has signed off_

**Slime Propaganda:** hahahaha chaos time  
**Slime Propaganda:** hey akira  
**A single Kira:** whats up  
**Slime Propaganda:** ryuji brought up a good point abt peoples names  
**Slime Propaganda:** what im trying to say is do you think akechi will kill me if I change his name again  
**Slime Propaganda:** cause i wanna  
**A single Kira:** i mean  
**A single Kira:** you have kinda admitted your intentions to the whole group chat which he is a part of  
**A single Kira:** so  
**A single Kira:** in a way youve already dug your own grave  
**Slime Propaganda:** cool

**_Slime Propaganda_** _changed_ ** _“Stop Changing My Name”_** _’s name_ _to_ ** _Bitch Fertilizer_**

**Slime Propaganda:** unfortunately for me akechi definitely knows where i live  
**Slime Propaganda:** so if you dont mind i am going to yeet myself across japan  
**A single Kira:** if you come back in like 3-5 business months i bet those bitch flowers will be fully grown and flourishing  
**Slime Propaganda:** i bet theyll smell like elitism  
**A single Kira:** cynicism too  
**Slime Propaganda:** i-think-that-reading-dictionaries-is-a-personality-trait-ism  
**A single Kira:** god i hope he doesnt read these messages

* * *

_6:02 p.m._

— _Group Chat: **The Phantom Thieves**_ _—_

_**PICKLES NEVER DIE** changed her username to **Makoto**_

**Makoto:** Any updates, Ryuji?  
**A single Kira:** wow she didnt even address it  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** no  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** she gets off work soonish tho  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** so  
**Sweetie Pie:** Haha, that rhymed!  
**LesbiAnn:** Omg.  
**A single Kira:** write a song Ryuji  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** can yall leave me alone  
**LesbiAnn:** Hey speaking of rhyming did anyone like explain who Dr Seuss was to Yusuke??  
**A single Kira:** yeah i called him  
**LesbiAnn:** And?  
**A single Kira:** uh well i told him about it  
**A single Kira:** and then he got curious  
**A single Kira:** so i googled the book for him  
**Sweetie Pie:** That was very nice of you! ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶  
**A single Kira:** yeah im pretty great  
**Fox-In-Socks:** That is not all though. He actually read the book out for me!  
**LesbiAnn:** Oh did he  
**A single Kira:** Yusuke no  
**Fox-In-Socks:** It was quite the tongue-twister. It was very impressive coming from Akira!  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** dude  
**A single Kira:** no shut up Ryuji  
**Makoto:** He read the whole book for you?  
**A single Kira:** noooo Makoto dont let this conversation continue  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Yes. A very enlightening book, really.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** We also read The Sneetches, which I could tell just from the language that it holds deep psychological meaning.  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** he read you fox in socks and the sneetches  
**Makoto:** I’m not sure any of us have heard Akira speak so much in succession before.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I hadn’t before, either!  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Though, I must say, his reading was superb.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** He has a very relaxing voice.  
**A single Kira:**.............  
**LesbiAnn:** Wow Akira maybe you should read me something sometime  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** lmao me too i want a bedtime story  
**A single Kira:** one time gig folks  
**Fox-In-Socks:** A shame. I’d have liked to hear more of the stories from you.  
**LesbiAnn:** I.   
**A single Kira:** oh jesus  
**Fox-In-Socks:**?

_—Direct Message:_ **_A single Kira_ ** _— > _ **_LesbiAnn_** _—_

**A single Kira** : hey i am going to Actually Die  
**LesbiAnn:** Are you 100% sure Yusuke doesn’t think you’re dating rn!!  
**A single Kira:** does he know what he DOES to me does he UNDERSTAND  
**LesbiAnn:** Okay but I cannot believe you literally just read him Dr Seuss books over the phone  
**LesbiAnn:** Is that supposed to be romantic. Were you trying to woo him with green eggs and ham.  
**A single Kira:** okay shush and also i dont know it seemed appropriate at the time  
**LesbiAnn:** At the time???  
**A single Kira:** he obviously enjoyed it!!!  
**A single Kira:** wait is that weird  
**LesbiAnn:** Usually I would say yes but Yusuke is a special kind of boy  
**A single Kira:**..............  
**A single Kira:** hey  
**A single Kira:** do you think i should tell him that ill read to him more if he wants  
**LesbiAnn:** Good god you have it bad!!  
**A single Kira:** we've established that  
**A single Kira:** i think im gonna message him  
**LesbiAnn:** Are you seriously going to make it a habit to read Dr Seuss books with Yusuke over the phone??  
**LesbiAnn:** Akira.  
**LesbiAnn:** /Akira/  
**LesbiAnn:** Akira I take it back it’s weird that is a weird thing to do with the boy you have a crush on!!!  
**A single Kira:** too late  
**LesbiAnn:** Oh my god  
**LesbiAnn:** So what did you say then  
**A single Kira:** well basically i told him that if he wants i can read more to him  
**A single Kira:** and HE said that he would “like that very much actually”  
**LesbiAnn:** You two are so weird.  
**A single Kira:** so do you think theres a way i can make yertle the turtle sound sexy

  ** _LesbiAnn_ ** _has signed off_

* * *

_8:15 p.m._

— _Group Chat: **The Phantom Thieves** —_ 

**Slime Propaganda:** ryuuuuuuuuji is ur mom off yet  
**Slime Propaganda:** if she kicks you out you cant stay with me  
**Makoto:** How kind of you.  
**Slime Propaganda:** i exist only to serve  
**Slime Propaganda:** just not ryuji  
**Makoto:** Well, hopefully it doesn’t come to that.  
**Slime Propaganda:** ya know mak  
**Slime Propaganda:** i am deeply insulted that you didnt keep either of my specially crafted names for you  
**Makoto:** I’m happy with my current username.  
**Slime Propaganda:** yusuke kept his  
**Makoto:** I would argue that “fox-in-socks” is a significantly more tolerable name than “pickle guru.”  
**Slime Propaganda:** hueheheh yeah u got me there  
**Slime Propaganda:** i just wanna give everyone ~meaningful~ names  
**A single Kira:** like bitch fertilizer  
**Slime Propaganda:** exactly  
**Sweetie Pie:** Actually, Futaba, I’ve been meaning to ask!  
**Sweetie Pie:** What does your username mean?  
**Makoto:** I’ve also been curious about that.  
**Slime Propaganda:** lmao  
**Slime Propaganda:** you guys ever played splatoon  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** hey  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** i just talked with my mom  
**Slime Propaganda:** oh yeah thats important  
**Makoto:** Did she say anything?  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** yeah she uh  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** she asked if i was being serious and i told her i was  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** and then she asked if it was like safe and if we were like. actually hurting people  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** and i said i was fine and that we never like actually physically have hurt anyone  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** and then she was like oddly supportive???  
**Sweetie Pie:** Supportive?  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** yeah idk she asked when our next meeting was actually  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** but she didnt seem upset  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** and she didnt tell me to stop? so thats good  
**Slime Propaganda:** i mean i dont know about you guys but id call that in the clear  
**Makoto:** I think we should still be cautious.  
**Makoto:** But it is good to hear that she wasn’t upset with you.  
**A single Kira:** wednesday  
**Slime Propaganda:** wha  
**A single Kira:** the next meeting  
**A single Kira:** make sure youre all there  
**Slime Propaganda:** oh  
**Slime Propaganda:** that was awful timing  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** uh  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** you want me to tell my mom that  
**A single Kira:** sure  
**Makoto:** Are you sure about that?  
**A single Kira:** i mean whats she gonna do crash it  
**Sweetie Pie:** Ahaha I guess that’s true!  
**Bitch Fertilizer:** I’m glad to see that it worked out.  
**Bitch Fertilizer:** Ah.  
**Bitch Fertilizer:** What the fuck.  
**Slime Propaganda:** ALAKSNSINSOSJDJFN  
**Slime Propaganda:** HEY AKECHI OLD BUDDY OLD PAL  
**A single Kira:** Akechi for the sake of your self-esteem and our friendship please don’t scroll up  
**Bitch Fertilizer:** Why is it that you two specifically have come accustomed to just,  
**Bitch Fertilizer:** Referring to me exclusively as a bitch?

**_Bitch Fertilizer_ ** _changed his name to_ **_Akechi_ **

**Slime Propaganda:** well i mean  
**Slime Propaganda:** u kind of are one  
**Akechi:** I am not.  
**Slime Propaganda:** hem hem  
**Slime Propaganda:** everybody  
**Slime Propaganda:** is Goro Akechi.....  
**Slime Propaganda:**.....a bitch?  
**Slime Propaganda:** ill go first:  
**Slime Propaganda:** yes  
**A single Kira:** yeah  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** yea dude  
**Makoto:** Yes.  
**Sweetie Pie:** In the very best way!  
**LesbiAnn:** Yeah....  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I cannot deny it.  
**Akechi:** Oh.  
**Slime Propaganda:** wow did everyone come online just to beat the shit out of akechi all at once  
**A single Kira:** we say this with love

  ** _Slime Propaganda_ ** _changed_ **_Akechi_ ** _’s name to_ **_Assigned Bitch Kin_**

  **Slime Propaganda:** yeah. with love.

  _—Direct Message:_ **_A single Kira_ ** _— > _ **_Assigned Bitch Kin_** _—_

**A single Kira:** hey idk if this needs to be said or not but we really are joking about the bitch thing  
**A single Kira:** like. i see how that might make someone upset  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** No, don’t worry about me.  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** I’m fine.  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** Though I didn’t realize how widespread it was.  
**A single Kira:** ah yeah its kinda a little group meme  
**A single Kira:** but its not like we’re shit talking you behind your back  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** That’s good to know.  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** I appreciate your message, that was nice of you.  
**A single Kira:** yea i just wanted to make sure  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** Thank you.  
**A single Kira:** i gotta go Morgana says its past my bedtime  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** Oh, so you’re not going to read Yusuke a bedtime story?  
**A single Kira:** oh my GOD shut up  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** Goodnight, Akira.  
**A single Kira:** night

* * *

 


	2. The Orange Epidemic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello!! I'm gonna try to see if I can give ya'll a consistent upload schedule but I also Refuse to make any promises. ;)

_Wednesday_

_8:30 a.m._  

_—Group Chat: **The Phantom Thieves** — _

**Slime Propaganda:** god how do you guys wake up this early on a regular i wanna die  
**Sweetie Pie:** Good Morning! ٩( 'ω' )و  
**Slime Propaganda:** its too early to be positive i need to revel in my own filth for about five more hours  
**A single Kira:** why you up  
**Slime Propaganda:** sojiro wants me to suffer thats why  
**LesbiAnn:** Does it have anything to do with why Ryuji had like a million orange slices earlier??  
**Slime Propaganda:** wha  
**A single Kira:** what when was this  
**LesbiAnn:** Before school started!!  
**A single Kira:** hold on i saw him too he didnt have any oranges  
**Slime Propaganda:** maybe he hid them  
**Slime Propaganda:** shameful oranges  
**Sweetie Pie:** Well, oranges aren’t very big after all.  
**LesbiAnn:** No you don’t understand he had so many  
**LesbiAnn:** Like two big totes of just orange slices!!  
**Slime Propaganda:** maybe he got scurvy  
**Slime Propaganda:** so he’s like mass eating fruit to counter it  
**A single Kira:** you know he is a pirate after all  
**LesbiAnn:** OMG  
**Sweetie Pie:** So are you saying he ate all those oranges before Akira saw him?  
**Sweetie Pie:** That’s quite the mental image!  
**A single Kira:** yeah Ryuji just voreing like 400 oranges at 7 am  
**Slime Propaganda:** om nom nom  
**LesbiAnn:** Bleh  
**Slime Propaganda:** haru do you have any voreing emojis  
**Sweetie Pie:** I would have to look!  
**Slime Propaganda:** please do  
**LesbiAnn:** No! No more vore!  
**LesbiAnn:** I thought we were past this!!  
**Slime Propaganda:** live laugh vore  
**A single Kira:** you know we still dont know why Futaba is conscious rn  
**LesbiAnn:** Thank goodness Akira you’re right.  
**Slime Propaganda:** ughhhhhhh dont remind me  
**Slime Propaganda:** im supposed to sign for a package but i dont wannnnaaaaaa  
**Slime Propaganda:** sojiro thinks im all outgoing now bc ive been hanging around you lot  
**Slime Propaganda:** so now here i sit waiting for the delivery man  
**LesbiAnn:** Well I mean it’s certainly an improvement for how you used to be  
**A single Kira:** that is granted she isnt wearing some weird mask  
**LesbiAnn:** Oh god Futaba please don’t wear that creepy doll head again.  
**LesbiAnn:** The poor delivery guy...  
**A single Kira:** i think it may be a nice surprise for him  
**A single Kira:** why stop there we should replace our metaverse masks with just a bunch of those  
**A single Kira:** a little kick for the shadows you know what i mean  
**LesbiAnn:** I’ll show you a kick  
**Slime Propaganda:** the heck does that mean  
**A single Kira:** so i want you guys to know that Ann just tried to kick me backwards but just slammed into my desk instead and it knocked Morgana out and he screamed and then Ann had to pretend it was her ringtone while i frantically stuffed him back in the slot  
**A single Kira:** so now our whole class thinks Ann just tried to attack me and that whenever she gets a text her phone shrieks in cat  
**Slime Propaganda:** AJANDKSMSKSNF ARE YOU KIDDING  
**Slime Propaganda:** NICE MOVES  
**A single Kira:** what a morning

**_LesbiAnn_ ** _has signed off_

**Slime Propaganda:** haha be ashamed ann  
**Slime Propaganda:** you know its awfully convenient that ryuji isnt in the chat rn  
**A single Kira:** why cause of the oranges  
**Slime Propaganda:** yes indeed i wanna know stuff  
**A single Kira:** well we are at school  
**Slime Propaganda:** meh  
**Slime Propaganda:** when has ryuji ever been one to pay attention in class  
**A single Kira:** ill grill him about it at lunch  
**Slime Propaganda:** what are his orange secrets  
**A single Kira:** Morgana just told me that if Ryuji is paying attention in class so should i  
**A single Kira:** so i gotta go  
**Slime Propaganda:** what no wait  
**Slime Propaganda:** ur my moral support  
**Slime Propaganda:** are u just gonna let mona tell you what to do

**_A single Kira_ ** _has signed off_

**Slime Propaganda:** wimp  
**Slime Propaganda:** wait wait you guys should i wear the mask  
**Slime Propaganda:** ignore ur educators and help me  
**Slime Propaganda:** AAAAA THE DOORBELL JUST RANG  
**Slime Propaganda:** GUYS HELP MASK OR NO MASK  
**Slime Propaganda:** HE RANG IT AGAIN!!!!  
**Slime Propaganda:** OHHHHHH MASK IT IS HERE GOES

**_Slime Propaganda_ ** _has signed off_

_8:50 a.m._

**Sweetie Pie:** (*´◒`*)  
**Sweetie Pie:** (´ཀ`」 ∠) 

* * *

_11:45 a.m_

_—Group Chat: **The Phantom Thieves** — _

**A single Kira:** hey guys Ann and i need help  
**A single Kira:** we are on a man hunt  
**Fox-In-Socks:** For who?  
**LesbiAnn:** Ryuji.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Ah.  
**A single Kira:** he isnt where we usually meet up and hes not answering his phone  
**Sweetie Pie:** You don’t think this has to do with the oranges, do you?  
**LesbiAnn:** What kind of stuff could he getting involved in that includes obscenely large amounts of oranges??  
**Makoto:** Well, he can’t leave the school grounds during lunchtime, so he shouldn’t be very far.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Perhaps he is eating the oranges as a snack.  
**LesbiAnn:** That’s a pretty big snack, Yusuke.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Hunger knows no bounds. Had I the chance to ingest such large amounts of fruit, I would not hesitate.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Even now, the thought of it is quite tantalizing…  
**A single Kira:** Yusuke have you eaten today  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I had a radish.  
**A single Kira:** when  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Hm. It was before lunch.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** We had some free time and I could not ignore my stomach growling any longer.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Though I do regret it now. I have no meal left to savor.  
**LesbiAnn:** Oh Yusuke...  
**A single Kira:** great so after the meeting im treating everyone to dinner and you are not allowed to refuse because im the leader  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** yo im gonna be a little late to that  
**LesbiAnn:** Ryuji!!  
**A single Kira:** oh my god where are you

**_Mommy’s Little Eff_ ** _has signed off_

**A single Kira:** son of a bitch  
**Makoto:** Well, at the very least, that does mean he’s going to the meeting.  
**Makoto:** We should ask him then.  
**LesbiAnn:** I guess we’ll have to wait.  
**A single Kira:** or we could steak out his classroom  
**LesbiAnn:** Okay but we also have a class to get to.  
**A single Kira:** maybe i can make Morgana smell out the oranges  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Why not simply track Ryuji’s scent?  
**A single Kira:** update: Morgana says hes not a dog  
**LesbiAnn:** I still have no idea where he could’ve hid all those oranges.  
**Makoto:** I have a feeling our meeting is going to turn into an interrogation.  
**A single Kira:** update update: he also says he’s not a cat  
**LesbiAnn:** I don’t think it would have been physically possible to eat all of those just by himself either...  
**A single Kira:** another update: Morgana is offended that i think he cant do it so now we are on the move  
**A single Kira:** ah shit  
**Makoto:** And that’s the bell.  
**Makoto:** Don’t be late, everyone.  
**A single Kira:** before you go try and get to the meeting fast because i dont want Yusuke to starve  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I assure you, I’ll be fine.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Though, I would also like to not starve.  
**Makoto:** Ann, in class, please try to not attack Akira.  
**Sweetie Pie:** Hehe you can do it, Ann!  
**LesbiAnn:** Oh shush you two!!  
**LesbiAnn:** Class time! Leave me alone!!

* * *

__1:16 p.m._ _

_—_ _Group Chat: **The Phantom Thieves**_ _—_

**LesbiAnn:** Futaba I’m sorry but it’s been killing me all day what happened with that delivery man  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I have been wondering the same thing.  
**Slime Propaganda:** ehhhhh he didnt really do much he just seemed confused  
**Slime Propaganda:** he kinda gave off this ‘i dont get paid nearly enough to care about this’ vibe  
**Fox-In-Socks:** What an odd man.  
**LesbiAnn:** You know, your neighbors are going to think you’re so weird.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I’m sure they already do.  
**Slime Propaganda:** i dont wanna hear that from a six foot tall lobster enthusiast  
**Slime Propaganda:** wonder what ur dorm mates thought when you walked in with two whole ass lobsters like they were Ye Olde Gods  
**Fox-In-Socks:** You’re very rude, Futaba.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** The aesthetic appeal Lobsters provide is incredibly articulate and unique compared to your everyday, mediocre drawing subject.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** It is not often one gets to observe and retain such obscure beauty in the flesh.  
**Slime Propaganda:** did you just capitalize lobster  
**LesbiAnn:** Um  
**LesbiAnn:** Anyway Futaba what was in the package??  
**Slime Propaganda:** i dunno  
**Fox-In-Socks:** You signed without knowing what was inside?  
**Slime Propaganda:** its sojiros im not gonna look  
**LesbiAnn:** So bugging Leblanc, which is Akira’s actual living space, is fine  
**LesbiAnn:** But you draw the line at looking inside a package???  
**Slime Propaganda:** did i say i respected akiras privacy? no.  
**Slime Propaganda:** tho i will say since i had to sign for it i expected some massive thing  
**Slime Propaganda:** but its kinda small  
**Fox-In-Socks:** It may be something fragile or expensive.  
**Slime Propaganda** : well i hope not cause i definitely dropped it earlier accidentally  
**LesbiAnn:** Futaba oh my god  
**Slime Propaganda:** an accident ann!!!!  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Ann, is Akira not in class with you now?  
**Fox-In-Socks:**  I only ask since usually he is the one to more commonly reply to the group in school, not you.  
**LesbiAnn:** Well our teacher left to do something  
**LesbiAnn:** And whenever this happens he very suspiciously puts all these folders around his desk and does stuff....  
**LesbiAnn:** I think he’s making Phantom Thief things? He gets really focused into it I can’t initiate conversations like at all.  
**Slime Propaganda:** does he bring a knife to school  
**LesbiAnn:** You know what he also brings an entire cat and all the money he has ever owned to school so I wouldn’t be surprised.  
**Slime Propaganda:** weird boy  
**LesbiAnn:** But so yeah that’s what he’s doing right now.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I see.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** He is quite dedicated.  
**Slime Propaganda:** hes got his head in the game  
**LesbiAnn:** Yikes the teacher came back.  
**LesbiAnn:** Sorry guys bye!!  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Goodbye.  
**Slime Propaganda:** see u later

**_LesbiAnn_ ** _has signed off_

**Slime Propaganda:** what if yikes was pronounced like nike  
**Slime Propaganda:** yikeies  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I should be going too, then.  
**Slime Propaganda:** too afraid of the truth i see  
**Slime Propaganda:** bye  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Bye.

**_Fox-In-Socks_ ** _has signed off_

**Slime Propaganda:** we should give morgana a phone so he can text me in class

**_Slime Propaganda_ ** _has signed off_

* * *

_3:57 p.m_

_—Direct Message: **A single Kira** —> **Mommy’s Little Eff** —_

**A single Kira:** hey where are you  
**A single Kira:** everyone is here  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** sorry im on the train now  
**A single Kira:** what took you so long  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** just some stuff  
**A single Kira:** was it the oranges  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:**...  
**A single Kira:** oh my god  
**A single Kira:** Ryuji please tell me why you have them  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** ughhhhh  
**A single Kira:** are you bringing them to the meeting  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** yeah  
**A single Kira:** so wait are they for us  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** yeahhh  
**A single Kira:** well Yusuke is gonna be happy about that  
**A single Kira:** but like. why  
**A single Kira:** where did you even get that many  
**A single Kira:** whyd you bring them to school  
**A single Kira:** Ryuji i have questions dont ignore me  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** ur just gonna make fun of me if i tell u  
**A single Kira:** scouts honor i wont  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** bullshit  
**A single Kira:** okay youre probably right  
**A single Kira:** how about this  
**A single Kira:** we are gonna make you tell us at the meeting whether you like it or not cause all of us are here debating theories about it as we speak  
**A single Kira:** so would you rather get it over with now or have to deal with all of us all at once  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** ughhhhhhhhhh duddeeee  
**A single Kira:** pleaaaase  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** dudeeeee  
**A single Kira:** Futaba just theorized that you got the oranges to hide them around leblanc and infest it with ants so you can buy it dirt cheap and turn yourself into an ant god  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** what gross  
**A single Kira:** you wanna be an ant king Ryuji  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** no what the heck  
**A single Kira:** crawling around with all your little ant subjects with your little ant antenna  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** wtf no dude  
**A single Kira:** thennnn tell me  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** what does that even have to do with this!!  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** god  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** fine  
**A single Kira:** what really  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** well i mean if ur gonna make me tell you anyway  
**A single Kira:** yeah we’re getting it out of you no matter what  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** yeah yeah jeez  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:**...  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** do you remember a few days ago when my mom asked when our meeting was  
**A single Kira:** yea  
**A single Kira:** YEA  
**A single Kira:** oh my god Ryuji are they from your mom is she giving us orange slices  
**A single Kira:** is that why she asked Ryuji oh my god  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** she didnt even tell me until this morning when i was leaving  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** and since i dont usually go home until way later she told me to just take them to school  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** and then i had to put them in the faculty room cause kawakami said i shouldnt just have em out in front of everyone  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** so after i had to get them which is why im late that and i went in there and had to convince the whole office they were mine which sucked by the way  
**A single Kira:** Ryuji i dont know if i have ever said anything against your mom but i take it all back  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** what  
**A single Kira:** im gonna tell everyone  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** like right now

_—Group Chat: **The Phantom Thieves** — _

**Slime Propaganda:** RYUJI OH MY GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS  
**Slime Propaganda:** ARE THEY ACTUALLY FROM UR MOM AKSNDKSMDKKG  
**LesbiAnn:** Ryuji that is the cutest thing oh my god!!  
**Slime Propaganda:** WHO IS THIS WOMAN WHY HAVENT WE MET HER YET  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I am more excited in that we will be getting to eat the oranges, rather than who they’re from.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Though it is very admirable of your mother nonetheless.  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** guys theyre just oranges shut up  
**Slime Propaganda:** save it mamas boy this is the highlight of my day  
**Slime Propaganda:** do you think we can ask her to join she can be our snack lady  
**Makoto:** We will have to find a way to thank her for these.  
**Makoto:** And, I suppose this is a significant conformation that she supports our cause.  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** literally just oranges you guys  
**A single Kira:** the phantom mom  
**Slime Propaganda:** its like we’re the youth soccer group and she is the pto president bestowing us gifts  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Ryuji, when will you be here?  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** uhh like 15  
**LesbiAnn:** Do you need any help you have so many  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** uh maybe  
**Makoto:** Ryuji, I’ll go.  
**Makoto:** I’ll meet you at the station  
**A single Kira:** i guess ill tell Sojiro im not making curry tonight after all  
**Slime Propaganda:** orange time babey

* * *

_4:30 p.m._

_— Direct Message : **Slime Propaganda** —> **LesbiAnn** — _

**Slime Propaganda:** will you make yusuke stop sulking  
**LesbiAnn:** Futaba, you should pay attention  
**Slime Propaganda:** you guys never give me fund access why should i care about the budget  
**Slime Propaganda:** cant focus with yusuke looking like a kicked puppy over there anyway  
**LesbiAnn:** Well you’re right that he’s bringing a mood to the meeting...  
**Slime Propaganda:** also akira is being incredibly embarrassing trying to cheer him up  
**LesbiAnn:** Aw but don’t you think that’s cute??  
**Slime Propaganda:** grosssssssss  
**LesbiAnn:** Hahaha  
**LesbiAnn:** So what do you want me to do??  
**Slime Propaganda:** figure out whats wrong and fix it  
**LesbiAnn:** How specific.  
**Slime Propaganda:** ann i can see the dark aura surrounding him what is WRONG  
**Slime Propaganda:** did someone say something to him or something  
**LesbiAnn:** Maybe his stomach hurts? He did eat a lot of the oranges.  
**Slime Propaganda:** but he was sad while he was eating them too  
**LesbiAnn:** Something happened at school maybe??  
**Slime Propaganda:** but he was fine when he came ann!!  
**LesbiAnn:** I don’t know!!  
**LesbiAnn:** Do you have any ideas??  
**Slime Propaganda:** nooo thats why i asked you  
**LesbiAnn:** Why don’t you ask the detective we have so conveniently in the room then!!  
**Slime Propaganda:** oh yeah huh  
**LesbiAnn:** Wow

_—Direct Message:_ **_Slime Propaganda_ ** _— > _ **_Assigned Bitch Kin_** _—_

**Slime Propaganda:** hey help me  
**Slime Propaganda:** heyyyyyyyy  
**Slime Propaganda:** i see you ignoring me  
**Slime Propaganda:** akeeeeeeechiiiiiii  
**Slime Propaganda:** aaaaaaaaaaakkkkkeerrechiii  
**Slime Propaganda:** crowwwwwwwwwwww  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** Futaba, can it wait?  
**Slime Propaganda:** ha you caved  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** I’m trying to pay attention.  
**Slime Propaganda:** nooo its about yusuke  
**Slime Propaganda:** look how sad he is i need help finding out whats wrong  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** Ah, so it isn’t just me then.  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** I do have to agree that he seems upset.  
**Slime Propaganda:** exactly and i tried to get ann to help but she sucked  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** Well, what do you want me to do? Ask him?  
**Slime Propaganda:** if i wanted that then would i be texting you all sneaky like  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** You’re hardly being sneaky.  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** But, I see your point.  
**Slime Propaganda:** just help me brainstorm cause i cannot watch akira trip over his gay ass feet to try and make him happy any longer  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** Yusuke does tend to be one of the few subjects that gets him flustered.  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** Well, let’s see.  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** It was around when Ryuji arrived that he got upset, wasn’t it?  
**Slime Propaganda:** idk probably  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** It might have something to do with him, then.  
**Slime Propaganda:** but ryuji is the bearer of the oranges  
**Slime Propaganda:** did you read his monologue earlier about how theyre tantalizing or something  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** That’s true.  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** It might not have to do directly with him, though.  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** Maybe something he did that sparked something else to happen.  
**Slime Propaganda:** well all hes done today is bring oranges  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** Well, he was late too, remember?  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** And, Akira sent a text earlier telling everyone to get here quickly.  
**Slime Propaganda:** yeaahhhh but i dont buy it  
**Slime Propaganda:** cause that was only bc akira was gonna make us dinner after this  
**Slime Propaganda:** but since ryuji brought the oranges that isnt even relevant  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** Wait.  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** It may be.  
**Slime Propaganda:** k how tho  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** Well, since Ryuji brought all the oranges, Akira isn’t making curry tonight, right?  
**Slime Propaganda:** yea he said that  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** Maybe that’s why.  
**Slime Propaganda:** ohhhh my god are u saying its cause he wanted dinner  
**Slime Propaganda:** you saw how many oranges he ate tho that was never ending  
**Slime Propaganda:** hes gotta be full  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** But, you must consider that this is coming from a boy who grows radishes in his dorm room as genuine means for his meals.  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** And who has Yusuke ever been to deny free food?  
**Slime Propaganda:** akechi if ur right then yusuke might just be the dumbest bitch i have ever met  
**Slime Propaganda:** but you know what. i do not doubt it  
**Slime Propaganda:** so then what should we just feed him after the meeting  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** That’s probably the best course of action.  
**Slime Propaganda:** hehehe we make a good duo detective boy  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** Sure we do.  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** Maybe I’d ought to bring you into the office next time.  
**Slime Propaganda:** oh yeah then i can meet makotos sister  
**Slime Propaganda:** you think shell like me  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** If you treat her anywhere near how you treat me? No.  
**Slime Propaganda:** ill be nice she seems cool  
**Slime Propaganda:** unlike you  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** Whatever you way, "Slime Propaganda."  
**Slime Propaganda:** that an insult food-blog kun  
**Slime Propaganda:** wait oh my god  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:**?  
**Slime Propaganda:** i just had a great idea  
**Slime Propaganda:** im gonna go simultaneously make and ruin akiras night  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** Have fun?

_—Direct Message:_ **_Slime Propaganda_ ** _— > _ **_A single Kira_** _—_

**Slime Propaganda:** hey heyyyyyyyy  
**Slime Propaganda:** i know why yusuke is dying over there  
**A single Kira:** wait really  
**A single Kira:** why tell me  
**Slime Propaganda:** hmmmm i have a condition  
**A single Kira:** shit  
**A single Kira:** what is it  
**Slime Propaganda:** i want ur featherman red idol edition figurine  
**A single Kira:** what Futaba  
**A single Kira:** do you know how long i spent getting that from the claw machine  
**A single Kira:** you know how many jack frosts i got trying to get that. do you know.  
**Slime Propaganda:** now now hold your horses  
**Slime Propaganda:** i say this bc this information does not only end with yusuke cheering up but if u play ya cards right it could lead u onto a very nice little date with him tonight  
**A single Kira:**...im listening.  
**Slime Propaganda:** very good  
**Slime Propaganda:** so here’s my idea  
**Slime Propaganda:** i will tell u what i think is the problem which i am like 99% sure it is  
**Slime Propaganda:** then you will follow the appropriate steps to seduce him or whatever  
**Slime Propaganda:** and if the whole date thing goes good then you owe me red  
**Slime Propaganda:** but if im wrong or it fails epicly i will spare you losing ur boy  
**A single Kira:** you know what  
**A single Kira:** deal  
**Slime Propaganda:** nice  
**A single Kira:** so what’s wrong why’s he sad  
**Slime Propaganda:** he wants the dinner promised from earlier since it was cancelled due to oranges  
**A single Kira:** he  
**A single Kira:** you  
**A single Kira:** im an idiot of course thats it  
**Slime Propaganda:** uh huh  
**Slime Propaganda:** now would u please do something about him i think hes about to burst into tears over there  
**A single Kira:**  bless you Futaba Sakura  
**Slime Propaganda:** dont do anything stupid i want idol red  
**A single Kira:** believe me im not gonna fuck this up  
**Slime Propaganda:** good luck dumass

* * *

_8:45 p.m._

_—Group Chat: **The Phantom Thieves** —_

**Slime Propaganda:** oh nononono guys help  
**Slime Propaganda:** does anyone know pottery  
**Makoto:** Yusuke might?  
**Slime Propaganda:** hngggggg where’s that blue boy when you need him  
**Sweetie Pie:** Is something wrong?  
**Slime Propaganda:** :(  
**Slime Propaganda:** ya know how i said i dropped that package earlier in the chat  
**Makoto:** Oh no.  
**Slime Propaganda:** apparently as yusuke said it was a fragile and expensive item  
**Slime Propaganda:** so imagine a really really nice coffee cup  
**Sweetie Pie:** Oh no! Did the boss get upset?  
**Slime Propaganda:** actually he doesnt know yet  
**Makoto:** How?  
**Slime Propaganda:** he asked me if his cup came and i said wha and he said the package  
**Slime Propaganda:** so i panicked and said no  
**Slime Propaganda:** and then i opened it and there’s a big crack in the side and im gonna dieeee  
**Makoto:** You should tell him the truth.  
**Sweetie Pie:** I agree! The longer you don’t tell him the worse it will get.  
**Slime Propaganda:** ughhh i knowwwwwww  
**Slime Propaganda:** man where are all my pro liars in this chilis  
**Slime Propaganda:** or at least the art stans come ON yusuke  
**Sweetie Pie:** Maybe you could order him a new one?  
**Slime Propaganda:** oh shit  
**Slime Propaganda:** lemme see if i can track it down  
**Sweetie Pie:** If anyone can, it’s you!  
**Slime Propaganda:** thank u for the inspirational words  
**Makoto:** I feel like there’s always some sort of conflict in this group chat.  
**Sweetie Pie:** Hehe but don’t you think it’s fun?  
**Slime Propaganda:** glad to hear that u think my impending death is fun  
**Makoto:** I’m sure he won’t be that angry.  
**Slime Propaganda:** u know im less worried that hes gonna be mad and more that hes gonna give me that look  
**Makoto:** Which look?  
**Slime Propaganda:** like. The Look  
**Slime Propaganda:** the one thats just like ‘im not mad im just disappointed’ which is objectively worse  
**Sweetie Pie:** Like that look Ann gave Akira when he had all those marshmallows in his mouth!  
**Slime Propaganda:** I FORGOT ABOUT THAT AHAHSKDLFKFLM  
**Slime Propaganda:** YEAH LIKE THAT  
**Makoto:** That was a very gross day.  
**Sweetie Pie:** Hehe, but it was fun!  
**Slime Propaganda:** i have bad news  
**Slime Propaganda:** 20000 yen for the cup  
**Slime Propaganda:** i. do not have 20000 yen  
**Slime Propaganda:** i have maybe 200 yen  
**Sweetie Pie:** How expensive!  
**Slime Propaganda:** apparently its hand painted ughhhhhhhh  
**Makoto:** Just tell him what happened. He’ll understand that it was an accident.  
**Slime Propaganda:** or i could go find yusuke roaming the streets of tokyo and force him to fix it  
**Slime Propaganda:** actually do you guys think he is still with akira at leblanc  
**Sweetie Pie:** Maybe that’s why they aren’t in the chat right now!  
**Slime Propaganda:** im gonna go crash em  
**Makoto:** I’m not sure why I even try sometimes with you.  
**Slime Propaganda:** SHIT i cant!!!!  
**Sweetie Pie:** What?  
**Slime Propaganda:** i made a deal that contains forbidden details to this group chat  
**Slime Propaganda:** sigh im just gonna go to sleep and deal with this tomorrow  
**Sweetie Pie:** Just like that?  
**Slime Propaganda:** maybe my dreams will give me ideas  
**Slime Propaganda:** send me a sign sandman buy me a new fancy cup  
**Slime Propaganda:** goodnight girls im gonna try to avoid this for as long as i can and completely ignore makotos entirely sound advice  
**Sweetie Pie:** Sweet dreams!  
**Makoto:** Goodnight.

**_Slime Propaganda_ ** _has signed off_

**Sweetie Pie:** Forbidden details…  
**Makoto:** That caught my eye, too.  
**Makoto:** What is she up to?  
**Sweetie Pie:** Whatever it is, apparently it’s more important than getting the cup fixed!  
**Makoto:** Well, with her reaction, it must be something special.  
**Sweetie Pie:** I wonder what’s more important than not reviving “the look” ?  
**Makoto:** Maybe the Sandman will also send that information our way.  
**Sweetie Pie:** Hehe, is that your way of saying good night?  
**Makoto:** Yes.  
**Sweetie Pie:** Sleep well!  
**Makoto:** You too.  
**Sweetie Pie:** I’ll be looking to talking with the Sandman once again tonight!  
**Makoto:** Again?  
**Sweetie Pie:** Of course!  
**Makoto:** Haru, I know not to worry about you, but sometimes you say such vaguely concerning things.  
**Sweetie Pie:** What?  
**Makoto:** It’s nothing. Just a manner of phrasing. Goodnight.  
**Sweetie Pie:** Okay! Goodnight! :)

* * *

  _11:58 p.m._

— _Group Chat: **The Phantom Thieves** — _

**A single Kira:** hey Haru what the fuck does that mean

 

* * *

 


	3. Egg Count: 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! :) I wanted to real quick give a note about Akechi. Since this fic includes him not betraying the pt & the like, there are going to be a few things that don't happen (i.e Haru's dad being killed) but there are some past events that I think would still occur despite his lessened involvement (Futaba's mom dying, the general effects of Shido's pressure) Some of these aspects will be partially explored, but since this is first and foremost a shukita fic, it isn't going to be like a huge focus overall. This is just to help clear up any inconsistencies that might happen when compared to the canon. :o

_Friday_

_3:19 p.m_

_—Group Chat:_ **_The Phantom Thieves_** _—_

**_Slime Propaganda_ ** _changed_ **_Mommy’s Little Eff_ ** _’s name to_ **_Mommy’s Little Egg_**

**Mommy’s Little Egg:** why  
**Slime Propaganda:** i mistyped egg as eff earlier and i thought it was funny  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** great  
**A single Kira:** have you guys noticed that eggs are just objectively funny  
**Slime Propaganda:** whatcha mean  
**A single Kira:** like when you add eggs into anything it just gets funnier  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Do you have an example?  
**A single Kira:** like uh  
**A single Kira:** like if you were to say ‘same’ its like yeah okay  
**A single Kira:** but if you say ‘same egg’ thats humor right there  
**Slime Propaganda:** Egg Propaganda  
**A single Kira:** see thats fucking hilarious  
**Slime Propaganda:** EGG BITCH KIN  
**A single Kira:** Futaba you just get me  
**A single Kira:** can you imagine being kin with eggs but exclusively eggs that are bitches  
**Slime Propaganda:** i mean akechi is in the chat  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** he is totally gonna leave if u guys keep this up  
**Slime Propaganda:** nah he likes us just a little bit  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Is there not a Shakespearean quote that has to do with eggs?  
**A single Kira:** shakespeare at it again with defining the norms of current day culture  
**Fox-In-Socks:** His influence is certainly astounding.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I have had the chance to see professional productions of his plays. Remarkable, really.    
**Slime Propaganda:** ugh no more shakespeare  
**Slime Propaganda:** eggs again  
**A single Kira:** a midsummers night egg  
**Slime Propaganda:** thin fuckin ice akira  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I do suppose there is a certain appeal to eggs.  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** you guys what  
**A single Kira:** the egg thieves  
**A single Kira:** new rule we only steal eggs  
**Fox-In-Socks:** If that is the case, I may never go hungry again.  
**A single Kira:** and its law  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** man now i want eggs  
**Slime Propaganda:** me too  
**Slime Propaganda:** akira do you know how to make eggs good  
**A single Kira:** just because i can make curry does not mean i am good at making literally anything else  
**A single Kira:** though i can try  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Perhaps we can all get together and make egg dishes.  
**A single Kira:** as the leader can i morally allow us to use phantom thief funds to buy huge amounts of eggs  
**Slime Propaganda:** yes  
**A single Kira:** compelling argument  
**A single Kira:** you know what i will think about it  
**Slime Propaganda:** YES  
**A single Kira:** eggs are like kind of cheap right  
**LesbiAnn:** Akira you can't just buy eggs en masse with the budget!!  
**Slime Propaganda:** ann dont come into the chat just to be a downer  
**A single Kira:** okay but what if i make it phantom thief relevant  
**LesbiAnn:** How  
**A single Kira:**......i will get back to you  
**LesbiAnn:** Ugh  
**Slime Propaganda:** i want an egg party  
**Slime Propaganda:** you know ann theres lots of egg based sweets  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** whoa are we gonna be like actually cooking shit  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** i was thinking like a bunch of scrambled eggs  
**Slime Propaganda:** ryuji if you want dozens of eggs worth of scrambled eggs then you are welcome to that  
**LesbiAnn:** Say we do this...we would need more ingredients wouldn’t we?  
**Slime Propaganda:** haha got em  
**LesbiAnn:** Oh hush you got me thinking about egg custard  
**A single Kira:** everyone brainstorm egg dishes you want and send them to me im thinking of a plan  
**Slime Propaganda:** hehehe this is gonna be fun  
**A single Kira:** do it fast though because if we wait on this none of us are gonna wanna have an egg party later  
**Slime Propaganda:** everyone scram before people with brain cells come and tell us not to do it  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I will have to expand upon my current knowledge of egg-related food.  
**Slime Propaganda:** scram!! scram i said!!  
**A single Kira:** i will text you guys when ive figured stuff out  
**Slime Propaganda:** GO

* * *

_4:15 p.m._

_—Group Chat:_ **_The Phantom Thieves_** _—_

**Makoto:** An egg party.  
**Makoto:** Should I even ask?  
**Sweetie Pie:** I think it sounds very cute!  
**Makoto:** Maybe so, but what are we even celebrating?  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Are the very existences of eggs not worthy enough to warrant a celebration?  
**Makoto:** Yusuke, I hate to say this, but yes.  
**Sweetie Pie:** It could be a nice break for all of us, don’t you think?  
**Makoto:** There are other ways to take breaks than egg-themed parties.  
**Makoto:** Why eggs?  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** I would say it’s more like an excuse to have a party rather than eggs being the main focus.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I’m not sure about that.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I, in the least, am quite intent on the egg aspect of the party.  
**Sweetie Pie:** What kind of dish did you have in mind, Yusuke?  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Deviled eggs.  
**Sweetie Pie:** Oh! You hard boil those, don’t you?  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Yes. Though, they are much more elaborate than simply hard boiled eggs.  
**Sweetie Pie:** Have you ever painted on the shell of one? I’ve seen people make very elaborate designs!  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I’ve never thought of that.  
**Sweetie Pie:** It’s easier to paint them after their boiled I think because it’s more dense.  
**Sweetie Pie:** And since it’s the shell, the inside of the egg is still edible!  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I will have to bring my paints to the party.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** The convex surface will provide an interesting challenge...  
**Makoto:** If you’re making deviled eggs, don’t you have to peel them?  
**Makoto:** The painting wouldn’t last, then.  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** I was thinking the same thing.  
**Sweetie Pie:** Oh...  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Ah...  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Some art is only meant to be retained for very short amounts of time, I suppose.  
**Sweetie Pie:** But we have cameras!  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Yes! Of course!  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I will have to find one with exceptional attention to detail to bring along with me.  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** You two make quite an interesting pair.  
**Sweetie Pie:** ヾ(๑╹◡╹)ﾉ"  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Thank you.  
**Makoto:** I feel like that wasn’t a compliment.  
**A single Kira:** guys i officially have a plan  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I would like to hear it.  
**A single Kira:** clear your saturday evening and sunday  
**Sweetie Pie:** As in tomorrow?  
**A single Kira:** yea  
**Makoto:** Akira, wait.  
**Makoto:** I’m not particularly against this, but I’m still not sure if we should be using our money on it.  
**Makoto:** Unless you can make it relevant, we should try and make a separate budget and wait for a little longer.  
**A single Kira:** no one will want an egg party later its now or never  
**A single Kira:** and i do have a way of making it relevant  
**Makoto:** And how is that?  
**A single Kira:** eggs got protein  
**Makoto:** Your argument is that eggs have protein.  
**A single Kira:** we have to get strong somehow and the best way to that is a good diet filled with buff foods  
**Makoto:** I’m not sure it’s a diet if it’s only for one day.  
**A single Kira:** think about all the strength youll get by just eating massive amounts of eggs for like an hour  
**Makoto:** It doesn’t work like that, you know.  
**A single Kira:** just a huge protein boost for one whole day  
**Makoto:** What is everyone else thinking about it?  
**Sweetie Pie:** I don’t see the harm!  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I am sure you’re aware that I am in support.  
**A single Kira:** wbu Akechi  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** Well, your argument is wholly unconvincing.  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** Though I have yet to be a part of one of your notorious celebrations.  
**A single Kira:** and everyone from before said yes but Makoto if you are like really really against it i will abstain  
**Makoto:** Well,  
**Makoto:** Like I said earlier, I’m not particularly against the idea.  
**Makoto:** Akira, if you can find or have found a way that it fits into the budget, then I won’t object to it, especially if everyone else wants it.  
**Slime Propaganda:** YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
**Slime Propaganda:** EVERYONE STOP HIDING ITS EGG TIME  
**Fox-In-Socks:** “Everyone” would be two people, wouldn’t it?  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** hey  
**LesbiAnn:** I wasn’t really hiding...  
**Slime Propaganda:** lies  
**A single Kira:** okay awesome so everyone is here  
**A single Kira:** so the plan is pretty simple we get together and we make egg things  
**A single Kira:** once everyone sends me their recipes then i can go shopping and maybe assign ingredients to people cause Ann was right we need more than eggs  
**A single Kira:** and while i don’t want or plan to exploit any of you half of ya are rich as hell and can gimmie ingredients  
**Sweetie Pie:** Okay!  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Akira, a question.  
**A single Kira:** whats up  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Why is this a two day event?  
**A single Kira:** im getting there  
**A single Kira:** so with the dishes you guys have sent in there have been a couple that are overnight ones  
**A single Kira:** like that we have to refrigerate for a long time  
**A single Kira:** so i thought. rather than have everyone come over at like 4 am  
**A single Kira:** lets have our first official phantom thief sleepover  
**Slime Propaganda:** WHAT  
**A single Kira:** with an underlying egg theme  
**Slime Propaganda:** I wanna do that so bad guys lets have an egg sleepover  
**LesbiAnn:** A sleepover??  
**LesbiAnn:** Where would we have it though??  
**A single Kira:** thats what i wanna talk about actually  
**A single Kira:** leblanc is way small for eight teenagers to be sleeping in and its an active cafe so i dont think we can do it here  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** my house isn’t big enough either  
**Slime Propaganda:** aw i wanted to meet your mom  
**Slime Propaganda:** anyway i could ask sojiro if we could have it here but idk he might be iffy especially since he like. lives in this house  
**Slime Propaganda:** not that hed live anywhere else i just think he might already be sick of us cause we hang out at the cafe all the time lmao  
**A single Kira:** what about everyone else  
**Fox-In-Socks:** It would be impossible in my dorm room. I apologize.  
**A single Kira:** that’s okay i didnt think we could in your dorm anyway  
**Slime Propaganda:** oh so yusuke gets the “dont worry ur valid” talk but nothin for us  
**Slime Propaganda:** what we just chopped liver huh  
**A single Kira:** and what about it  
**Makoto:** My sister wouldn’t want everyone over, and she works early mornings.  
**LesbiAnn:** We might be able to my house!!  
**LesbiAnn:** Wait though but if my parents find out I had boys over they might get...suspicious  
**Sweetie Pie:** Oh, my father might have the same issue :(  
**Slime Propaganda:** aight so that leaves........  
**A single Kira:** Akechi have i ever told you that you are one of my best friends and i love you so much in the most platonic way  
**A single Kira:** wonderful boy incredible boy talented boy  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** No.  
**Slime Propaganda:** PLEASE your apartment would be perfect  
**A single Kira:** i know you have a nice kitchen  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** Yes, but having everyone over at once is a little...  
**LesbiAnn:** You know, Akira usually has all of us over at the same time in his bedroom...  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** That’s hardly the same thing.  
**Slime Propaganda:** pleaaaaaase you live alone there’s nobody for us to bother  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I’m sure we could all bring our own blankets as well, if you were concerned over that.  
**A single Kira:** you can have half the leftovers  
**Sweetie Pie:** Who gets the other half?  
**A single Kira:** Yusuke  
**Slime Propaganda:** normally id argue that but he is a little noodle  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** I don’t need a fridge full of eggs.  
**A single Kira:** well then we will be nice and let Yusuke take them all it’s a win win situation  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I do appreciate the thought, but I could never take all of everyone’s hard work simply for my own sake.  
**LesbiAnn:** I want to say he was being sarcastic but I don’t really know  
**Slime Propaganda:** pleaaaaaassssseeeee akechi you said you wanted to celebrate with usssss  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** I only said I’d never had a party with you all before.  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** Is there really no one else?  
**Slime Propaganda:** itll be the most fun at ur house tho!!!!!!!!  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** maybe since ur hosting then he doesnt have to bring other stuff  
**A single Kira:** great idea Ryuji  
**A single Kira:** it’ll even save you money Akechi  
**Sweetie Pie:** It could be a very nice group bonding experience!  
**Slime Propaganda:** solidifying our friendship with the power of eggs  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** I’m just not sure I’m really that comfortable with it.  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** we arent gonna like vandalize your place  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** I’m aware of that, but…  
**Slime Propaganda:** come onnn we can all watch movies together i bet ur tv is nice rich boy  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** I don’t exactly have any movies around.  
**LesbiAnn:** I can bring some! I bet your sound system is good too, huh!!  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** You guys, I don’t know.  
**A single Kira:** okay listen if you really don’t want us to i will not force you to and we wont hold it against you  
**A single Kira:** but i really mean it when i say i think this is something you’ll enjoy  
**Slime Propaganda:** hey ill let u change ur name and i promise i won’t change it for at least like. a week  
**Makoto:** Generous.  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** Would you let me think it over?  
**A single Kira:** of course  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** Thank you.  
**A single Kira:** alright and everyone please send me ur egg stuff soon  
**A single Kira:** we are making this happen

**_Assigned Bitch Kin_ ** _has signed off_

**LesbiAnn:** Akira just so you know I can probably help bring the miscellaneous ingredients  
**A single Kira:** sweet  
**A single Kira:** before we go on for plans and assigning things though i want to get concrete answers on food and location so ill text you guys later  
**LesbiAnn:** Okay  
**A single Kira:** watch ur phones

_—Direct Message:_ **Sweetie Pie** —> **A single Kira** —

**Sweetie Pie:** Akira, I may be able to convince my father at the very least to let everyone stay late.  
**A single Kira:** thats good to hear  
**A single Kira:** though i really wanna try and have it at akechis  
**Sweetie Pie:** It is convenient that he lives alone!  
**A single Kira:** yeah but that isn’t all tho  
**Sweetie Pie:** What do you mean?  
**A single Kira:** idk like it started out as we need a party place and now im like Akechis growth as a person depends on us having this at his house  
**Sweetie Pie:** Oh?  
**A single Kira:** yeah at first i thought he was just being himself you know but when he said he wasnt comfortable it kinda tipped me off  
**A single Kira:** like. has he ever had somebody over in his house before for actual personal reasons  
**Sweetie Pie:** You may be right...  
**A single Kira:** i think its less he doesnt want us over and more he doesnt know what to do if we do go especially if its something overnight  
**A single Kira:** and if we had it somewhere else i wouldnt be surprised if he left before the night ended and then just came back the next day  
**A single Kira:** at his house tho he wouldnt have somewhere to go  
**A single Kira:** this could be something very good for him but i don’t want to force him to have us over and have him stressing about it the whole time it is a delicate line  
**A single Kira:** you said bonding experience earlier and literally had he had any of those before  
**A single Kira:** sorry im rambling im just trying to put my thoughts together on this and you happened to text me  
**Sweetie Pie:** No, I don’t mind! I agree with you, actually.  
**A single Kira:** i just hope he’ll let us go over  
**Sweetie Pie:** Me too.  
**A single Kira:** anyway send me ur recipe  
**Sweetie Pie:** Oh, yes! Has anyone chosen Eggs en Cocotte?  
**A single Kira:** idk what that word means but no  
**Sweetie Pie:** Hehe, okay! I’ll send you a link.  
**A single Kira:** bless

* * *

_5:15 p.m._

_—Direct Message:_ **_Mommy’s Little Egg_ ** _— > _ **_A single Kira_** _—_

**Mommy’s Little Egg:** ok seriously are u gonna be putting moves on yusuke tomorrow  
**A single Kira:** when am i not putting the moves on Yusuke  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** ugh okay ill tell the squad  
**A single Kira:** its nice knowing you guys have my back  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** yeah yeah  
**A single Kira:** hey wait  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** huh  
**A single Kira:** do you have a group chat or something for this that youre just not including me in  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** uh no  
**A single Kira:** what then are you just individually texting everyone  
**A single Kira:** every time  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** listen i didnt this would take u that long  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** i thought u would either get on with it or get over it but here we are  
**A single Kira:** Ryuji i have to be positive he likes me back and it has to be the most romantic experience that ive ever had  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** and uh how many romantic experiences have you had so far  
**A single Kira:** okay shut up  
**A single Kira:** you dont know i could have five boyfriends rn and i could be just not telling you  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** so do u have five boyfriends akira  
**A single Kira:**...no  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** didnt think so man  
**A single Kira:** boy i will date him eventually i just gotta be ready for it  
**A single Kira:** i gotta be quick i gotta be sneaky  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** uh huh  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** you know dude i hate it when ur right and i hate that it happens so often  
**A single Kira:** what do you mean  
**A single Kira:**?? hello

_—Group Chat:_ **_Hurry tf up_** _—_

**_Mommy’s Little Egg_ ** _created_ **_Hurry tf up_ **

**_Mommy’s Little Egg_ ** _added:_ **_A single Kira_** _,_ **_LesbiAnn_** _,_ **_Sweetie Pie_** _, and_ **_Slime Propaganda_ ** _to_ **_Hurry tf up_ **

**A single Kira:** ohh is this what you meant  
**Slime Propaganda:** is this about the egg recipes i already sent mine  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** no this is about akira just dating yusuke already  
**LesbiAnn:** You’re being more actively supportive for this than I thought you would be Ryuji..  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** it wasnt my idea to make this chat  
**A single Kira:** technically it wasnt mine either  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** you implied it  
**A single Kira:** only a little bit  
**Sweetie Pie:** Are you planning something big?  
**A single Kira:** other than my egg stuff nope just the usual flirting  
**Slime Propaganda:** ur sorry excuse for flirting you mean  
**A single Kira:** my flirting is top class thank you very much  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** idk if you tried any of that with me id shut you down real fast  
**A single Kira:** well you arent a sappy artist boy are you  
**Slime Propaganda:** ryuji i like your choice of only putting incredibly stupid people in this chat  
**Slime Propaganda:** no offense i mean this in jest  
**Slime Propaganda:** and that certainly includes myself  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** akechi and makoto would never stay and yusuke isnt here for obvious reasons  
**Slime Propaganda:** i dont like the implication ur making that yusuke isnt dumb as hell too  
**A single Kira:** honestly no matter who you put here it would be a group chat full of dumbasses no one can win  
**A single Kira:** but like. the good kind of dumbass  
**Slime Propaganda:** yes yes of course of course  
**A single Kira:** so Ann are you really bringing movies  
**LesbiAnn:** Um yeah if you want me to!  
**A single Kira:** great then Yusuke and i are going to cuddle and you guys WILL be letting this happen  
**LesbiAnn:** How are you going to convince Yusuke to just cuddle you??  
**A single Kira:** ah you guys are gonna panic at this  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** oh god what  
**A single Kira:** i mean. we actually cuddle kind of often  
**LesbiAnn:** WHAT  
**A single Kira:** he thinks its platonically im sure  
**A single Kira:** he gets cold  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** you just told me u werent sure if yusuke liked you back and now youre telling me you just cuddle sometimes  
**A single Kira:** its cause hes cold!!  
**A single Kira:** but tomorrow night. i will snuggle with him in the least friendly way i can muster  
**Slime Propaganda:** that makes it sound like ur gonna beat him up  
**A single Kira:** i will beat him up with the love in my heart  
**Slime Propaganda:** blehhh  
**A single Kira:** operation i wanna cuddle with Yusuke while watching miscellaneous movies start  
**LesbiAnn:** Okay so I said I had movies but really I just have so many Barbie movies  
**LesbiAnn:** Do you want me to bring them still  
**Slime Propaganda:** are there any about eggs  
**LesbiAnn:** Er no.  
**Slime Propaganda:** damn it barbie  
**A single Kira:** bring whatever movies  
**A single Kira:** hmm not horror though  
**Slime Propaganda:** are....there horror barbie movies???  
**LesbiAnn:** I feel like that is something I do not want to google.  
**Slime Propaganda:** im gonna email mattel and demand they either make horror barbie or egg barbie  
**Sweetie Pie:** Akira, what kind of horror movies do you mean?  
**A single Kira:** hm like blood guts gross axe murders that kind of stuff  
**A single Kira:** thrillers are probably fine tho  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** whats with the horror ban  
**A single Kira:** i dont want to be eating egg salad while watching someone get their innards ripped out my appetite is not that strong  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** okay good point  
**Slime Propaganda:** im gonna bring humpty dumpty  
**Slime Propaganda:** thats a horror movie for eggs  
**LesbiAnn:** Are you sure we shouldn’t try to bring like romance  
**LesbiAnn:** Just considering that this is a chat dedicated Akira dating Yusuke...  
**Slime Propaganda:** Humpty Dumpty 2: Getting Steamy With Humpty  
**LesbiAnn:** Ew  
**Sweetie Pie:** Doesn’t Humpty Dumpty die in the end, though?  
**A single Kira:** are you endorsing this movie idea  
**Slime Propaganda:** okay fine Getting Steamy With Humpty Dumptys Hot Cousin Rumpty Plumpty  
**LesbiAnn:** EW  
**Slime Propaganda:** an egg......with ass  
**A single Kira:** Ryuji it really is good you didnt put Akechi or Makoto in the chat cause if you had they both would have left at that text  
**Slime Propaganda:** EGGS GET PEGGED  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** this needs to stop before i permanently stop eating eggs bc of futaba  
**A single Kira:** okay well basically bring movies tomorrow so i can have an incredibly gay night please  
**LesbiAnn:** Pause!! Guys check the Phantom Thieves chat!!!  
**Slime Propaganda:**!!!!!!!!!!  
**Slime Propaganda:** YEEEESSS

_—Group Chat:_ **_The Phantom Thieves_** _—_

**Assigned Bitch Kin:** So, after genuine consideration, if there really isn’t anywhere else, we can spend the night in my apartment.  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** However, I do have two conditions.  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** First, despite the fact that I live alone, I do have neighbors. I would really rather not end up with a noise complaint, so please be thoughtful of that.  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** Second, my bedroom is entirely off limits. I don’t mean to sound rude but do not go in there, please.  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** Other than that, as long as you are all okay with sleeping on the floor, you’re welcome over.  
**A single Kira:** absolutely sounds good  
**Slime Propaganda:** YEAAAAHHHH  
**Slime Propaganda:** EGG!!!!!! EGG!!!!!!  
**LesbiAnn:** Thank you Akechi!!  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Yes, thank you.  
**Sweetie Pie:** Should we still bring our own blankets?  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** Oh, I definitely don’t have enough for all of us.  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** So yes.  
**A single Kira:** and you are 100% sure its ok  
**Assigned Bitch Kin:** I am.  
**A single Kira:** awesome  
**Slime Propaganda:** i am only disappointed in that we will lose the gem that is assigned bitch kin

**_Assigned Bitch Kin_ ** _changed his name to_ **_Akechi_ **

**Akechi:** I won’t miss it.  
**A single Kira:** Akechi do you have a recipe  
**Akechi:** I’ll send it to you.  
**A single Kira:** nice  
**A single Kira:** with that we will have them all so i will go shopping tonight and send you guys your assignments after for the other things we need after  
**Makoto:** Why don’t we just have one big shopping trip all together after school tomorrow?  
**A single Kira:** because my brain is tiny and i didnt think about that  
**Makoto:** We could even just pool the money at school and then just send a couple people out for the groceries.  
**Makoto:** We could avoid making a big crowd that way, and everyone else would have time to get their necessities from their houses.  
**A single Kira:** no heres my wig just take it  
**LesbiAnn:** Akira’s brain turns to mush when we aren’t talking about fighting shadows or being overdramatic  
**A single Kira:** :(  
**A single Kira:** i have good grades though  
**A single Kira:** and hey im not that overdramatic  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** tell that to ur backflips man  
**Slime Propaganda:** and your evil laugh  
**A single Kira:** i will admit that sometimes i get excited  
**Slime Propaganda:** how were you ever a normal person  
**Slime Propaganda:** would you find a deal at the supermarket and just cackle to yourself quietly  
**Slime Propaganda:** the poor part timer whos just trying to organize his lettuce turns and sees this average teenager do a super villain laugh about finding half off celery  
**A single Kira:** i wasnt /that/ bad  
**A single Kira:** i can adhere by basic societal standards  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I think finding deals at the store is certainly something worth getting excited over.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I may be guilty of politely giggling to myself in finding cut prices or sales.  
**LesbiAnn:** When it comes to overdramatics in the general public I think Yusuke has Akira beat.  
**Slime Propaganda:** so yusuke cannot go shopping with us bc i refuse to be humiliated  
**Makoto:** I hope no one will get suspicious over teenagers buying several cartons of eggs...  
**Slime Propaganda:** maybe we can hit up like seven different grocery stores and buy socially reasonable amounts of eggs at each one  
**A single Kira:** k in actual news tho i think it would be better to pool money at school tomorrow and just have one or two people come so does anyone want to specifically join me  
**Sweetie Pie:** I would probably be using a card to buy ingredients, so I should go in that case!  
**A single Kira:** okay anyone else  
**A single Kira:** its gonna be a lot to carry  
**Slime Propaganda:** make mona carry it all  
**A single Kira:** oh yeah with his super buff cat arms  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** ill go with u guys  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** i might be able to get my mom to drive us around cause saturdays her day off  
**Slime Propaganda:** FUCK SHIT FUCK LET ME COME TOO  
**A single Kira:** all full  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** her car is super small idk if we could four of us plus tons of eggs  
**Slime Propaganda:** NOOOOOOOOOO  
**Slime Propaganda:** LET ME MEET YOUR MOM COWARD!!!!!  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** man why are u so set on meeting my mom  
**Slime Propaganda:** she is a legend  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** all she did was give us oranges that one time  
**Slime Propaganda:** which is legend worthy  
**Slime Propaganda:** :(  
**Makoto:** I’m sure there will come a time where we can all meet his mother.  
**Makoto:** And Futaba, it isn’t like we’re sure she can actually drive them.  
**Slime Propaganda:** waaaaaahhhhh  
**A single Kira:** lmao should that be read as crying or as waluigi  
**Slime Propaganda:** at this point. both.  
**Akechi:** Oh, one other thing.  
**Akechi:** While I do some basic cooking, I don’t have obscenely large amounts of dishware and the like.  
**Akechi:** So some people may have to bring some pots and pans and bowls.  
**Slime Propaganda:** this is so much more planning than i thought there would be  
**Slime Propaganda:** im doing like nothing and im already tired  
**Makoto:** I can bring some.  
**Makoto:** I’ll need them back, though.  
**Akechi:** Of course.  
**Makoto:** Do you need more bowls or pots?  
**Akechi:** For this particular activity, I think bowls would be best.  
**Makoto:** Okay.  
**Slime Propaganda:** looking at you two interact  with your normal names and grammatically correct writing is like watching people send academic emails about the joys of watching beige paint dry  
**Slime Propaganda:** that text was sent by the i like to have fun gang  
**A single Kira:** god i wish there was a dabbing emoji  
**Slime Propaganda:** (/,_) /  
**A single Kira:** wow that was incredibly weak  
**LesbiAnn:** He looks so sad...  
**Slime Propaganda:** i TRIED  
**LesbiAnn:** Why is his arm inside his head??  
**Slime Propaganda:** cause cause you cross ur arm you know  
**Slime Propaganda:** like over ur face  
**LesbiAnn:** But then isn’t his eye on the wrong side???  
**Slime Propaganda:** leave me aloneeeeee  
**Slime Propaganda:** i was in the middle of trying to insult our very close friends  
**A single Kira:** (/_.)/  
**Slime Propaganda:** listen bitch thats hardly better  
**LesbiAnn:** Well, his looks less sad though  
**Slime Propaganda:** you guys are gonna make waluigi start crying again if you keep this up  
**A single Kira:** what a text that would be to read without context  
**Sweetie Pie:** I can also bring some utensils, Akechi-kun!  
**Akechi:** In that case, we probably won’t need anyone else but you two to bring any.  
**Slime Propaganda:** dont ignore me reply to my insult  
**Slime Propaganda:** the waluigi tear gates are about to burst open with the force of a billion wahs  
**A single Kira:** its great how you will just say things  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** why are we even talking about waluigi  
**A single Kira:** alright guys i gotta go compile a list so see you tomorrow  
**LesbiAnn:** See you!  
**Sweetie Pie:** Thank you for organizing everything like this!  
**Slime Propaganda:** if you need help don’t come to me i will probably make it worse

**_A single Kira_ ** _has signed off_

**Slime Propaganda:** now comes the hard part of me convincing sojiro to let me spend the night at a boys house  
**Makoto:** Make sure you tell him there will be girls over too.  
**LesbiAnn:** I am just gonna not even mention this to my parents  
**Slime Propaganda:** maybe i can just pretend im gonna be at anns  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** no say haru or makoto  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** ann cant act for shit and we all know it and if he asks then ur fucked  
**LesbiAnn:** Rude!!!  
**Slime Propaganda:** very good point ryuji  
**Slime Propaganda:** haru conspire with me  
**Sweetie Pie:** Hehe, only because I will probably have to use a similar tactic!  
**Slime Propaganda:** i feel bad but not bad enough to compromise my egg night  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I realize this is unrelated, but,  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Does anyone own a nice camera?  
**LesbiAnn:** Omg are you still on that from earlier  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I would like to try out the practice. I believe it will be fulfilling to paint on such an unconventional surface.  
**Slime Propaganda:** haha like that instagram makeup egg  
**LesbiAnn:** UGH I hate that thing  
**LesbiAnn:** It’s so unsettling!!  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I came across an image while I was researching egg decorations.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** It is slightly gaudy for my tastes, however the talent of the artist is apparent.  
**Slime Propaganda:** isnt it funny  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Yes.  
**Slime Propaganda:** THATS rumpty plumpty  
**LesbiAnn:** Oh my god shut up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**Fox-In-Socks:** What?  
**LesbiAnn:** Ugh absolutely nothing  
**Makoto:** This is one of those cases where I think it would be better not to ask.  
**Slime Propaganda:** wumpty pwumpty  
**LesbiAnn:** Okay bye!

**_LesbiAnn_ ** _has signed off_

**Slime Propaganda:** ah.......... the power i hold

* * *

_10:02 p.m._

_—Direct Message:_ **_Fox-In-Socks_ ** _— > _ **_A single Kira_** _—_

**Fox-In-Socks:** Akira, I hope this doesn’t put a hindrance in your plans, but I simply cannot fit it into my monthly budget to donate any for the party tomorrow.  
**A single Kira:** no no thats fine  
**A single Kira:** honestly i was not expecting you to dont worry about it  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Is there anything else I can bring?  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I feel as if I am the only one who isn’t helping somehow.  
**A single Kira:** it isnt a big deal i swear don’t sweat it  
**Fox-In-Socks:** You say that, but I do not want to live off of everyone’s generosity. It feels very wrong not to contribute.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Like I am reaping rewards I have not earned.  
**A single Kira:** well i can confirm none of us are thinking that but i do understand where youre coming from  
**Fox-In-Socks:** My resources are very limited, but if you can think of anything I shall bring it.  
**A single Kira:** what if instead of bringing something you do something instead  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Like what?  
**A single Kira:** cleanup maybe? something like that  
**A single Kira:** we just dont really need things that arent bought  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I thought that may be the case.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Do you think cleanup would be enough?  
**A single Kira:** i wouldnt have suggested it if i didnt  
**A single Kira:** theres gonna be lots of stuff and im sure Akechi will really appreciate it  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I think I will do that, then.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Thank you for your advice.  
**A single Kira:** i am here to help  
**Fox-In-Socks:** You always do, Akira.

* * *

_12:25 a.m_

_—Direct Message:_ **_A single Kira_ ** _— > _ **_LesbiAnn_** _—_

**A single Kira:** Yusuke sent me one (1) little message that probably means nothing but i have been staring at it for like two hours i have it so bad i have it so so so so so so so so so so bad so so so so SO so so so SOSOSOSO bad  
**A single Kira:** like a four word long text but i could feel the sentiment in my BONES  
**A single Kira:** I know all i do is hype up all the perfectly normal things he says but jesus i wanna date him really bad and have him say nice things to me!!!  
**A single Kira:** :(((((((((((((((( hes a good boy ann  
**A single Kira:** also how bad is it whenever he says my name my heart rate goes up ungodly amounts  
**A single Kira:** a bpm fitting for a skrillex album  
**A single Kira:** he said i always help him Ann!!!!!! isnt that the same as saying hes in love with me  
**A single Kira:** i should go to bed  
**A single Kira:** ignore these im embarrassed now goodnight

* * *

  _4:23 a.m._

_—Direct Message:_ **_LesbiAnn_ ** _— > _ **_A single Kira_ ** _—_

**LesbiAnn:** Go to sleep you big gay idiot

* * *

 


	4. The Eggs of Reckoning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER but this chapter is much longer than the others so far so please enjoy!! :')

_Saturday_

_9:11 a.m._

_—Group Chat:_ **_The Shujin Thieves_** _—_

**A single Kira:** everyone find me at lunch  
**A single Kira:** i wanna get this show on the road as fast as possible after school  
**Makoto:** Where should we meet you?  
**A single Kira:** hmmm im thinkin the roof  
**A single Kira:** idk how suspicious it will look for all of u to be just giving me money but id rather avoid the conflict  
**Sweetie Pie:** Hehe, I wonder if the teachers would believe us if we said it was for an egg party?  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** oh guys btw my mom said okay  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** about driving us and stuff she said she would pick us up  
**A single Kira:** lmao dont tell Futaba  
**LesbiAnn:** Where would we be without your mom haha  
**A single Kira:** a dark dark place  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** she is a nice lady why are you guys so mean  
**A single Kira:** dude you have it backwards  
**A single Kira:** i havent even met your mom and i would already die for her  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** wtf  
**A single Kira:** damn does anyone have a comb i gotta make a good first impression  
**LesbiAnn:** Do you really want one??  
**A single Kira:** i look like a rat  
**Sweetie Pie:** Maybe that’s why Mona-chan likes you so much!  
**A single Kira:** silver linings  
**LesbiAnn:** Wouldn’t that logic mean that Morgana is out to kill Akira always...  
**LesbiAnn:** Can you call that a friendship  
**A single Kira:** now im not implying this is our relationship but there is something that can be said about the homoerotic subtext of tom and jerry  
**LesbiAnn:** NO there is not!!  
**LesbiAnn:** God I hate you  
**A single Kira:** all im saying is that theres a very thin line between obsession and infatuation  
**LesbiAnn:** If I give you my brush will you shush!  
**A single Kira:** :) yes  
**LesbiAnn:** Ugh  
**A single Kira:** do you only have a brush or do you have a comb  
**A single Kira:** brushes make my hair all poofy  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** your hair is already poofy man  
**A single Kira:** but like. really super poofy  
**Sweetie Pie:** That sounds cute!  
**LesbiAnn:** Unfortunately for you but fortunately for all of us I only have a brush with me  
**A single Kira:** im gonna look like i got struck by lightning  
**A single Kira:** you know what ill keep the rat look  
**Sweetie Pie:** Oh, I wanted to see your extra fluffy hair...  
**A single Kira:** i cannot go outside looking like a feral rabbit people cant see me like that  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** you know my mom isnt gonna care either way  
**Makoto:** Akira, I’m curious about something.  
**A single Kira:** yo  
**Sweetie Pie:** How rare of you to text in class, Mako-chan!  
**Makoto:** I have free time.  
**Makoto:** And you’re all keeping my phone busy, anyway. It’s a little distracting.  
**A single Kira:** whats your question  
**Makoto:** About how many eggs are you planning to buy today?  
**A single Kira:** lol more than you think  
**LesbiAnn:** Oh my god how many eggs do we need??  
**A single Kira:** okay before i tell you guys you gotta understand that these are all egg based recipes and there are nine of you  
**A single Kira:** so I had to make sure that each of your individual dishes would feed all 9 of us  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** dude oh no  
**A single Kira:** wait fuck i forgot to ask everyone about food allergies  
**LesbiAnn:** Um does that matter right now  
**LesbiAnn:** You have me on the edge of my seat here!!  
**A single Kira:** well we would have to change recipes and then the number would be off  
**A single Kira:** i will just text everyone  
**A single Kira:** if you do tell me in that chat guys  
**LesbiAnn:** Ughhh  
   
_—Group Chat:_ **_The Phantom Thieves_** _—_

**A single Kira:** real fast do any of you have food allergies  
**A single Kira:** i would rather not kill any of you tonight  
**Slime Propaganda:** what if i just said i was allergic to eggs what would you do  
**A single Kira:** tell you to starve i guess  
**Slime Propaganda:** egg substitutes exist  
**A single Kira:** not when 3/4 of the dishes have egg in the name they dont  
**Makoto:** Akira, I have an incredibly minor allergy to shellfish, but it isn’t anything to be worried about.  
**A single Kira:** are salmon shellfish  
**Slime Propaganda:** wh no  
**Slime Propaganda:** do you think salmon have shells akira  
**A single Kira:** checking  
**A single Kira:** but great then we are golden  
**LesbiAnn:** Who’s recipe uses salmon??  
**A single Kira:** Morgana wants salmon omelettes  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** figures  
**A single Kira:** anyone. else tho.  
**Slime Propaganda:** I was lying so its a no from me  
**A single Kira:** can everyone just tell me yes or no so i know if youve like read it  
**LesbiAnn:** None that I can think of  
**Makoto:** Just the shellfish for me.  
**Slime Propaganda:** can cats eat eggs  
**A single Kira:** oh great  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** im good man  
**Sweetie Pie:** I am also okay! :)  
**A single Kira:** thank god google says yes for cats  
**LesbiAnn:** Can Morgana have allergies though?  
**LesbiAnn:** Like he is a cat but he is also. Like not a cat? He talks.  
**A single Kira:** Morgana being sentient probably doesnt have much to do with his digestive system  
**LesbiAnn:** Alright but he can also turn into a car!  
**LesbiAnn:** Can cars have eggs??  
**A single Kira:** alright im seeing your point  
**A single Kira:** but better safe than sorry  
**Slime Propaganda:** “can cars have eggs” is a hidden gem  
**Slime Propaganda:** it sounds like youre asking if a car can lay an egg sjsjdjfkdksk  
**A single Kira:** a public debate about the reproductive system of cars  
**Slime Propaganda:** do cars nurture their young  
**Slime Propaganda:** are there car orphans  
**LesbiAnn:** Stop right there I am not letting Futaba get ideas  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I don’t have any allergies.  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** why do i feel like akechi is always last to reply to these things  
**Slime Propaganda:** its the superiority complex  
**A single Kira:** Futaba be nice or he will kick us out  
**Slime Propaganda:** fineeeee i take it back  
**Slime Propaganda:** but only for two days  
**Sweetie Pie:** Usually I think it’s either Akechi-kun or Mako-chan who tend to answer last...  
**A single Kira:** busy bees  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** well he better hurry up bc i wanna know the egg numbers  
**Slime Propaganda:**???  
**A single Kira:** different chat  
**LesbiAnn:** He was going to tell us how many eggs we need to buy  
**LesbiAnn:** And he was amping it up but then he needed to make sure no one had allergies so the recipes didn’t change  
**Slime Propaganda:** what then fuck akechi lets get these eggs  
**Slime Propaganda:** i bet hes fine  
**A single Kira:** you are gonna find out eventually its only a matter of when  
**Slime Propaganda:** can i make a guess  
**A single Kira:** hmmm yes but only one  
**Slime Propaganda:** fine then you have to tell me higher or lower  
**A single Kira:** sure  
**Slime Propaganda:** 50  
**A single Kira:** wrong  
**A single Kira:** higher  
**Slime Propaganda:** SHIT  
**Sweetie Pie:** Can we all guess?  
**A single Kira:** no cause it is subject to change  
**Makoto:** So you’re saying that despite if Akechi has an allergy, you still think it will be over 50 eggs?  
**A single Kira:** yeah you could say it like that  
**LesbiAnn:** Sheesh that’s a lot  
**LesbiAnn:** Was this a good idea after all...  
**Fox-In-Socks:** 50 eggs...  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Aside from a grocer, or perhaps a farm, I don’t believe I have ever been in a room with that many all at once.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Though I’ve never been to a farm.  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** uh  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** i get the feeling no one has  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** i mean about the eggs  
**Sweetie Pie:** At least not in this particular group chat!  
**A single Kira:** is there like a world record for that  
**Slime Propaganda:** im gonna say no  
**LesbiAnn:** What would the parameters even be for something like that  
**Slime Propaganda:** one man. 50 eggs.  
**A single Kira:** i looked it up  
**A single Kira:** so there isnt one for a person in the general facility for eggs  
**A single Kira:** but there is one for most eggs put in a cup and blown upside down in one minute  
**Slime Propaganda:** WWHHHHHHHHWWHAT  
**LesbiAnn:**?!?  
**A single Kira:** so thats something  
**A single Kira:** some food for thought  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Eggs for thought, perhaps.  
**A single Kira:** yes.  
**Slime Propaganda:** hellooooo don’t leave me hanging whats the record  
**A single Kira:** oh yeah uhh  
**A single Kira:** 67  
**A single Kira:** he beat the previous record which was 49  
**LesbiAnn:** Weird  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** why is that a record  
**Slime Propaganda:** well that dude has us beat on being in a room with lots of eggs  
**A single Kira:** not for long  
**Slime Propaganda:** oh WAIT hold up  
**Slime Propaganda:** so we need more than 67 eggs is what youre telling me  
**A single Kira:** uh huh  
**Slime Propaganda:** AKECHI please join the chat and tell us if you are easily poisoned  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** yeah futaba like thats gonna get him to join  
**Akechi:** Excuse me?  
**Slime Propaganda:** WOOOOOO HOOOOOO FUTABA SAKURA DOES IT AGAIN  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** aw man really  
**Akechi:** Easily poisoned...?  
**A single Kira:** read up we need to know if you have any food allergies  
**A single Kira:** youre the last one  
**Akechi:** Oh, sorry.  
**Akechi:** No, I don’t. At least that I can remember.  
**Akechi:** I saw everyone’s egg talking and figured it wasn’t anything important. I didn’t realize you were waiting on me.  
**LesbiAnn:** So now Akira please tell us how many eggs  
**A single Kira:** alright well  
**A single Kira:** nine egg dishes each serving nine  
**A single Kira:** brings us to the grand total of......  
**Slime Propaganda:** doki doki  
**A single Kira:** 111 eggs  
**A single Kira:** little less than 10 cartons  
**Slime Propaganda:** WHAT  
**Fox-In-Socks:** My.  
**LesbiAnn:** 111???  
**LesbiAnn:** As in one hundred and eleven eggs??  
**A single Kira:** yep  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** no way dude  
**A single Kira:** way  
**Slime Propaganda:** YOU JUST GONNA WALK OUT OF THE STORE WITH 111 EGGS  
**Akechi:** I may have to clean out my fridge after all.  
**Sweetie Pie:** How did you get that number?  
**A single Kira:** well from the recipes  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** explain  
**A single Kira:** so none of you care about me getting an education huh  
**LesbiAnn:** Please you hardly care about getting an education and you’re top of the class  
**A single Kira:** fair  
**A single Kira:** well the big ones were from Yusuke Haru and Morgana all with 18 eggs  
**A single Kira:** and then Ryujis needed 14  
**Slime Propaganda:** wait tell us the recipes too  
**A single Kira:** yeah i will at the end  
**A single Kira:** Ann and Makoto both needed 12 eggs  
**A single Kira:** Futaba needs 10  
**A single Kira:** mine needs 6 and Akechi needs 3  
**A single Kira:** just addition from there  
**Slime Propaganda:** wait i got 63  
**Slime Propaganda:** NEVER MIND i got confused  
**A single Kira:** yeah   
**A single Kira:** and then the recipes im just gonna copy paste  
**A single Kira:**  
Yusuke: deviled eggs  
Haru: eggs en cottocte or whatever  
Ryuii: egg salad sandwiches  
Futaba: sausage egg casserole*  
Ann: eggcustard*  
Me: vietnamese egg coffee  
Makoto: breakfast egg muffins  
Akechi: vanilla merainang ????? cookies  
Morgana: salmon omttlettes  
**LesbiAnn:** Nice spelling  
**A single Kira:** quiet i was very sleepy when i made this list  
**Akechi:** Interesting that omelette now has four T’s.  
**A single Kira:** shut  
**Slime Propaganda:** why do some of them have the little dudes next to them  
**Slime Propaganda:** also the fuck is egg coffee  
**A single Kira:** that just means they have to be refrigerated and it is exactly what it sounds like  
**Sweetie Pie:** Egg muffins sound very tasty!  
**Slime Propaganda:** haha ryuii  
**A single Kira:** it was very early in the a.ms let me beeeee  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** how late were u up bro  
**LesbiAnn:** Very.  
**LesbiAnn:** He was up very late.  
**Slime Propaganda:** lmao  
**A single Kira:** she was up too  
**A single Kira:** not much sleep between the two of us  
**Slime Propaganda:** dont fall asleep drinkin ur weird eggy coffee  
**A single Kira:** the point of coffee is to wake you up  
**A single Kira:** until i can drink said coffee is the real danger zone  
**LesbiAnn:** That goes for both of us, unfortunately...

  _—Direct Message:_ **_A single Kira_ ** _— > _ **_LesbiAnn_** _—_

  **A single Kira:** so while im aware we are supposed to be maintaining our reputations and overall act as good students i have a proposition for you  
**LesbiAnn:** Oh god what  
**A single Kira:** after lunch you wanna skip gym and nap  
**LesbiAnn:** You want to skip??  
**A single Kira:** yea  
**A single Kira:** its like the one and only perfect time  
**LesbiAnn:**...well I will admit I’m tempted  
**LesbiAnn:** Where would we go though??  
**A single Kira:** the roof probably  
**A single Kira:** dont worry kawakami owes me i bet i can pull some strings and itll be fine  
**LesbiAnn:** You’re sure??  
**A single Kira:** uh huh  
**A single Kira:** pleaaaaase im sleepy but i dont really want to go by myself  
**LesbiAnn:** Fine  
**LesbiAnn:** But in exchange do not ever tell me why our teacher owes you a favor to that extent.  
**A single Kira:** yeah you dont really wanna know  
**LesbiAnn:** Great  
**A single Kira:** i dont think ive ever looked forward to gym more than this precise moment  
**A single Kira:** god Morgana has it easy he can just sleep in my desk  
**LesbiAnn:** What I wouldn’t give to just sleep all day  
**A single Kira:** im gonna make him be our lookout  
**LesbiAnn:** What does he usually do during gym??  
**A single Kira:** idk fuck around  
**A single Kira:** just don’t tell Makoto cause she wont let us  
**A single Kira:** i love her. but she will beat me up  
**LesbiAnn:** She’ll beat both of us up!!  
**A single Kira:** i guess then we would be in the nurses office which would also work to our advantage  
**LesbiAnn:** I don’t know about you but I think the whole “being beat up” thing makes your plan fall flat  
**A single Kira:** sounds like something a quitter says  
**A single Kira:** but really after everyone has given me the money lets just chill up there  
**A single Kira:** actually. you join me later. Makoto will be there and at least i can act  
**LesbiAnn:** Shut up!!!  
**LesbiAnn:** :( Okay.  
**A single Kira:** then sounds like we have a plan  
**LesbiAnn:** You better be right about Kawakami-sensei...

* * *

  _3:16 p.m._

_—Direct Message:_ **_Mommy’s Little Egg_ ** _— > _ **_A single Kira_** _—_

**Mommy’s Little Egg:** yo where are you  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** haru and i met up  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** hellooo man  
**A single Kira:** oh fuck  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** what  
**A single Kira:** i fucked up  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** uh is everything okay???  
**A single Kira:** yeah one sec  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** whats happening  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** do u need help  
**A single Kira:** where are you and Haru  
**A single Kira:** no im fine  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** we r in front of the school  
**A single Kira:** okay ill be there soon  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** duuude happened tho  
**A single Kira:** i was asleep  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** huh is that all  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** i fall asleep in class all the time  
**A single Kira:** no me and Ann skipped gym after lunch to nap but then we just stayed asleep  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** lmao seriously  
**A single Kira:** pray we don’t run into any teachers on the way down  
**A single Kira:** ah shit my hair  
**A single Kira:** your mom is going to think im a crazy person  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** your hair is always messy im sure its fine  
**A single Kira:** Ryuji i want you to know that i am the very definition of pretentious dishevelment  
**A single Kira:** i have standards  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:**...right  
**A single Kira:** and my hair was already teetering on the edge of too sloppy today but it just took a leap of faith  
**A single Kira:** straight down into the realm of cavemans what not to wear  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** god you say some weird shit  
**A single Kira:** im getting the brush and going with the fluffy this is ridiculous  
**A single Kira:** Ann is laughing at meeeeee  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** i tell ya my mom wont care  
**A single Kira:** you dont understand my hair is plastered to the side of my head  
**A single Kira:** this is the only way  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** jeez just be fast alright  
**A single Kira:** i could never keep your mom waiting  
   
_3:32 p.m._

**Mommy’s Little Egg:** where  
**A single Kira:** on my way sorry  
**A single Kira:** i was hiding in a bathroom  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** how long does it take to go down three flights of stairs  
**A single Kira:** what about hiding in a bathroom do you not understand  
**A single Kira:** there were teachers everywhere  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** u skipped to nap right  
**A single Kira:** yeah  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** why were u up so late in the first place  
**A single Kira:** i was being gay about Yusuke  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** for that long???  
**A single Kira:** you underestimate me  
**A single Kira:** what the heck where are you im at the gate  
**A single Kira:** ah nvm i see Haru  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** see ya in a sec then  
**A single Kira:** yep

* * *

_4:43 p.m._

_—Group Chat:_ **_The Phantom Thieves_** _—_

**Akechi:** When will everyone be coming over?  
**LesbiAnn:** Er I’m already on my way.  
**Akechi:** Just let me know when you arrive so I can buzz you in.  
**Slime Propaganda:** can you send me ur address again it got lost in the sauce  
**Akechi:** Sure.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I too am on my way.  
**Slime Propaganda:** what about our egg folks how are they doing  
**Slime Propaganda:** oh my god i had a prime opportunity to say egg yolks just then and i didnt  
**Slime Propaganda:** im a fucking fool  
**A single Kira:** yeah we might be a hot second  
**A single Kira:** we are getting mostly close to being done but we all also need to pick up our stuff from our homes  
**Slime Propaganda:** god why does grocery shopping take forever  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Bargain hunting can be quite a challenge.  
**A single Kira:** the big problem is that my list is taking us all over the place cause i have no concept of what things are next to each other  
**Sweetie Pie:** But we really are almost finished!  
**Akechi:** About how much is there?  
**A single Kira:** lots but not all of it needs to be refrigerated  
**A single Kira:** also im assuming you own salt and pepper  
**Akechi:** I do have that.  
**Akechi:** Though overall, I really hope I have enough space for everything.  
**Slime Propaganda:** i am not against cooking on the floor  
**LesbiAnn:** Yuck Futaba!!  
**Slime Propaganda:** we wouldnt put the food there just like mixing stuff while sitting on the ground  
**Slime Propaganda:** do i look like an animal  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Arguably.  
**Slime Propaganda:** grrrrrrr watch ur back tonight bub  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** hey you guys wanna see somethin funny  
**Slime Propaganda:** sure

**_Mommy’s Little Egg_ ** _sent an attachment: “he_fluffy.jpeg”_

**Slime Propaganda:** WHOA POOFY  
**A single Kira:** Ryuji where are you so I can slaughter you  
**Sweetie Pie:** Isn’t it cute!  
**Sweetie Pie:** I was very excited to see that he decided to brush it after all.  
**Slime Propaganda:** it gives you like two more inches  
**Slime Propaganda:** you could stick balloons to ur head with that static  
**Fox-In-Socks:** It looks incredibly fluffy.  
**A single Kira:** im so mad i was gonna try and wet it down and comb it out when i grabbed my stuff from leblanc  
**Slime Propaganda:** you gotta come here like that now it looks SOFT  
**A single Kira:** no  
**Slime Propaganda:** i wanna pet  
**A single Kira:** too bad its not gonna happen  
**Slime Propaganda:** o rly  
**Slime Propaganda:** yusuke dont you think it looks soft  
**Fox-In-Socks:**?  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Yes. I just said so.  
**A single Kira:** no dont do this to me  
**Slime Propaganda:** yeah and dont you wanna feeeeeeel it  
**Slime Propaganda:** for......art purposes  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Well, often it does help to touch a texture firsthand to be able to draw it properly  
**Fox-In-Socks:** So I suppose so.  
**Slime Propaganda:** uh huh  
**A single Kira:** Futaba i HATE u  
**Slime Propaganda:** :D  
**A single Kira:** wait a second  
**Slime Propaganda:** what

_—Direct Message:_ **_A single Kira_ ** _— > _ **_LesbiAnn_** _—_

  **A single Kira:** did Yusuke just say he wanted to paint my hair  
**LesbiAnn:** Oh my god  
**LesbiAnn:** Yeah. Yeah he did  
**A single Kira:** cool im going to implode

_—Group Chat:_ **_The Phantom Thieves_** _—_

**A single Kira:** never mind  
**Slime Propaganda:** thats suspicious!!!!!  
**A single Kira:** no its not anyway i gotta go i think i see a blond boy that i need to kill  
**Slime Propaganda:** wait just a second fucker

**_A single Kira_ ** _has signed off_

**Slime Propaganda:** he never listens to me  
**Fox-In-Socks:** With good reason, I think.  
**Slime Propaganda:** you are an awful boy did you know that  
**LesbiAnn:** Akechi I’m here!  
**Akechi:** Okay. Just a minute.  
**Makoto:** I’m probably going to be a little late. Sorry everyone.  
**Sweetie Pie:** Did something happen?  
**Makoto:** I just needed to finish some things for student council.  
**Makoto:** But I lost track of time.  
**Slime Propaganda:** lol i havent even asked sojiro yet ur doing better than i am  
**Sweetie Pie:** Futaba-chan, oh no!  
**Slime Propaganda:** psh ill be fine  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I feel as if this situation should not be depleted by a “psh.”  
**Slime Propaganda:** p  
**Slime Propaganda:** s  
**Slime Propaganda:** h  
**Slime Propaganda:** bitch  
**LesbiAnn:** Guys Akechi’s apartment is so nice  
**Akechi:** Oh, don’t get everyone’s hopes up.  
**Akechi:** It’s average.  
**Slime Propaganda:** sounds like something a rich person would say  
**Akechi:** I mean it. It’s really nothing special.  
**Slime Propaganda:** when i get there if i see that  its really fancy i WILL kill you  
**Akechi:** If you get here, that is.  
**Slime Propaganda:** what the are you threatening me  
**Sweetie Pie:** I think he means how you haven’t asked the boss if you can spend the night...  
**Slime Propaganda:** OH ahabjsndnfnfj  
**Slime Propaganda:** i was sitting here like i guess akechi is gonna come murder me  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I have arrived.  
**Akechi:** Okay.  
**Slime Propaganda:** god i keep getting confused idk why i thought that was directed at me  
**Slime Propaganda:** like that yusuke was here at my own house  
**Slime Propaganda:** like as akechis hitman for my murder or someth  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** he literally said he was on his way to his house  
**Slime Propaganda:** i was. CONFUSED  
**Slime Propaganda:** soooooooo hey haru can i still use you for a cover story  
**Sweetie Pie:** Of course!  
**Sweetie Pie:** Are you going to ask him now?  
**Slime Propaganda:** yea  
**Slime Propaganda:** wish me luck lads  
****

**_Slime Propaganda_ ** _has signed off_

**Makoto:** She really needs to stop putting things off until the last minute.  
**Makoto:** Though I could say that about most of you.  
**Sweetie Pie:** We are at the checkout!  
**LesbiAnn:** How long do you think you’ll be?  
**Sweetie Pie:** Hmm until we get there?  
**Sweetie Pie:** I think an hour at the most.  
**LesbiAnn:** Can everyone else get here before then??  
**Makoto:** I can.  
**Sweetie Pie:** It’s only Futaba-chan after that...  
**LesbiAnn:** I hope he says yes  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** goddamn all this is gonna take a couple trips to get into ur apartment  
**Akechi:** You’re all making me nervous with how much you say there is.  
**LesbiAnn:** He’s exaggerating!! I’m sure we can fit it all his kitchen is pretty big!!  
**Akechi:** Well, there’s the fitting it all, and there’s getting everything up here in the first place.  
**Akechi:** I do live on a higher floor.  
**Akechi:** I really hope we don’t disturb my neighbors on our way up...  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** is this like ur passive aggressive way of telling us to be quiet while we r going up  
**Akechi:** I hardly think that was aggressive.  
**Akechi:** I can’t help from being a little wary of a group of teenagers going up and down through the building.  
**LesbiAnn:** Alright that does make sense...  
**Slime Propaganda:** guess which bitch is back from receiving permission after lying to the face of her caretaker in order to have an egg party extravaganza  
**Slime Propaganda:** its a me  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Could you not have said eggstravaganza?  
**Slime Propaganda:** FUCK  
**Sweetie Pie:** That was fast!  
**Slime Propaganda:** yeah i gave him the puppy dog eyes  
**Slime Propaganda:** man how did i miss eggstravaganza  
**Makoto:** Can you be at Akechi’s house in an hour, Futaba?  
**Slime Propaganda:** ohhhhhh shit  
**Makoto:**?  
**Slime Propaganda:** i just realized  
**Slime Propaganda:** i dont wanna.....,,,,,,,..go on a train alone  
**LesbiAnn:** Oh jeez  
**LesbiAnn:** Can anyone pick her up???  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** uhhhh we arent gonna have like any room left in the car and we still gotta get our sleeping stuff  
**Slime Propaganda:** hnnnnrrgggggggggggg  
**Slime Propaganda:** i cant ask sojiro bc then he will know i lieeeeeedddd  
**Makoto:** Futaba, I can pick you up.  
**Makoto:** I don’t have anything like a car, but we can ride the train together.  
**LesbiAnn:** Go Makoto!!  
**Slime Propaganda:** ohhhhhhhhhh are u sure tho arent i outta the way  
**Makoto:** Only a little. I don’t mind.  
**Slime Propaganda:** wellllllll then okie dokie  
**Sweetie Pie:** When do you think you’ll be there, then?  
**Makoto:** If I get going now, still before an hour is up.  
**Makoto:** Though, it will be close.  
**Sweetie Pie:** Hehe, we will try take our time then!

* * *

_5:33 p.m._

_—Direct Message:_ **_Makoto_ ** _— > _ **_Slime Propaganda_** _—_

**Makoto:** Futaba, I’m just about there.  
**Slime Propaganda:** okokok im almost done packing  
**Slime Propaganda:** also. u gotta keep a SECRET  
**Makoto:** Is it about how you’re “spending the night at Haru’s”?  
**Slime Propaganda:** well okay then two secrets  
**Slime Propaganda:** pls dont tell sojiro he thinks we havin a girls night  
**Makoto:** What's the other, then?  
**Slime Propaganda:** ehhhehhheh  
**Slime Propaganda:** soooooo i need ur help hiding these cause they wont fit in my bag but....,.  
**Slime Propaganda:** i may have a few dr seuss books i plan to bring for a certain lobster kin  
**Makoto:** I forgot all about that.  
**Slime Propaganda:** i will NOT let this die  
**Slime Propaganda:** pls keep it a secret until i make my dramatic reveal tho  
**Makoto:** I don’t know why I was telling myself this would be an uneventful night.  
**Makoto:** I’m here.  
**Slime Propaganda:** yooo ill be right out!!!!!!!

 

* * *

_6:12 p.m._

_—Direct Message:_ **_Sweetie Pie_ ** _— > _ **_Akechi_** _—_

**Sweetie Pie:** Hello! We are here!  
**Akechi:** Ah okay. I’ll buzz you all in.  
**Akechi:** There you go.  
**Sweetie Pie:** Thank you! :)  
**Akechi:** It’s no problem.  
**Sweetie Pie:** Oh, and Akira and Ryuji say not to send anyone down.  
**Akechi:** What?  
**Sweetie Pie:** For the groceries!  
**Akechi:** Are there not very many...?  
**Sweetie Pie:** Oh no, there are lots.  
**Sweetie Pie:** But, they say they are going to do it all in one trip!  
**Akechi:** Um, I’d prefer they don’t do that, actually.  
**Sweetie Pie:** They’ve already got most of the bags around their arms, though...  
**Akechi:** Please tell them to stop. I’ll get everyone to go down and help.  
**Sweetie Pie:** I will tell them!  
**Akechi:** Thank you.

_—Direct Message:_ **_A single Kira_ ** _— > _ **_Akechi_ ** _—_

**A single Kira:** yoy cant stopbme

_—Direct Message:_ **_Sweetie Pie_ ** _— > _ **_Akechi_** _—_

**Sweetie Pie:** I’m so sorry but they took off!  
**Sweetie Pie:** (;ω;)  
**Akechi:** Somehow that doesn’t surprise me.  
**Akechi:** Will you tell them to try to be at least quiet on their way up?  
**Sweetie Pie:** Yes I will.  
**Sweetie Pie:** Hehe, Ryuji has got one in his mouth, so he can’t make much noise anyway!  
**Akechi:** Ah.  
**Sweetie Pie:** We are on the elevator!  
**Sweetie Pie:** Will you keep your apartment door open? They really do have a lot.  
**Sweetie Pie:** And I have our bags. Though it’s certainly less than what they’re carrying!  
**Akechi:** I will open it.  
**Sweetie Pie:** Thank you!  
**Sweetie Pie:** We will see you soon, then!  
**Akechi:**..See you soon.

* * *

_8:14 p.m._

_—Group Chat:_ **_Hurry tf up_** _—_

**A single Kira:** okay guys round one of Yusuke Romance Night is about to begin  
**Slime Propaganda:** i knew things were going too smoothly tonight  
**A single Kira:** i do not control the gay it controls me  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** what a line  
**A single Kira:** thanks  
**A single Kira:** so Ann  
**A single Kira:** i need you to do something for me  
**LesbiAnn:** Wait I’m starting this??  
**A single Kira:** its fine its easy  
**A single Kira:** can u just...... ever so playfully throw some flour at Futaba  
**Slime Propaganda:** HEY  
**A single Kira:** no no listen then you throw some back  
**Slime Propaganda:**.......im intrigued  
**A single Kira:** all i want is you guys to get in a little flour fight that escalates into a big flour fight that encompasses the entire kitchen  
**Slime Propaganda:** i mean im game  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** what does this have to do with yusuke  
**A single Kira:** well hes in the kitchen too isnt he  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** why is getting in a flour fight even relevant to ur plan i mean  
**A single Kira:** the flour fight /is/ the plan Ryuji  
**LesbiAnn:** I think he’s wondering how that is at all romantic Akira  
**A single Kira:** i know im just being difficult  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** dick  
**A single Kira:** yep  
**A single Kira:** but like. think about it  
**A single Kira:** theres havoc and flour everywhere and there are no rules only anarchy and everyones laughing and having a good time like we are in a teen movie and then  
**A single Kira:** in the middle of the chaos  
**A single Kira:** i make dramatic eye contact w Yusuke from across the kitchen and internally i swoon on the spot  
**A single Kira:** and we share a romantic and vaguely sensual moment and then i may or may not lick some flour off my lip suggestively  
**Slime Propaganda:** ryuji why would you ask him this see what youve done  
**A single Kira:** and then....oh no...i got stray egg all over my shirt...  
**A single Kira:** and… crazy… so did Yusuke…  
**A single Kira:** looks like...... we have to take.....them off......  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** oh my god dude stop  
**A single Kira:** oh no… would you look at that... ive slipped and fallen... right into.........his bare arms.................  
**Slime Propaganda:** ENOUGH  
**A single Kira:** so you get the picture  
**A single Kira:** also since Yusuke is doing cleanup I can oh so conveniently help him as punishment for telling you guys to start a flour fight  
**LesbiAnn:** You might want to ask Akechi if you can wreck his whole kitchen before you just go ahead and do it  
**A single Kira:** ah yes  
**A single Kira:** just a second  
**Slime Propaganda:** god you are so dumb

_—Direct Message:_ **_A single Kira_ ** _— > _ **_Akechi_** _—_

**A single Kira:** just so you know if i destroy your kitchen today know that its justified through my frivolous acts of passion towards Yusuke  
**Akechi:** Interesting vocabulary.  
**A single Kira:** thank you  
**Akechi:** Though, Akira.  
**Akechi:** If you all damage my kitchen tonight, I can assure you that you will not be leaving this apartment in one piece.  
**Akechi:** Justified through a frivolous act of passion towards my wallet.  
**A single Kira:** i wont do anything permanent dont worry about it  
**A single Kira:** itll be fun itll be fun we are gonna have fun  
**A single Kira:** despite that romance is my main objective it will also be chef kiss fingers a bonding moment  
**Akechi:** You’ve certainly got energy today, don’t you.  
**A single Kira:** well we dont usually get all of us together except for phantom stuff so yea im excited  
**Akechi:** I see.  
**A single Kira:** anyway im taking that as permission to fuck up ur kitchen but nothing genuinely damaging and no take backs thanks  
**Akechi:** I didn’t even say anything.  
**A single Kira:** yeah thanks  
**Akechi:** You get much more insufferable in your texts, did you know that?  
**Akechi:** You need to clean up any mess you make.  
**A single Kira:** already planning on it  
**Akechi:** Stop raising your eyebrows at me.  
**Akechi:** I said stop, you.  
**A single Kira:** :)

_—Group Chat:_ **_Hurry tf up_** _—_

**A single Kira:** he said okay plan commence  
**LesbiAnn:** Like now??  
**A single Kira:** let me strategically place flour  
**A single Kira:** none of you question me for why im just pouring only flour into a bowl  
**Slime Propaganda:** snack  
**LesbiAnn:** Bleh  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** man we are gonna be so covered in flour  
**Slime Propaganda:** im gonna feel like a tru baker  
**LesbiAnn:** Yes because nothing says baker like being doused head to toe in flour  
**Slime Propaganda:** maybe after this we can have a flour party  
**LesbiAnn:** That’s a pretty broad spectrum.  
**A single Kira:** okay the stations have been set  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** this is gonna go so bad  
**A single Kira:** no room for pessimism only Yusuke  
**Slime Propaganda:** our glasses are gonna get dirty  
**A single Kira:** then i will wander around aimlessly until i see a pretty boy shaped blob  
**LesbiAnn:** Don’t fall!!  
**A single Kira:** i’ll be fine  
**Slime Propaganda:** if i smack anyone in the face accidentally its akiras fault  
**A single Kira:** you guys ready  
**A single Kira:** aaaaaand  
**A single Kira:** go

* * *

_9:45 p.m._

_—Group Chat:_ **_idk what pancakes are_** _—_

**Mommy’s Little Egg:** guys  
**LesbiAnn:** Ryuji do you really have to text us while you’re in the bathroom  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** no listen  
**Slime Propaganda:** dont say anything gross  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** im not gonna!!  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Why are we using this group chat?  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** oh my god lemme say what i gotta say and then itll make sense  
**A single Kira:** Ryuji has got the conversation ball now guys  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** the what  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** actually never mind  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** so i wasnt snooping  
**LesbiAnn:** Oh my god were you snooping around his bathroom  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** i just said i wasnt!!  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** listen to me i was literally just washing my hands  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** and then i was like i kinda have a headache i wonder if he has any medicine in here  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** so I opened his cupboard to see  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** and look what i found??

**_Mommy’s Little Egg_ ** _sent an attachment: “featherman_black_??.jpeg”_

**Slime Propaganda:** IS THA  
**A single Kira:** oh my god  
**Slime Propaganda:** IS THAT A F  
**LesbiAnn:** You actually had me worried for a second you know!!  
**Slime Propaganda:** A FEATH  
**Sweetie Pie:** Oh how cute!  
**Fox-In-Socks:** It looks quite expensive.  
**Slime Propaganda:** A FEATHERMAN  
**Slime Propaganda:** TOOTHBRUSH???????????  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** literally its like. nice tho.  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** its electric and it has this fancy charger with it and there’s also a speaker but idk what its for  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I was not aware he liked Featherman.  
**A single Kira:** enough to buy a toothbrush for it too  
**Slime Propaganda:** and that’s black he’s like deep featherman  
**Slime Propaganda:** he doesnt come in for sooo long  
**Makoto:** I’m pretty sure I saw the ad for that set of toothbrushes, actually.  
**Makoto:** When you turn it on, it starts playing the theme song. That’s why there’s a speaker.  
**Slime Propaganda:** you always just throw random knowledge at us  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** u dont know how close i just was to turning it on  
**Slime Propaganda:** lmaoooo you would have been dead  
**A single Kira:** you know i was about to say he doesnt seem like the type to like featherman but actually he is exactly the type  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Perhaps there could be a time where we can all get together and watch it?  
**Slime Propaganda:** A FEATHERMAN PARTY  
**A single Kira:** i mean yes but no one mention this to Akechi just yet  
**Slime Propaganda:** what why  
**A single Kira:** i mean Ryuji wasn’t actually going around snooping for things but still idk if he will be happy to know we still ended up going through his stuff  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I agree. If he wants to tell us he will tell us.  
**Slime Propaganda:** you guys are talking like this is some huge secret we just found out  
**A single Kira:** some people need baby steps  
**Slime Propaganda:** huh  
**A single Kira:** just hush for now but that doesnt mean i dont approve of relentlessly making fun of him without him around  
**Slime Propaganda:** what if i just make vague subtle references just to see if he’ll flinch  
**A single Kira:** i mean whatever but be careful about it you know  
**Slime Propaganda:** yeah yeah ill be good  
**Makoto:** Ryuji, I did bring along some medicine if you’d like some.  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** oh eff yeah thad be awesome  
**Slime Propaganda:** whoa there watch the language  
**Mommy’s Little Eff:** oh shut up  
**Slime Propaganda:** >:3cc  
F **ox-In-Socks:** You know, that emoji always seems to reminds me of Akira.  
**Slime Propaganda:** omg ur right  
**Slime Propaganda:** its like sneaky  
**Fox-In-Socks:** My thoughts exactly.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Mischievous, even.  
**A single Kira:** who me  
**LesbiAnn:** Do you guys remember when Akira won uno with the plus twos??  
**LesbiAnn:** That was like, the exact face he made  
**Slime Propaganda:** that was the WORST  
**Slime Propaganda:** you all ganged up on me  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** when was this  
**A single Kira:** you werent there it was when you had that class thing in the summer  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** oh  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** what happened  
**A single Kira:** i had two cards left and i put a plus two on Futaba but then she put a plus two on that one  
**A single Kira:** and then it got passed around the whole table w more pluses until it was back to me  
**A single Kira:** but then my last card was another plus two and Futaba didn’t have one so she had to draw like 12 cards and i won  
**Fox-In-Socks:** An overwhelming victory.  
**Makoto:** I was surprised it worked out so well.  
**Slime Propaganda:** you know whats great about that story  
**Slime Propaganda:** despite all that i still beat ann  
**LesbiAnn:** Oh hush I’m not good at that game!!  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I wonder if Akechi has any Uno cards.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I think I would like to play a few rounds.  
**LesbiAnn:** Nooo no one ask I just said I was bad at it!  
**A single Kira:** hey Ann  
**LesbiAnn:**...What  
**A single Kira:** >:3c  
**LesbiAnn:** You little punk!!

_—Direct Message:_ **_Slime Propaganda_ ** _— > _ **_A single Kira_** _—_

**Slime Propaganda:** do you have any leftover egg funds  
**A single Kira:** uh a little  
**A single Kira:** why  
**Slime Propaganda:** well i was thinkin  
**Slime Propaganda:** since kechi said he didnt  
**Slime Propaganda:** we couuuuuuuld go buy some uno cards super fast  
**A single Kira:** genius genius genius  
**Slime Propaganda:** i know i know i know

* * *

_10:55 p.m._

_—Group Chat:_ **_hurry tf up_** _—_

**A single Kira:** whos ready for Yusuke date night round two  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** what ur not done  
**A single Kira:** of course not ive barely gotten started  
**LesbiAnn:** You were flirting with him all through uno!!!  
**Slime Propaganda:** can you even call it flirting  
**Slime Propaganda:** “““playing a wild card? ive got plenty of those up my sleeve”””  
**Slime Propaganda:** the fuck does that even mean  
**A single Kira:** it means im full of surprises like for example that im in love with him  
**A single Kira:** its not like it even worked so whatever  
**LesbiAnn:** Akira you have known him long enough that you know he takes everything at face value  
**Slime Propaganda:** that was so funny  
**Slime Propaganda:** bitch really thought you were just telling him ur cards  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** ur never gonna date him if these are ur moves  
**A single Kira:** listen i just panic okay  
**A single Kira:** it sounds sexy in my head  
**LesbiAnn:** Yeah and then you say really really weird things in some deep sultry voice and it’s awful  
**Slime Propaganda:** what about uno could possibly be sexy  
**A single Kira:** shut up i have a plan now  
**A single Kira:** but i neeeeed help  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** what we doin  
**A single Kira:** its easy  
**A single Kira:** once we start princess and the pauper i need you guys to all squish on the couch  
**A single Kira:** like all of us  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** like all all  
**A single Kira:** like forcibly pulling down Akechi and Makoto so we have a huge cuddle pile  
**A single Kira:** but as a group effort we gotta make sure Yusuke gets conveniently pulled to my edge of the couch  
**A single Kira:** so we can non platonically snuggle  
**A single Kira:** all night  
**Slime Propaganda:** this sounds sweaty and uncomfortable im all in  
**LesbiAnn:** I don’t think his couch is even remotely big enough for all of us  
**A single Kira:** we will probably all be on top of each other but this is my love life were talking about sometimes you have to make sacrifices  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** okay but what if it all goes south and yusuke doesnt wanna sit  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** then whats the point  
**A single Kira:** do you really think that Yusukes touch starved ass is gonna say no to a cuddle pile  
**A single Kira:** but if he is uncomfy so be it i guess you n me are gonna have to cuddle Ryuji  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** i am going to be as far away from u on that couch as possible  
**A single Kira:** :’(  
**Slime Propaganda:** lol granted that’s only gonna be like five feet its hardly a couch  
**A single Kira:** and ya know what thats the whole charm  
**A single Kira:** if i accidentally lay my head on his shoulder oh no sorry the couch is just so small and my dainty neck needs a rest  
**A single Kira:** if his arm happens around my waist darn whatll we do  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** your dainty neck huh  
**A single Kira:** my dainty neck  
**LesbiAnn:** Stop. Saying that  
**A single Kira:** are we all in  
**Slime Propaganda:** heheheh yeah  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** i guess  
**LesbiAnn:** Sure.  
**A single Kira:** awesome  
**A single Kira:** actually Futaba will you nudge Haru to check her phone too  
**Slime Propaganda:** yeah  
**A single Kira:** thanks  
**LesbiAnn:** You know I sort of forgot she was in this chat.  
**Slime Propaganda:** maybe she wouldve been spared some flour damage earlier if she had checked it  
**LesbiAnn:** At least warned...  
**Slime Propaganda:** no hope for our favorite buzzkills tho lmao  
**LesbiAnn:** You are so mean  
**Slime Propaganda:** i kid  
**Sweetie Pie:** A cuddle pile sounds fun!  
**A single Kira:** yesssssssssssssss okay lets do this  
**LesbiAnn:** I call an end!  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** shit i call the other end then  
**A single Kira:** no way Yusuke and i get an end  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** man come on  
**Slime Propaganda:** im gonna move all the snacks over cause once im in i do not plan to move  
**Slime Propaganda:** ill just be a deadweight  
**A single Kira:** whos gonna help throw down Makoto and Akechi cause i got Yusuke  
**Sweetie Pie:** Who is going to be the most difficult do you think?  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** makoto  
**LesbiAnn:** Makoto.  
**A single Kira:** Makoto  
**Slime Propaganda:** lmaoooooo  
**A single Kira:** just the initial pull tho Akechi might be more difficult in the long run  
**Sweetie Pie:** Hmm....  
**Sweetie Pie:** Why don’t Ann and I handle Akechi-kun?  
**Slime Propaganda:** oh man so me n ryuji gotta rope in mak  
**Slime Propaganda:** maybe I can just hurl myself at her head on  
**A single Kira:** just go limp on her body  
**Slime Propaganda:** this is what barbie would have wanted  
**LesbiAnn:** Would Barbie really endorse this  
**Slime Propaganda:** she says i can be anything  
**Slime Propaganda:** and that includes becoming a human sack of rice  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** this is gonna be a long movie  
**A single Kira:** i would like to take a moment to thank you all for devoting yourselves to getting me a boyfriend  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** yeah yeah  
**Slime Propaganda:** its funny seeing how desperate you are  
**A single Kira:** what im not desperate  
**LesbiAnn:** Oh really.  
**A single Kira:** okay maybe im desperate for specially Yusuke  
**LesbiAnn:** Uh huh  
**A single Kira:** i mean it hes special  
**A single Kira:** but like i wouldnt just go for some random guy you feel me  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** sure man it isnt just bc hes tall  
**A single Kira:** im serious!!!  
**A single Kira:** i mean him being tall helps  
**A single Kira:** but that isnt like  
**A single Kira:** you know  
**A single Kira:** uh anyway thanks is all im saying  
**Slime Propaganda:** uhhhh yeah no prob  
**A single Kira:** and this isnt all just for Yusuke  
**A single Kira:** i know i said he was touch starved but i /know/ all you bitches need hugs too  
**Sweetie Pie:** I for one am very excited!  
**A single Kira:** yeah thats the spirit  
**A single Kira:** now we just need to wait for the perfect chance  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** should we all like sit down  
**A single Kira:** yea but be casual  
**Slime Propaganda:** are u gonna give us a signal  
**A single Kira:** ill probably just shout go but i can do some subtle hand movements too if you want  
**A single Kira:** or like send a text idk ill make sure u know tho  
**LesbiAnn:** This is getting kind of elaborate  
**A single Kira:** i physically cant make anything simple ever  
**A single Kira:** ill die  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** god you can say that again  
**Slime Propaganda:** is morgana just gonna be exempt from this  
**A single Kira:** I worry about crushing his fragile cat bodyyujfhjkSjNNOWNOWGOGOGBgogogO  
**A single Kira:** GOOOOo

* * *

_2:42 a.m._

_—Group Chat:_ **_The Phantom Thieves_** _—_

**Slime Propaganda:** anyone awake  
**Slime Propaganda:** oh my god akechi i saw you check your phone dont ignore me  
**Slime Propaganda:** HEY  
**Slime Propaganda:** this is why u are. bitch  
**Akechi:** Go to sleep, Futaba.  
**Slime Propaganda:** no i have come across a realization  
**Akechi:** Tell us in the morning.  
**Slime Propaganda:** what if i FORGET  
**Slime Propaganda:** its so good  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I have a feeling that your late-night ponderings aren’t going to be particularly insightful.  
**Slime Propaganda:** i have a feeling that ur  
**Slime Propaganda:** ur dumb  
**Akechi:** How wounding.  
**Slime Propaganda:** shut up im tired  
**Akechi:** Then go to bed.  
**Slime Propaganda:** YOU go to bed  
**Akechi:** I’m trying to.  
**Slime Propaganda:** actually dont  
**Slime Propaganda:** listennnnnn yusuke dont you go on late night inspiration trips  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Yes.  
**Slime Propaganda:** this is like that i gotta SPEAK NOW or it will go away FOREVER  
**Akechi:** Write it in your phone and tell us at breakfast.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Well now, there is a particular charm to discussing thoughts in the late hours of the night.  
**Slime Propaganda:** aw yessss  
**Fox-In-Socks:** That being said, the morning isn’t very far off either. Ultimately, it should wait.  
**Slime Propaganda:** noooo it wont make any sense in the morning  
**Slime Propaganda:** cmon boys live a little  
**Slime Propaganda:** this is like what you do at sleepovers you gotta share ya thoughts at ungodly times  
**Akechi:** If you tell us, will you please try to go to sleep after?  
**Slime Propaganda:** yeah yeah yeah  
**Akechi:** Then go ahead, I suppose.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** If you must.  
**Slime Propaganda:** NICE  
**Slime Propaganda:** okokok  
**Slime Propaganda:** so  
**Slime Propaganda:** i was thinking  
**Slime Propaganda:** you know how mona can turn into a car because its like commonly known public logic  
**Akechi:** Yes.  
**Slime Propaganda:** that has gotta be because of that ghibli movie right  
**Akechi:** Is this all?  
**Slime Propaganda:** no it gets better i swear  
**Slime Propaganda:** but so like we agree it’s bc of my neighbor totoro that he can turn into a car  
**Slime Propaganda:** or i guess a bus  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I would say so.  
**Slime Propaganda:** yeah yeah so like  
**Slime Propaganda:** you know how its widely accepted that cats can drink milk and its like mmmm a tasteee treat for them even tho its actually like not healthy for them  
**Slime Propaganda:** do ya guys think then that mona can drink milk without any issues despite that he is a cat  
**Akechi:** Was this prompted by that whole discussion earlier about Morgana and if he could eat eggs?  
**Slime Propaganda:** maaayybe  
**Akechi:** Well then wasn’t the conclusion to that being Morgana does not quite fit the standards of your typical cat, as so it was irrelevant?  
**Slime Propaganda:** yes but what if it isnt irrelevant!!!  
**Fox-In-Socks:** What do you mean?  
**LesbiAnn:** Guys can you please do this in a different chat  
**Slime Propaganda:** yikes  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I apologize. I believe Akechi and I thought this would be shorter.  
**Slime Propaganda:** sorry ann  
**LesbiAnn:** Stop texting different chat go

_—Group Chat:_ **_we got in trouble..._** _—_

**_Slime Propaganda_ ** _created_ **_we got in trouble..._**

**_Slime Propaganda_ ** _added:_ **_Fox-In-Socks_ ** _and_ **_Akechi_ ** _to_ **_we got in trouble..._**

**Slime Propaganda:** oops  
**Akechi:** I think you were the one who got in trouble.  
**Slime Propaganda:** no way we are all part of this now  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Futaba, you have intrigued me. Continue.  
**Slime Propaganda:** oh ho HO take that i do have some brains up here  
**Slime Propaganda:** but okay  
**Slime Propaganda:** so we know mona is a cat but also not a cat  
**Slime Propaganda:** and we know that his actual physical form can be changed bc of how the public perceives him BUT  
**Slime Propaganda:** not only him  
**Slime Propaganda:** its how specifically /cats/ are perceived  
**Slime Propaganda:** and typically people assume cats have like. typical cat anatomy you know.  
**Slime Propaganda:** like people see any cat and at least subconsciously are like that is a cat that has the normal functions of a normal cat  
**Slime Propaganda:** so we can ASSUME that mona has the typical publicly assumed body of a cat  
**Akechi:** You’ve put a lot of thought into this, haven’t you?  
**Slime Propaganda:** what u got a problem  
**Akechi:** Unfortunately, you’ve actually got me interested.  
**Slime Propaganda:** yesssss I TOLD you guys it was good  
**Slime Propaganda:** but anyway so since morgana has a normal cat body which means usually it wouldn’t like milk.....  
**Slime Propaganda:** since people think milk is good for cats it would make sense that he can drink milk, right??  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I agree.  
**Akechi:** It makes sense.  
**Slime Propaganda:** so now what i am getting at  
**Slime Propaganda:** if we can influence the public on a large enough scale  
**Slime Propaganda:** couldnt we make morgana do like. anything.  
**Slime Propaganda:** like if we make a super popular film featuring a cat that turns into a taco shack  
**Slime Propaganda:** could he.....do that  
**Akechi:** Well, I think theoretically yes, he could.  
**Akechi:** Since we know, obviously, that entirely fictional films can have such a direct influence on the functionality of Morgana and his forms.  
**Akechi:** If there is enough impact on the audiences, that doesn’t seem like it’s too difficult to believe.  
**Slime Propaganda:** right??????????? like it makes sense  
**Fox-In-Socks:** We could make him virtually invincible.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Though this begs the question: Would this only be in effect in the Metaverse?  
**Akechi:** Well considering he can’t turn into a car here, I think so.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Wouldn’t that mean he can only drink milk there, then?  
**Slime Propaganda:** oh shit  
**Slime Propaganda:** its like.......conditional immortality  
**Akechi:** If you’re going by the basic definition of each individual word, then yes.  
**Slime Propaganda:** what would we do with an invincible cat not in the metaverse tho like  
**Slime Propaganda:** get instagram famous and maybe appear on ellen one time  
**Fox-In-Socks:** If Morgana could turn into a taco shack, would the tacos be edible?  
**Slime Propaganda:** oh god would we be eating him  
**Akechi:** I think it would depend upon how the public viewed the original media piece.  
**Akechi:** If in the movie, it is from the cats body, then we can assume yes.  
**Akechi:** But if he does get it from another source, then no, we wouldn’t be.  
**Slime Propaganda:** ok so if we make this movie the cat gets it from somewhere else bc otherwise i couldnt eat those tacos  
**Akechi:** Though you would have to wonder where he generates the ingredients in the first place.  
**Akechi:** I think that concerns me more.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Since cats do not usually carry around the explicit ingredients for tacos on hand.  
**Slime Propaganda:** UNLESS this movie said they did and it was just a thing.  
**Slime Propaganda:** and we specified it was like safe stuff like cats carry premium lettuce always  
**Slime Propaganda:** then we would be fine  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Would that not force Morgana to consistently carry around different taco ingredients around the Metaverse?  
**Slime Propaganda:** but then free tacos all day baby  
**Akechi:** Then what would be the point of him becoming a shack, if he just always had everything with him anyways?  
**Slime Propaganda:** oh shit  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I feel as if this would be a critical error in the movie.  
**Slime Propaganda:** oh SHIT  
**Slime Propaganda:** ur right there’s no point of becoming a shack if you just have it all already  
**Slime Propaganda:** okay so maybe what if the cats dont just carry it around all the time  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Can all cats turn into taco shacks?  
**Slime Propaganda:** im gonna say.......no  
**Fox-In-Socks:** How would that allow Morgana to turn into one, then? He is not the cat in the movie.  
**Akechi:** I think we only need to implement the idea of the transformation into the public mind.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I see. Intriguing.  
**Slime Propaganda:** so only our main boy cat can turn into a taco shack and its great  
**Slime Propaganda:** but then...,.......,,,,,,..god where do the ingredients come from  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Could they be given to him?  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Transportation, perhaps?  
**Slime Propaganda:** oh yeah that could work like an outside force  
**Slime Propaganda:** his quirky scientist friend zaps it all over  
**Akechi:** So it would all appear instantly?  
**Slime Propaganda:** yeah like automatically every time he turns  
**Fox-In-Socks:** And this would apply to Morgana?  
**Slime Propaganda:** yes bc.........idk everyone would just be like yeah if a cat can turn into a taco shack then they also have a scientist friend who gives them cheese and shit  
**Slime Propaganda:** this cat needs a name  
**Slime Propaganda:** im thinking....geoff  
**Akechi:** Geoff.  
**Slime Propaganda:** that’s a good name for a cat  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Geoff the cat. Who can turn into a taco shack.  
**Slime Propaganda:** and thats the movie  
**Slime Propaganda:** someone call hollywood  
**Akechi:** You know, the sheer difficulty of making Morgana be able to turn into something like a taco shack is making this entire scenario significantly harder to believe.  
**Slime Propaganda:** it wasnt that hard  
**Akechi:** But there would still be the issue of commercializing it, and getting it popular enough that huge amounts of the general public can recognize it instantly.  
**Slime Propaganda:** this is gonna have to be a damn good movie  
**Slime Propaganda:** we gotta get writing now  
**Fox-In-Socks:** What should we title it?  
**Slime Propaganda:** uhhhh  
**Slime Propaganda:** you decide  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Oh. I shall take this seriously.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Perhaps...  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Cuisiniers Labor; Geoff’s Vast Pantry  
**Slime Propaganda:** oh god i take it back ill name it  
**Fox-In-Socks:** What was wrong with my suggestion?  
**Slime Propaganda:** it bad  
**Fox-In-Socks:** How rude. I thought it was articulate.  
**Slime Propaganda:** nope it just sucked  
**Slime Propaganda:** how about Taco v.s Geoff: Ultimax  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Why is he fighting the tacos?  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I would assume he would side with them, rather than be a member of the opposition.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Considering he is a taco shack.  
**Slime Propaganda:** ugh fine  
**Slime Propaganda:** akechi you name it give us an idea  
**Akechi:** Ah. Well...  
**Akechi:** Why not just Geoff the Taco Shack?  
**Slime Propaganda:** LAME  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I feel it lacks something...  
**Akechi:** Does it matter if we title it?  
**Akechi:** It isn’t like we’re actually going to write it.  
**Slime Propaganda:** oh yes we are  
**Slime Propaganda:** i want metaverse tacos  
**Slime Propaganda:** and i love geoff im invested  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I would also like to see how this goes.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** And the prospect of unlimited food is incredibly tempting.  
**Akechi:** You know what.  
**Akechi:** It’s past 3:00 am.  
**Akechi:** Why don’t we name it in the morning.  
**Slime Propaganda:** so ur in??????  
**Akechi:** As far as naming the movie goes.  
**Slime Propaganda:** :/ well ill take it  
**Akechi:** I can’t believe we just spent over half an hour talking about a hypothetical cat.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I feel that this wouldn’t have happened if for not the time of night.  
**Slime Propaganda:** late night convos are the best part of sleepovers have neither of you EVER watched a generic high school movie in your lives  
**Slime Propaganda:** tho those tend to end all feelingsy and not about taco cats  
**Akechi:** Good thing we are going to bed now then.  
**Slime Propaganda:** aw kechi u dont wanna get down with the feelings with me n yusuke  
**Akechi:** Goodnight.  
**Slime Propaganda:** heheh yeah im all tired now too  
**Slime Propaganda:** all catted out  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Let’s finish this then.  
**Slime Propaganda:** see u on the other side geoff

* * *

_Sunday_

_10:00 a.m._

_—Direct Message:_ **_A single Kira_ ** _— > _ **_Mommy’s Little Egg_** _—_

**A single Kira:** Ryuji i just woke up did you really leave early :(  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** yeah i needed to help my mom with some things  
**A single Kira:** did you take any of the eggs  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** nah i left em all  
**A single Kira:** oh man i wanted to give your mom some  
**A single Kira:** she seemed excited about this whole thing  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** shit yeah  
**A single Kira:** when we divide leftovers ill save some for you  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** thanks dude shell appreciate it  
**A single Kira:** of course  
**A single Kira:**...  
**A single Kira:** hey Ryuji real talk  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** shoot  
**A single Kira:** uh  
**A single Kira:** this might seem random but um  
**A single Kira:** do you think i even have a chance with Yusuke  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** what whoa where did this come from  
**A single Kira:** i dunno  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** dude  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** i know this came from somewhere  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** u can tell me bro  
**A single Kira:** :/  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** dont get all quiet on me come on  
**A single Kira:** ://  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** bro  
**A single Kira:** :////// well  
**A single Kira:** its just  
**A single Kira:** i dont know last night was like super fun with everybody  
**A single Kira:** like it was normal you know and i was having fun  
**A single Kira:** but now that ive woken up it feels less good  
**A single Kira:** idk  
**A single Kira:** its like my stomach sank but im not even actually sure why  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** did yusuke do something??  
**A single Kira:** no its not that  
**A single Kira:** kinda the opposite  
**A single Kira:** i was hyping up the party in my head thinking that something was going to actually happen with him  
**A single Kira:** but now its about to be over and nothing happened  
**A single Kira:** its making me think its not ever gonna happen  
**A single Kira:** you know  
**A single Kira:** i think im realizing i don’t really have a shot  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** well dude do you want me to be honest  
**A single Kira:** yes  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** tbh  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** as far as dating yusuke goes i think u have the best chance of anyone  
**A single Kira:** well maybe but that doesn’t mean its going to really happen  
**A single Kira:** if he doesnt like me he doesnt like me case closed  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** i mean it in a way where seriously he might like you too  
**A single Kira:** yeah but you dont know that  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** my guy listen  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** yusuke legit talks about you all the time he thinks you are the shit  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** like we will just be chillin and then he will bring up this random thing you did bc he saw something that reminded you of him  
**A single Kira:** he does that with everyone  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** he does it about you more tho  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** also i said listen so listen  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** so u treat yusuke different than everyone else and it shows  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** and like it’s bc u like him so that makes sense  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** but guess what he treats u different too and i dont think you even realize it  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** what im saying is i think last night was a bigger deal than u think  
**A single Kira:** how tho :(  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** i think literally yusuke might have liked u for longer than u think and so u r just used to the way he treats ya while havin a crush on u  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** like do you honestly think that yusuke would cuddle with me while we watch barbie movies all night  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** or makoto  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** or anyone  
**A single Kira:** i mean probably not but i told you weve cuddled before cause he gets cold it isnt that big of a deal  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** uh same logic man do u think hed cuddle with anyone else for any reason period  
**A single Kira:**...  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** yeah thats what i thought  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** u literally held hands while you searched for ur glasses in the flour like come on  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** yusuke is dense but is he that dense  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** u cant just assume he doesnt know anythin hes a whole human being u know  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** and i kno u dont think hes stupid or anything but im tryin to tell u that ur efforts havent been like. wasted on him you feel me  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** if he likes anyone its u  
**A single Kira:** god Ryuji you cant get my hopes up like this its very unhealthy  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** im trying to get ur hopes up!!  
**Mommy’s Little Egg;** we r all rooting for u dont go gettin down bc u didnt make out or whatever at an egg party  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** u got this man ya just need the right time and the right place  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** i think ur closer than you think  
**A single Kira:** you really think so  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** i really think so  
**A single Kira:**...  
**A single Kira:** okay  
**A single Kira:** thanks man  
**A single Kira:** i was thinking about some dumb things but that genuinely helped so like  
**A single Kira:** actually thanks  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** i got ur back man  
**A single Kira:** good to hear  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** so ur all good over there  
**A single Kira:** yep  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** good  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** hey when you get my eggs will you bring me some of the casserole my mom goes berserk for that kinda stuff  
**A single Kira:** sure thing  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** sweet  
**A single Kira:** ill bring it to you at school  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** thanks man  
**A single Kira:** yep  
**A single Kira:** see you tomorrow  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** see ya dude!!

* * *

 


	5. The Case of Doubles in Shibuya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! i have no excuse for why this took forever.  
> However!!!  
> I have realized upon watchin all the trailers and stuff i super want to get this finished before royal comes out in the west soooooo now i have a deadline for myself which is gonna force me to post more often!!! so look forward to that  
> Chapters are gonna be abt this long from here on out!

_Tuesday_

_3:13 p.m._

_—Direct Message:_ **_A single Kira_ ** _— > _ **_Akechi_ ** _—_

 **A single Kira:** hey  
**A single Kira:** are u free to talk rn  
**Akechi:** Ah, just a minute.  
**A single Kira:** cool  
**A single Kira:** tbh i wanted to talk to you abt this in person but i ran out of time sunday and i dont really want to wait anymore

_3:25 p.m._

**Akechi:** I’m free for a little while now.  
**Akechi:** But my prep school begins at 4:00.  
**A single Kira:** thats fine  
**Akechi:** What do you want to talk about?  
**A single Kira:** so  
**A single Kira:** first off did you have a good time this weekend  
**Akechi:** You mean the party, I assume?  
**A single Kira:** yea  
**Akechi:** Yes. I did.  
**A single Kira:** good  
**A single Kira:** do you think everyone else did  
**Akechi:** You’re asking me?  
**A single Kira:** uh huh  
**Akechi:** Well, I think everyone seemed lively.  
**Akechi:** So, yes. I think that they did.  
**A single Kira:** good because i think so too  
**Akechi:** Why ask then?  
**A single Kira:** guess im making sure we are on the same page here  
**Akechi:** Okay..?  
**Akechi:** What page is that, exactly?  
**A single Kira:** getting there  
**A single Kira:** anyway im glad you had fun at the group party  
**Akechi:** Um. I’m glad too, I suppose.  
**A single Kira:** but it got me to thinking about something  
**Akechi:** And what’s that?  
**A single Kira:** well its more like something i realized  
**A single Kira:** we are all friends close friends i think  
**A single Kira:** and well  
**A single Kira:** youre the only one we dont call by your first name  
**A single Kira:** so i bet you can guess what im gonna ask  
**Akechi:** Oh.  
**A single Kira:** you can say no  
**Akechi:** Um.  
**A single Kira:** but like. i think we’re there?  
**A single Kira:** youre our friend too and it just feels very weird you being the only one we arent on a first name basis with  
**A single Kira:** and i guess i dont see a reason why we shouldnt?  
**A single Kira:** but like if you dont want me to i won’t  
**Akechi:** Ah.  
**A single Kira:** i am not gonna be like angry if you say no

_3:36 p.m_

**Akechi:** No, it’s…  
**Akechi:** I just suppose it feels sudden, is all.  
**Akechi:** Not that it necessarily is, though.  
**A single Kira:** yeah  
**Akechi:** But, well,  
**Akechi:** I do use all of your first names.  
**Akechi:** So…  
**Akechi:** I think it’s okay.  
**A single Kira:** its okay as in we can call u Goro??

_3:45 p.m_

**Akechi:**...Yes.  
**A single Kira:** and youre sure  
**Akechi:** I’m sure.  
**A single Kira:** :) awesome  
**A single Kira:** oh lmao i kept typing we but it isnt like ive talked to anyone else abt this  
**Akechi:** I see.  
**Akechi:** Was this all you needed?  
**A single Kira:** yep just wanted to ask you  
**Akechi:** Okay.  
**Akechi:** I know it isn’t quite 4:00, but I should be going anyway.  
**A single Kira:** sure thats fine  
**A single Kira:** have fun  
**Akechi:** Thank you. I’m not sure I can say that I will, though.  
**A single Kira:** haha you have me there  
**A single Kira:** see you later Goro

_3:57 p.m_

**Akechi:** See you later.

* * *

_6:22 p.m_

_—Group Chat:_ **_The Phantom Thieves_ ** _—_

 **LesbiAnn:** Omg you guys  
**LesbiAnn:** I just saw something crazy!!!  
**Sweetie Pie:** Σ੧(❛□❛✿) Oh?  
**Slime Propaganda:** damn haru you whipped that emoji out in like one second flat  
**Sweetie Pie:** Hehe, I’m just quick I guess!  
**Slime Propaganda:** that is a /skill/  
**Slime Propaganda:** wha happen ann  
**LesbiAnn:** Well I was walking down through Shibuya just a few minutes ago  
**A single Kira:** headed to the crepe shop i assume  
**LesbiAnn:** Hush you!!  
**Slime Propaganda:** lmao  
**LesbiAnn:** Anyway I was going down the street and I saw this girl there  
**LesbiAnn:** And I swear to you she looked exactly like Makoto!!  
**Sweetie Pie:** A doppelganger?  
**LesbiAnn:** Or something!  
**LesbiAnn:** Like even down to her haircut they looked exactly the same I didn’t know what to think!!  
**LesbiAnn:** The only reason I could tell she wasn’t her was because she was in a different school uniform!!!  
**Slime Propaganda:** did you get a picture  
**LesbiAnn:** Um no  
**Slime Propaganda:** whaaaaaaaaat  
**LesbiAnn:** I’m not going to take a photo of some random girl!!  
**Slime Propaganda:** cmon whats the harm in a lil creep shot  
**LesbiAnn:** Ew don’t say it like that  
**A single Kira:** did you say you were in shibuya  
**LesbiAnn:** Yeah  
**A single Kira:** me and Morgana are nearby do you think shes still there  
**LesbiAnn:** I don’t think so...  
**LesbiAnn:** She walked down into the subway  
**A single Kira:** damn  
**Sweetie Pie:** I wonder who she was?  
**Slime Propaganda:** maybe it was makotos sister in a wig  
**LesbiAnn:** Who just decided she was going to dress up in a high school uniform  
**Slime Propaganda:** everyone has their hobbies  
**Sweetie Pie:** What school was it, Ann?  
**LesbiAnn:** I have no idea  
**LesbiAnn:** I didn’t recognize the uniform at all.  
**A single Kira:** well theres lots of schools out there  
**Slime Propaganda:** isnt there some bad thing about seeing your doppelganger  
**A single Kira:** yeah ill google it  
**LesbiAnn:** I feel like it’s just bad luck or something?  
**Slime Propaganda:** what if mak sees her and then they try to murder each other  
**LesbiAnn:** Is that what you would do??  
**Slime Propaganda:** hm  
**Slime Propaganda:** i will get back to you on that  
**A single Kira:** apparently if you see your doppelganger it means your “days are numbered” and you will “soon meet your demise”  
**A single Kira:** so  
**Sweetie Pie:** Oh no!  
**Slime Propaganda:** oh fuck everybody wheres makoto shes gonna die  
**A single Kira:** well Ann was the one who saw her so Makoto should be fine  
**LesbiAnn:** Okay but there is no way that’s true  
**A single Kira:** i mean youre probably right  
**A single Kira:** on the other hand though you wouldnt usually call a group of teenagers going into a cognitive world something realistic but here we are  
**LesbiAnn:** No you stop that!!  
**LesbiAnn:** You’re going to give me nightmares  
**Fox-In-Socks:** How interesting. I had heard tales of the negative effects of one’s doppelganger, but I never thought I would be one to experience the story firsthand.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** There is a certain excitement to this situation, in truth.  
**Slime Propaganda:** you cant just come into the chat and be like oh yeah makoto might die that’s pretty cool you cant DO that inari  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I never said it was definite.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Additionally, I meant it in a way in which my interest is piqued in the simple prospect of Makoto’s doppelganger. I do not necessarily want them to meet, especially if it would result in death.  
**Slime Propaganda:** so what then you gonna paint a picture or something  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Perhaps.  
**A single Kira:** you know according to like two websites you may have also seen a ghost thing  
**LesbiAnn:** Uh. I hope not  
**A single Kira:** did she have a shadow  
**LesbiAnn:** I didn’t see?  
**LesbiAnn:** I mean I assume so!  
**Slime Propaganda:** makoto is not going to like reading this group chat  
**Fox-In-Socks:** She isn’t very fond of ghost stories, is she?  
**Sweetie Pie:** She isn’t?  
**A single Kira:** before you joined she thought Futaba was a ghost and was literally clinging to me for dear life so im gonna say no  
**Sweetie Pie:** Oh!  
**A single Kira:** you know im p sure Goro doesn’like them either  
**Slime Propaganda:** g

 _—Direct Message:_ **_LesbiAnn_ ** _— > _ **_A single Kira_ ** _—_

 **LesbiAnn:** Wait when did you start using Akechi’s first name??

 _—Direct Message:_ **_Sweetie Pie_ ** _— > _ **_A single Kira_ ** _—_

 **Sweetie Pie:** Did you talk to Akechi-kun recently?

 _—Direct Message:_ **_Slime Propaganda_ ** _— > _ **_A single Kira_ ** _—_

 **Slime Propaganda:** hey does this mean i can finally change his name to Goro Got Geese

 _—Direct Message:_ **_Fox-In-Socks_ ** _— > _ **_A single Kira_ ** _—_

 **Fox-In-Socks:** Are we calling him by his first name now? Akechi, I mean.

 _—Group Chat:_ **_idk what pancakes are_ ** _—_

 **A single Kira:** oh my god you guys  
**A single Kira:** we were talking like three hours ago and i asked him if we could call him Goro bc we are friends and he said yes  
**Slime Propaganda:** so I CAN change his name to Goro Got Geese  
**LesbiAnn:** What  
**Slime Propaganda:** have you not seen the interview where he got chased by a goose  
**LesbiAnn:**??? No????  
**Slime Propaganda:** its so funny literally for no reason this super angry goose flew at him and if u pause it at the right time his face is SO GOOD  
**Slime Propaganda:** i have been thinking about that name ever since i saw it  
**A single Kira:** when was this  
**Slime Propaganda:** the interview itself was before he was very popular but i found it like a month ago ish  
**LesbiAnn:** Oh my god  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I wonder what prompted the assault.  
**Slime Propaganda:** idk but he recovered surprisingly well for having goose ass in his face not moments before  
**Sweetie Pie:** I don’t mean to interrupt, but Akira, do you think we can all call him by his first name now?  
**A single Kira:** i mean  
**A single Kira:** i accidentally typed ‘we’ like a billion times while i asked him so technically he gave permission for all of us  
**A single Kira:** so go wild  
**A single Kira:** but like respectfully wild  
**Slime Propaganda:** is goro got geese respectfully wild  
**Slime Propaganda:** dont answer that bc im gonna change it no matter what you say  
**LesbiAnn:** Maybe you should talk to him first  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Was there not a previous rule set that we were to wait a week before changing his username?  
**Slime Propaganda:** shhhhhhhhh no  
**A single Kira:** hey Ann was that girl in kind of a blueish uniform  
**LesbiAnn:** Yes......  
**A single Kira:** yeah holy shit i totally just saw her  
**LesbiAnn:** You did??  
**LesbiAnn:** Where are you???  
**A single Kira:** im on the train  
**A single Kira:** she didnt get on or anything i just saw her at one of the platforms it stopped at  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Well? What is your opinion?  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Do you think she may truly be a doppelganger of sorts?   
**A single Kira:** well honestly Ann wasnt kidding when she said they looked the same so like maybe  
**Slime Propaganda:** and you are SURE it wasnt her sister in like a wonky hat  
**A single Kira:** maybe if she was wearing a hat even  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Riveting.   
**Sweetie Pie:** I wonder if there are any schools visiting the area right now?  
**Sweetie Pie:** Maybe that’s why we’ve never seen her before!  
**A single Kira:** Futaba is that something you can check  
**Slime Propaganda:** uhhhhh maybe  
**Slime Propaganda:** it depends but i guess i can look  
**Slime Propaganda:** gimmie a sec

 **_Slime Propaganda_ ** _has signed off_

 **A single Kira:** well i hope wherever that goes gives more answers than questions  
**A single Kira:** but holy goddamn did they look similar  
**LesbiAnn:** Right????  
**A single Kira:** like. im kinda floored about it  
**Sweetie Pie:** Did Morgana see her?  
**A single Kira:** no hes all cozy in my bag  
**Fox-In-Socks:** As per usual.  
**A single Kira:** i think he likes it in there more than he lets on tbh  
**Sweetie Pie:** That’s cute!  
**A single Kira:** isnt it  
**Fox-In-Socks:** You know, despite whether or not he is truly a cat or a human, he certainly displays a number of natural feline mannerisms.  
**Sweetie Pie:** Hehe, that’s true!  
**LesbiAnn:** You could say the same thing about Akira honestly  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Aha. Indeed.  
**A single Kira:** except unfortunately im pretty sure im a human boy  
**A single Kira:** i would be open to turning into a cat though  
**Sweetie Pie:** Cats always seem so relaxed!  
**A single Kira:** yea bc they have no responsibilities except look cute nap in sunshine eat food  
**A single Kira:** and honestly thats the ideal  
**Fox-In-Socks:** If I turned into a cat, I wonder how I might hold a paintbrush?  
**Sweetie Pie:** In your mouth?  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Yes, that seems like the most reasonable conclusion.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Certainly a unique challenge. Perhaps I’d ought to experiment with the practice.  
**LesbiAnn:** Painting with a paintbrush in your mouth??  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Indeed.  
**A single Kira:** make sure you stretch your neck out first so you dont end up hurting yourself.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** You’re right. I should research stretches.  
**LesbiAnn:** Of course you’d support the idea Akira  
**A single Kira:** it could be a learning experience  
**Sweetie Pie:** When you finish the painting, will you send it to us so we can see?  
**Fox-In-Socks:** If you request it so, I shall.  
**Slime Propaganda:** okay so im back and putting an end to that conversation  
**Slime Propaganda:** but i also have some doppelganger stuff  
**A single Kira:** cool  
**A single Kira:** whatcha got  
**Slime Propaganda:** well i mean i have some general ideas but its pretty vague actually  
**Fox-In-Socks:** In what way, exactly?  
**Slime Propaganda:** uhhhhh k so like based off of like recent hotel records from the general area there are a few??? schools staying in the area rn and some of them have blue uniforms sure  
**Slime Propaganda:** but thats only based off me assuming the purchases were made in the schools name and my search was really only within a few mile radius of here etc etc  
**Slime Propaganda:** but like unless you guys saw other students with the same uniforms on idk if itll even be relevant that there are other schools here cause like. wheres everyone else then.  
**Slime Propaganda:** n honestly like why would you be vacationing in tokyo in your uniform in the first place  
**Slime Propaganda:** she also coulda been here bc of a different not school related thing  
**Slime Propaganda:** basically what im saying is there are technically candidates but theyre hardly concrete n we probably wont be able to identify her thru her school  
**LesbiAnn:** Wow  
**Sweetie Pie:** Oh!  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I forget sometimes that you have a certain intelligence about you, Futaba.  
**Slime Propaganda:** what you fucker whats that supposed to mean  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I didn’t mean any offense. You just displayed more intellect than your typical standard.  
**Slime Propaganda:** i know youre doing this on purpose  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I don’t know what you’re implying.  
**A single Kira:** Futaba thanks anyway for looking into it  
**A single Kira:** even if it didn’t give us much  
**Slime Propaganda:** yeah yeah nooo problemo  
**Slime Propaganda:** i could have run some funky facial recognition scans had /someone/ taken a picture of her tho  
**LesbiAnn:** I don’t want to take any pictures of strangers!!!  
**LesbiAnn:** Is that so wrong??  
**A single Kira:** i dont think that was directed at me at all but i didn’t even see her until my train was leaving so i didnt have time anyway  
**Slime Propaganda:** :/  
**Sweetie Pie:** Well she looks just like Mako-chan, doesn’t she?  
**Sweetie Pie:** Why don’t you just use her photo!  
**Slime Propaganda:** OH GALAXY BRAIN

 **_Slime Propaganda_ ** _has signed off_

 **Fox-In-Socks:** Very good thinking, Haru.  
**Sweetie Pie:** Hehe, why thank you!  
**A single Kira:** does this count as invading Makotos privacy  
**Sweetie Pie:** Well, as long as Futaba is respectful of what she finds, I don’t think it’s anything too intrusive.  
**A single Kira:** hmmm yeah  
**A single Kira:** Futaba if you can hear me in tech world for the sake of your health dont go looking for dirt on Makoto  
**LesbiAnn:** For all of our sakes…

* * *

_9:15 p.m_

_—Group Chat:_ **_we got in trouble…_ ** _—_

 **_Slime Propaganda_ ** _changed_ **_we got in trouble..._ ** _’s name to_ **_Geoff’s Adventure Taco_ **

**Slime Propaganda:** yosh  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I still prefer ‘The Growing Ambition of Geoff’s Nouvelle Cuisine: Side A’  
**Slime Propaganda:** well too bad  
**Slime Propaganda:** we settled and i will fight for this one  
**Fox-In-Socks:** It isn’t that I dislike this title in its entirety. I simply have a preference.  
**Slime Propaganda:** w/e  
**Fox-In-Socks:** You know, when the notification arrived that you had participated in a chat, this was not what I had expected.  
**Slime Propaganda:** uhhhh whatchu mean  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I am simply wondering about the facial recognition process.  
**Slime Propaganda:** ohhhhhh  
**Slime Propaganda:** yeah that stuff can take a while actually  
**Slime Propaganda:** especially cause i got it set up in a certain way  
**Slime Propaganda:** its kinda on auto right now tho so i can do other stuff while it goes berserk  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I see.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** How disappointing.  
**Akechi:** Why exactly are you doing facial recognition scans?  
**Slime Propaganda:** o yeah we changed chats before huh  
**Slime Propaganda:** did you read the stuff earlier abt makoto and her doppelganger lady  
**Akechi:** Briefly.  
**Slime Propaganda:** yeah see im using a picture of mak to look and see if there are any other matches so we can find out if this was truly an ethereal being they saw or not  
**Akechi:** I will conveniently ignore the legality of that statement.  
**Slime Propaganda:** im only using public servers mostly  
**Akechi:** Mostly.  
**Slime Propaganda:** no see youre supposed to ignore that part too  
**Akechi:** Just please don’t do anything that might end with something like an invasion of privacy or stalking charge.  
**Slime Propaganda:** ill be careful dont worry ur little head  
**Slime Propaganda:** tho i am reminded of something  
**Akechi:** Which is?

 **_Slime Propaganda_ ** _changed_ **_Akechi_ ** _’s name to_ **_Goro Got Geese_ **

**Slime Propaganda:** oh nothing  
**Goro Got Geese:** I see you talked to Akira.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** That we did.  
**Goro Got Geese:** Futaba.  
**Goro Got Geese:** If I’m remembering correctly, I should still have an immunity to this until Friday.

 **_Goro Got Geese_ ** _changed his name to_ **_Goro_ **

**Slime Propaganda:** futaba is a liar sometimes

 _Slime Propaganda_ _changed_ **_Goro_ ** _’s name to_ **_Goro Goose-kun_ **

**_Goro Goose-kun_ ** _changed his name to_ **_Goro_ **

**Goro:** Stop it.

 **_Slime Propaganda_ ** _changed_ **_Goro_ ** _’s name to_ **_No ur a Goose_ **

**_No ur a Goose_ ** _changed his name to_ **_Goro_ **

**Goro:** Why are you talking about geese, even?  
**Slime Propaganda:** oh you know  
**Goro:** I don’t, really.  
**Slime Propaganda:** oh really mr got attacked by a goose on like his third interview  
**Goro:** I’m sure I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.  
**Slime Propaganda:** oh dont you  
**Goro:** I don’t.  
**Slime Propaganda:** then why dont i send it to the chat  
**Goro:** Whatever you plan to send, I don’t want to see it.

 **_Slime Propaganda_ ** _changed_ **_Goro_ ** _’s name to_ **_GOOSE ATTACKEE_ **

**_GOOSE ATTACKEE_ ** _changed his name to_ **_Goro_ **

**Fox-In-Socks:** This is quite the conversation.

 **_Slime Propaganda_ ** _changed_ **_Goro_ ** _’s name to_ **_Let me have this_ **

**Let me have this:** No.

 **_Let me have this_ ** _changed his name to_ **_Goro_ **

**Slime Propaganda:** hnrggggggh..............  
**Goro:** What is the appeal, even, for changing my chat name?  
**Slime Propaganda:** pleaaaaaaaase let me change it  
**Goro:** No.  
**Slime Propaganda:** i will do anything!!!!!  
**Goro:** I truly doubt that.

 _—Direct Message:_ **_Slime Propaganda_ ** _— > _ **_Goro_ ** _—_

 **Slime Propaganda:** listen if you let me change your name to goose boy i swear on my figure collection i will go to the source where i found the video and delete it permanently  
**Goro:**...  
**Slime Propaganda:** i know you know what video im talking about  
**Slime Propaganda:** i wont even send it to the phantom thieves even though it would be hilarious and they would never stop teasing you about it  
**Goro:**...Hm.  
**Slime Propaganda:** hm?????????  
**Goro:** Is it... really within your abilities to delete it?  
**Slime Propaganda:** very much so!!!!!  
**Goro:** Then...   
**Goro:** Do as you please, I guess.  
**Goro:** But only if you delete it from your personal inventory as well.  
**Slime Propaganda:** lmao yessir!!!!!!!

 _—Group Chat:_ **_Geoff’s Adventure Taco_ ** _—_

 **_Slime Propaganda_ ** _changed_ **_Goro_ ** _’s name to_ **_Goose Boy_ **

**Slime Propaganda:** hello mr sunshine  
**Goose Boy:** You really don’t have an inch of tact, did you know that?  
**Slime Propaganda:** i just want very specific things all the time  
**Goose Boy:** That much is clear.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Have you given up on reforming your name to its previous state?  
**Goose Boy:** I wouldn’t say I gave up.  
**Slime Propaganda:** a deal may have been struck  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Oh, I see.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I do hope it was worth it, then.  
**Slime Propaganda:** oh it IS  
**Fox-In-Socks:** That was not directed at you, Futaba.  
**Slime Propaganda:** hmm i hate you  
**Slime Propaganda:** anyway guys geoff  
**Slime Propaganda:** i have some ideas  
**Goose Boy:** Don’t you have something else you should be doing?  
**Slime Propaganda:** dont worry ill do it  
**Goose Boy:** Oh really?  
**Slime Propaganda:** yessssss  
**Goose Boy:** Is that so?  
**Slime Propaganda:** yyyyeeesasssssssss  
**Goose Boy:** Futaba.  
**Slime Propaganda:**.......goro  
**Goose Boy:** I mean it.  
**Slime Propaganda:** god jeez fine  
**Slime Propaganda:** ill go do it nowwww  
**Goose Boy:** :)  
**Goose Boy:** It’s very appreciated.  
**Slime Propaganda:** yeah yeah  
**Slime Propaganda:** you know i bet i know exactly what face youre making rn  
**Goose Boy:** This doesn’t seem like doing it?  
**Slime Propaganda:** wow i also hate you  
**Slime Propaganda:** i hate both of you  
**Slime Propaganda:** we WILL be discussing geoff later  
**Goose Boy:** Goodbye, Futaba.  
**Slime Propaganda:** humph humph

 **_Slime Propaganda_ ** _has signed off_

 **Goose Boy:** How on earth did I get dragged into all this?  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Ah, it could be worse.  
**Goose Boy:** It could be much better, too.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** What is it she’s doing for you?  
**Goose Boy:** Just deleting a few things for me.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Perhaps the aforementioned goose attack video?  
**Goose Boy:** Oh god.  
**Goose Boy:** Did she show it to you?  
**Fox-In-Socks:** No. She simply informed the group of its existence.  
**Goose Boy:** Wonderful.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Now now, we all have skeletons in our closets.  
**Goose Boy:** I don’t know if I would go as far as to call it something like that.  
**Goose Boy:** It’s just... embarrassing.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I’m sure she means it all in jest.  
**Goose Boy:** I don’t doubt that.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** She is simply keen on the aspect of changing everyone’s chat names, it seems.  
**Goose Boy:** I suppose if it makes her happy, it isn’t really much of a big deal.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I concur.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Though I quite luckily have been spared from some of the oddities she has produced.  
**Goose Boy:** Ahaha, yours does have a certain charm to it.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** It also served as a lesson of sorts.  
**Goose Boy:** You mean all that about Dr. Seuss?  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Yes.  
**Goose Boy:** Does Akira still do that?  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Hm?  
**Goose Boy:** Oh, just, you mentioned once that he’d read to you?  
**Goose Boy:** But the other night, when Futaba brought out that book, Akira seemed quick to dismiss it.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Ah, that is what you mean.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Well, he was seeming to get shy about it, so I stopped asking him to explicitly read the books to me.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** But the art style and messages are incredibly intriguing, so I do ask him sometimes for a general recommendation for myself to read.  
**Goose Boy:** I see.  
**Goose Boy:** That’s nice of him.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Indeed.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I appreciate his genuinity on the matter.  
**Goose Boy:** In what way?  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Oh, well..  
**Fox-In-Socks:** He tends to be understanding of the blockage my upbringing has left me.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** It is comforting having someone who I can bring up some of my perturbations to.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** For example, my lack of awareness on Dr. Seuss and his incredible works.  
**Goose Boy:** Akira is certainly a welcoming person.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Yes.  
**Goose Boy:** And he cares a lot for you.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I am happy to hear that.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I care for him as well.  
**Goose Boy:** You know, I think you would do well to tell him that.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** That I care about him?  
**Goose Boy:** Yes.  
**Goose Boy:** The more I think about it, the more I believe there is a severe miscommunication going on between the two of you.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** A miscommunication?  
**Goose Boy:** Nothing I would call concerning.  
**Goose Boy:** It’s hard to put, exactly.  
**Goose Boy:** But it is certainly becoming clearer to me that one exists, quite explicitly.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Oh.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** As you might expect, I was unaware.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** But I most certainly have no qualms on expressing my appreciation towards Akira.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Perhaps I have not been forward enough in my esteem.  
**Goose Boy:** Perhaps.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Do you think he is still awake?  
**Goose Boy:** Well, he talks about Morgana breathing down his neck about staying up late, so maybe not.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I wonder.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I think I will text him tomorrow, then.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** It is getting quite late, anyhow. Despite whether he is awake now, I may not be able to keep my own eyes open much longer.  
**Goose Boy:** That may be for the best.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I think I shall retire for the night.  
**Goose Boy:** Alright.  
**Goose Boy:** Sleep well.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Thank you. Goodnight.  
**Goose Boy:** Goodnight.

* * *

_Wednesday_

_3:22 p.m._

_—Group Chat:_ **_The Phantom Thieves_ ** _—_

 **Slime Propaganda:** i have bad newssssssssss  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** what did u do this time  
**Slime Propaganda:** what do you mean ““““this time””””” punk  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** are u kidding  
**A single Kira:** sup Futaba  
**Slime Propaganda:** hush skull  
**Slime Propaganda:** hey  
**Slime Propaganda:** anyways bad news about the doppelganger stuff  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** oh  
**A single Kira:** well what happened  
**Slime Propaganda:** what do u think happened i came up empty  
**A single Kira:** like completely  
**Slime Propaganda:** i mean if she looks as much like mak as you say so  
**Slime Propaganda:** the only certain matches were other pictures of her  
**Slime Propaganda:** all the other photos were like?? there was a resemblance but nothing like a big huge deal  
**A single Kira:** maybe it really was a demon thing we saw  
**Makoto:** I’m sure it wasn’t anything like that. She and I probably only bare a particular resemblance is all.  
**Slime Propaganda:** oh hey makoto please dont kill me for doing a scan of your face  
**Makoto:** There are several reasons why she and I may have seemed identical at the time. Like the lighting, or her hairstyle.  
**Makoto:** I... suppose it’s fine, Futaba.  
**Makoto:** I’m not sure that there are any pictures of me out there I’m very embarrassed by, anyway.  
**Slime Propaganda:** yeah honestly all i found were like school photos and like one picture of you at like a park or somethin  
**A single Kira:** Makoto I get where youre coming from but that girl really looked so much like you  
**Makoto:** You were underground, on a moving train.  
**Makoto:** And you hardly got a glimpse of her, right? I’m sure if you looked at her longer you would have noticed that we don’t look much alike after all.  
**A single Kira:** huh  
**A single Kira:** i guess i cant argue much with that  
**Slime Propaganda:** sure you can  
**Slime Propaganda:** cmon doppelganger rights  
**A single Kira:** i mean maybe if i had actually gotten a good look at her i could make an argument but literally the train was leaving the station and i just barely got a couple seconds  
**Slime Propaganda:** that could ALSO imply ghost tho  
**Slime Propaganda:** especially since i couldnt find anything  
**A single Kira:** thats true too  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** uh how would it be a ghost if makoto is still alive  
**Slime Propaganda:** fine then shhhhhhape shifter  
**Makoto:** I am sure that she was just one of the partial matches, nothing more.  
**Slime Propaganda:** or maybe a secret twin  
**Slime Propaganda:** you got a secret twin  
**Makoto:** Sigh.  
**Makoto:** No, I don’t.  
**Slime Propaganda:** i get it you cant tell us bc she is a secret and you dont want us to know but listen this is a secure server you can trust us  
**Slime Propaganda:** does she need to get across the border should we ship her somewhere safe are there people after her  
**Slime Propaganda:** or maybe she is part of a containment breach and now she’s perusing the streets of tokyo spreading her cultish religion and contaminating impressionable children  
**Slime Propaganda:** is she dangerous does she need to be eliminated  
**Slime Propaganda:** u know we got your back  
**Slime Propaganda:** we got your back mak  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:**............what  
**Makoto:** I don’t know how your mind comes up with these scenarios.  
**Makoto:** I don’t have a twin sister.  
**Makoto:** And I don’t need anyone ‘eliminated.’  
**Slime Propaganda:** suuuuuuuure  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Everyone.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I have just witnessed something extraordinary!  
**Slime Propaganda:** ughhhh not now inari we are doing doppelganger talk  
**A single Kira:** what did you see  
**Slime Propaganda:** akira you are a fuck  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Oh, but that is just it.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I have seen the aforementioned doppelganger with mine own eyes!  
**Slime Propaganda:** OH  
**A single Kira:** what where??  
**Fox-In-Socks:** As you saw her, in Shibuya.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I was in the bookstore, there is a Taiwanese art history book I have been keeping an eye out for, and just as I had decided to cede my searches, she entered.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I meant to greet her as Makoto, but realized quite suddenly that she was dressed strangely. That is when I realized she must have been the doppelganger!  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** shit  
**Fox-In-Socks:** She truly looks exactly like her. To what I would describe as to a T.  
**Slime Propaganda:** PLEASE tell me you got a picture.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Ah.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I apologize. It slipped my mind.  
**Slime Propaganda:** nooooOOOOOOOO  
**Slime Propaganda:** go find her and take a photo i want to see!!!!!  
**Makoto:** Yusuke, are you sure you’re positive you aren’t mistaken?  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I do not mean to gloat, but I would consider my eye sincerely trained in such a matter.  
**Slime Propaganda:** yusuke it is v i t a l you go chase after her to get a photo  
**Slime Propaganda:** evidence!!!!!!!  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Is my word not enough?  
**Slime Propaganda:** hghhhdjsjdj ugfhjjj why do you make these things so hard  
**Slime Propaganda:** look look listen listen  
**Slime Propaganda:** you wanna make a painting abt this right????  
**Slime Propaganda:** wouldnt a picture of ur subject or whatever be beneficial  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Hm.  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** uh  
**Slime Propaganda:** just conveniently head in her direction and discreetly take a photo and we will be good  
**Slime Propaganda:** not even hard  
**Slime Propaganda:** and its for /art/  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I do suppose she is still in the area.  
**Slime Propaganda:** YESSS GO  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Ah, well.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I will see what I can do.  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** wait wait dude

 **_Fox-In-Socks_ ** _has signed off_

 **A single Kira:** no Yusuke  
**A single Kira:** damn it  
**A single Kira:** Futaba you know he isn’t subtle about these things he is going to get in trouble  
**Slime Propaganda:** meh he’ll be fine  
**A single Kira:** i should call him  
**Slime Propaganda:** NO  
**Slime Propaganda:** nononononono  
**Slime Propaganda:** listennnnnn  
**Slime Propaganda:** what if we dont get another chance for a picture and then we cant identify her and then makoto DIES  
**A single Kira:** you and i both know you have underlying intentions to getting her photo other than saving Makoto  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** lol  
**Slime Propaganda:** okay i wont lie yes  
**Slime Propaganda:** but just  
**Slime Propaganda:** just  
**Slime Propaganda:** pwease  
**A single Kira:** i understand the basic human need of the meme  
**A single Kira:** but real shit if like a cop saw him take that photo that could actually get him in serious trouble  
**Makoto:** I agree.  
**Slime Propaganda:** hnnnmmnmnnnff i guess  
**A single Kira:** im gonna call him  
**Slime Propaganda:** blah

 **_A single Kira_ ** _has signed off_

 **Slime Propaganda:** whos idea was having consequences for your actions  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** you mean the law  
**Slime Propaganda:** fuck that guy  
**Makoto:** Futaba, you really need to work on thinking ahead about things like this.  
**Slime Propaganda:** hhhhhhh i knowwwww  
**Slime Propaganda:** my brain was like the worst thing that could happen is he might get slapped not that he could be arrested for acting like a creepy creep  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** yeah well i guess in ur defense this is definitely something yusuke should know not to do  
**Makoto:** Everyone has their shortcomings, I suppose.  
**Makoto:** Maybe we should have a meeting where we address some of these... unknown norms.  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** ugh like an assembly  
**Makoto:** Yes, I guess.  Like an assembly.  
**Slime Propaganda:** i forget those are things that exist  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** they suck  
**Makoto:** They don’t tend to be thrilling, do they?  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** i guess its better than being in class tho  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** like u can zone out bc it isnt like ur quizzed on assemblies  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** but theyre still boring as fuck  
**Makoto:** You know, it isn’t like they’re being held specifically to bore you.  
**Makoto:** They are relaying important information.  
**Makoto:** Should I start quizzing you individually to make sure you pay attention?  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** what no  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** pretend i didnt say that  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** yeah i uh i always pay attention during assemblies......  
**Slime Propaganda:** oh yeah that was smooth  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** quiet  
**Makoto:** I’m only joking.  
**Makoto:** Mostly.  
**Slime Propaganda:** lol watch out ryuji  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** man  
**A single Kira:** hey im back and good news no weird pictures were taken  
**Makoto:** Oh, I’m glad to hear it.  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** thank god  
**A single Kira:** yeah he didnt get very far actually  
**Slime Propaganda:** what do u mean  
**A single Kira:** straight up he got distracted by an art supply store  
**A single Kira:** when i called he was genuinely so confused at first  
**Slime Propaganda:** wow that attention span tho  
**A single Kira:** so we are in the clear in the sense of Yusuke not getting almost arrested  
**A single Kira:** but the Other Makoto is lost  
**Makoto:** Can we call her something else, please?  
**Makoto:** Honestly, can we stop this whole search altogether?  
**Slime Propaganda:** u are just running away from the truth  
**Slime Propaganda:** oh Other Makoto.............i shall find ye........  
**Slime Propaganda:** thoust shalt noust escapoust mine grippeth  
**A single Kira:** thanks shakespeare  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** what does that even say  
**Slime Propaganda:** maybe ill do another scan  
**Makoto:** I really doubt this is necessary.  
**Slime Propaganda:** oh but it is  
**Slime Propaganda:** and you cant stop me so later  
**Makoto:** I really think you’re just wasting time.

 **_Slime Propaganda_ ** _has signed off_

 **Mommy’s Little Egg:** is this scan even gonna come out any different than the last one  
**A single Kira:** i have no idea how her weird tech things works so like  
**A single Kira:** i guess maybe  
**Makoto:** I sincerely think it will turn out just the same as her last search.  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** its kinda weird that she said that she found some partial matches  
**A single Kira:** yeah like theres just a bunch of almost Makotos  
**A single Kira:** an army of people that are Makoto but just slightly off  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** that sounds like twilight zone or some shit  
**A single Kira:** The Makoto Zone

 **_Makoto_ ** _has signed off_

* * *

_5:25 p.m._

_—Direct Message:_ **_A single Kira_ ** _— > _ **_Fox-In-Socks_ ** _—_

 **A single Kira:** hey did you get home okay

_5:40 p.m._

**Fox-In-Socks:** Hello.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Yes, I did. Thank you for asking.  
**A single Kira:** yeah no problem  
**A single Kira:** you just sounded kind of off on the phone so i was a little nervous  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Ah, yes. I fear I may have caught something, in actuality.  
**A single Kira:** oh no  
**A single Kira:** are you okay??  
**Fox-In-Socks:** You needn’t fret. It is only something among the later stages of a cold.  
**A single Kira:** do you need anything i can come over  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I assure you, I am fine. Nothing a little rest can’t fix.  
**A single Kira:** are you sure  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Indeed.  
**A single Kira:** okay but i mean it if you need anything text me  
**Fox-In-Socks:** There is no need to worry over me.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** But if you so desire, I will message you if I am in need.  
**A single Kira:** okay  
**A single Kira:** then ill go so you can rest a bunch  
**A single Kira:** try to drink lots of water  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Alright. Thank you.

_5:56 p.m_

**Fox-In-Socks:** Actually, just a moment.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** There is something I wish to discuss with you.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I fear I will not be able to rest until we have spoken. It has been haunting my mind throughout the day.  
**A single Kira:** oh whats up?  
**Fox-In-Socks:** It has come to my attention that within certain actions and wordings, I may have been coming off unclearly to you.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** That is an error on my part, and I apologize for that.  
**A single Kira:** what do you mean  
**Fox-In-Socks:** It was brought up to me that we may be experiencing a certain misunderstanding.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** It is very important to me that this is cleared, as so our relationship may move forth under no false apprehensions.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Though forgive me if my word choice is flawed; there is a certain amount of delirium that has attached itself to me in my state of illness.  
**A single Kira:** no um youre okay  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Ah, ever forgiving.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** It is to do with how I view you as a person, and to my understanding there is a possibility you may be misinterpreting that.  
**A single Kira:** oh  
**Fox-In-Socks:** You see, Akira, you are an exceptionally precious friend to me.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Losing such a friendship, it would be devastating.  
**A single Kira:** oh.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** As so, it is vital to me that you understand,  
**Fox-In-Socks:** How truly, and unabashedly, grateful I am to you.  
**A single Kira:** grateful?  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Undoubtedly.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I have been lead to understand it is possible that the great amount of care and gratitude I feel may not have been portrayed enough. Allow me to elaborate:  
**Fox-In-Socks:** While I shall always be indebted to you, it is more than simply in courtesy that I feel incredibly attached to you. The patience you provide for me and the dedication you have shown has been more than just helpful to me. More than only appreciated.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I simply wish to make it as clear as I may that you are a guiding light, a true beacon of aspiration to us all. I am sure the others feel just the same.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I wish to thank you, truly, for how you have been nothing short of a savior, a friend, and a passionate soul to aid me, asking for nothing in return.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I wish for you to understand fully how important to me it is that you know this, and revel in this, and breathe this.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** You are truly a specimen of your own kind.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Akira?

_6:17 p.m_

**Fox-In-Socks:** It has occurred to me I may have gotten too caught up in the moment and let my words get out of hand. I apologize if I have sparked any discomfort.

_6:22 p.m_

**A single Kira:** nononono you’re okay Yusuke  
**A single Kira:** im sorry i was just  
**A single Kira:** um  
**A single Kira:** anyway nothing you said was bad at all  
**A single Kira:** its actually kind of like?? the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me  
**A single Kira:** like honestly thank you so much that means more to me than you know  
**Fox-In-Socks:** It takes nothing of me to say.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** However, I do find it hard to believe no one has praised you as such before. I am sure I am one of many. I need not any flattery.  
**A single Kira:** you would be surprised  
**Fox-In-Socks:** By your phrasing, indeed I would be.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** If you wish for me to lend an ear, I am available.  
**A single Kira:** thats okay  
**A single Kira:** and youre sick  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Ah, I have found that laying myself down has increased my condition profoundly.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I can say nothing of moving about, but as I am now, I feel positively alright.  
**A single Kira:** thats good  
**Fox-In-Socks:** As so, I am most willing to hear any story you may have.  
**A single Kira:** its hardly a story haha  
**A single Kira:** honestly its only what i just said no one has ever quite said something like that to me  
**Fox-In-Socks:** To that extent?  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Or much at all?  
**A single Kira:** er  
**A single Kira:** much at all  
**A single Kira:** but i swear im fine like i said there isnt even a story to be told  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Akira.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** If I may help you even a fraction of how you have helped me, it would make me unbearably happy.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Speak to me. I do not wish for any further miscommunications.  
**A single Kira:**...  
**A single Kira:** well i mean  
**A single Kira:** i dont know i feel like its kind of self explanatory  
**A single Kira:** i dont exactly have really close friends in my hometown so i mean who else would say that  
**Fox-In-Socks:** You haven’t any close friends? At all?  
**Fox-In-Socks:** In that whole time you’ve been there?  
**A single Kira:** i mean i guess i used to  
**A single Kira:** sort of  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Did something happen?  
**A single Kira:** yeah  
**A single Kira:** its not really?? i dont know  
**A single Kira:** do you think we can talk about it later  
**Fox-In-Socks:** If that is truly what you wish.  
**A single Kira:** it isnt that i dont want to  
**A single Kira:** exactly  
**A single Kira:** im just im still kind of feeling like? happy  
**A single Kira:** and i dont want to ruin that with a heavier conversation  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Of course.  
**A single Kira:** and it isnt that i dont want to talk with you i really want to talk to you Yusuke  
**A single Kira:** its only that there are some things id rather not think about right now at this very second  
**Fox-In-Socks:** It is most understandable.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I apologize for enforcing a topic of conversation that was not in all certainty prepared to be discussed.  
**A single Kira:** it means a lot that you even ask  
**A single Kira:** let’s talk about it later  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Only if you are comfortable.  
**A single Kira:** thank you  
**A single Kira:** now go to sleep!!!!!  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Ah, yes. Perhaps I should.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I would prefer not to miss any school.  
**A single Kira:** oh but one more thing  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Yes?  
**A single Kira:** er well you mentioned earlier that it had come to your attention that there was a miscommunication right  
**A single Kira:** was there a particular person who like..,, brought that up  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Indeed. It was Akechi.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Oh, excuse me, Goro.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** And here I was elated on the terms of using his first name.  
**A single Kira:** haha it might take a little bit to adjust  
**A single Kira:** but okay  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Is there any reason why?  
**A single Kira:** maybe ill tell you once you go to sleep and get better  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Well now, would you remind me again of who it was that felt inclined to keep me from my rest to ponder further questions?  
**A single Kira:** hmm i cant seem to remember  
**Fox-In-Socks:** What a shame.  
**A single Kira:** :)  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I shall take my leave, then.  
**A single Kira:** feel better okay?  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I shall try my very best.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Goodbye, Akira.  
**A single Kira:** bye

_7:16 p.m_

—Direct Message: **A single Kira** —> **Goose Boy** —

 **A single Kira:** you playin wingman for me  
**Goose Boy:** What?  
**A single Kira:** you playin the old winged man  
**Goose Boy:** I hate to say this, but that really doesn’t clear anything up.  
**A single Kira:** i just had a very dramatic talk w yusuke  
**A single Kira:** and he told me you may have been the reason it happened  
**Goose Boy:** Oh.  
**Goose Boy:** Well, I suppose I might be.  
**Goose Boy:** We were talking the other day, and he was saying a few things I thought you’d like to hear.  
**A single Kira:** i didnt realize you were so invested in my romantic life  
**Goose Boy:** I’m not trying to imply that I am, but I did let you completely wreck my kitchen on that front.  
**A single Kira:** maybe i should add you to The Group Chat  
**Goose Boy:** Hm, I actually don’t like the sound of that.  
**A single Kira:** hm i think i will anyway  
**A single Kira:** okay but also holy god what were you two talking about that prompted all that  
**Goose Boy:** Well, I don’t know what Yusuke said to you, but our conversation stemmed from him saying that he cares about you, and me telling him he should make sure you know that.  
**Goose Boy:**  I’m not entirely sure why I said it, if I’m being honest.  
**A single Kira:** well im glad you did i just had a whirlwind of emotions  
**Goose Boy:** Positive ones I assume?  
**A single Kira:** mostly lol  
**A single Kira:** ngl at first he was wording it in a weird way and it seemed like he was like. like it seemed like he knew i liked him and he was trying to let me down easy  
**A single Kira:** but then he said this super nice stuff and it hit me like a sack of bricks  
**A single Kira:** but the happiest and sweetest goddamn bricks in the world  
**A single Kira:** like angel bricks whispering sweet nothings  
**Goose Boy:** I think that’s enough metaphors.  
**A single Kira:** i need you to understand how nice he was Goro you caused this  
**Goose Boy:** The only thing you’re doing is convincing me that I shouldn’t try to help you with this again.  
**A single Kira:** no way i know youre enjoying this  
**Goose Boy:** Oh am I now?  
**A single Kira:** yes cause you were right and you know it  
**A single Kira:** and now youre getting validation  
**Goose Boy:** I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about.  
**A single Kira:** uh huh  
**A single Kira:** anyway im using this as formal permission to text you about my Yusuke woes  
**Goose Boy:** Your Yusuke woes, you say.  
**A single Kira:** yeah i get in moods  
**Goose Boy:** I really don’t like the way you worded that.  
**A single Kira:** well i dont like your tone goose boy  
**A single Kira:** also why are you goose boy now  
**A single Kira:** do you know how long i was scrolling looking for your name  
**Goose Boy:** Futaba.  
**A single Kira:** ha  
**A single Kira:** im surprised she didnt go for like goose bitch  
**Goose Boy:** Please don’t give her any ideas.  
**Goose Boy:** This is bad enough as it is.  
**A single Kira:** lmao  
**Goose Boy:** I hate to cut this short, but I am at work.  
**A single Kira:** you are always so busy  
**A single Kira:** go mingle with some geese like the rest of us  
**A single Kira:** eat some bread  
**Goose Boy:** I do have to make a living.  
**A single Kira:** i hear the streets are nice this time of year  
**Goose Boy:** Ah, yes, the inherent charm of a freezing November in Tokyo. Sounds like an excellent time to become homeless.  
**A single Kira:** but you would have your geese  
**Goose Boy:** I believe most geese have migrated north by this time, actually.  
**A single Kira:** grow some wings  
**Goose Boy:** I’ll be going now.  
**A single Kira:** grow some wings crow  
**A single Kira:** see you later

* * *

_Thursday_

_11:19 a.m_

_—Group Chat:_ **_The Phantom Thieves_ ** _—_

 **Slime Propaganda:** i have a theory  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** abt what  
**Slime Propaganda:** boi are we going through this again  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** what  
**Slime Propaganda:** the doppelganger you buffoon!!!!  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** oh you still on that  
**Slime Propaganda:** yes!!!!!!!!!  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** i mean if ur havin fun  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** whats the theory i guess  
**Slime Propaganda:** mweheheh  
**Slime Propaganda:** now this might sound kinda outlandish but i promise i have evidence  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** uh huh  
**Slime Propaganda:** so like. we know she just appeared  
**Slime Propaganda:** weve never seen her before  
**Slime Propaganda:** she looks a fuckton like mak  
**Slime Propaganda:** shes considerably elusive  
**Slime Propaganda:** seems to disappear...  
**Slime Propaganda:** perhaps… reporting....  
**Slime Propaganda:** to her..........  
**Slime Propaganda:** spaceship............  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** oh my god  
**Slime Propaganda:** relaying information to what one might call her...............................  
**Slime Propaganda:** home planet....................  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** bruh  
**Slime Propaganda:** i am going to henceforth call this analysis  
**Slime Propaganda:** The Alien Niijima Theory  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** dude what the hell  
**Slime Propaganda:** listen to me!!!!!  
**Slime Propaganda:** it is weird in itself that i cant find even a single thing on this girl but guess what  
**Slime Propaganda:** aliens if they have the technology to travel to other planets and disguise themselves dont you think they could like distort information  
**Slime Propaganda:** and like morphing and cloning technology? Listen we have some pretty advanced stuff like that on EARTH can you imagine what they have on planet Queen  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** man you are so into this  
**Slime Propaganda:** is that a crime  
**Goose Boy:** You know, this is coming across much more like an excuse for you to say aliens exist.  
**Slime Propaganda:** did i ask goosie  
**A single Kira:** im liking this theory this ones good  
**Slime Propaganda:** we should start an alien support group to see if shell join it  
**A single Kira:** genius  
**LesbiAnn:** Um aliens????  
**Slime Propaganda:** Alien Niijima to be specific  
**LesbiAnn:** Why is this all we can talk about in this chat?  
**LesbiAnn:** It’s been days!!  
**Slime Propaganda:** what if the aliens are trying to abduct makoto  
**Slime Propaganda:** and then replace her w this fake alien one  
**Goose Boy:** Ah, and there’s the conflict. How unsurprising.  
**Slime Propaganda:** you!!! shut up stop texting in class  
**Goose Boy:** I am actually backstage for an interview at the moment.  
**Slime Propaganda:** grrrrrrr  
**A single Kira:** wow the one person who isn’t in class is the one you called out  
**Slime Propaganda:** hes bitching i get to do whatever i want  
**LesbiAnn:** Futaba I feel like this isn’t a subject we really need to latch onto like this...  
**Slime Propaganda:** its either aliens or a ghost you pick  
**Slime Propaganda:** which one you like more  
**LesbiAnn:** Neither!! Jeez  
**Slime Propaganda:** then its up to me and i pick aliens  
**A single Kira:** seconded  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I find the concept interesting. I also agree that it could be the cause of an extraterrestrial force.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Especially since my witnessing last night.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** And her quick disappearance.  
**Slime Propaganda:** i stan two motherfuckers right here  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** i feel like u dont rly have actual evidence here  
**Slime Propaganda:** is your persona a ufo? no  
**Slime Propaganda:** im automatically the expert and as so if i think its evidence...........it is  
  **Mommy’s Little Egg:** uh it aint like im a pirate expert tho  
**Slime Propaganda:** sounds like a personal problem  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** oh whatever man  
**LesbiAnn:** What happened to your other theories??  
**Slime Propaganda:** oh you know  
**Slime Propaganda:** unrealistic  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** i think this one is the least realistic one u have come up with  
**A single Kira:** i liked the twin one the most  
**Slime Propaganda:** hey dont you go back on your word  
**LesbiAnn:** I guess that one was the least creepy…  
**A single Kira:** what if i had a secret twin  
**A single Kira:** an alter ego of a different name  
**Slime Propaganda:** but do you  
**A single Kira:** maybe  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** bro dont you start with this  
**A single Kira:** whos to say i dont  
**Slime Propaganda:** maybe hes also an alien  
**Slime Propaganda:** theyre coming to replace us all  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I wonder if there is an alien version of me walking around?  
**LesbiAnn:** You two would probably get along…  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** im really gettin the idea nobody’s got an alien twin here  
**Goose Boy:** It isn’t exceedingly often that we agree, Ryuji.  
**A single Kira:** how intolerant of u to say about my brother  
**Fox-In-Socks:** The artistic lifestyles of aliens must be absolutely astonishing.  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** do u really only ever think about art  
**Slime Propaganda:** the only thing in his head is a little rat with like a beret and a paintbrush  
**Sweetie Pie:** Hehe, how cute!  
**Sweetie Pie:** Futaba-chan, I think you would have a hamster!  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** an alien hamster  
**Slime Propaganda:** this is the reason u guys are my friends and no one else  
**A single Kira:** i also have a rat but its sexy  
**Slime Propaganda:** haru u would have like a fucking bunny or like  
**Slime Propaganda:** what are those fluffy birds  
**LesbiAnn:** Ducklings?  
**Slime Propaganda:** nooooo  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** uhhh chickens  
**Slime Propaganda:** no thats u  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** hey  
**A single Kira:** i think Ryuji would have a hedgehog  
**LesbiAnn:** Omg that’s cute  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** what the heck!!!!  
**Slime Propaganda:** NO guys the little black fluffy birds  
**A single Kira:** a................crow perhaps  
**Goose Boy:** I think not.  
**Slime Propaganda:** fhdjsjdjsksjfjfnsjdnvsn lmao  
**Slime Propaganda:** but no!!!! like they live in iceland or something  
**Slime Propaganda:** I think theyre also white  
**LesbiAnn:** Puffins???  
**Slime Propaganda:** THATS THE BITCH  
**Slime Propaganda:** haru u have a little puffin in there  
**Sweetie Pie:** A little puffin!  
**Fox-In-Socks:** If Futaba has a hamster which is an alien, would that not imply she is one as well?  
**Slime Propaganda:** oh god have i already been replaced  
**A single Kira:** wheres the real Futaba  
**Slime Propaganda:** what if Alien Niijima is the real makoto and weve been with the alien one this whole time  
**Slime Propaganda:** shes trying to come home  
**Sweetie Pie:** I wonder how aliens and personas would work…  
**A single Kira:** maybe the aliens are the personas  
**Slime Propaganda:** some hot fucking takes in the pt group chat  
**Sweetie Pie:** Would this other Mako-chan then be her persona come to life?  
**Slime Propaganda:** absolutely smoldering takes  
**Fox-In-Socks:** What an interesting concept…  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** the art rat is back at it again  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Why must I portray a rat?  
**Slime Propaganda:** would u rather be a lobster  
**Fox-In-Socks:** From an artistic standpoint, yes.  
**A single Kira:** wait Yusuke we match though  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Hmm... that is correct.  
**Slime Propaganda:** wow matching rats  
**Makoto:** Should I really be surprised that this is what you were discussing while class was in session?  
**A single Kira:** important stuff  
**Makoto:** I am not an alien.  
**Slime Propaganda:** sounds like something an alien would say  
**Makoto:** I agree with Goro in that this seems something of an elaborate excuse, Futaba.  
**Makoto:** You shouldn’t be distracting everyone in class, anyway.  
**Goose Boy:** How nice to hear.  
**Slime Propaganda:** arent you supposed to be interviewing or whatever why are you still here  
**Goose Boy:** The interview is at noon. I’ve been in hair and makeup.  
**LesbiAnn:** I hope your makeup artist didn’t see all these texts  
**Goose Boy:** I’ve made sure she didn’t. I truly don’t think she cares either way, though.  
**Sweetie Pie:** Good luck when you’re on!  
**Slime Propaganda:** you should say that theres an alien invasion theory youre working on  
**Goose Boy:** Thank you, Haru.  
**Slime Propaganda:** why do you always ignore me i am the height of comedy  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** sure you are  
**Slime Propaganda:** i deserve an award  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** little weirdo award  
**Slime Propaganda:**   >:o !!!!!!!  
**Fox-In-Socks:** How fitting.  
**Slime Propaganda:** you two are both on my list now  
**Slime Propaganda:** watch out  
**A single Kira:** look out for an incoming tomato  
**Slime Propaganda:** thats three for three bub!!!!  
**A single Kira:** Morgana wants me to tell you guys that he’s pretty sure personas are not aliens but i don’t believe him  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** if anyones an alien its him  
**Slime Propaganda:** maybe Alien Niijima and mona are working together to achieve world domination  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Oh!  
**Slime Propaganda:** wha

 **_Fox-In-Socks_ ** _has signed off_

 **Slime Propaganda:** FHDNSKAKD WHA  
**LesbiAnn:** Did that strike a cord with him???  
**Makoto:** I suppose I’m glad he’s finding motivation from all this.  
**LesbiAnn:** Oh my god guys I think that just killed Akira  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** motherfucker is dying over here  
**Slime Propaganda:** maybe hes an alien too and he just realized his plan is in jeopardy  
**LesbiAnn:** Akira is literally just sitting here silently vibrating  
**Sweetie Pie:** You know, I really do have to wonder who that girl was...  
**Slime Propaganda:** Alien Niijima next question  
**Sweetie Pie:** Ahehe, I do suppose you’re the expert!  
**Slime Propaganda:** I hereby declare that it was an alien no one can fight me on this  
**Sweetie Pie:** Do you think maybe, if she really is an alien, she was just lost?  
**Sweetie Pie:** I don’t feel like we’re being invaded...  
**Slime Propaganda:** oh man like shes just wandering earth looking for a way home  
**Sweetie Pie:** Because don’t you think that if they had all of their alien technology like you said, they would have already found Mako-chan?  
**Slime Propaganda:** ohhhhhhh youre onto something here  
**Slime Propaganda:** so she’s trying to get back huh.....  
**Slime Propaganda:** makes sense for why we haven’t seen her before cause she probably just got lost  
**Slime Propaganda:** and now she is trying to go home and to look like a human she took a makoto form cause she was probably the first one she saw or someth  
**Sweetie Pie:** You know, she may have already found her way home by now!  
**Slime Propaganda:** maybe so..........  
**Slime Propaganda:** if we like literally never see her again that might be what happened  
**Sweetie Pie:** I hope she got home safe..  
**Slime Propaganda:** what if we r wrong tho what if shes really trying to kidnap and replace makoto how would we tell  
**Slime Propaganda:** technically we wouldnt even realize that we never saw her again bc she has already abducted mako  
**Sweetie Pie:** Maybe through her persona?  
**Sweetie Pie:** Since Mona-chan did say that they arent aliens...   
**A single Kira:** could an alien even get a persona  
**Slime Propaganda:** welcome back to the land of the living  
**A single Kira:** thanks  
**Slime Propaganda:** but haru u are SO onto something here like you are so right  
**Slime Propaganda:** all we gotta do is make sure makotos persona doesnt turn wacko and we will know that she isnt the alien and that the alien probably went home anyway  
**A single Kira:** god could there be alien shadows how would that work  
**Sweetie Pie:** I’m glad we figured this out, Futaba!  
**Slime Propaganda:** big phew right ladies  
**Slime Propaganda:** so anyway that is so what fuckin happened the dots all connect  
**Makoto:** You know, if this is what it’s going to take for you to try to stop hunting down that girl, then I ...will tolerate the idea.  
**Slime Propaganda:** SEAL OF APPROVAL BITCHES  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** what kinda dots are you connecting futaba  
**Slime Propaganda:** the correct ones  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** sure  
**Makoto:** While I’m not particularly... pleased with this conclusion, I’m glad you’ve wrapped it up.  
**Makoto:** Right as lunch ended, too.  
**Makoto:** So I shouldn’t see all of you texting in class again, right?  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** kaaaaaaaay  
**A single Kira:** our class does get free time more than you think actually  
**Makoto:** Well, while I do think you can probably afford to slack off some, I don’t believe that applies to everyone.  
**Slime Propaganda:** lmao  
**Sweetie Pie:** We’re sorry, Mako-chan!  
**Makoto:** Just make sure you all pay attention.  
**LesbiAnn:** We will!  
**A single Kira:** i guess then bye guys  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** bye  
**Sweetie Pie:** Bye-bye!  
**Slime Propaganda:** you guys are traitors to me  
**Slime Propaganda:** bye

* * *

_7:38 p.m_

_—Direct Message:_ **_Goose Boy_ ** _— > _ **_Makoto_ ** _—_

 **Goose Boy:** Ah, Makoto.  
**Goose Boy:** I hope you don’t mind me messaging you, I simply noticed you were online and there was something I wanted to let you know.  
**Makoto:** I don’t mind at all.  
**Makoto:** What is it?  
**Goose Boy:** It’s about a case I got earlier today.  
**Makoto:** Is it to do with my sister?  
**Goose Boy:** Oh, no. Nothing to do with Sae-san.  
**Goose Boy:** To preface this, however, I do need to ask you something.  
**Goose Boy:** And it will really seem like it’s out of nowhere, but I assure you it’s of upmost relevance.  
**Makoto:** Oh. That’s fine.  
**Goose Boy:** Thank you.  
**Goose Boy:** It may seem odd to note, but are you aware that there is a character in a relatively popular anime that you bear a resemblance to?  
**Makoto:** No?  
**Goose Boy:** I didn’t think you would’ve. I didn’t realize either, of course.  
**Goose Boy:** There’s another question I’d like to ask, now. If that is alright?  
**Makoto:** Yes.  
**Goose Boy:** I appreciate it.  
**Goose Boy:** Did you know that, since Tuesday, there has been a considerably large scale anime and video game convention, taking place in a recreational center in Shibuya?  
**Makoto:**...No.  
**Goose Boy:** It ended today, apparently.  
**Goose Boy:** You may see where I’m going with this.  
**Makoto:** I think I might.  
**Goose Boy:** Back to the case, however.  
**Goose Boy:** Today, a girl came into the station to report a missing cell phone, and I actually happened to have received a found phone earlier that day.  
**Goose Boy:** I went to interview the girl to confirm if the phone I’d found may have belonged to her, and discovered that she had actually lost her phone at the convention in Shibuya, which she had attended.  
**Goose Boy:** She had arrived at the station still in her cosplay from the event. She informed me that she was dressed as a character from an anime, who had short brown hair, and red eyes, and wore a blue sailor uniform.  
**Goose Boy:** I deduced that the phone was hers, and we sent her on her way without much trouble. Apparently she isn’t from the area, and was going back home that day.  
**Goose Boy:** I just thought that was interesting.  
**Makoto:** Very interesting.  
**Makoto:** I appreciate you letting me know.  
**Goose Boy:** Of course.  
**Makoto:** There is certainly an odd sense of relief, to be honest.  
**Makoto:** But, you know, I think we should keep this case just between us.  
**Goose Boy:** You think so?  
**Makoto:** Well, there isn’t any harm in letting our friends have a little fun, don’t you think?  
**Makoto:** Keeping the magic alive for them, or something like that.  
**Goose Boy:** That’s an interesting notion, coming from you.  
**Goose Boy:** Very well.  
**Goose Boy:** It’ll be our secret, then.  
**Makoto:** Our secret.  
**Goose Boy:** That’s all I needed to tell you.  
**Makoto:** Thank you again for telling me.  
**Goose Boy:** It’s nothing.  
**Makoto:** Have a good night, Goro-kun.  
**Goose Boy:** Thank you. You as well.  
**Makoto:** Goodbye.  
**Goose Boy:** Goodbye.

* * *

_Friday_

_2:49 a.m_

_—Direct Message:_ **_Slime Propaganda_ ** _— > _ **_LesbiAnn_ ** _—_

**Slime Propaganda:** ann i totally just realized we were so just assigning fursonas to each other yesterday

_2:59 a.m_

**LesbiAnn:** Futaba please i am begging you to go to sleep

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey go follow me on tumblr! @akechigucci :)


	6. Ah, Teenage Bonding Through Warfare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Hello! I just wanted to say again, really fast, that there are certain in-game events that are different/dont happen because of the position Akechi is in within this fic. There are going to be a few things that arent entirely consistent with the canon bc of this so please bear that in mind!! Also, I am going to be updating hopefully monthly (or if i can... bimonthly) so look forward to that! woo

_Saturday_

_4:14 p.m_

_—Group Chat:_ **_The Phantom Thieves_** _—_

 **A single Kira:** oh my god you guys oh my god   
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** bro what   
**A single Kira:** literally i have just come across the most important information ever in my life   
**Sweetie Pie:** Oh?   
**A single Kira:** oh indeed   
**LesbiAnn:** Well what is it??   
**A single Kira:** i want this so bad guys   
**A single Kira:** take this with that in mind that i want this so bad   
**A single Kira:** i know you wont all want to but please. for me  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** duuuude what  
**A single Kira:** in a week from now   
**A single Kira:** there’s gonna be. a laser tag tournament.  
**A single Kira:** and i want us to join SO fucking bad   
**Slime Propaganda:** LASER TAG  
**LesbiAnn:** Omg laser tag???   
**LesbiAnn:** That actually sounds so fun!!   
**A single Kira:** i know i know but admissions end at 8 tonight   
**A single Kira:** so we gotta decide right now if we should do this  
**A single Kira:** (we should)   
**Slime Propaganda:** (WE SHOULD)   
**Goose Boy:** Oh, is this the one happening in Akihabara?   
**A single Kira:** yeah its that one   
**Goose Boy:** I heard about it. Apparently they are giving away cash prizes.   
**Slime Propaganda:** MONEYYYY   
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** oh damn   
**A single Kira:** Morgana also says he thinks it would be good training   
**LesbiAnn:** How’d you find out about it??   
**A single Kira:** our gun dealer told me   
**LesbiAnn:** Oh.  
**Slime Propaganda:** FKGKDLAAKAJDJDNN WHAT   
**A single Kira:** he brought it up bc apparently the third prize is like a years supply of some kinda soda he likes   
**A single Kira:** and not to be the leader of the phantom thieves or anything but can you imagine how long we could last in mementos with that much soda   
**Makoto:** I suppose I can see the gain of being in the competition...   
**Makoto:** Even if we didn’t win the soda, Morgana is right that it could be alright training for us.   
**Goose Boy:** Oh, so you’re backing the idea?   
**Makoto:** I think it could be beneficial.   
**Sweetie Pie:** I think so too! ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ  
**A single Kira:** wow this is going way better than i thought it would   
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** yo i think you should sign us up   
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** wait when is it   
**A single Kira:** its a two day thing so next saturday and sunday   
**A single Kira:** we could spend the week training in mementos especially cause we have some requests to take care of   
**A single Kira:** two birds one stone   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I don’t believe I’ve ever played laser tag.   
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** its real fun dude we can teach you the rules   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Oh. Thank you.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** It does seem very fun.  
**A single Kira:** yeah its super fun   
**A single Kira:** and we need to have a team of 8 and guess how many of us there are   
**Sweetie Pie:** Aww, too bad for Mona-chan!   
**A single Kira:** unfortunately he cant hold a gun and is also a cat   
**LesbiAnn:** We should do it!   
**Goose Boy:** I suppose if everyone else wants to, I wouldn’t mind joining.   
**A single Kira:** oh my god are you guys really just letting me sign us up for this   
**Makoto:** Are there any prerequisites?  
**A single Kira:** well there’s a 4000 yen fee but i can cover that   
**A single Kira:** and uhhhh   
**A single Kira:** oh and we need a team name   
**Slime Propaganda:** TEAM NAME!!!!!!!!!  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** could we just do the phantom thieves   
**LesbiAnn:** I think that would be too suspicious right now...  
**Slime Propaganda:** oh my god no that would be so funny though   
**Slime Propaganda:** ESPECIALLY bc goro would be on the team  
**Goose Boy:** Let’s not do that.   
**Slime Propaganda:** can you fuckin imagine   
**A single Kira:** whats like the opposite of the phantom thieves   
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** uhhhh   
**Slime Propaganda:** the not ghosts   
**A single Kira:** yeah   
**Sweetie Pie:** What about the thief part?   
**Slime Propaganda:** the not ghosts who are law abiding citizens   
**A single Kira:** perfect  
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** im gonna say no   
**Slime Propaganda:** anti ghost police   
**A single Kira:** iconic   
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** guys   
**Sweetie Pie:** What if we do something kind of cool sounding?   
**Sweetie Pie:** Like.... The Menaces of Tokyo... or something!   
**LesbiAnn:** Oh, but I want to do something fun!   
**LesbiAnn:** Maybe... Glam Force!!   
**Slime Propaganda:** worms   
**Fox-In-Socks:** The Roses Folly...   
**A single Kira:** (not) The Phantom Thieves   
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** maybe like... power force rangers   
**Slime Propaganda:** we could be the dancing queens and everyone will think its the abba song but its really just our strategy   
**Makoto:** No.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** The Hearts of the Damned.   
**Slime Propaganda:** fight bitches, drink coffee   
**Sweetie Pie:** Oh, but Ryuji doesn’t like coffee, does he?   
**A single Kira:** fight bitches, drink coffee (except for Ryuji)   
**Slime Propaganda:** we could shorten it to just like bitch squad   
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** lmao a team of only goro   
**Goose Boy:** I doubt they’d let you include such language.   
**Slime Propaganda:** the featherMEN   
**A single Kira:** what if we did like   
**A single Kira:** The Kaito Kids   
**LesbiAnn:** Oh my gosh like from the anime??   
**Slime Propaganda:** MAGIC KAITO 1412   
**A single Kira:** yeah   
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** i remember those shows  
**Fox-In-Socks:** What?   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Who is Kaito?   
**A single Kira:** oh hes an anime character   
**A single Kira:** he is like an iconic thief who goes by kaito kid   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Is that so?   
**A single Kira:** hes like the rival spinoff character for the main guy of a different show   
**LesbiAnn:** He’s like a gentleman thief!   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Ah.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Well the name certainly flows well. I do like it.   
**Goose Boy:** I think I’d prefer the Kudo Kids.   
**Slime Propaganda:** very funny mr detective   
**Makoto:** I do like the name, Akira.   
**Slime Propaganda:** wh wait   
**Slime Propaganda:** wait crow   
**Slime Propaganda:** wait do u watch detective conan crow  
**Goose Boy:** Ah, no.   
**Goose Boy:** I just did some quick googling.  
**Goose Boy:** Nothing more.   
**Slime Propaganda:** no way detective conan and kaito 1412 are two different shows   
**Slime Propaganda:** you SO watch detective conan   
**Goose Boy:** I have no idea how you’ve come to such a conclusion.   
**Slime Propaganda:** you fucker you watched detective conan and now youre trying to hide it  
**Slime Propaganda:** you slipped up   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Ah. Again I’m not sure I understand.   
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** kaito kid has a rival like akira said and its kudo something something   
**Slime Propaganda:** shinichi kudo hes a teenage detective who gets turned into a little boy and then starts to go by edogawa conan   
**Slime Propaganda:** and its a different series called detective conan but its the same author and kaito kid is in detective conan   
**Slime Propaganda:** and goro was trying to make a funny haha joke by saying the kudo kids but i CAUGHT him   
**Slime Propaganda:** i caught him in all his weebery   
**LesbiAnn:** You aren’t exactly any better, Futaba...   
**Slime Propaganda:** yeah but im not hiding it   
**Slime Propaganda:** unlike someone i know who is conveniently not replying anymore   
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** i kind of feel like we have to do the kaito kids at this point   
**Sweetie Pie:** I like it! I think it’s very unique to put it in English.   
**A single Kira:** if you guys all want to i will put that down   
**LesbiAnn:** Okay!!   
**A single Kira:** awesome then i will finish signing us all up brb 

 **_A single Kira_ ** _has signed off_

 **Fox-In-Socks:** Perhaps I should watch this show...   
**Slime Propaganda:** good luck it has like 900 plus episodes   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Oh.   
**Slime Propaganda:** well i guess you could just watch kaito 1412 i think it works stand alone   
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** you should look him up hes cool   
**LesbiAnn:** He’s like a model phantom thief!!   
**Fox-In-Socks:** In that case, I am delighted to be named after him for our team.   
**Sweetie Pie:** It’s very fitting!   
**Slime Propaganda:** the children of the kaito   
**LesbiAnn:** And that’s less fitting   
**Makoto:** I wonder if there are any uniform requirements.   
**LesbiAnn:** We can’t exactly wear our phantom thief gear can we..   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Perhaps something to show we are on the same team?   
**Slime Propaganda:** oh my god i want matching jackets   
**Makoto:** I suppose we’ll need to wait for Akira to come back to find out.   
**Slime Propaganda:** guys that would be so fucking cool   
**LesbiAnn:** I wonder how the qualifications work?   
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** yeah especially since theres probably gonna be a lot of teams   
**Sweetie Pie:** I guess that’s probably why it’s going to last for two whole days.   
**LesbiAnn:** Theres probably going to be some professional teams there too...  
**Sweetie Pie:** I hope we can last long!   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Are there professional laser tag players?   
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** honestly i think theres prolly a professional for everything   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I wonder how that develops as a career path.   
**Makoto:** I doubt it would be anything stable. Most likely, they have other jobs they work additionally.   
**A single Kira:** we have been officially signed up   
**A single Kira:** the kaito kids......are in action   
**LesbiAnn:** I’m excited!!   
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** its gonna be dope   
**A single Kira:** oh Makoto about the uniform stuff   
**A single Kira:** there wasnt anything listed but i do think it could be cool if we matched somehow   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Perhaps we could all wear the same color?   
**Slime Propaganda:** matching jackets people listen to me   
**A single Kira:** do we all own red   
**LesbiAnn:** I do!   
**Slime Propaganda:** jackets!!!!!!!! you guys!!!!!!!  
**Makoto:** As in a shirt? Or could it be anything?   
**Sweetie Pie:** I wonder what would be the best outfit to wear for this...   
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** anything you can move around in i think   
**Slime Propaganda:** why am i being ignored pay attention to me   
**A single Kira:** listen i would say matching jackets Futaba but those can get expensive   
**A single Kira:** and we only have a week   
**Slime Propaganda:** rush order   
**Makoto:** That would make them cost even more.   
**Slime Propaganda:** then we better win those cash prizes huh   
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** are we doing red then   
**Sweetie Pie:** Hmm...   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I wonder if I own any prominent red items.   
**Slime Propaganda:** red.......jackets   
**LesbiAnn:** How would we pay for them??   
**LesbiAnn:** They would be fun, but I really don’t think we can.   
**Slime Propaganda:** some people have moneeeyyyyyyy   
**Sweetie Pie:** Hmmmm...  
**A single Kira:** yeah but not all of us unfortunately   
**A single Kira:** and if we want them fast its gonna be too much to cover everybody   
**Slime Propaganda:** :(   
**Slime Propaganda:** i guess sooooooooo  
**Makoto:** I think this is another case where we should save up and make some later, if we really want them.   
**Slime Propaganda:** yeaaaaaaahhhh  
**Sweetie Pie:** I think it’s okay!   
**Slime Propaganda:** huh   
**Sweetie Pie:** They should say The Kaito Kids, right?   
**Makoto:** Haru, wait.   
**Makoto:** I do understand where you’re coming from, but they’re going to cost quite a bit.   
**Makoto:** We really can’t afford it.   
**Sweetie Pie:** I can cover it!   
**Sweetie Pie:** Don’t worry! ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ  
**Slime Propaganda:** wait wait all by yourself  
**Sweetie Pie:** It’s really no worries!   
**A single Kira:** Haru you do not have to buy all that for us its okay   
**Sweetie Pie:** I want to!   
**Slime Propaganda:** noooooo you dont you don’t gotta   
**Sweetie Pie:** It’s okay!   
**Sweetie Pie:** And we need them by Saturday, don’t we?   
**Sweetie Pie:** I’m sure I can find someone to make them quickly!   
**Sweetie Pie:** ✌︎('ω'✌︎ ) !   
**LesbiAnn:** Err Haru!! It’s okay! 

 **_Sweetie Pie_ ** _has signed off_

 **Slime Propaganda:** waaaaait wait no   
**Slime Propaganda:** aw man now i feel bad   
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** uh   
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** was that kinda weird to anyone else   
**Makoto:** Yes.   
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** yeah she just sorta left   
**LesbiAnn:** Is something going on do you think?  
**A single Kira:** ill try and text her  
**Slime Propaganda:** :((((((  
**Makoto:** Futaba, whatever it is, I’m sure it isn’t about you. Don’t worry.   
**Slime Propaganda:** hnggghhhhh i hope so   
**LesbiAnn:** I hope it’s just our imagination...

 _—Direct Message:_ **_A single Kira_ ** _— > _ **_Sweetie Pie_** _—_

 **A single Kira:** hey Haru is everything good with you 

_5:04 p.m_

**Sweetie Pie:** Yes!   
**A single Kira:** you sure   
**Sweetie Pie:** One hundred percent! :D  
**A single Kira:** hm   
**A single Kira:** you know we really mean it when we say you dont have to buy us those jackets   
**A single Kira:** they arent that big a deal   
**Sweetie Pie:** Oh, but I really don’t mind at all.   
**Sweetie Pie:** I want to, even! Don’t worry about me.   
**A single Kira:** listen i know youre well off but custom jackets are not cheap especially on a rush   
**A single Kira:** so whats goin on   
**Sweetie Pie:** I promise it’s nothing!   
**A single Kira:** ive ranted to you several times over about yusuke and my other problems i should return the favor   
**A single Kira:** you dont have to but you can talk to me you know   
**A single Kira:** and i know i might be digging a little deep for you just offering to buy jackets but. are you really sure there isnt anything wrong   
**Sweetie Pie:** Oh, well...   
**Sweetie Pie:** There’s nothing going on that I don’t mind sharing. I just don’t exactly think it’s relevant.  
**Sweetie Pie:** But I am okay!   
**A single Kira:** it doesnt have to do with the jackets for it to be relevant its just if theres anything you need to talk about   
**A single Kira:** and im not trying to say that you arent a genuinely generous person but youre also the type to just start giving people things when youre feeling bad   
**Sweetie Pie:** Oh, you think so?   
**A single Kira:** i know so   
**Sweetie Pie:** Hmm...   
**A single Kira:** you dont have to tell me but im here to listen   
**Sweetie Pie:** I...   
**Sweetie Pie:** I do suppose there is something that’s on my mind.   
**Sweetie Pie:** I’m just feeling very complicated over it. It’s not good or bad.   
**Sweetie Pie:** So when I say I’m okay, I am! And I mean it.   
**A single Kira:** i believe you   
**Sweetie Pie:** Hehe, thank you.   
**A single Kira:** so whats happening?   
**Sweetie Pie:** Well...  
**Sweetie Pie:** You probably guessed that it has to do with my father.   
**Sweetie Pie:** It’s just that his trial begins this week.   
**Sweetie Pie:** He’s already made appearances in court, but this is the first official trial.   
**A single Kira:** oh wow   
**Sweetie Pie:** Mm..   
**Sweetie Pie:** He’s pleading guilty, which I guess goes to show how much the change of heart has affected him.   
**Sweetie Pie:** It’s just giving me a lot to think about, is all.   
**A single Kira:** yeah thats a lot  
**A single Kira:** if you cant do the laser tag stuff because of this thats okay   
**Sweetie Pie:** No no, I want to!   
**Sweetie Pie:** I’d prefer to, actually.   
**Sweetie Pie:** I’m not sure if I’m going to the trial or not anyway...   
**A single Kira:** you dont want to go?   
**Sweetie Pie:** I don’t know, if I’m being honest.   
**Sweetie Pie:** I feel like I want to, but I also feel like I don’t.   
**Sweetie Pie:** At least, not all by myself.   
**A single Kira:** hey i can go with if you want   
**Sweetie Pie:** That’s very nice of you!   
**Sweetie Pie:** But I’m still not sure.   
**A single Kira:** we could have like Ryuji tag along too   
**A single Kira:** hes a sunshine kid he eases tension   
**Sweetie Pie:** Hehe, maybe he could!  
**Sweetie Pie:** I need to think about it more, I think.   
**A single Kira:** thats a-okay   
**Sweetie Pie:** I really appreciate the offer.   
**A single Kira:** of course   
**Sweetie Pie:** And thank you for going out of your way to check on me. That was very sweet of you!   
**A single Kira:** well we were all sorta worried  
**Sweetie Pie:** I really am okay, though!   
**Sweetie Pie:** And I’m excited to play laser tag! ＼(^ω^)／  
**A single Kira:** im glad to hear it   
**A single Kira:** youre an essential part of The Kaito Kids   
**Sweetie Pie:** It’s going to be very fun!   
**A single Kira:** yeah i think so too   
**A single Kira:** and on that note i insist you dont buy us all jackets   
**A single Kira:** we can just scribble on some t-shirts if we want to   
**Sweetie Pie:** It might be a little too late for that!   
**A single Kira:** what   
**A single Kira:** noooo Haru   
**A single Kira:** how much were they let me help   
**Sweetie Pie:** That's okay!   
**A single Kira:** no tell me   
**Sweetie Pie:** I actually am supposed to get going now!   
**A single Kira:** no way you liar tell me how much those jackets cost   
**Sweetie Pie:** :)  
**Sweetie Pie:** Bye-bye!   
**A single Kira:** Haruuuuuuu 

 **_Sweetie Pie_ ** _has signed off_

 **A single Kira:** Haruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

* * *

_Sunday_

_12:12 p.m_

_—Group Chat:_ **_The Phantom Thieves_** _—_

 **A single Kira:** hey guys can we all meet for a meeting later today   
**Goose Boy:** What time?   
**A single Kira:** uhh what works for everyone   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I am free throughout the day.   
**A single Kira:** i might wanna have us do mementos today so tell me your schedules with that in mind   
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** im not doin anything   
**Goose Boy:** Well, I’m just finishing a few things up, but I won’t take exceptionally long.   
**A single Kira:** if you guys can come over soonerish i can make lunch   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I will be on my way immediately.   
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** bro that is exactly what i thought u would say   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I cannot refute such an offer.   
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** well i guess if hes comin now ill come now too   
**Goose Boy:** I won’t need more than around 20 minutes to finish up.   
**Goose Boy:** But then I can be on my way.   
**A single Kira:** great so it seems like at least for now we are having a boys night   
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** lol   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Something akin to our last get together.   
**A single Kira:** we should do that sometime   
**A single Kira:** like an actual boys night that would be fun   
**Mommy’s Little Egg:** im still recovering from the egg party man   
**Goose Boy:** Not at my apartment again, please. I’m still finding flour in unsuspecting places.   
**A single Kira:** haha sorry   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I apologize. I should have tidied up more proficiently.   
**Goose Boy:** I actually don’t blame you at all, Yusuke. 

 **_Slime Propaganda_ ** _changed_ **_Mommy’s Little Egg_ ** _’s name to_ **_Yo Ho Pirate Bro_ **

**A single Kira:** hey Futaba   
**Yo Ho Pirate Bro:** why   
**Slime Propaganda:** i was having an issue where whenever i saw an egg id think of ur username and i couldnt have that   
**Slime Propaganda:** and idk captain kid ya know   
**Yo Ho Pirate Bro:** im not keeping this one   
**Slime Propaganda:** how is this not better   
**A single Kira:** dont you think yo ho pirate bro is at least a little more tolerable than mommys little egg 

 **_Yo Ho Pirate Bro_ ** _changed his name to_ **_Bigger Eff_ **

**A single Kira:** actually this one is funny you cant change it now Futaba  
**Slime Propaganda:** full circle i guess   
**Slime Propaganda:** goro roast ryuji again so i can make his name something embarrassing   
**Bigger Eff:** why dont u ever let me be   
**A single Kira:** anyway Futaba can you come over for a meeting around now   
**Slime Propaganda:** huh  
**Slime Propaganda:** yeah sure lemme get changed n stuff   
**A single Kira:** boys night with a hint of tomato   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Akira, I imagine myself arriving at around 12:45.   
**A single Kira:** okay ill start cooking now then   
**Bigger Eff:** aint lebanc open rn   
**A single Kira:** yeah but sundays tend to be super dead   
**Fox-In-Socks:** That works in our favor.   
**Goose Boy:** I presume we are also going to be discussing the tournament at the meeting as well?   
**A single Kira:** that was one of my underlying intentions yes   
**Goose Boy:** What time does that begin again?   
**A single Kira:** its 4:30   
**A single Kira:** pm   
**A single Kira:** so we are gonna have to book it there after school   
**Goose Boy:** Ah, alright.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Is something the matter?   
**Goose Boy:** Oh, no. I just need to take the day off, it seems.   
**Bigger Eff:** yeah ur not gonna have time to go to work  
**Slime Propaganda:** you could make morgana cover for you   
**Goose Boy:** I think I won’t do that.   
**Slime Propaganda:** kira ill be there in like 30 seconds   
**A single Kira:** cool   
**A single Kira:** hey that was super fuckin weird   
**Slime Propaganda:** yeah i wont do that one again it doesnt work   
**A single Kira:** good idea   
**Bigger Eff:** isnt kira that guy from that one anime  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Magic Kaito?   
**Slime Propaganda:** JDJASJFJSJJAJDGHYRGH NO   
**Slime Propaganda:** NOT MAGIC KAITO   
**A single Kira:** entirely different show   
**Slime Propaganda:** DEATH NOTE   
**Bigger Eff:** oh yeah duh   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Is that where your username derives from, Akira?   
**A single Kira:** oh no not really   
**A single Kira:** i mean i guess kindaaaaa  
**A single Kira:** but no its just sort of like uh   
**A single Kira:** like a weird pun i guess   
**Slime Propaganda:** maybe its time for.....................a change   
**A single Kira:** i will change it on my own time you dont get any creative input   
**Slime Propaganda:** touchy touchy   
**LesbiAnn:** Ack I just saw all this!!   
**LesbiAnn:** I’m with Makoto so we are both on our way!!   
**A single Kira:** okay no big rush though dw   
**Slime Propaganda:** harurururu  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Shall we call her?   
**Slime Propaganda:** ugh akiras makin me one sec 

 **_Slime Propaganda_ ** _has signed off_

 **Fox-In-Socks:** I assume then Futaba has arrived.   
**A single Kira:** haha yep   
**A single Kira:** boys night ended before it started   
**Bigger Eff:** tomato night now   
**A single Kira:** gremlin night   
**A single Kira:** at least until someone else comes   
**Fox-In-Socks:** You truly have us all at your beck and call, I’m sure you realize.   
**A single Kira:** its not me its the curry   
**A single Kira:** and the fuzzy cat   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Two factors which only compliment your allure.  
**Bigger Eff:** wow bro   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Hm?   
**Bigger Eff:** oh nothin  
**Bigger Eff:** id just like to see akiras face rn   
**Slime Propaganda:** oh believe me its great  
**LesbiAnn:** Futaba did you find Haru??   
**Slime Propaganda:** uh huh shes comin   
**Sweetie Pie:** I’ll be on my way soon!   
**Slime Propaganda:** yeah see   
**LesbiAnn:** Whenever you call meetings so suddenly it’s always so much work to get everyone here...  
**A single Kira:** well we gotta get our laser tag game on as soon as possible   
**Sweetie Pie:** Will we start training today?   
**A single Kira:** if we can   
**A single Kira:** i want to go over the rules and competition specific stuff before we start though   
**Slime Propaganda:** how am i supposed to train for this  
**A single Kira:** ill loan you my gun   
**Slime Propaganda:** REALLY  
**Slime Propaganda:** YOU CANT TAKE THAT BACK NOW  
**Makoto:** Is that a good idea?   
**A single Kira:** we can stay in early levels of mementos to train she’ll be fine   
**Slime Propaganda:** fuck yeah bitches futabas getting gun privileges   
**A single Kira:** my gun might end up being passed around actually cause i think its the closest to what they have for laser tag   
**A single Kira:** oh maybe Yusuke’s too   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I understand.   
**Goose Boy:** Perhaps we should split into groups while we train, then.   
**Goose Boy:** One who will share your gun, and the other who will share Yusuke’s.   
**Makoto:** That’s a good idea.   
**Goose Boy:** Why thank you.   
**Makoto:** We should also have a section dedicated to simply aiming, even if it’s just with our own weapons.   
**Slime Propaganda:** mueheheheheh   
**Slime Propaganda:** this is gonna be so fun im excited   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Akira, I shall arrive soon.   
**Bigger Eff:** Yea me too   
**A single Kira:** okay   
**A single Kira:** still workin on the curry but it won’t be too long   
**Slime Propaganda:** mona says everyone be fast cause he has strategy things he wants to talk about   
**Sweetie Pie:** Does Morgana know the rules of laser tag?   
**Slime Propaganda:** he says akira told him   
**Slime Propaganda:** this kitty is so excited   
**Bigger Eff:** it sucks he cant play  
**Slime Propaganda:** maybe we could put him in a trenchcoat and pretend he has a disease   
**LesbiAnn:** Um you can put him in a jacket but he’ll still be cat sized.   
**Slime Propaganda:** we will stuff it with more cats im sure he has friends   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Does he fraternize with other cats?   
**Slime Propaganda:** actually he said of course not who do you think i am so i guess that doesn’t work   
**Goose Boy:** I’m on my way now.   
**Slime Propaganda:** hey you should give me your gun also   
**Goose Boy:** Why would I do that?   
**Slime Propaganda:** cause   
**Goose Boy:** Maybe we should have you practice with Morgana’s sling shot first. You would cause less damage that way.   
**Slime Propaganda:** i am gonna be a pro at rootin and shootin by the end of this week just you watch   
**Bigger Eff:** what if we got like laser pointers   
**Bigger Eff:** and then idk taped it to the guns   
**Bigger Eff:** cause that’s kinda what its like w laser tag right   
**Slime Propaganda:** do you think laser pointers would work on morgana  
**Slime Propaganda:** we shoot a shadow but hit mona cause he lunges directly into the line of fire   
**LesbiAnn:** He does kinda get distracted easily so...maybe???   
**Slime Propaganda:** this is gonna be the best fuckin week lets get laser pointers   
**Bigger Eff:** uh actually i take it back   
**LesbiAnn:** I don’t think Morgana would be very happy if that actually worked   
**Slime Propaganda:** but the humor of it all   
**Slime Propaganda:** ughhhhhhhh ryuji hurry and get here its just me n akira and yusuke   
**Slime Propaganda:** and mona but hes no help   
**Bigger Eff:** im comin hold ur horses   
**Sweetie Pie:** Just so you know I’m finally on the way!   
**Makoto:** Ann and I will be there in around 15 minutes.   
**Slime Propaganda:** well the curry is almost done so be speedy  
**Makoto:** We’ll do our best.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I suppose we shall see you all soon.   
**Slime Propaganda:** be speedy quick!!!!   
**Makoto:** Unfortunately, it’s up to the train operator now.   
**Slime Propaganda:** could i hack my way into a train   
**Sweetie Pie:** Oh!   
**Sweetie Pie:** That would be very impressive!   
**Goose Boy:** Even assuming you could, would it do much good anyway? Passenger trains have preset speed limits.   
**Slime Propaganda:** why do you people know such random things do you actually read encyclopedias for fun   
**Slime Propaganda:** is that your idea of relaxing down time   
**Goose Boy:** I am sure that you could tell us endless amounts of details from any one of your obscure video games.   
**Slime Propaganda:** video games are fun   
**Slime Propaganda:** trains are trains   
**A single Kira:** shes got you there   
**Goose Boy:** Hardly.   
**A single Kira:** hey so im guessing you guys all want coffee too   
**Makoto:** That would be nice of you.   
**A single Kira:** if i make you guys all this we are definitely going to mementos today   
**A single Kira:** fill you up before we train like madmen   
**Goose Boy:** That’s understandable.   
**Bigger Eff:** maybe we can get in some kinda short term muscle training   
**Bigger Eff:** just cause theres gonna be lotsa running you know   
**A single Kira:** maybe   
**A single Kira:** lets keep talking about this when everyone gets here   
**LesbiAnn:** We won’t be long now!!   
**Sweetie Pie:** I will hurry!   
**A single Kira:** hustle hustle   
**A single Kira:** see you guys soon   
**LesbiAnn:** Yep! 

* * *

_9:32 p.m_

_—Group Chat:_ **_Geoff’s Adventure Taco_** _—_

 **Slime Propaganda:** boys   
**Slime Propaganda:** we gotta chat  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I wondered when you might bring this up again.   
**Slime Propaganda:** ive been thinking abt geoff constantly it was only a matter of time   
**Goose Boy:** Is there any way we can do this tomorrow?   
**Goose Boy:** It’s getting late.   
**Slime Propaganda:** you are not getting out of this again bub   
**Slime Propaganda:** i wont be longgggggg   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Is your energy truly limitless?   
**Slime Propaganda:** geoff gives me the energy to go on   
**Goose Boy:** Usually when you say things are quick, they tend to last quite a while in actuality.   
**Slime Propaganda:** listennnnn i just wanna get some basics out for us to think about   
**Slime Propaganda:** some storyboarding   
**Slime Propaganda:** storytexting   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Well, go on.   
**Slime Propaganda:** i was gonna anyway   
**Slime Propaganda:** so i been thinkin about a goal and a conflict u know   
**Slime Propaganda:** we gotta have some of those   
**Slime Propaganda:** n at first i was thinkin it should do with the taco shack right since the title and all   
**Slime Propaganda:** and i was like maybe he is out to make the best taco and then something bad happens or something but then that sounded way too generic and we need something fresh for our hungry audiences   
**Slime Propaganda:** so then i thought okay. maybe we shouldnt have it be about tacos maybe thats just a quirky thing about him maybe the title is his superpower move   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Oh. Very interesting.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** What do you propose the movie should feature, then?   
**Slime Propaganda:** well thats why im texting you guys   
**Goose Boy:** So you ran into a wall?   
**Slime Propaganda:** this is a group project im allowed to ask for ur opinions   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Perhaps he is on the pursuit of something more personal. Love or destiny.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** There may be a trial he must overcome. Many, even.   
**Slime Propaganda:** what kind of things would a taco shack cat want   
**Goose Boy:** If we’re really talking about this, maybe we should approach it from a different perspective.   
**Goose Boy:** He’s based off of Morgana, at least to an extent. Maybe we should think about it that way.   
**Slime Propaganda:** hmmmm okay nice point   
**Slime Propaganda:** what are monas aspirations   
**Fox-In-Socks:** To become human.   
**Slime Propaganda:** thats meh for movie plot tho  
**Slime Propaganda:** especially cause he can already turn into a shack   
**Goose Boy:** He seems to be rather interested in Ann?   
**Slime Propaganda:** did geoff not give off gay vibes to you   
**Fox-In-Socks:** A male love interest, then?   
**Slime Propaganda:** but i dont think it should be a love storryyyyyy  
**Slime Propaganda:** i mean he can have his cat bf but i dont think it should be the main point   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Many of the aspects of Morgana which I am aware of seem to be circumstantial to our situation.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** For example, success in the phantom thieves, or stealing treasures.   
**Slime Propaganda:** okay wait hold on   
**Slime Propaganda:** one second 

 _—Direct Message:_ **_Slime Propaganda_ ** _— > _ **_A single Kira_** _—_

 **Slime Propaganda:** does morgana have any aspirations in life   
**A single Kira:** uh   
**A single Kira:** sushi   
**Slime Propaganda:** you are useless   
**A single Kira:** do you want me to ask him   
**A single Kira:** his goals are pretty cut and dry though   
**Slime Propaganda:** ask him   
**A single Kira:** k   
**Slime Propaganda:** its for science   
**Slime Propaganda:** not really   
**Slime Propaganda:** its whatever i just need to know   
**A single Kira:** he told me that he is focusing on getting his memories back atm but also has his side goals like human body and somehow wooing Ann   
**Slime Propaganda:** oooo missing memories okay  
**Slime Propaganda:** anything else   
**A single Kira:** well ive been trying to get him into street performance but every time i bring it up he bites me   
**Slime Propaganda:** oh my god you two could have a whole lil set together   
**A single Kira:** i know we could make millions   
**Slime Propaganda:** okay thanks thats all i needed   
**Slime Propaganda:** i have an idea now   
**A single Kira:** yeah sure   
**A single Kira:** what kinda not science is this   
**Slime Propaganda:** youll find out eventually   
**A single Kira:** oh ho secrets secrets 

 _—Group Chat:_ **_Geoff’s Adventure Taco_** _—_

 **Slime Propaganda:** im back and i texted joker and now i have ideas   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Ah, what did he say?   
**Slime Propaganda:** not important  
**Slime Propaganda:** lemme tell you my idea tho   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Hm. So be it.   
**Slime Propaganda:** so it be   
**Slime Propaganda:** anyway im thinking somethin kinda like a traveling circus vibe   
**Slime Propaganda:** geoff is this talented cat who works in the circus and he has his sidekick who also works there   
**Goose Boy:** A circus?   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Would his performance be, then, of his transformative abilities?   
**Slime Propaganda:** hmmmm yeah probably   
**Slime Propaganda:** but for the conflict i was thinking either something bad is happening to the circus or the circus is trying to exploit them   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Oh, what an interesting twist.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** To make an escape from a corrupt corporation...   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Or for them to be already in the process of escaping when the plot begins.   
**Slime Propaganda:** ooh yah shake it up a bit   
**Goose Boy:** Er, I have a question.   
**Slime Propaganda:** ask away fellow writer   
**Goose Boy:** Who is his friend, exactly?   
**Goose Boy:** Is he also a... cat?   
**Slime Propaganda:** i sorta want him not to be   
**Fox-In-Socks:** If he is based off of Morgana, would it not make sense if his friend was similar to Akira?   
**Fox-In-Socks:** A human sidekick.  
**Slime Propaganda:** yes but also no   
**Slime Propaganda:** cause i dont think he should be too much like akira but i do like him being a human bean   
**Goose Boy:** I agree that basing it too closely off our friends could be very... awkward.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Let us begin to draw our inspiration from elsewhere, then.   
**Slime Propaganda:** but keep the friend as a human   
**Slime Propaganda:** shit i forgot hes also a scientist   
**Slime Propaganda:** whys he working at a circus   
**Slime Propaganda:** you know what you gotta pay the bills somehow next question   
**Fox-In-Socks:** He could be a scientist in training.   
**Slime Propaganda:** i kind of want him to be an old old man tho   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Retired, then?   
**Slime Propaganda:** YES   
**Slime Propaganda:** he could be the reason geoff can become a taco shack maybe he did (humane) experiments on him   
**Goose Boy:** You know, just as I think this could have an interesting premise, I am reminded that this is actually about a cat who can turn into a taco stand.   
**Slime Propaganda:** if its presented straightforwardly then itll be fine the audience will accept it   
**Slime Propaganda:** and i want free food so we cant change it   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Futaba.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Let us finish this another time. I have much to think about.   
**Slime Propaganda:** what wait mehhh  
**Slime Propaganda:** but we didnt really get much of a conflict or a goal   
**Slime Propaganda:** well i guess we kind of did..........  
**Goose Boy:** Why don’t we call it a night.   
**Slime Propaganda:** u just dont wanna do this   
**Goose Boy:** I’m not as invested as you, but I wouldn’t say that I’m not curious to see how far you are willing to take this.   
**Slime Propaganda:** ya know what that is good enough for me   
**Slime Propaganda:** fine then lets talk later BUT you guys need to come back w some more ideas or i will go into a rage   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Let us make this into the feature film of the century.   
**Slime Propaganda:** that is the attitude im lookin for thank you fox   
**Goose Boy:** Well, I’m going to bed now.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I shall be going as well.   
**Slime Propaganda:** okkiieee   
**Slime Propaganda:** night boys   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Goodnight.   
**Goose Boy:** Sleep well. 

* * *

_Monday_

_7:09 a.m_

_—Group Chat:_ **_The Phantom Thieves_** _—_

 **A single Kira:** morning guys   
**A single Kira:** just a reminder that we are having meetings all week so like. dont make plans.   
**Sweetie Pie:** Yep!   
**A single Kira:** or if you do tell me so we can adjust things   
**Bigger Eff:** oh bro i forgot to ask   
**Bigger Eff:** do u know how late the comp is gonna go   
**A single Kira:** its on the website i will check   
**Bigger Eff:** cool  
**Bigger Eff:** laser tag   
**Sweetie Pie:** We’ll have to remember to dress warm if they go late into the evening!   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Indeed. The night chill is ruthless.   
**Sweetie Pie:** I hope they’ll have a place we can put our things..   
**Fox-In-Socks:** If not, perhaps Morgana can act as a bodyguard.   
**Sweetie Pie:** Oh, how cute!   
**A single Kira:** both nights they go until 10:30   
**A single Kira:** laser tag   
**Bigger Eff:** cool  
**LesbiAnn:** Jeez...   
**LesbiAnn:** And Sunday is going to be a school night too   
**Sweetie Pie:** We’ll have to head straight home!   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Ah... I see.   
**A single Kira:** everything good w you Yusuke   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Oh, it isn’t something of much relevance.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I simply imagine that after each night, I will likely be famished from the length of the event.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I had hoped we would be able to rendezvous at Leblanc, but it ends later than I imagined.   
**LesbiAnn:** Oh yeah...  
**LesbiAnn:** We’re all probably gonna be pretty hungry on top of being exhausted   
**A single Kira:** lets invest in some snacks to bring  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Ah. Splendid.   
**A single Kira:** i will find some time to go shopping   
**A single Kira:** theyll probably only be like little bags of chips and crackers tho so lets also make sure we eat well before we head out   
**A single Kira:** laser tag   
**Sweetie Pie:** Okay!   
**LesbiAnn:** I think they sell snack packs in bulk at some of the bigger grocery store chains   
**Bigger Eff:** yeah like junes n stuff   
**Bigger Eff:** laser tag  
**LesbiAnn:** Try for a variety!!   
**A single Kira:** will do   
**Sweetie Pie:** We should also be sure to bring lots of water!   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I wonder if the venue has any restrictions...   
**A single Kira:** there was a thing talking about how theyre gonna have water bottles for sale so i mean we can probably bring our own in too   
**Bigger Eff:** if we cant we could just sneak em in  
**Bigger Eff:** or stash em somewhere   
**Bigger Eff:** laser tag   
**LesbiAnn:** I don’t think we’re going to need to go as far as sneaking them in...   
**A single Kira:** they might have lockers or something we can put them in   
**A single Kira:** laser tag   
**Sweetie Pie:** Oh, that’s true!   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Akira. Ryuji. I have a question.   
**A single Kira:** whats up   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Why do you two keep saying ‘laser tag’ unprompted?   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I am sure that no one necessarily needs the clarification that we are talking about the competition.   
**Bigger Eff:** laser tag   
**Sweetie Pie:** Oh, hehe, Yusuke! It isn’t anything like that I think.   
**Sweetie Pie:** You weren’t in our group so you didn’t see, but they’ve been saying that ever since training yesterday!   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Why?   
**Bigger Eff:** cause laser tag man   
**A single Kira:** its fun   
**A single Kira:** oh laser tag   
**Makoto:** Whenever they would successfully hit a shadow with their gun, they would shout it out.   
**Makoto:** Eventually, they just started to say it whenever much of anything happened.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Oh.   
**LesbiAnn:** You two are so weird   
**A single Kira:** laser tag   
**Bigger Eff:** laser tag!!   
**LesbiAnn:** Ugh   
**Makoto:** I came here to tell you all class begins soon, so please wrap up this conversation until lunch begins.   
**Bigger Eff:** okkkkk   
**A single Kira:** uh well then to end this if you guys have any specific snacks you want text me but nothing too over the top   
**A single Kira:** and i will look a little harder on the site to see if we can bring in our own food later   
**A single Kira:** bye   
**Sweetie Pie:** Okay! Goodbye!   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I will see you all after school.   
**Bigger Eff:** laser tag   
**A single Kira:** laser tag   
**LesbiAnn:** Weirdos!!! 

* * *

_Tuesday_

_7:36 p.m_

_—Direct Message:_ **_Sweetie Pie_ ** _— > _ **_A single Kira_** _—_

 **Sweetie Pie:** Hello, Akira!   
**Sweetie Pie:** Are you free to talk right now?   
**A single Kira:** hey  
**A single Kira:** yes i am   
**Sweetie Pie:** Oh, good!   
**Sweetie Pie:** It’s about tomorrow.   
**A single Kira:** whats up?   
**Sweetie Pie:** Well, it’s the first day of my father’s trial.   
**Sweetie Pie:** So, as far as the meetings go, my availability may vary...   
**A single Kira:** thats absolutely fine   
**Sweetie Pie:** Okay!   
**A single Kira:** yeah dont worry   
**A single Kira:** so you decided youre going to go then?   
**Sweetie Pie:** Well... at least for the first day, yes.  
**Sweetie Pie:** I think I’ll end up regretting it if I don’t go to at least one. And I won’t know how exactly to feel about going until I do.   
**A single Kira:** do you want me to go too   
**Sweetie Pie:** That's very sweet of you! But it’s alright.  
**Sweetie Pie:** It begins at 10:45, so you would have to miss school.   
**A single Kira:** hey thats fine   
**A single Kira:** i can tell Sojiro im sure hed understand   
**Sweetie Pie:** Oh, but I’d hate for you to miss out on your classes!   
**A single Kira:** ill be fine   
**A single Kira:** i can ask Ann for notes too   
**Sweetie Pie:** Oh...   
**Sweetie Pie:** Are you really sure it would be okay?   
**A single Kira:** i wouldnt have offered if it wasnt   
**Sweetie Pie:** Hehe, I don’t believe that you wouldn’t have offered anyway.   
**Sweetie Pie:** But if you’re really truly sure...   
**Sweetie Pie:** I would be very happy to have someone come along with me.   
**A single Kira:** then i will tell Sojiro im going to be missing school tomorrow   
**A single Kira:** is it okay if i tell him whats going on?   
**Sweetie Pie:** Yes!   
**A single Kira:** okay cool   
**Slime Propaganda:** ٩(^‿^)۶   
**A single Kira:** oh yeah one more thing   
**Sweetie Pie:** Yes?   
**A single Kira:** i dunno if you remember but i suggested before also bringing Ryuji along   
**A single Kira:** we dont have to if you would rather not but i do actually mean that i think he would also be good to have around   
**Sweetie Pie:** You do?   
**A single Kira:** yeah   
**A single Kira:** i mean he might be a little squirmy sitting there all day but   
**A single Kira:** hes really good at the whole support thing you know   
**A single Kira:** hes one of those people that just calms nerves which i think might be something youd want for tomorrow   
**Sweetie Pie:** Hmm...   
**Sweetie Pie:** Do you think he’d want to?   
**A single Kira:** if it means it would help oh yeah   
**A single Kira:** hes pretty ride or die w friend stuff   
**Sweetie Pie:** Hehe, he is, isn't he?   
**Sweetie Pie:** Even with school, though?   
**A single Kira:** psh that boy would take any chance he gets to skip   
**Sweetie Pie:** Oh, well...   
**Sweetie Pie:** If you really think he would be alright with it...   
**Sweetie Pie:** That actually sounds very nice! To bring him along.   
**A single Kira:** i think so too   
**A single Kira:** ill text him for ya   
**Sweetie Pie:** Okay! 

 _—Direct Message:_ **_A single Kira_ ** _— > _ **_Bigger Eff_** _—_

 **A single Kira:** hey i got something to talk to u about   
**Bigger Eff:** shoot   
**A single Kira:** basically Haru’s dads trial is tomorrow and i want you to come with us   
**Bigger Eff:** what woah   
**Bigger Eff:** uh you sure about that???   
**A single Kira:** yeah i already talked to her about it n we want you to come too   
**Bigger Eff:** i mean sure sure thing   
**Bigger Eff:** but like are you sure im the best guy for this   
**Bigger Eff:** you dont think like makoto would be better   
**A single Kira:** nope i think you’re the guy for the job   
**Bigger Eff:** um uh   
**Bigger Eff:** if you say so man   
**A single Kira:** i do say so   
**Bigger Eff:** she wants me to go too??   
**A single Kira:** yep   
**Bigger Eff:** oh   
**Bigger Eff:** well i mean if its gonna help her feel better about the whole thing ill go with you guys for sure   
**A single Kira:** awesome   
**Bigger Eff:** you really sure i should be the one going tho  
**A single Kira:** dont sell yourself short youre better at this kind of stuff than youre giving yourself credit for  
**Bigger Eff:** aw jeez man   
**Bigger Eff:** dont you get all sappy on me   
**A single Kira:** haha i wont   
**A single Kira:** youre the go to guy for making people feel better though   
**A single Kira:** so im glad youll come too   
**Bigger Eff:** yeah well   
**Bigger Eff:**  thats a pretty big deal n all   
**Bigger Eff:** and if i can help i want to   
**A single Kira:** i thought youd say that   
**Bigger Eff:** what times the trial start   
**A single Kira:** Haru said 10:45 so we are going to be missing school   
**Bigger Eff:** oh cool okay   
**Bigger Eff:** does makoto know is she okay w that  
**A single Kira:** it is absolutely hilarious to me that you asked about Makoto before you even mentioned getting permission from your own mother   
**Bigger Eff:** hey makoto is way scarier than my ma   
**A single Kira:** yeah your moms really nice   
**Bigger Eff:** she can be scary too tho   
**A single Kira:** you know she did give off that vibe   
**A single Kira:** anyway no i didnt ask Makoto but i will let her know  
**Bigger Eff:** as long as its u and not me   
**A single Kira:** wow i sure do feel the love in this chilis   
**Bigger Eff:** man ur weird   
**A single Kira:** :)   
**A single Kira:** im gonna tell Haru youre coming too   
**A single Kira:** thanks   
**Bigger Eff:** yeah course   
**A single Kira:** also   
**A single Kira:** laser tag   
**Bigger Eff:** laser tag!! 

 _—Direct Message:_ **_A single Kira_ ** _— > _ **_Sweetie Pie_** _—_

 **A single Kira:** Ryuji said hed come with   
**Sweetie Pie:** Oh! That’s good to hear.   
**Sweetie Pie:** I’m glad.   
**A single Kira:** yeah me too   
**Sweetie Pie:** Akira, um...   
**A single Kira:**?   
**Sweetie Pie:** Thank you.   
**Sweetie Pie:** For helping me through all this. I really appreciate it.   
**A single Kira:** of course   
**A single Kira:** youre my friend id always help you   
**Sweetie Pie:** You’re very kind.   
**Sweetie Pie:** Truthfully, I was very, very nervous about tomorrow.  
**Sweetie Pie:** But I think I’ll be okay now! Or, at the very least, better than I would’ve been.   
**A single Kira:** i am always happy to help   
**Sweetie Pie:** Thank you! :D   
**Sweetie Pie:** Oh, and let’s meet up at Leblanc for tomorrow!   
**Sweetie Pie:** I’ll be there probably at around 9:30 or so.   
**A single Kira:** when do you want to leave   
**Sweetie Pie:** Probably not later than 9:45.   
**A single Kira:** okay ill let Ryuji know   
**Sweetie Pie:** Okay!   
**Sweetie Pie:** I will see you tomorrow, then!   
**A single Kira:** see you tomorrow 

* * *

_Thursday_

_8:38 p.m_

_—Group Chat:_ **_The Phantom Thieves_** _—_

 **Fox-In-Socks:** Did any of you happen to notice a notebook left behind?   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I seemed to have misplaced mine.   
**Makoto:** What did it look like?   
**Fox-In-Socks:** A simple gray spiral notebook. My name is at the top.   
**A single Kira:** im not seeing one around here   
**Makoto:** Did someone take it accidentally?   
**Makoto:** Everyone, check your bags.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I appreciate that.   
**LesbiAnn:** I don’t have it :(   
**Goose Boy:** I don’t either.   
**Bigger Eff:** oh shit   
**Sweetie Pie:** I’m sorry, neither do I!  
**Bigger Eff:** i totally have it   
**Bigger Eff:** sorry dude i thought it was mine   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I’m glad to see it isn’t lost.   
**Bigger Eff:** ill give it to ya at the train station tomorrow   
**Bigger Eff:** sorry bout that   
**Fox-In-Socks:** It is alright. Please do take care to ensure it doesn’t get damaged, though.   
**Bigger Eff:** yeah yeah ill be careful   
**LesbiAnn:** You do seem like the kid who always ends up with shredded notebooks Ryuji...   
**Bigger Eff:** its not like i do it on purpose!!!   
**Bigger Eff:** they just fall apart in my bag   
**A single Kira:** so you are that kid then   
**Bigger Eff:** oh shut up   
**Slime Propaganda:** GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS   
**Slime Propaganda:** GUYS THIS DOESNT MATTER ANYMORE LISTEN TO ME   
**LesbiAnn:** What??   
**Slime Propaganda:** ITS ABT LASER TAG   
**Makoto:** Of course it is.   
**Slime Propaganda:** I???? FUCKIN   
**Slime Propaganda:** DID YOU GUYS KNOW????????   
**Slime Propaganda:** THAT FIRST PLACE??????  
**Slime Propaganda:** GETS RISETTE TICKETS????????????   
**A single Kira:** holy shit wait   
**A single Kira:** wait like actually   
**Slime Propaganda:** ITS ON THE WEBSITE   
**Slime Propaganda:** HOW DID YOU NOT KNOW ABOUT THIS   
**A single Kira:** oh fuck   
**Goose Boy:** I wondered what the other prizes for the higher places might be.   
**Goose Boy:** Though, I did assume them to be irrelevant, since it was never brought up.   
**Slime Propaganda:** THIS CHANGES EVERYTHING WE HAVE TO WIN NOW   
**Slime Propaganda:** FUCK SODA RISETTE TIME  
**A single Kira:** how did i not realize this   
**Sweetie Pie:** What was second place, Futaba?   
**Slime Propaganda:** destiny land tickets!!!!   
**Slime Propaganda:** but we already /did that/ i want RISETTE   
**Fox-In-Socks:** She is an idol, isn’t she?   
**Bigger Eff:** yeah shes really popular   
**Makoto:** I hate to disappoint you all, but I just checked, and the website says that first place is only two tickets.   
**Bigger Eff:** whaaaaaaaaaat   
**Makoto:** That wouldn’t be fair.   
**Makoto:** We should really try to aim for third anyway, since a large reason we’re doing this is for the sake of the Phantom Thieves, I hope you didn’t forget.  
**Slime Propaganda:** okay but first place also gets like a 50000 yen cash prize we can just buy a bunch of soda  
**Slime Propaganda:** and other stuff for the peeps who dont get to go   
**LesbiAnn:** I don’t know if we could even get to first place though...  
**LesbiAnn:** Aiming for third already seems basically impossible  
**A single Kira:** these tickets are the ones from the concert venue that sold out in literally minutes   
**Slime Propaganda:** hhhhhhhhhhhggggggggg  
**Goose Boy:** I’m sure there are some people who only joined the competition to get those tickets. That in itself raises the stakes for getting a high place.   
**Makoto:** Let’s keep aiming for third.   
**Makoto:** I’m sure there will be other concerts.   
**Slime Propaganda:** mehhhhhh   
**Bigger Eff:** ya and wed probably end up fightin over who gets what anyway   
**Slime Propaganda:** why are my ideas never supported you demons   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Perhaps you should, then, come up with more reasonable ones.   
**Slime Propaganda:** i hate you did you know that 

_9:29 p.m_

_—Direct Message:_ **_A single Kira_ ** _— > _ **_Slime Propaganda_** _—_

 **A single Kira:** hey  
**A single Kira:** so im definitely not trying to imply anything by this   
**A single Kira:** but if we do end up in a situation where we are somehow completely accidentally almost in or in second place   
**A single Kira:** it would be go big or go home at that point   
**A single Kira:** just because oh you know we have already been to destiny land   
**Slime Propaganda:** you are the only bitch i respect around here   
**A single Kira:** i know   
**A single Kira:** in this hypothetical situation tho if you were to get a ticket u cant get anything w the money   
**Slime Propaganda:** thats ok!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
**Slime Propaganda:** i only have one goal   
**A single Kira:** haha okay  
**A single Kira:** anyway this conversation didn’t happen   
**A single Kira:** third place or bust   
**Slime Propaganda:** yum yum soda tasty   
**A single Kira:** yeah u got it  

* * *

_Friday_

_3:15 p.m_

_—Group Chat:_ **_The Phantom Thieves_** _—_

 **Sweetie Pie:** Akira, I’m going to be a bit late to the meeting today!  
**A single Kira:** okay   
**Makoto:** That’s rare of you, Haru.   
**Sweetie Pie:** Well, I was just informed a certain package of mine has arrived! ˚✧༚  
**A single Kira:** oh man Haru please tell me that package isnt what i think   
**Bigger Eff:** what   
**Sweetie Pie:** I suppose that depends on what you’re thinking! :)   
**A single Kira:** if it is they came way faster than i expected i guess   
**Sweetie Pie:** I agree! They worked very quickly.   
**Sweetie Pie:** I’m very excited, though! I hope I got everyone’s sizes right.   
**Makoto:** Haru, you aren’t talking about those jackets from last week, are you?   
**Sweetie Pie:** Hehe, you’ve found me out!   
**Bigger Eff:** wait u actually got those   
**Sweetie Pie:** Of course! I said I was going to, didn’t I?   
**Makoto:** Haru, you didn’t need to do that.   
**Sweetie Pie:** I wanted to!   
**Makoto:** I hope they weren’t too expensive.   
**Sweetie Pie:** Not at all! I’m very pleased to have bought them, actually.   
**Bigger Eff:** not too expensive to u and not too expensive to all of us are two different things   
**Makoto:** How much were they, Haru?   
**Sweetie Pie:** :D Nothing that was too much!   
**A single Kira:** a straightforward tactic isnt gonna work  
**A single Kira:** we are gonna have to swindle that price outta her   
**Makoto:** I see you’ve already tried to convince her.   
**A single Kira:** so much  
**Sweetie Pie:** You’re both very kind, but it’s really alright!   
**Bigger Eff:** man i cant believe you really got em   
**Sweetie Pie:** Maybe I should bring them to the meeting...   
**Sweetie Pie:** We can make sure they fit that way!   
**A single Kira:** what if i just start throwing money at you then you have to take it   
**Sweetie Pie:** I promise you, I don’t need it!   
**Bigger Eff:** we could start hiding it in her pockets   
**A single Kira:** good thinking   
**Makoto:** Haru, we really just don’t want you to have paid for this all by yourself.  
**Makoto:** Even though you are well off, we still want to help you.   
**Sweetie Pie:** It’s very generous of you to say that, but I won’t be changing my mind!（╹◡╹）  
**A single Kira:** :(   
**Sweetie Pie:** It’s okay!   
**A single Kira:** :((   
**Sweetie Pie:** I mean it!   
**Sweetie Pie:** I’m almost home now, so I need to go.   
**Sweetie Pie:** I will be at the meeting soon! Look forward to the jackets, okay? 

 **_Sweetie Pie_ ** _has signed off_

 **A single Kira:** okay so operation we somehow reimburse Haru for buying us expensive ass jackets is a go   
**Bigger Eff:** man   
**Bigger Eff:** first she took us to destiny land and now this   
**Bigger Eff:** i feel bad :/   
**Makoto:** While I do think we should respect her wishes, I agree that I would rather not let this get swept under the rug.  
**A single Kira:** yeah i feel the same way   
**A single Kira:**...   
**A single Kira:** i have an idea 

_9:05 p.m_

_— Direct Message:_ **_Goose Boy_ ** _— > _ **_Sweetie Pie_** _—_

 **Goose Boy:** Hello, Haru.   
**Goose Boy:** Do you have a minute? 

_9:17 p.m_

**Sweetie Pie:** Why hello!   
**Sweetie Pie:** Yes I do!   
**Goose Boy:** Oh, good.   
**Goose Boy:** I, ah, wanted to thank you.   
**Goose Boy:** For the jacket. It’s really very nice.   
**Sweetie Pie:** You are very welcome!   
**Goose Boy:** Where did you get them, exactly?   
**Sweetie Pie:** (=^x^=) Why do you ask?   
**Goose Boy:** I’m simply curious.   
**Goose Boy:** The tag seems to have been removed.   
**Sweetie Pie:** Oh, yes! I always find them itchy, so I decided to take them off.   
**Goose Boy:** Ah, I understand the sentiment.   
**Sweetie Pie:** Yes!   
**Goose Boy:** As so, I have no way of finding out where you bought them by myself.   
**Sweetie Pie:** Well, you still haven’t told me why you want to know.   
**Goose Boy:** Curiosity. I’m sure I told you.  
**Sweetie Pie:** Hmm, are you sure, though?   
**Goose Boy:** Ah.   
**Goose Boy:** What if I said it was work related?   
**Sweetie Pie:** Oh my! How so?   
**Goose Boy:** That would be... confidential.   
**Sweetie Pie:** Is that really the case?   
**Goose Boy:** Of course.   
**Sweetie Pie:** That seems awfully odd, don’t you think?   
**Sweetie Pie:** Very out of the blue!   
**Goose Boy:** Er...  
**Sweetie Pie:** Hm?   
**Goose Boy:** This ploy isn’t going to work, is it?   
**Goose Boy:** I suppose no amount of deception will get through to you.   
**Goose Boy:** I will be more blunt in my intentions, then.   
**Goose Boy:** I’m sure you are aware that I am in no way a difficult financial situation.   
**Goose Boy:** The gesture is more than appreciated, but I cannot simply accept this knowing it most likely cost quite a bit out of pocket.   
**Goose Boy:** Surely, you understand.   
**Sweetie Pie:** :)   
**Goose Boy:** Allow me to at least pay for my own. I insist.   
**Goose Boy:** I have no need to persist through others generosity.   
**Goose Boy:** How much was it?   
**Sweetie Pie:** :D   
**Goose Boy:** Haru, please.   
**Sweetie Pie:** :>   
**Goose Boy:** Just telling me isn’t any sort of loss, is it?   
**Sweetie Pie:** Goro-kun, I feel like we don’t text often enough!   
**Goose Boy:** What?   
**Sweetie Pie:** You are newer to the group, but we don’t talk enough!   
**Goose Boy:** Um. I suppose?   
**Sweetie Pie:** Yes!   
**Sweetie Pie:** It’s always very fun to see you bickering with everyone in the group chats.   
**Sweetie Pie:** And you are very sweet. And quite funny!   
**Goose Boy:** Um, where is this coming from?   
**Sweetie Pie:** I just wanted to tell you!   
**Sweetie Pie:** Because I really do want to talk more with you!   
**Goose Boy:** I, um, I want to talk to you more as well?   
**Sweetie Pie:** Oh, I’m happy to hear that!   
**Sweetie Pie:** But it’s getting very late. So let’s talk more tomorrow, okay?   
**Goose Boy:** Um. Alright.   
**Sweetie Pie:** Goodnight! Sweet dreams!   
**Goose Boy:** Goodnight, then.    
**Goose Boy:** Wait. 

 **_Sweetie Pie_ ** _has signed off_

 **Goose Boy:** Wait, Haru.   
**Goose Boy:** Unbelievable. 

_9:31 p.m_

_—Group Chat:_ **_Haru i stg we will pay you back i swear on my life i swear on Morganas life mark my words_** _—_

 **Goose Boy:** It didn’t work.   
**A single Kira:** fuck 

* * *

_Saturday_

_3:01 p.m_

_—Direct Message:_ **_Fox-In-Socks_ ** _— > _ **_A single Kira_** _—_

 **Fox-In-Socks:** I am just checking, but we are meeting at the venue, yes?   
**A single Kira:** yep   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Thank you. I will arrive shortly.   
**A single Kira:** haha we will meet you there   
**A single Kira:** you nervous?   
**Fox-In-Socks:** In a certain way, yes.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I imagine the nerves will truly hit once we are in the vicinity, though.   
**A single Kira:** oh yeah i feel you there   
**A single Kira:** being nervous can be good though   
**A single Kira:** it keeps you on edge   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Such is true.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I wonder if I will be the only competitor there who has never actually played laser tag.   
**A single Kira:** well maybe   
**A single Kira:** but we are probably gonna be among the very few who have actually shot real guns so you have the advantage there   
**A single Kira:** well objectively real   
**Fox-In-Socks:** That is true.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I suppose I’m simply worried that I will drag the others down.   
**A single Kira:** oh no way   
**A single Kira:** youre gonna do great   
**A single Kira:** this is gonna sound mean but if anyone was gonna drag us down it would probably be Futaba   
**A single Kira:** not that i think she will though she was pretty crazy with a gun   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Indeed. She truly wrecked a certain kind of havoc.   
**A single Kira:** good to hear that she had fun in your group too  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Perhaps too much fun.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** It will be a relief to take any reason to give her weapons away after we have finished the tournament.   
**A single Kira:** haha yeah   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I have just realized something.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I have found that this week, compared to how often I saw the others, you and I have not been in much contact.   
**A single Kira:** yeah i agree   
**A single Kira:** being in the separate groups in mementos kinda did that   
**A single Kira:** especially since everyone else cycled out   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Finding the continuity between Futaba's actions despite that, though, has an aspect of jocularity.   
**A single Kira:** Futaba being crazy is just a constant   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Most certainly.   
**A single Kira:** maybe we should exchange training stories later   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Yes, we should.   
**A single Kira:** its gonna be a lot of stories probably haha   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Oh, yes. Many things have happened during the week.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** We have a very excitable group of friends, don’t we?   
**A single Kira:** yeah  
**A single Kira:** but i like it a lot   
**Fox-In-Socks:** As do I.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** It is different. But welcomed.   
**A single Kira:** thats good to hear   
**A single Kira:** did you know that Ryuji can almost do a somersault if you push him hard enough accidentally   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Is this an example of a training story?   
**A single Kira:** maybe just a little bit   
**Fox-In-Socks:** An almost somersault could be excessively useful. Perhaps we shall attempt to utilize this in the future.   
**A single Kira:** If a shadow asks for an almost somersault but specifically precedented by being shoved Ryuji will be on it   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Ever reliable.   
**A single Kira:** what a guy   
**A single Kira:** hey we are going to stop by big bang burger really fast   
**A single Kira:** do you want something?   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Oh yes. Please.   
**A single Kira:** cool   
**A single Kira:** were just getting the really cheap like 200 yen burgers   
**A single Kira:** is that okay   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Absolutely.   
**A single Kira:** nice okay   
**A single Kira:** its gonna be the one near where the laser tag stuff is so if you want you can meet us there?   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I will try.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I am not quite close to the venue yet, however.   
**A single Kira:** we just left the school so im sure youre closer than we are   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Was there a hold up of some kind?   
**A single Kira:** Makoto just had to talk to some people   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I see.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Then I think I will surely make my best effort to meet you at the restaurant.   
**A single Kira:** we told Goro and Futaba too so you might end up seeing them before us   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Oh.   
**A single Kira:**?   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Ah, nothing bad.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** That group just inspires a certain subject between the three of us.   
**A single Kira:** oh yeah?  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Yes. Futaba has roped us into quite the project.   
**A single Kira:** haha has she really   
**A single Kira:** sounds like fun   
**Fox-In-Socks:** It is.   
**A single Kira:** hey this is a little random but ive been thinking about it ever since you said it   
**A single Kira:** but you know you really arent going to drag us down today   
**A single Kira:** its just gonna be a lot of fun so dont worry about that   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Thank you for saying that.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I will try and focus on the enjoyment of the game.   
**A single Kira:** yeah like not to sound cheesy but thats the most important part   
**Fox-In-Socks:** A lovely sentiment.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** However, winning would also be gratifying.   
**A single Kira:** very true   
**A single Kira:** though i have a lot of confidence in all of us   
**Fox-In-Socks:** That’s your job though isn’t it, leader?   
**A single Kira:** you have me there   
**A single Kira:** i could never doubt you guys   
**Fox-In-Socks:** The feeling is returned.   
**A single Kira:** :) thank you   
**Fox-In-Socks:** You are most welcome.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I have arrived in Akihabara.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Which Big Bang Burger is it?   
**A single Kira:** i think its like a block from the place   
**A single Kira:** theres a flag shop looking place nearby it   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I will keep an eye out.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** You know, I believe you know the Tokyo area better than I do.   
**A single Kira:** ahah well i like to explore   
**A single Kira:** and id feel bad for Morgana if i only ever went to leblanc and school  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I’m sure you two have been on any number of adventures.   
**A single Kira:** you could say that   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Oh, I think I found it.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** And I think Futaba is also here. She is still in her car, however.   
**A single Kira:** oh yeah i think Sojiro drove her   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I believe he did.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I will go for now, then.   
**A single Kira:** okay   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I will see you momentarily.   
**A single Kira:** yep yep see you soon   
**A single Kira:** lets get ready to get our laser tag game on 

* * *

_Sunday_

_11:03 p.m_

_—Direct Message:_ **_Bigger Eff_ ** _— > _ **_A single Kira_** _—_

 **Bigger Eff:** hey backflips  
**A single Kira:** oh hush   
**A single Kira:** hey  
**Bigger Eff:** i have an idea for ya   
**A single Kira:** about what   
**Bigger Eff:** well ok  
**Bigger Eff:** its abt the prize money   
**A single Kira:** like how to split it   
**Bigger Eff:** kinda   
**Bigger Eff:** its more like theres something i wanna do with part of it   
**A single Kira:** oh okay   
**Bigger Eff:** cause i mean   
**Bigger Eff:** i wanna give at least some of it to haru for the jackets but she isnt gonna just take that   
**Bigger Eff:** but shes also had a pretty hard week w the trial and all   
**Bigger Eff:** so i thought maybe we should like give her a gift or somethin  
**A single Kira:** oh thats a really good idea actually   
**A single Kira:** i dont think shed turn that down   
**A single Kira:** did you have something in mind   
**Bigger Eff:** all i can think of are flowers and stuff   
**A single Kira:** well she does garden   
**Bigger Eff:** but i feel like it should be more than that   
**A single Kira:** hmm   
**A single Kira:** what if we did like a gift basket   
**A single Kira:** like a little homemade ish one   
**Bigger Eff:** oh thats smart   
**A single Kira:** we could put flowers in there but also like just cute little things   
**A single Kira:** and probably also horror movies  
**Bigger Eff:** lmao   
**A single Kira:** we can text the group chat tomorrow and get everyones input   
**A single Kira:** cause fuck isn’t her birthday coming up super soon   
**A single Kira:** like later this week soon   
**Bigger Eff:** oh shit yea   
**Bigger Eff:** idk what day but its soon   
**A single Kira:** i think its the fifth   
**Bigger Eff:** that sounds right   
**A single Kira:** then lets use the money to get her something nice and then split the extra   
**A single Kira:** except for me and Futaba obviously   
**Bigger Eff:** sounds good  
**Bigger Eff:** wait why not u two   
**A single Kira:** the tickets   
**Bigger Eff:** oh   
**Bigger Eff:** yeah i guess you earned that backflips   
**A single Kira:** quit ittttttt   
**Bigger Eff:** you literally went crazy in there   
**A single Kira:** :(   
**A single Kira:** i want to defend myself but Morgana is being very adamant about my sleeping schedule   
**Bigger Eff:** lmaooo   
**A single Kira:** we arent finished here though dont forget that   
**Bigger Eff:** yeah yeah sure thing   
**A single Kira:** >:(   
**A single Kira:** see you at school   
**Bigger Eff:** see ya man   
**Bigger Eff:** dont hurt yourself cartwheeling into bed   
**A single Kira:** fuck youuu 

* * *

_Monday_

_12:57 a.m_

_—Group Chat:_ **_The Phantom Thieves_** _—_

 **_Slime Propaganda_ ** _changed_ **_A single Kira_ ** _’s name to_ **_Took Kaito Kid Too Seriously_ **

**_Bigger Eff_ ** _changed_ **_Took Kaito Kid Too Seriously_ ** _’s name to_ **_Happy Feet_ **

**_Slime Propaganda_ ** _changed_ **_Happy Feet_ ** _’s name to_ **_BackflipMcGee_ **

**_Bigger Eff_ ** _changed_ **_BackflipMcGee_ ** _’s name to_ **_how did u do that in laser tag gear_ **

**_Slime Propaganda_ ** _changed_ **_how did u do that in laser tag gear_ ** _’s name to_ **_motherfucker really cackled_ **

**_Bigger Eff_ ** _changed_ **_motherfucker really cackled_ ** _’s name to_ **_i think he got possessed_ **

**_Slime Propaganda_ ** _changed_ **_i think he got possessed_ ** _’s name to_ **_Akira Goes Feral 2k19_ **

_6:48 a.m_

**Akira Goes Feral 2k19:** i hate you guys  
**Bigger Eff:** laser tag   
**Akira Goes Feral 2k19:** laser tag :(  

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fast note cause i think its funny: the pronunciation of the name Kaito literally means phantom thief in japanese so in the end they did actually just basically name themselves The Phantom Thieves lmao


	7. How The Panther Saved Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!! I just wanted to mention that there is some light angst in this chapter, but not any content that i would consider to be potentially triggering. Comedy is still the center theme, but let it be known!! 
> 
> Enjoy!! :DD

_Thursday_

_4:45 p.m_

_—Group Chat:_ **_Geoff’s Adventure Taco_ ** _—_

**Fox-In-Socks:** Futaba. Goro.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** There is something in which I would like you to see.   
**Slime Propaganda:** oh god is it a copyright claim   
**Fox-In-Socks:** What?   
**Fox-In-Socks:** No. It is not that.   
**Slime Propaganda:** thank god   
**Goose Boy:** We can’t be copyrighted on something that doesn’t exist yet, you know.   
**Slime Propaganda:** i got nervous   
**Goose Boy:** What do you have for us, Yusuke?   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I understand that you cannot simply come over and view this with your own eyes, as so a picture must suffice.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Though, I warn you, the quality of the image will not be nearly as benevolent as the painting first hand. 

**_Fox-In-Socks_ ** _sent an attachment: “The_Grand_Escapade.jpeg”_

**Slime Propaganda:** OH MY GOD   
**Slime Propaganda:** OH MY GOD????????   
**Goose Boy:** Oh, my.   
**Goose Boy:** That is incredible, Yusuke.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Thank you.   
**Slime Propaganda:** LOOK AT GEOFF IM SHANAKAKDKFKKFSNRJFK   
**Slime Propaganda:** YUSUKE!!!! FUCK YEAH!!!!!!!   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I hope I am correctly interpreting this as a positive reaction.   
**Slime Propaganda:** YEAH   
**Slime Propaganda:** DJDKSKSKAKAKND   
**Slime Propaganda:** the CIRCUS the SYMBOLISM the DRAMA   
**Slime Propaganda:** it looks like a fuckin movie poster im YELLING   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I did take some liberties.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** However, creating this did help me in uncovering ideas for the plot.   
**Goose Boy:** Has it?   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Indeed.   
**Slime Propaganda:** fox u are proving urself to be a very important asset to this team   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I was simply struck by inspiration to create a piece.   
**Slime Propaganda:** and its SICK   
**Slime Propaganda:** tell me tell me what are ur ideas   
**Fox-In-Socks:** If you wish.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** As I hope you remember, when we spoke of this earlier I mentioned that there would be an aspect of charm if the main characters were already in the process of escaping the grip of the circus.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I thought, perhaps, that Geoff and the scientist may already be on the run as the movie begins. Geoff’s power may be something which is used to help them to stay on their feet, as one might say.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Hence, why they are not depicted in the circus in the painting. They are now trying to avoid the many attempts the circus is making to re-recruit them.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Such is represented by the man in the back, who I painted as the ringmaster.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I also wanted to incorporate the other male cat, but I was not sure how.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I also pondered the idea of the circus being viewed as something positive, even. But as the movie runs its course, its true intention shines through.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Perhaps they acted in support of their career change? With the underlying intention of reigning them back into their grip eventually.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I am unsure how magical elements may find their way into the plot, if they will be present at all, but that aspect could also play a part in the agenda of the circus.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** They are but rough ideas, but something to think about nonetheless.   
**Slime Propaganda:** OOF   
**Goose Boy:** I suppose I really shouldn’t be surprised you’ve put so much thought into this.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Hardly enough to even scratch the surface of creating an entire screenplay, but indeed I have.   
**Slime Propaganda:** guys this is so good we are getting a PLOT   
**Slime Propaganda:** fox. that is GOOD   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Thank you.  
**Slime Propaganda:** so okay so  
**Slime Propaganda:** so by to stay on their feet do u mean geoff and his scientist are selling tacos to get by   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Something along those lines, yes.   
**Slime Propaganda:** hum hum very interesting   
**Slime Propaganda:** so theyre probably not living in the best area then huh   
**Goose Boy:** If they are only surviving off of the sales of a street stand, yes you are most likely right.   
**Slime Propaganda:** im just tryin to think abt how to put in our other cat here   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Perhaps a stray?   
**Slime Propaganda:** hmm but they arent rly in a position to take in strays   
**Goose Boy:** Am I assuming correctly that this cat will be about as sentient as the main character?   
**Slime Propaganda:** yessssssssss?   
**Slime Propaganda:** unless geoff is a special talking cat and most cats cant talk   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Oh. That may be interesting.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Geoff would then have the ability to talk between two distinct species.   
**Goose Boy:** I suppose that would be a good reason for the circus to be after them?   
**Slime Propaganda:** not only can he turn into a taco shack but he can talk  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Perhaps his speaking should be his circus act, rather than his transformation.   
**Slime Propaganda:** i guess that would be more interesting to the masses   
**Slime Propaganda:** do u guys think he could always talk or was that another experiment the science guy did   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Reasonably, it would make sense if they were both the result of separate experiments.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Unless, as I mentioned before, there is a magical element?   
**Slime Propaganda:** im liking the idea of havin both magic and science in this thats cool   
**Slime Propaganda:** magic for talking   
**Slime Propaganda:** weird gene splice experiment for taco shack   
**Slime Propaganda:** and then also he could like provide consent for experimentation   
**Slime Propaganda:** wont catch us with any animal abuse charges   
**Goose Boy:** There is a certain charm in trying to combine the two distinct genres.   
**Slime Propaganda:** yeah it could be cool!!!!!   
**Slime Propaganda:** i want no infighting between the scientist and geoff about magic vs science tho thats tacky   
**Slime Propaganda:** i think hed be pretty interested in magic anyway   
**Slime Propaganda:** i mean who wouldnt be   
**Fox-In-Socks:** What is the name of the scientist?   
**Fox-In-Socks:** We have not yet discussed this.   
**Slime Propaganda:** oh hmmmmm   
**Slime Propaganda:** lets see uh   
**Slime Propaganda:** hmmm   
**Slime Propaganda;** uhhhhhhhh  
**Slime Propaganda:** mr scientisttttttttt  
**Slime Propaganda:** hhhhhhhakaku   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Hakaku?   
**Slime Propaganda:** yeah thats fun dont u think   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Hmm...   
**Slime Propaganda:** what u dont like it   
**Fox-In-Socks:** That isn’t the case.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I am simply wondering if we should put more thought into the names?   
**Slime Propaganda:** meh we can always change them tho   
**Fox-In-Socks:** But do you not think that there is a certain sentiment to names? And their impactfulness?   
**Fox-In-Socks:** What of their symbolism? What can it tell of their backstory?   
**Slime Propaganda:** well if we come up with something fun we can change them like i said   
**Slime Propaganda:** we cant keep callin them scientist guy and the other cat   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Very well.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Then let these be considered mock names, until we find the most fitting match.   
**Slime Propaganda:** yeah yeah sure   
**Slime Propaganda:** geoff the cat and hakaku the old retired scientist   
**Slime Propaganda:** and the other caaaaaaat   
**Slime Propaganda:** should be naaaaaaaaaamed   
**Slime Propaganda:** goro you got any ideas   
**Goose Boy:** Me?   
**Goose Boy:** Um…   
**Goose Boy:** How about Riku?   
**Slime Propaganda:** no theres already an iconic riku we cant do that   
**Goose Boy:** Oh.   
**Goose Boy:** Well, sorry.   
**Slime Propaganda:** good backup tho   
**Fox-In-Socks:** What of Tessai?   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Sotatsu?   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Toyo?   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Yosa?   
**Slime Propaganda:** oh my god wait toyo is actually super cute   
**Slime Propaganda:** toyo the cat  
**Slime Propaganda:** toyo the other cat   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Ah, I’m glad you like it.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** That is the given name of Sesshu Toyo. He is considered the foundation for the Japanese style of painting.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** He was truly a master. I know his works well.   
**Slime Propaganda:** did u just make me name this cat after some fancy shmancy artist dude   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I would hardly refer to him in that way, but that is indeed where the inspiration sounded.   
**Slime Propaganda:** im mad bc im already attached   
**Slime Propaganda:** ugh so now its geoff hakaku and toyo   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Is Geoff a foreign cat?   
**Goose Boy:** His name does stand out.   
**Slime Propaganda:** uh   
**Slime Propaganda:** i dunno   
**Slime Propaganda:** maybe hes just named after someone   
**Slime Propaganda:** like uhhhhhh   
**Slime Propaganda:** idk any prominent geoffs   
**Goose Boy:** Maybe an actor? Or a celebrity?   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Akira recently had me watch a movie with an American actor named Jeff Goldblum. Truly a man of talent.   
**Slime Propaganda:** uhhhh i mean yeah hes great   
**Slime Propaganda:** but thats a whole different name we cant do him   
**Goose Boy:** Well, they’re pronounced the same.   
**Slime Propaganda:** what no theyre not   
**Goose Boy:** Yes they are?   
**Slime Propaganda:** no   
**Goose Boy:** Yes.   
**Slime Propaganda:** noooooooooo they are spelled different   
**Goose Boy:** Futaba, the name Geoff is just an alternate spelling of Jeff.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** How have you been pronouncing it?   
**Slime Propaganda:** no its not theyre different names  
**Slime Propaganda:** gee-off   
**Slime Propaganda:** geoff   
**Goose Boy:** That’s wrong.   
**Goose Boy:** Phonetically that would be correct, but it isn’t pronounced that way.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** We have said his name any number of times out loud to each other.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Did you truly not realize?   
**Slime Propaganda:** i th   
**Slime Propaganda:** i thought u guys were just saying it kinda funny   
**Fox-In-Socks:** No.   
**Slime Propaganda:** no i refuse to believe it   
**Slime Propaganda:** his name is geoff as in gee off end of story   
**Goose Boy:** But it’s wrong.   
**Goose Boy:** We can’t just have his name be “Gee-off,” when that is the incorrect pronunciation.   
**Slime Propaganda:** yes we can i just decided   
**Slime Propaganda:** ive been pronouncing it that way the whole time and i will not stop now   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Have you considered that Goro and I have been pronouncing it as “Jeff,” this entire time as well?   
**Slime Propaganda:** sucks to be u cause its geoff   
**Slime Propaganda:** i am not changing my mind   
**Goose Boy:** I am sure Yusuke agrees with me in that I will not be calling him that way, when it is very obviously wrong.   
**Slime Propaganda:** tooooooo bad   
**Slime Propaganda:** rip to jeff but im different   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Futaba.   
**Slime Propaganda:** nope you cant sway me i wont let you   
**Goose Boy:** You can look it up. It isn’t just us saying this. 

**_Slime Propaganda_ ** _has signed off_

**Goose Boy:** God.   
**Goose Boy:** Why doesn’t she listen?   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Quite the unique predicament we have gotten ourselves into.   
**Goose Boy:** Truly. 

* * *

_8:16 p.m_

_—Group Chat:_ **_The Phantom Thieves_ ** _—_

**_Akira Goes Feral 2k19_ ** _changed his name to_ **_Ra Ra Akira_ **

**Slime Propaganda:** whaaaaaaat   
**Ra Ra Akira:** you arent allowed to shame me any longer   
**Ra Ra Akira:** and i told you already that you dont get any creative input   
**Slime Propaganda:** well lady gaga is also fun   
**Ra Ra Akira:** what   
**Slime Propaganda:**??? is it not based off bad romance   
**Ra Ra Akira:** oh my god   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i was imagining it to the tune of ra ra rasputin   
**Ra Ra Akira:** but now its that too   
**Slime Propaganda:** hehehhh so i got creative input after all   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i guess you did   
**Slime Propaganda:** it also kind of looks like your announcing yourself as a god   
**Ra Ra Akira:** like ra the sun god   
**Slime Propaganda:** the very same   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i can be lady gaga rasputin and the egyptian god of the sun all at once   
**Ra Ra Akira:** multitasking   
**Slime Propaganda:** new personas   
**Ra Ra Akira:** if i got lady gaga as a persona id probably die right then   
**Ra Ra Akira:** that is when i would peak why live on when i will never get better than that   
**Slime Propaganda:** too bad for u that will never happen   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i can dream   
**Ra Ra Akira:** hey im just gonna give a general public announcement that it is cold as fuck outside   
**Slime Propaganda:** why would you ever go outdoors   
**Ra Ra Akira:** theres a fortune teller im friends with and her booth is outside unfortunately   
**Slime Propaganda:** what is your fucking life  
**Slime Propaganda:** how do you just know a fortune teller   
**Slime Propaganda:** why do you just know people   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i dunno   
**Ra Ra Akira:** it just kinda happens   
**Ra Ra Akira:** sometimes Morgana is like go talk to that person and im like well okay i guess   
**Slime Propaganda:** that cat owns you   
**Ra Ra Akira:** haha just a little   
**Ra Ra Akira:** he told me to tell u hes not a cat   
**Slime Propaganda:** that not a cat owns you  
**Ra Ra Akira:** lmao he did not like that   
**Slime Propaganda:** heheheh   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i shouldve dressed warmer this sucks   
**Slime Propaganda:** go steal someones coat phantom thief   
**Ra Ra Akira:** incredible solution i think ill do just that   
**Slime Propaganda:** yeah tell me how it goes   
**Ra Ra Akira:** yeah   
**Slime Propaganda:** yeah   
**Sweetie Pie:** You’re with a fortune teller?   
**Sweetie Pie:** How neat!   
**Ra Ra Akira:** shes fun   
**Ra Ra Akira:** she did lowkey scam me tho lmao   
**Slime Propaganda:** wtjgsfhuf what   
**Ra Ra Akira:** but its fine we cool now   
**Sweetie Pie:** Even though she scammed you?   
**Ra Ra Akira:** yep   
**LesbiAnn:** Akira I worry about you sometimes…   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i mean it shes chill   
**LesbiAnn:** Right…   
**Sweetie Pie:** I suppose that’s a little exciting!   
**Slime Propaganda:** ever the optimist   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i wanna go home and put on fuzzy socks :(   
**Slime Propaganda:** make mona sit on your feet   
**LesbiAnn:** Omg he’s kind of like a portable heater   
**Ra Ra Akira:** should i make him get out of my warm bag to lay on my lap   
**Ra Ra Akira:** strong opposition from fluffy over here   
**LesbiAnn:** Maybe you should just invest in a blanket??   
**Ra Ra Akira:** thats the future this is the now   
**Ra Ra Akira:** hes furrowing as deep as he can into my bag but this is a battle that i will win   
**Ra Ra Akira:** a blanket does sound nice tho   
**Slime Propaganda:** maybe santa will come early   
**Ra Ra Akira:** if fucking santa claus came riding down this street right now and all he gave me was a blanket i would not be happy about that   
**Slime Propaganda:** lmao  
**Slime Propaganda:** hey were you the kinda kid who would always ask santa for a puppy   
**Ra Ra Akira:** nah   
**Ra Ra Akira:** well i mean i did once ask for a whale when i was like five   
**Sweetie Pie:** A whale!  
**LesbiAnn:** An entire whale??   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i had a very short lived whale phase   
**Slime Propaganda:** where did your tiny brain think you could put that   
**Ra Ra Akira:** literally i was like. yeah he could live in the basement  
**LesbiAnn:** What was so interesting to you about whales???   
**Ra Ra Akira:** big big fish bigger than all the other fish woosh water spout finding nemo   
**Ra Ra Akira:** is what my five year old mind thought   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i even had a little whale shirt   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i literally forgot all of this until now   
**Slime Propaganda:** im gonna see if sojiro has any of my old letters saved i wanna see what i asked for   
**Sweetie Pie:** Ooh, I’m curious about that, too!   
**Slime Propaganda:** brb 

**_Slime Propaganda_ ** _has signed off_

**Ra Ra Akira:** what about you two do you remember anything   
**LesbiAnn:** I would ask for Monster High dolls every single year…   
**Sweetie Pie:** I had those growing up, too!   
**LesbiAnn:** I loved mine sooooo much  
**Sweetie Pie:** I think I might still have them, somewhere…  
**LesbiAnn:** If you find them you should show me!!   
**Sweetie Pie:** Hehe, okay! I’ll look around later!!   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i dont think i ever asked for dolls like that but i know for sure i asked for so many stuffed animals   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i have like six stuffed cats   
**LesbiAnn:** So you went from whales to cats??   
**LesbiAnn:** Thats a pretty big jump   
**Ra Ra Akira:** mammals tho   
**Sweetie Pie:** I have a stuffed horse named Frédérique!  
**LesbiAnn:** Oh cute!!!   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i think i named all of mine but i can only remember i had one named Shoichi and one named Vinegar  
**Slime Propaganda:** you named your cat vinegar  
**Ra Ra Akira:** i loved those little dudes   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i mean i still have them but theyre at my house   
**Slime Propaganda:** why did you name one a normal name and then one fucking vinegar   
**Ra Ra Akira:** idk i was in a mood  
**LesbiAnn:** A vinegar mood????  
**Ra Ra Akira:** yeah dont you have those  
**LesbiAnn:** No  
**Ra Ra Akira:** well i did   
**Sweetie Pie:** Did you get all of the plushies for Christmas?   
**Ra Ra Akira:** christmas and birthdays   
**LesbiAnn:** Christmas is coming up, huh…   
**Sweetie Pie:** It really is!!   
**Ra Ra Akira:** maybe we should do something   
**LesbiAnn:** I want to but…   
**LesbiAnn:**  All these get togethers are beginning to get very expensive very fast   
**Ra Ra Akira:** yeah eggs and laser tag did kinda take a bit from my wallet   
**Ra Ra Akira:** we should at least hang out though i think   
**Sweetie Pie:** I won’t be busy!   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i wonder if we can still do gifts and stuff without it costing too much   
**Ra Ra Akira:** Haru you are exempt from this conversation youre not allowed to buy us things anymore   
**Sweetie Pie:** (｡-_-｡)  
**LesbiAnn:** We’re a pretty big group is the problem I think…   
**Ra Ra Akira:** yeah thats just a whole ton of gifts per person   
**LesbiAnn:** Oh my god wait wait!!!   
**Ra Ra Akira:**??   
**LesbiAnn:** What if we do a Secret Santa??   
**Ra Ra Akira:** oh my god lets do a secret santa   
**LesbiAnn:** Those usually have price limits on the gifts too   
**Sweetie Pie:** That sounds fun!   
**Slime Propaganda:** wait what   
**Slime Propaganda:** OH   
**Slime Propaganda:** ohb my god we should do that   
**Slime Propaganda:** wait can we do white elephant instead   
**Slime Propaganda:** or also  
**Sweetie Pie:** White Elephant?   
**Ra Ra Akira:** its the same as secret santa but you give silly gifts instead   
**LesbiAnn:** Depending on the price limits I bet we could do both!!   
**Slime Propaganda:** we should we should   
**Ra Ra Akira:** lets talk about it more at the meeting tomorrow   
**Ra Ra Akira:** im gonna make name slips just in case tho   
**Sweetie Pie:** Is Morgana going to have one too?   
**Ra Ra Akira:** yeah i can help him shop   
**Sweetie Pie:** Oh, good.   
**Sweetie Pie:** I’d feel really bad if he didn’t get any gifts…   
**Ra Ra Akira:** ill make sure hes in it too   
**Ra Ra Akira:** well im gonna go now cause im going home and my fingers are so fucking cold i need my pockets   
**LesbiAnn:** Whoever gets Akira’s name should buy him gloves   
**Ra Ra Akira:** if i wait until christmas to get gloves i am going to get frostbite   
**Ra Ra Akira:** all my fingers are gonna fall off   
**Slime Propaganda:** fingerless joe   
**Ra Ra Akira:** thatll be me   
**Ra Ra Akira:** see you guys   
**Slime Propaganda:** bye   
**LesbiAnn:** See you later!!   
**Sweetie Pie:** Get home safe! 

**_Ra Ra Akira_ ** _has signed off_

**Slime Propaganda:** man i wish he had kept the feral name longer that was funny   
**Sweetie Pie:** Did you ever find your letters, Futaba?   
**Slime Propaganda:** no :((((   
**Slime Propaganda:** the mysteries of my tiny mind will never be revealed   
**LesbiAnn:** I’m sure you asked for weird stuff   
**Slime Propaganda:** yeah i think i did   
**Sweetie Pie:** Hehe, well you were little!   
**Sweetie Pie:** I’m positive that I asked for some funny stuff, too!   
**Slime Propaganda:** hey why did you name your horse frederique   
**Sweetie Pie:** She’s named after the maid who gave it to me!   
**Sweetie Pie:** Of course, that wasn’t a Christmas present. It was a going away gift!   
**Sweetie Pie:** She was moving back to France, so she gave me something to remember her by!   
**Sweetie Pie:** It was very sweet.   
**Slime Propaganda:** man i said that akira lives a weird life but you also have such a wildly different life experience than anyone else ive ever met   
**LesbiAnn:** Futaba, I don’t think you’re actually one to talk   
**Slime Propaganda:** dont you be sassy at me   
**Sweetie Pie:** We all grew up very differently, didn’t we?   
**Sweetie Pie:** Not that it’s bad! I quite like it, actually.   
**Slime Propaganda:** yeah its fun getting whiplash every day when i find out yusuke doesnt know who sonic is   
**LesbiAnn:** He didn’t know who sonic was???   
**LesbiAnn:** I guess that doesn’t surprise me too much..   
**Slime Propaganda:** yeah he said hed seen him before but literally that was the extent of his sonic the hedgehog knowledge   
**LesbiAnn:** Oh   
**LesbiAnn:** Well, thats not too bad i guess  
**Slime Propaganda:** still i wasnt exactly expecting that he didnt know his name   
**Slime Propaganda:** sonic is a cultural figure at this point   
**Sweetie Pie:** I’ve never played a Sonic game, but I do know him!   
**Slime Propaganda:** we need to just chuck a bunch of general media at yusuke and hope he retains at least some of it   
**LesbiAnn:** I think Akira is already doing something like that  
**Slime Propaganda:** i hope i draw him for the white elephant game i would get him such a funny fucking gift   
**LesbiAnn:** I’m actually nervous thinking about what you would get for someone, Futaba  
**Slime Propaganda:** watch out ann i have an idea for you too   
**LesbiAnn:** Oh jeez!!!   
**Slime Propaganda:** mweheheh  
**Slime Propaganda:** no one will be safe from my wrath   
**Slime Propaganda:** Fuwrathba   
**LesbiAnn:** You really just ruined any sort of vibe you had going on with that   
**Slime Propaganda:** i cant hear you over my wrathiness   
**Sweetie Pie:** All we can do now is wait and see who gets who!   
**LesbiAnn:** Very nervously wait...   
**Slime Propaganda:** fear my wrath annie 

* * *

_Friday_

_11:34 a.m_

_—Direct Message:_ **_Fox-In-Socks_ ** _— > _ **_LesbiAnn_ ** _—_

**Fox-In-Socks:** Ann.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** May I ask for your guidance on a matter?  
**LesbiAnn:** Oh, yeah sure!!   
**Fox-In-Socks:** It is appreciated.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I wish to ask you for advice on the receiver of my gift for the Secret Santa exchange.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Ah, well, in actuality it is for the White Elephant gift.   
**LesbiAnn:** Ohhh you need help with gift ideas??   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Yes.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Unfortunately, whenever an idea strikes me, I realize that it is not within the price range.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Not that I might be able to afford it anyways.   
**LesbiAnn:** Yeah I can see how that would be frustrating...   
**LesbiAnn:** Who did you pull??   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Ah.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Is it not supposed to be kept secret?   
**LesbiAnn:** I won’t tell anybody!!   
**LesbiAnn:** I can't really help much if I don’t know who it is anyway  
**Fox-In-Socks:** That is also true.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I suppose there would be no point in beating around the bush, then.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** The name I pulled was Akira’s.   
**LesbiAnn:** Oh okay!!!   
**LesbiAnn:** Well lets see...   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I continuously found myself thinking of rather extravagant gifts, and nothing that I think he would find laughable.   
**LesbiAnn:** Do you two have any like inside jokes??   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Hmm...   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I am unsure if I have any of those with anyone.   
**LesbiAnn:** Errr  
**LesbiAnn:** Let me give it some thought??   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I understand. I shall as well.   
**LesbiAnn:** I’ll text you if I get any ideas!!   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Thank you.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I only wish to give him something clever, but also meaningful.   
**LesbiAnn:** You could give him just about anything and he’d love it   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Ah, if only.   
**LesbiAnn:** Haha, I mean it though!!   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I would like to give him something that will bring him joy, despite his deep kindness for us all.   
**LesbiAnn:** Well, that wasn’t the entire point I was trying to make, but I know this means a lot to you so I’ll help as much as I can!!   
**Fox-In-Socks:** It is very appreciated.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I, of course, will continue to think of ideas.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Perhaps I shall take a look at the available wares later today...   
**LesbiAnn:** Tell me if you see anything good!   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I shall.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** My lunch has ended. I shall speak with you later.   
**LesbiAnn:** Okay!! 

_11:57 p.m_

_—Direct Message:_ **_Ra Ra Akira_ ** _— > _ **_LesbiAnn_ ** _—_

**Ra Ra Akira:** Ann   
**Ra Ra Akira:** help me   
**LesbiAnn:** Listen I don’t know what Hiruta-sensei is talking about either...   
**Ra Ra Akira:** fhdjsjfjf no not that   
**Ra Ra Akira:** tho yeah idk whats going on rn   
**LesbiAnn:** I wasnt paying enough attention :(   
**LesbiAnn:** But okay then what do you need help with??   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i know the party isnt for like a week but like   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i pulled Yusuke for the white elephant stuff and im so stumped   
**Ra Ra Akira:** like if it was just a normal gift that would be one thing but this one needs to be funny but i want him to still like it   
**LesbiAnn:** Wait you pulled Yusuke????   
**Ra Ra Akira:** yep   
**LesbiAnn:** Thats crazy!!  
**Ra Ra Akira:** i know i was like what kinda luck do i have   
**LesbiAnn:** Oh um yeah   
**Ra Ra Akira:** what   
**LesbiAnn:** Nothing!!!!   
**LesbiAnn:** Just thats super lucky!!!   
**Ra Ra Akira:** yeah ive literally been thinking about it all day   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i just dont want to get him something that he might get offended by   
**Ra Ra Akira:** cause things that other people might think are funny are things that he might not get the same vibe from   
**Ra Ra Akira:** and i dont want him to go home with something he doesnt like :(   
**LesbiAnn:** Yeah he’s kind of tough...   
**Ra Ra Akira:** and then of course there is the ever present fact that i have a massive crush on him and i need to get him the perfect gift that displays my rampant love and affection but just low key enough he doesnt get weirded out   
**LesbiAnn:** Sure.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** it is a conflict Ann   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i need your advice   
**LesbiAnn:** Well do you have any ideas already???   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i was going to try and do some window shopping today and see if i could think of anything   
**LesbiAnn:** Yeah that can be useful   
**LesbiAnn:** Wait today??????   
**Ra Ra Akira:** uh yea   
**LesbiAnn:** No you can’t today!!!!   
**Ra Ra Akira:** what why   
**LesbiAnn:** Because!!!   
**Ra Ra Akira:**???   
**LesbiAnn:** It's just!!!  
**LesbiAnn:** It’s just!!!!!!!  
**LesbiAnn:** There is going to be a really big thing happening in the shopping district today!!!   
**LesbiAnn:** So it’s going to be crazy busy!!   
**Ra Ra Akira:** a big thing??  
**LesbiAnn:** Yeah it’s um like???   
**LesbiAnn:** It’s like one of those big Christmas Santa events you know??   
**Ra Ra Akira:** oh   
**Ra Ra Akira:** yeah i feel like i saw the advertisements for that actually   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i guess i can go sunday   
**LesbiAnn:** Yes!!!! Do that   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i will  
**LesbiAnn:** Cool!!!!!!!!  
**Ra Ra Akira:** uh you doing okay over there   
**LesbiAnn:** Yep!!   
**LesbiAnn:** Anyway I need to pay attention so text you later!!!   
**Ra Ra Akira:** um okay   
**Ra Ra Akira:** bye 

* * *

_Saturday_

_4:26 p.m_

_—Group Chat:_ **_The Phantom Thieves—_ **

**Bigger Eff:** lmao is this really happening on live television   
**Slime Propaganda:** huh   
**Bigger Eff:** goros interview is rn and theyre talking about laser tag   
**Slime Propaganda:** WHAT  
**Slime Propaganda:** WHICH CHANNEL   
**Bigger Eff:** uhhhh   
**Slime Propaganda:** NVM I FOUND IT   
**Makoto:** Are they really talking about that?   
**Bigger Eff:** yeah   
**Bigger Eff:** they were talking about like recreational activities or whatever   
**Bigger Eff:** and then they brought it up   
**Makoto:** These interviews have a different atmosphere than I was initially imagining.   
**Slime Propaganda:** THIS IS SO FUCKING FUNNY HIS FACE IS SO GOOD   
**Bigger Eff:** he deadass looks like hes gonna kill someone   
**Makoto:** What are they talking about?   
**Slime Propaganda:** FUCKIN????? AKIRA   
**Makoto:** Akira?   
**Slime Propaganda:** LITERALLY they were like apparently there was a very fierce opponent on your team or wtvr and he was like oh......yes..........that was a.........friend.....of mine......... DJDJDJFJDKKSDKKFN  
**Slime Propaganda:** THISSSSS IS WHY AKIRA SHOULDVE KEPT THE FERAL NAME   
**Makoto:** It surprises me that they found out he competed.   
**Makoto:** I didn’t think the event was so large scale.   
**Bigger Eff:** someone musta recognized him   
**Slime Propaganda:** aw it ended   
**Slime Propaganda:** god that was so funny   
**Slime Propaganda:** are all his interviews like that that was so good   
**Bigger Eff:** i dunno   
**Makoto:** Why were you watching in the first place, Ryuji?   
**Bigger Eff:** my mom had it on   
**Bigger Eff:** n she called me in like dont u know him and i was like yea we r bros   
**Makoto:** I see.   
**Slime Propaganda:** hows ur mom today skull   
**Bigger Eff:** what why do u care   
**Slime Propaganda:** cause i love ur mom   
**Bigger Eff:** why are you still on this   
**Slime Propaganda:** how could i not be still on this   
**Bigger Eff:** ugh   
**Slime Propaganda:** well??????   
**Bigger Eff:** shes fine   
**Slime Propaganda:** is ur house all decorated for chrisrmas your mom seems like shed do that   
**Bigger Eff:** dude   
**Slime Propaganda:** is it   
**Bigger Eff:** i mean sorta   
**Slime Propaganda:** do you have a tree   
**Slime Propaganda:** skulllllllllll   
**Slime Propaganda:** do you skull do you   
**Bigger Eff:** god dude  
**Bigger Eff:** yeah we do   
**Bigger Eff:** just one of the shitty reusable ones but yeah   
**Makoto:** Oh, really?   
**Bigger Eff:** what yea   
**Slime Propaganda:** i wanna seeeeeeee   
**Bigger Eff:** ughhhhh   
**Slime Propaganda:** send a picture i dare you   
**Bigger Eff:** why tho  
**Slime Propaganda:** i want to seeeeeee   
**Slime Propaganda:** your mom worked hard i bet so she would be happy to know its being appreciated   
**Makoto:** I wouldn’t mind seeing it either.   
**Bigger Eff:** fine   
**Slime Propaganda:** yesssssssssssss 

**_Bigger Eff_ ** _sent an attachment: “here.jpeg”_

**Makoto:** Oh, how cute.   
**Slime Propaganda:** GHDJSJDJFJ NICE   
**Bigger Eff:** its just old ornaments and stuff it isnt anything special   
**Makoto:** It looks very loved.   
**Bigger Eff:** i guess   
**Slime Propaganda:** its super short i love it its just baby   
**Slime Propaganda:** baby tree   
**Bigger Eff:** ughhhhh my mom wants me to ask you guys if you like sugar cookies   
**Slime Propaganda:** what   
**Slime Propaganda:** yes   
**Slime Propaganda:** why   
**Bigger Eff:** i think she wants to make some for everyone idk   
**Slime Propaganda:** I LOVE YOUR MOM!!!!!!   
**Makoto:** Christmas cookies?   
**Bigger Eff:** something like that   
**Slime Propaganda:** YOUR MOTHER!!!! I LOVE HER!!!!!  
**Bigger Eff:** shes just excited i have a big friend group its nothin super special   
**Bigger Eff:** like she did it before for the track team   
**Makoto:** That’s very sweet of her.   
**Makoto:** Maybe we could have them for our Christmas get together.   
**Bigger Eff:** oh yea maybe   
**Bigger Eff:** i guess it depends when she makes em cause they might get all stale   
**Slime Propaganda:** if you need help getting all those cookies from your house to leblanc i am willing to help   
**Bigger Eff:** you just wanna meet my mom   
**Slime Propaganda:** and what about it   
**Makoto:** Is your mother alright with you spending Christmas with us?   
**Bigger Eff:** yeah   
**Bigger Eff:** i think shes just happy im gonna be spending it with like friends yk   
**Slime Propaganda:** we could always invite her   
**Bigger Eff:** no way   
**Slime Propaganda:** or   
**Slime Propaganda:** alternatively   
**Slime Propaganda:** and hear me out on this   
**Slime Propaganda:** we invite her   
**Bigger Eff:** im pretty sure shes got plans anyway   
**Slime Propaganda:** whaaaaaaaaaat   
**Makoto:** Well, what did you expect?   
**Slime Propaganda:** will christmas truly be complete without ms sakamoto   
**Bigger Eff:** im not gonna invite her end of story   
**Slime Propaganda:** well humph   
**Slime Propaganda:** whens her birthday then lets throw her a party   
**Bigger Eff:** that aint gonna happen!!!!!!!   
**Slime Propaganda:** we gotta get party planning  
**Makoto:** Why don’t we wait to talk about throwing a party like that until her birthday is closer.   
**Makoto:** Or at the very least, until we know it.   
**Bigger Eff:** makoto please tell me u arent supporting this   
**Bigger Eff:** shes not the kinda person whod want a big old fancy party  
**Bigger Eff:** and her birthday isnt even close so why are we even talking about this!!!   
**Slime Propaganda:** are you getting her a christmas present   
**Bigger Eff:** uh yeah duh   
**Slime Propaganda:** ohohohoho what is it   
**Bigger Eff:** i dunno for sure yet   
**Makoto:** What are you planning on?   
**Bigger Eff:** idk she likes cooking so i thought an apron or somethin   
**Makoto:** Oh, do you ever cook with her?   
**Bigger Eff:** uhhh sometimes if she needs help   
**Slime Propaganda:** you should get matching aprons!!!!!!!!   
**Slime Propaganda:** mother son aprons!!!!!!!!! ryuji!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
**Bigger Eff:** what aint that too cheesy   
**Makoto:** That sounds very cute, to be honest.   
**Slime Propaganda:** dontcha think ur mom would love that i think she would love that   
**Bigger Eff:** you dont even know my mom!!!  
**Slime Propaganda:** i know her in spirit   
**Bigger Eff:** i mean i guess she would like it   
**Bigger Eff:** but thats way too embarrassing i cant do that   
**Slime Propaganda:** embarrassing emshmarassing do it for The Mom   
**Bigger Eff:** i dont even know where id get something like that   
**Makoto:** Well, there are stores that specialize in kitchen supplies.   
**Makoto:** I wouldn’t be surprised if you could find an array of aprons in a place like that.   
**Slime Propaganda:** you could get oven mitts too   
**Slime Propaganda:** matching aprons and oven mitts that would be GOOD   
**Bigger Eff:** ehhhh   
**Makoto:** Something like a boutique may have something closer to what you’re looking for.   
**Makoto:** Though, those tend to be more expensive.   
**Slime Propaganda:** ooooo look at you mak dealing out all this quality info   
**Makoto:** Oh, well...   
**Makoto:** Ann and Haru have taken me out shopping with them a few times. Sometimes Akira, as well.   
**Makoto:** They’re much more knowledgeable on these topics than I am, but I did pick up on a few things.   
**Bigger Eff:** uhhh   
**Bigger Eff:** whats a boutique again   
**Slime Propaganda:** i wanna make fun of you so bad but i also dont really know an exact definition   
**Makoto:** A boutique is a small establishment that sells specialized items. They aren’t usually large chain stores.   
**Makoto:** Boutiques are also typically in a much smaller space. You can find them around strip malls and the like.   
**Slime Propaganda:** just throwing little knowledge darts at us   
**Bigger Eff:** so should i just google one????   
**Makoto:** Since you’re looking for a particular kind of item, yes.   
**Bigger Eff:** god this is gonna be so embarrassing   
**Slime Propaganda:** what no its gonna be cute   
**Bigger Eff:** man why am i doing this again   
**Slime Propaganda:** cause u love ur mom   
**Slime Propaganda:** more than i do even   
**Bigger Eff:** you bet i love her more than u   
**Slime Propaganda:** yeah mamas boy   
**Bigger Eff:** shut up   
**Makoto:** I can go with you if you want, Ryuji.   
**Makoto:** I might not be the best option, but I do need to pick up the gifts for our Secret Santa exchange.   
**Slime Propaganda:** wait wait let me come too   
**Slime Propaganda:** i cant shop by myself and its too late to get stuff online   
**Bigger Eff:** wait like rn   
**Makoto:** Did you want to do it now?   
**Makoto:** I’m not busy.   
**Bigger Eff:** uh i mean yeah i guess   
**Makoto:** Futaba, does that work with you?   
**Slime Propaganda:** am i ever busy   
**Slime Propaganda:** you guys just gotta pick me up  
**Slime Propaganda:** but uh take your time bc i do need to mentally prepare myself for this   
**Bigger Eff:** i guess ill get ready then   
**Makoto:** Shall we meet at Leblanc?   
**Slime Propaganda:** djfjsjajsjfn that would be so funny if akira were there   
**Slime Propaganda:** like hey we are meeting here but arent inviting you to hang out   
**Bigger Eff:** i mean if he wants to come he can   
**Makoto:** We are making these plans in the group chat.   
**Makoto:** Which, at least I would assume, would mean they are open to everyone who reads them.   
**Bigger Eff:** well unless anyone else says anything im gonna assume it’s just us three   
**Slime Propaganda:** if you snooze you lose   
**Makoto:** Well, I will start getting ready as well.   
**Makoto:** I will see you both soon.  
**Bigger Eff:** cool   
**Slime Propaganda:** but not too soon okay   
**Makoto:** I will go slowly.   
**Slime Propaganda:** thank you godsend 

* * *

_Sunday_

_12:23 p.m_

_—Direct Message:_ **_Fox-In-Socks_ ** _— > _ **_LesbiAnn_ ** _—_

**Fox-In-Socks:** Hello, Ann.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Might I ask for your guidance again?   
**LesbiAnn:** Hey!!   
**LesbiAnn:** Sure thing :D  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Thank you.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** It is about the same topic as what we discussed earlier. I am still in a slump of what to get Akira.   
**LesbiAnn:** Hmm...   
**LesbiAnn:** Did you ever get the chance to go to the shopping district on Friday??   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Ah, no. Something came up.   
**LesbiAnn:** Oh, darn..   
**LesbiAnn:** Well hey I’m on my way there right now actually maybe I can look around for you!!   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Oh, that won’t be necessary.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** You see, I am already within the shopping district as we speak.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I wished to ask you for advice on what stores I should enter.   
**LesbiAnn:** Oh you’re there now??   
**LesbiAnn:** We could meet up!!   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Ah. That would be quite helpful.   
**LesbiAnn:** Yeah of course!!   
**LesbiAnn:** We can shop together.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I shall wait here, then.   
**LesbiAnn:** Wait  
**LesbiAnn:** Wait you’re already there like you’re there right now??   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Yes. Is that not what I said?   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Is something the matter?   
**LesbiAnn:** No!!! Nope!!!!  
**LesbiAnn:** Nothings wrong!!!!!!!!!   
**LesbiAnn:** Just a second!!!!!!!!   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Alright. 

_—Direct Message;_ **_LesbiAnn_ ** _— > _ **_Ra Ra Akira_ ** _—_

**LesbiAnn:** Umm hey Akira   
**Ra Ra Akira:** hey   
**LesbiAnn:** Soooooo remember when I was talking to you about gift shopping   
**LesbiAnn:** Are you still doing that today???   
**Ra Ra Akira:** yep   
**Ra Ra Akira:** me n Goro actually   
**LesbiAnn:** Oh really??? Haha   
**LesbiAnn:** Is that something you’re doing now like right now   
**Ra Ra Akira:** uh yeah   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i mean we just got lunch but now we are like actually starting to shop  
**LesbiAnn:** Really??? Sounds fun!!!!   
**Ra Ra Akira:** uh yep   
**Ra Ra Akira:** why are you asking   
**LesbiAnn:** Oh ummm  
**LesbiAnn:** I’m just also gonna be shopping today!! So we might run into each other haha  
**Ra Ra Akira:** oh okay cool   
**Ra Ra Akira:** well if we see you we will say hi   
**LesbiAnn:** Hahaha okaaaaay   
**Ra Ra Akira:** you alright??   
**LesbiAnn:** Never better!!!!   
**LesbiAnn:** Hold on okay!!   
**Ra Ra Akira:** okay?? 

_—Direct Message:_ **_LesbiAnn_ ** _— > _ **_Fox-In-Socks_ ** _—_

**LesbiAnn:** Yusuke wherever you are don’t move!!   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I was not planning to.   
**LesbiAnn:** Umm what stores are you by right now??   
**Fox-In-Socks:** There is a bookstore.   
**LesbiAnn:** Okay perfect go in there and don’t leave until I find you okay??   
**Fox-In-Socks:** If you insist.   
**LesbiAnn:** I’m super close  
**LesbiAnn:** Soooo hold on!!!!   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I shall wait.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I will also restrain myself from drifting to the fine arts section of the store. I cannot afford to waste any money. 

_—Direct Message:_ **_LesbiAnn_ ** _— > _ **_Ra Ra Akira_ ** _—_

**LesbiAnn:** Hey you said you were with Goro right??   
**Ra Ra Akira:** yeah   
**LesbiAnn:** Cool okay I will be on the lookout!!!   
**LesbiAnn:** Haha see you maybe!!   
**Ra Ra Akira:** see you maybe   
**LesbiAnn:** yep!!!!!! 

_—Direct Message:_ **_LesbiAnn_ ** _— > _ **_Goose Boy_ ** _—_

**LesbiAnn:** Goro oh my goodness you need to help me  
**Goose Boy:** What?   
**Goose Boy:** Is everything okay?   
**LesbiAnn:** No!!!!!!!! It’s not!!!!   
**Goose Boy:** What’s going on?   
**Goose Boy:** Where are you?   
**LesbiAnn:** No no no it isn’t about me!!   
**LesbiAnn:** It’s about Akira and Yusuke!!!   
**Goose Boy:** Akira and Yusuke?   
**Goose Boy:** Ann, Akira is with me right now.   
**LesbiAnn:** I know!!!   
**LesbiAnn:** You’re both at the shopping district right??   
**LesbiAnn:** So is Yusuke!!!!  
**Goose Boy:** Okay?   
**Goose Boy:** Why is this a problem?   
**LesbiAnn:** Goro they are buying gifts for each other for secret santa!!!!   
**LesbiAnn:** Or I guess they got white elephants or whatever   
**LesbiAnn:** But so they can’t know that the other person is here!!!   
**Goose Boy:** I suppose I see the problem?   
**Goose Boy:** But if they meet up, they can simply hide the gifts from each other. It wouldn’t really be that big of a deal.   
**LesbiAnn:** But they might find out that they drew each other and we can’t have that!!!   
**Goose Boy:** Why?   
**Goose Boy:** I mean, I understand the appeal of a surprise, but I don’t believe that it’s worth making such a commotion about.   
**LesbiAnn:** You arent thinking about this hard enough!!   
**LesbiAnn:** Think about the romance!!!   
**Goose Boy:** Oh, that’s what you mean.   
**LesbiAnn:** Listen if they find out they drew each other and get to exchange gifts how sweet would that be!!! On Christmas!!!!!   
**Goose Boy:** Well, I can see now where your concern comes from.   
**LesbiAnn:** Akira would melt on the spot!!! This is a chance to see if things could really get moving with them!!!   
**LesbiAnn:** But it won’t work at all if they end up finding out they drew each other here  
  **LesbiAnn:** If they meet up I'm not so sure they could both hide it from each other!!   
**Goose Boy:** I suppose a conversation could easily arise which would have... implications that they pulled each other’s name.   
**Goose Boy:** Though, with how you’re acting, I wouldn’t be surprised if it wasn’t either of them who gave up the ghost.   
**LesbiAnn:** Oh hush you   
**Goose Boy:** What would you like me to do, then?   
**LesbiAnn:** Just help me make sure they don’t end up seeing each other.   
**LesbiAnn:** I just met up with Yusuke, so I can help on this end   
**Goose Boy:** Well, this shouldn’t be too hard, then.   
**Goose Boy:** The best course of action would be to send each other updates of where we are, so we know to steer away from those stores until it’s safe.   
**LesbiAnn:** Okay that works for me!!   
**Goose Boy:** Good.   
**Goose Boy:** Well, to start, Akira and I just went inside the bookshop.    
**LesbiAnn:** Wait what????  
**LesbiAnn:** No!!!!!   
**Goose Boy:** What?   
**LesbiAnn:** That’s where Yusuke and I just met up!!!!   
**Goose Boy:** You’re in here?   
**Goose Boy:** Where?   
**LesbiAnn:** Ummm by the fictions???   
**LesbiAnn:** Oh god I see you!!!!!!!   
**Goose Boy:** I will see if I can get Akira to come to the other end of the store.   
**LesbiAnn:** Okay okay   
**LesbiAnn:** No why are you coming over here???   
**Goose Boy:** Didn’t you say you were by the fictions?  
**LesbiAnn:** I meant the non fictions!!!!   
**Goose Boy:** Oh, god.   
**Goose Boy:** Go around the corner to the magazines, and then leave.   
**Goose Boy:** Ann!   
**LesbiAnn:** We’re going!!!!!! 

_12:46 p.m_

**LesbiAnn:** That was a close one...   
**Goose Boy:** Stay away from here for a little while.   
**LesbiAnn:** I’ll try   
**LesbiAnn:** I don’t know how well I can keep dragging around Yusuke.   
**Goose Boy:** Well, Morgana is already losing interest, so we won’t be in here long.   
**LesbiAnn:** Okay ummm   
**LesbiAnn:** I’m gonna have us go into the clothing store!!!   
**Goose Boy:** Okay.   
**Goose Boy:** I believe there is a dvd store nearby. I am going to suggest we go inside.   
**LesbiAnn:** Okay keep me updated!!   
**Goose Boy:** I will. 

_12:57_

**Goose Boy:** We are in the dvd store.   
**LesbiAnn:** Okay!!   
**LesbiAnn:** Yusuke and I are still wandering around in the clothes store.   
**LesbiAnn:** But I think we might go down into the underground mall next??   
**Goose Boy:** Tell me when you leave.   
**LesbiAnn:** Okay   
**LesbiAnn:** This is kinda fun actually!!!   
**Goose Boy:** I’m glad you’re enjoying it, at least.   
**Goose Boy:** I almost feel like I’m at work...   
**LesbiAnn:** Oh haha sorry!!!   
**Goose Boy:** It’s fine.   
**Goose Boy:** I suppose I am enjoying it as well.   
**Goose Boy:** Ah, I don’t believe I can keep Akira in here long. I didn’t realize it was only rentals.   
**LesbiAnn:** I will see if I can get us down into the mall super fast!!   
**Goose Boy:** Okay. 

_1:06_

**LesbiAnn:** Leaving now!!! 

_1:09_

**LesbiAnn:** Okay we are officially in the mall.   
**Goose Boy:** Good.   
**Goose Boy:** I will try to keep us around this general area for awhile.   
**LesbiAnn:** Okay! 

_1:28_

**Goose Boy:** Are you still in the mall?   
**LesbiAnn:** Yeah we are  
**Goose Boy:** Akira has been suggesting we go down there for a while.   
**LesbiAnn:** Oh ummmm   
**LesbiAnn:** Thats okay!! I will have us stay away from the entrance.   
**Goose Boy:** Alright. 

_1:34_

**Goose Boy:** We are in the mall. 

_1:42_

**LesbiAnn:** Oh god Goro code red!!!!  
**Goose Boy:** What?   
**Goose Boy:** Did he see us?   
**LesbiAnn:** No not that!!  
**LesbiAnn:** I lost Yusuke!!!!!!!   
**Goose Boy:** You lost him?   
**Goose Boy:** How did you lose him??   
**LesbiAnn:** I don’t know he just disappeared!!!!  
**LesbiAnn:** It’s crowded!!!   
**Goose Boy:** Oh, great.   
**Goose Boy:** We are nearby the shoe store, I’ll see if I can get him to go inside.   
**LesbiAnn:** Okay I’ll head that direction!!   
**Goose Boy:** Be quick. 

_1: 47_

**Goose Boy:** Ann, we just narrowly avoided him.   
**Goose Boy:** We are nearby something like a toy store. He just walked in.   
**LesbiAnn:** A toy store???   
**Goose Boy:** I’m not positive that’s what it is. I don’t know this area very well.   
**LesbiAnn:** Okay I’ll keep looking.   
**Goose Boy:** Please be fast. Akira seems to be getting suspicious.   
**Goose Boy:** I had to pull him by the arm and he may know we are up to something...   
**LesbiAnn:** I’m going as fast as I can!!! 

_1:52 p.m_

**LesbiAnn:** Found him!!!!!!!!!   
**Goose Boy:** Oh, thank god. 

_1:57 p.m_

**LesbiAnn:** Goro nonono turn around right now!!!!!   
**Goose Boy:** Sorry.

_2:02 p.m_

**LesbiAnn:** Why are you coming in again!!!!   
**Goose Boy:** He is insisting!   
**LesbiAnn:** Yusuke literally just found his present make sure you stay away from us!!   
**Goose Boy:** Where are you?   
**LesbiAnn:** In the very back by the brown wall.   
**Goose Boy:** And you’re positive this time?   
**LesbiAnn:** Oh jeez yes!!!   
**Goose Boy:** Alright.   
**LesbiAnn:** We need to get to the register though.   
**Goose Boy:** So you need to get upfront?   
**LesbiAnn:** Yeah that’s the plan   
**Goose Boy:** Let’s try to work around each other.   
**Goose Boy:** We will stick to this wall, you use the racks as cover to go around the other side.   
**LesbiAnn:** Okay we’ll do that   
**Goose Boy:** We will need to play this by ear.   
**LesbiAnn:** Okay.   
**LesbiAnn:** Hey!! Pay attention!!   
**Goose Boy:** I cannot control him moving his head in any direction, Ann.   
**LesbiAnn:** We’re lucky Yusuke is dense enough to convince to help me look for an earring on the ground...   
**Goose Boy:** Can you stay down long?   
**LesbiAnn:** I can try!!   
**Goose Boy:** I will have us move along behind the table with the display.   
**LesbiAnn:** I’ll keep an eye out and then we can dash to the register.   
**Goose Boy:** I’ll make sure to keep him stalled during your purchase. 

_2:09 p.m_

**LesbiAnn:** We are out of the store!!!!   
**Goose Boy:** Thank goodness.   
**LesbiAnn:** I’m going to take him upstairs to get something to drink for the both of us and then I think we’re done!!   
**Goose Boy:** That is a relief.   
**Goose Boy:** Well, tell me when you leave. I’ll see if I can keep him down here until then.   
**LesbiAnn:** Okay!   
**LesbiAnn:** Nice job Detective Prince-kun!   
**Goose Boy:** Likewise.   
**LesbiAnn:** Sorry to ruin your shopping with all this hassle.   
**Goose Boy:** It’s alright. I did rather enjoy it.   
**LesbiAnn:** Haha, me too!!!   
**Goose Boy:** But if we can, let’s avoid doing this ever again.   
**LesbiAnn:** Agreed... 

_2:28 p.m_

**LesbiAnn:** Hey Goro me and Yusuke totally just saw Akira running off???   
**LesbiAnn:** He seemed kind of upset is everything okay??   
**Goose Boy:** I’m not sure?   
**Goose Boy:** He seemed fine one moment but then he just suddenly said he needed to go and ran away.   
**LesbiAnn:** What??  
**Goose Boy:** I don’t know.   
**LesbiAnn:** Hey we are still by the juice stand come find us okay??   
**Goose Boy:** Alright. I’ll be just a moment. 

* * *

_6:35 p.m_

_—Direct Message:_ **_Fox-In-Socks_ ** _— > _ **_Ra Ra Akira_ ** _—_

**Fox-In-Socks:** Akira? Are you free to talk at the moment? 

_6:48 p.m_

**Ra Ra Akira:** hey   
**Ra Ra Akira:** yeah im free whats up   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I would like to ask how you are doing right now?   
**Ra Ra Akira:** um im okay   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Are you sure?   
**Ra Ra Akira:** why do you ask?   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Ann and I were at the train station earlier today. We saw you running off.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** You seemed very distraught.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** you guys saw me?   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Indeed. We also met up with Goro soon after.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** He seemed concerned he may have done something to upset you.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** oh   
**Ra Ra Akira:** no Goro didnt do anything hes okay   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I’m sure he would be relieved to hear that.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** However, I am prompted to ask again:   
**Fox-In-Socks:** How are you right now?   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Are you quite alright?   
**Ra Ra Akira:** um   
**Ra Ra Akira:** yeah   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i mean   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i dont know   
**Fox-In-Socks:** You don’t know?   
**Ra Ra Akira:** yeah like   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i feel fine but im also like?? idk   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Do you mind if I ask what happened?   
**Fox-In-Socks:** However, please do not feel inclined to answer me. I greatly understand the need for privacy.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** no uh its fine   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i dont mind telling you   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i just saw someone   
**Fox-In-Socks:** You saw somebody?   
**Ra Ra Akira:** well not just like any random person haha   
**Ra Ra Akira:** it was just some girl who goes to my old school   
**Ra Ra Akira:** and i dunno it brought back memories i guess   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I see.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Did you know this girl?   
**Ra Ra Akira:** not really   
**Fox-In-Socks:** You didn’t?   
**Ra Ra Akira:** no  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Then why did you run away?   
**Ra Ra Akira:** um.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** that was kinda sudden  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Oh.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Excuse me for being blunt. I did not intend to come across accusatory.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I am only trying to understand your reasonings.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** The action simply seemed quite out of character, for you.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** youre fine   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i just um   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i guess i didn’t really want her to see me   
**Fox-In-Socks:** To see you?   
**Ra Ra Akira:** well okay i know her more than i said i did   
**Ra Ra Akira:** but we arent like friends or anything   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i think i just panicked  
**Fox-In-Socks:** So you ran?   
**Ra Ra Akira:** yeah   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I know you are one to typically keep a calm head, Akira.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Does this, perhaps, have to do with the events that transpired while you were in your hometown?   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I cannot imagine why else you would choose to flee in such a situation.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i guess   
**Ra Ra Akira:** no its more than i guess it does have to do with that   
**Ra Ra Akira:** it just caught me off guard   
**Ra Ra Akira:** its just one of those things i don’t like thinking about that much   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I apologize for bringing it up again.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** no you are okay   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i was already kinda thinking about it anyway   
**Ra Ra Akira:** so like. its fine   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Is it something you would like to talk about?   
**Ra Ra Akira:** like right now?   
**Fox-In-Socks:** If you wish it be.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Many a time you have allowed me to speak my mind and of my past.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** It has always relieved a certain weight from my chest to confess to you.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** If lending an ear may aid you, I will certainly lend it.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i appreciate it but literally its like   
**Ra Ra Akira:** its just teen angst or whatever it isnt anything   
**Ra Ra Akira:** like i will get over it im fine   
**Fox-In-Socks:** If it is important to you now, it is important.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** You do not deserve to feel this way.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I am merely repeating your own words. Allow me to return the favor.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** its really nothing though   
**Ra Ra Akira:** im just overreacting at this point its okay im gonna be fine   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Overreacting or not, you have the right to experiencing your feelings as they are.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Please. Indulge me.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** You will receive no judgement from my end, despite how minuscule the matter.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Even if one day you look upon this with embarrassment, that is not presently.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** We are not living within the future. We are living within the now.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Please, do not feel for the you who does not exist yet. Feel for your present self.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Speak to me, Akira. My only wish is to help you.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** fuck   
**Ra Ra Akira:** are you sure   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Most certainly.   
**Ra Ra Akira:**...   
**Ra Ra Akira:** okay   
**Ra Ra Akira:** its sort of a long story   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Would you prefer to call?   
**Ra Ra Akira:** no i um   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i dont think ill be able to get all the words out if im talking   
**Ra Ra Akira:** is that okay   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Whatever format with which you are the most comfortable.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** okay  
**Ra Ra Akira:** thank you   
**Fox-In-Socks:** It is no feat of mine.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Please, begin.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** alright   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i really mean it when i say its long but   
**Ra Ra Akira:** um   
**Ra Ra Akira:** so um back in my hometown i had this like?? friend group   
**Ra Ra Akira:** and we werent as close as me and you guys all are but like they were my friends you know. like we all considered each other friends   
**Ra Ra Akira:** and they werent bad people   
**Ra Ra Akira:** they arent   
**Ra Ra Akira:** but uh   
**Ra Ra Akira:** but we were never a super tight knit group right   
**Ra Ra Akira:** and one day i   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i actually started to date this boy  
**Ra Ra Akira:** and just to preface they didnt have a problem with that at all like??? they encouraged it even. they are genuinely good people   
**Ra Ra Akira:** but this guy was like. fine. he was just a guy you know i liked him enough   
**Ra Ra Akira:** and to be honest i wasnt super invested when we started dating cause it was like   
**Ra Ra Akira:** like more than anything i was sort of trying to prove something to myself i guess?? by dating him??   
**Ra Ra Akira:** im still working out those feelings you know but thats a whole other ballgame   
**Ra Ra Akira:** but i still liked him and he liked me and it was fine. it was just normal  
**Ra Ra Akira:** but then all of the sudden all of this terrible shit started happening to him   
**Ra Ra Akira:** like his dog died and his dad lost his job and then his parents announced they were getting divorced and his dad was going to move away and all of this stuff just started to change super quickly in his life and in really bad ways   
**Ra Ra Akira:** and he ended up telling me one day that he felt like i was the only stable thing in his life right then   
**Ra Ra Akira:** and i??? felt super bad for him?? like of course i would that was a bunch of shitty things happening to him   
**Ra Ra Akira:** and up until that point i wasnt super into the relationship but i also wasnt wanting to break up or anything   
**Ra Ra Akira:** and that ended up making me be like well okay now even if i wanted to we shouldnt break up until this at least blows over because hes in a really bad place right now   
**Ra Ra Akira:** and then he started to get very very attached to me   
**Ra Ra Akira:** and like i wouldnt really call it territorial but it was the same kind of vibe   
**Ra Ra Akira:** and i didnt really mind it at all   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i guess it made me feel special   
**Ra Ra Akira:** but because of that i really started to distance myself from that friend group   
**Ra Ra Akira:** but again i wasnt super hung up about it   
**Ra Ra Akira:** like my thought process was well we werent that close anyway   
**Ra Ra Akira:** and it was like that for a while. we would eat lunch together every day and walk home together and things were crazy at his house so he would come to my house a lot   
**Ra Ra Akira:** and we would talk and text practically constantly and i was like legitimately happy and content with how my life was then   
**Ra Ra Akira:** but then one day he announced to me that he was going to move in with his dad   
**Ra Ra Akira:** and you know like i said his dad ended up moving pretty far away after his parents got divorced   
**Ra Ra Akira:** and like??? i was super devastated about it   
**Ra Ra Akira:** but his mom was literally this awful woman like i didnt blame him for wanting to move   
**Ra Ra Akira:** and we talked through it and we decided we were going to try and do long distance   
**Ra Ra Akira:** and i know this is so dramatic and stupid and just like a fifteen year old teen romance but i was super invested in him at this point and i was sad he was moving   
**Ra Ra Akira:** but he still moved away   
**Ra Ra Akira:** and we were still texting a whole bunch and i was okay with that   
**Ra Ra Akira:** but then literally like two weeks later he all of a sudden told me he wanted to break up   
**Ra Ra Akira:** just some random text out of the blue   
**Ra Ra Akira:** and he sent me these long fucking paragraphs of texts just telling me that he wasnt ““feeling it”” anymore and that basically he blamed me for that   
**Ra Ra Akira:** like the exact opposite of its not you its me   
**Ra Ra Akira:** and he was saying i was too desperate and clingy for him   
**Ra Ra Akira:** and that made me so angry and sad like im not the one who got clingy it was all you and now you are just not wanting to admit that?? like??? i dont even know   
**Ra Ra Akira:** but the worst part wasnt even the breakup   
**Ra Ra Akira:** it was after that. bc then i was literally just. all alone   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i literally dropped all of my friends for some guy who i guess only dated me because i made him feel better about his temporarily shitty life   
**Ra Ra Akira:** and like i said we werent a super close group so i really doubted they would want to take me back   
**Ra Ra Akira:** but i was really trying to work up the courage to just talk to them anyway and apologize   
**Ra Ra Akira:** but then the assault charges happened   
**Ra Ra Akira:** and rumors spread so fast   
**Ra Ra Akira:** and i became less the kid that no one talked to because im quiet and more the kid who no one talked to because oh hes a criminal never know when he might attack you   
**Ra Ra Akira:** so at that point there was absolutely no way anyone would want to be my friend and especially not them   
**Ra Ra Akira:** so i was just alone. all the time.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** and my parents tried to help but theres only so much parents can do   
**Ra Ra Akira:** and then i came to tokyo   
**Ra Ra Akira:** so now i just have all these awful memories of my home town and my old friends that i really try desperately not to think about   
**Ra Ra Akira:** cause it just makes me feel fucking bad   
**Ra Ra Akira:** and i really screwed myself over on that front because i was feeling lonely and stupid one night and i checked my exes twitter for some reason   
**Ra Ra Akira:** and he made some vague tweet about me being his crazy ex who he dodged a bullet with by breaking up with   
**Ra Ra Akira:** and i was like awesome you were like the one person i really hoped didnt find out about all this but somehow you did and now youre saying all these awful things about me like you didnt basically rope me in tight and then just dump me when you knew you wouldnt have to deal with the consequences of that first hand   
**Ra Ra Akira:** sorry im venting now this isnt the point   
**Ra Ra Akira:** basically that girl i saw in the mall was in my old friend group   
**Ra Ra Akira:** and i really dont know why i ran away   
**Ra Ra Akira:** because im doing so much better with you guys and im not like embarrassed youre my friends you are all my very very best friends and i love you all so much   
**Ra Ra Akira:** it really just brought back a bunch of memories all at once and i. panicked.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** and i know all this is nothing compared to literally all the bullshit everyone else has gone through and i know im just being dramatic and stupid and teenagery and it doesnt matter in the long run   
**Ra Ra Akira:** but yeah. thats what happened.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** im finished thats the whole story   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Akira...   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I am so sorry. I had no idea you were dealing with something like this.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i guess   
**Fox-In-Socks:** You said many times you feel this is something juvenile, idiotic. But I disagree.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Do not compare your traumas and experiences to others. Period. Your emotions and outlets are validated in that they are yours.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** We have experienced sadness in different ways and with different causes, yes. But we have still all felt it.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I am, from the bottom of my heart, deeply sorry this happened to you. I know the feeling of loneliness all too well, and can sympathize most wholly.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Abandonment is a cold and deafening strike. I would never wish that upon someone.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I am aware that I cannot simply heal you now, but understand that none of my words are hollow.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Not one of us would ever think to abandon you, Akira. You are not simply our tool. You are our friend.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I cannot erase how the past has harmed you, but I can ensure that you will not face such hardship again. Not from us.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** Yusuke i never know how to reply to you because you say such nice things to me   
**Ra Ra Akira:** and i know youre being genuine so it really fucks me up you know   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I am only telling you what you deserve to hear. To know.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I can only hope I’ve been of any comfort to you.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** you have been   
**Ra Ra Akira:** just kind of telling someone helped more than i thought it would somehow   
**Ra Ra Akira:** and just in general you have been very very good to me   
**Ra Ra Akira:** thank you for checking on me   
**Fox-In-Socks:** You would have done the same for me.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** In fact, you have.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** haha i guess so   
**Ra Ra Akira:** thank you for listening to me   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Of course.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** May I ask you a question?   
**Ra Ra Akira:** yeah   
**Fox-In-Socks:** You mentioned that you had checked the social media of that boy when you had been feeling lonely.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Was that recent?   
**Ra Ra Akira:**..yeah   
**Ra Ra Akira:** kind of had a rough night a little while ago   
**Ra Ra Akira:** like do you remember when Morgana and Ryuji had the fight and Morgana kind of left   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I do indeed.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** it was then   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Does Morgana know you felt that way?   
**Ra Ra Akira:** well i know he knows i missed him   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i didnt exactly tell him all this though   
**Ra Ra Akira:** like you are literally the first person to know   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I see.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Is he with you now?   
**Ra Ra Akira:** yeah hes curled up in my lap   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i actually told him that i thought i needed alone time but then he was like are you really sure about that and i was like damn. am i sure   
**Ra Ra Akira:** but i think he could also tell i didnt want to talk right then so hes just napping now   
**Fox-In-Socks:** He cares incredibly for you.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** yeah  
**Ra Ra Akira:** its going to be very very nice having him come home with me   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Yes indeed.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I am extremely glad at least one of us can accompany you.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Though, Akira.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** The reason I asked in the first place was because, despite if Morgana is with you or not;   
**Fox-In-Socks:** If you are ever feeling lonely again, even just hardly, you are more than welcome to contact me.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Only if you are comfortable, that is.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** are you sure about that   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Akira, you put up a guise of invulnerability.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** You cannot only give yourself to others. Allow yourself to be open.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I know I am not much of one to talk. And, in truth, many of our friends struggle in this way as well.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** But it is learned. And we must actively attempt to undo that.    
**Fox-In-Socks:** And that is yet another lesson you have shown me.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** okay  
**Ra Ra Akira:** i will try   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Are you alright?   
**Ra Ra Akira:** yeah   
**Ra Ra Akira:** yeah sorry its actually nothing   
**Ra Ra Akira:** youre just um really nice for saying all this   
**Ra Ra Akira:** thank you again   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Of course, Akira.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Thank you for telling me. I know it wasn’t easy for you.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** yeah   
**Ra Ra Akira:** im actually kind of exhausted right now   
**Ra Ra Akira:** and i think i need at least a nap   
**Ra Ra Akira:** so is it okay if i cut this short   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Yes.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** okay   
**Ra Ra Akira:** you are really good at making me happy you know   
**Fox-In-Socks:** We all try our best for you.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** well everyone else does too but   
**Ra Ra Akira:** you specifically   
**Ra Ra Akira:** are just. very good at it   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Oh.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Well, you make me happy as well.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** im glad to hear it  
**Ra Ra Akira:** see you later okay?   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Ah. Yes.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** We shall see each other again soon. 

* * *

_Monday_

_7:05 a.m_

_—Direct Message:_ **_LesbiAnn_ ** _— > _ **_Sweetie Pie_ ** _—_

**LesbiAnn:** Haru have you gone Christmas shopping yet??   
**Sweetie Pie:** Hmm a little bit!   
**Sweetie Pie:** I do have a few things I’d like to buy still, however.   
**Sweetie Pie:** Why?   
**LesbiAnn:** I need to do mine still and I don’t want to go all alone in those big crowds!!   
**Sweetie Pie:** Didn’t you tell me you were going yesterday?   
**LesbiAnn:** I did go!!   
**LesbiAnn:** But there were all these shenanigans that Akira and Yusuke got into that I didn’t have any time to get my gifts :(   
**Sweetie Pie:** Oh, well then let’s shop together!   
**Sweetie Pie:** Assuming neither of us pulled each other’s name...hehe.   
**LesbiAnn:** Ooh maybe we will have to be all secretive huh!   
**Sweetie Pie:** Maybe so!   
**Sweetie Pie:** What happened with Akira and Yusuke yesterday?   
**LesbiAnn:** Oh they just pulled each other’s names and Goro and I were trying to avoid having them see each other all day  
**Sweetie Pie:** Oh my! How fun!  
**Sweetie Pie:** Did Goro-kun get all his gifts?   
**LesbiAnn:** Yes! :(   
**LesbiAnn:** And he has work today so he couldn’t come with anyway.   
**Sweetie Pie:** Hehe, that does seem typical of him.   
**Sweetie Pie:** Then, did Akira and Yusuke get their gifts for each other?   
**LesbiAnn:** They did!! Thank goodness   
**Sweetie Pie:** Are they good, do you think?   
**LesbiAnn:** Do you want me to tell you what they got??   
**Sweetie Pie:** Hmm...   
**Sweetie Pie:** Sure!   
**Sweetie Pie:** Sometimes it’s more fun to know what’s coming!   
**LesbiAnn:** The anticipation, right??   
**Sweetie Pie:** Exactly!   
**LesbiAnn:** They both pulled each other for the white elephant game, so they’re gonna be the funny presents.   
**LesbiAnn:** I helped Yusuke choose his, but he picked it mostly on his own.   
**LesbiAnn:** It’s a little stuffed whale!!   
**LesbiAnn:** It has this crazy little face too.   
**Sweetie Pie:** Oh!! Is it because of Akira’s whale phase he mentioned?   
**LesbiAnn:** Haha yep!   
**LesbiAnn:** He was talking about fulfilling childhood dreams but also it’s kind of unexpected don’t you think!   
**Sweetie Pie:** Yes!   
**Sweetie Pie:** I think that’s very funny.   
**LesbiAnn:** Yusuke seemed super excited about it too  
**Sweetie Pie:** What about Akira?   
**LesbiAnn:** Like what did he get for Yusuke??  
**Sweetie Pie:** Mhm!   
**LesbiAnn:** Akira was shopping with Goro, so he had to tell me...   
**LesbiAnn:** But apparently Akira found a sweater with a little fox head on it but also with a tail??   
**LesbiAnn:** He said its like a 3-d head and a little weird and jarring but also very cute???   
**Sweetie Pie:** Oh my goodness!!!   
**Sweetie Pie:** Yusuke would look so cute in that!!!   
**LesbiAnn:** I think that was probably one of Akiras underlying intentions, to be honest...   
**Sweetie Pie:** Hehe, that’s okay though!   
**Sweetie Pie:** I always get the feeling Yusuke doesn’t dress warm enough anyway!   
**LesbiAnn:** I sooooo agree   
**Sweetie Pie:** Those gifts are much cuter than what I was planning to give for the White Elephant....   
**LesbiAnn:** Wait what did you have in mind??   
**Sweetie Pie:** Well, I drew Mako-chan’s name!  
**Sweetie Pie:** And since she does martial arts, and also likes Buchimaru-kun, I thought a good combination for that would be Kung-Fu Panda!   
**LesbiAnn:** What no that’s cute!   
**Sweetie Pie:** But I was looking around online, and I wasn’t sure I found anything I liked enough, but then I got linked to something about Jack Black!   
**Sweetie Pie:** And since he is the Kung-Fu Panda, I thought maybe something to do with him would be funny!   
**Sweetie Pie:** And I found his discography collection!   
**LesbiAnn:** Oh no   
**Sweetie Pie:** And I came across a movie that looked very funny, if not almost a little crude?   
**Sweetie Pie:** Something about wrestling? The title was in Spanish, I think, and I wasn’t exactly sure what it said.   
**LesbiAnn:** Oh my goodness   
**Sweetie Pie:** And then I found this leather wrestling mask! And a cape! And boots! All designed after that movie!!   
**Sweetie Pie:** And I thought that could be very funny to give to her!   
**Sweetie Pie:** But then, I saw it wouldn’t all get here by the time the party would happen. :(   
**Sweetie Pie:** I was considering just buying the mask, but now that I hear what they got I’m second guessing myself a little...   
**LesbiAnn:** Thinking about what Makoto would do if she opened that gift is a little chilling...   
**Sweetie Pie:** You think so?   
**LesbiAnn:** I can imagine her face...   
**LesbiAnn:** Lets. Not do that   
**LesbiAnn:** Why don’t we backtrack... Kung-Fu Panda. That’s cute! That’s funny!   
**LesbiAnn:** We might even be able to find that movie somewhere today!! And then we can watch it on Christmas   
**Sweetie Pie:** Do you think that would be okay?   
**LesbiAnn:** I think it would be great!!   
**LesbiAnn:** And very funny and silly!!   
**LesbiAnn:** And it would make a lot more sense than just... all of that.   
**Sweetie Pie:** Well, if you’re sure!   
**Sweetie Pie:** You probably know more about these kinds of exchanges than I do, after all.   
**LesbiAnn:** Your idea wasn’t bad!!   
**LesbiAnn:** Just um... a little weird. And roundabout.   
**LesbiAnn:** And I don’t know how well Makoto of all people would recieve that joke.   
**Sweetie Pie:** Let’s look for just the movie then!   
**LesbiAnn:** Yes. Let’s do that   
**Sweetie Pie:** Let’s meet after school, then!   
**LesbiAnn:** Okay!! Let’s do that.   
**Sweetie Pie:** ٩(^‿^)۶

_7:39 p.m_

_—Direct Message:_ **_LesbiAnn_ ** _— > _ **_Makoto_ ** _—_

**LesbiAnn:** Makoto, remind me to tell you about the bomb I just saved you from after the Christmas party.   
**Makoto:** Oh, joy. 

* * *

 


	8. Love At First Loaf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen guys the alternate title of this is Just Don't Think About It Too Hard Can We Please Just Have Fun I Don't Want Akira To Go To Jail Cause That Bitch Can't Text In Juvie. if it all works out somehow in royal. it all works out here. there is no drama in this fic only shenanigans and pining allowed
> 
> anyway with that being said please enjoy!!!!!

_Saturday_

_4:57 p.m_

_—Group Chat:_ **_Hurry tf up_** _—_

**Ra Ra Akira:** hey you guys   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i need some help   
**Bigger Eff:** whats up bro  
**Ra Ra Akira:** well its about Yusuke   
**Ra Ra Akira:** which i guess is obvious since im using this chat   
**Ra Ra Akira:** oh wait shit i forgot   
**Bigger Eff:** what 

**_Ra Ra Akira_ ** _added_ **_Goose Boy_ ** _to_ **_Hurry tf up_ **

**Slime Propaganda:** bold addition   
**Goose Boy:** What is this?   
**Ra Ra Akira:** do you remember a little while ago i was like im gonna add you to the group chat   
**Goose Boy:** Not really.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** well i did and now youre in it congrats   
**Slime Propaganda:** welcome in   
**Goose Boy:** That still doesn’t answer what this is.   
**Bigger Eff:** what do you need help with man   
**Ra Ra Akira:** um well   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i dont know if you all know but the 23rd is like   
**Ra Ra Akira:** its Yusukes birthday   
**Sweetie Pie:** Oh!!  
**Sweetie Pie:** Would you like us to help you pick a present?   
**Ra Ra Akira:** well thats the thing   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i dont know if a straight up gift is the way to go   
**LesbiAnn:** Why not??   
**Ra Ra Akira:** maybe its because we just had christmas   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i dont know its hard to describe   
**Ra Ra Akira:** its kind of like. if we are going by what he would appreciate the most it would probably be like another sketch book or a snack pack   
**Ra Ra Akira:** which is all well and good but that really comes across as i didn’t really put much thought into this but here you go anyway   
**Slime Propaganda:** get him a sketchbook made out of pocky   
**Bigger Eff:** theres no way that exists   
**Slime Propaganda:** new idea /make/ him a sketchbook out of pocky  
**Ra Ra Akira:** and then i thought about wanting to take him out somewhere but that seems tacky   
**Ra Ra Akira:** and i hang out with you guys all the time anyway so it wouldnt feel all that special to just go somewhere   
**Ra Ra Akira:** but then. what are my options here.   
**Sweetie Pie:** Well, Futaba’s idea of making something yourself was fun!   
**Sweetie Pie:** You can always tell there's thought and time put into something when it’s homemade!   
**Ra Ra Akira:** very true   
**Ra Ra Akira:** but im not really skilled at making anything except like heist gear   
**Ra Ra Akira:** and i dont want to end up giving him something kinda super shitty  
**LesbiAnn:** I think that’s probably your own fault…   
**Ra Ra Akira:** you hush its Morganas fault he conditioned me   
**Ra Ra Akira:** now all i know how to do is thief   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i guess i can make curry too   
**LesbiAnn:** Well maybe you could cook him something??   
**Ra Ra Akira:** hm that is pretty tender huh   
**Slime Propaganda:** geh dont say that  
**Ra Ra Akira:** im not really that great at cooking though  
**Sweetie Pie:** You could practice!   
**Sweetie Pie:** I think that there is something incredibly loving about a homemade meal.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i actually do like the sound of that   
**Ra Ra Akira:** what should i cook though   
**Bigger Eff:** you could just make him a cake   
**Ra Ra Akira:** that isnt tender enough   
**Slime Propaganda:** stop saying tender i hate it   
**Sweetie Pie:** Do you have an oven at Leblanc?   
**Ra Ra Akira:** yeah i think   
**Ra Ra Akira:** ive never used it though just the stovetop   
**Sweetie Pie:** Perhaps you could roast a chicken!   
**LesbiAnn:** That’s a bit out there Haru…   
**Goose Boy:** Do you know his favorite food?   
**Slime Propaganda:** lmao roast a goose   
**Ra Ra Akira:** ive asked him before and he says he doesnt have one   
**Ra Ra Akira:** he always says like ive never thought about the prospect of deciding upon just one food any meal from your hands is a luxury of its own ect ect   
**LesbiAnn:** Wait does he actually specifically say from your hands???   
**Ra Ra Akira:** yeah but its only bc im the one handing him the bowl of curry or whatever at that exact moment   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i think he means it in a broad sense   
**Slime Propaganda:** idk that seems roundabout enough that it could just be inaris attempt at flirting   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i dont think so i think hes just being himself   
**Bigger Eff:** bro   
**Ra Ra Akira:** listen ive thought about this for many hours more than all of you guys im positive hes just being Yusuke   
**Bigger Eff:** idk   
**Ra Ra Akira:** that isnt the point anyway its that i dont know his favorite food unfortunately   
**Goose Boy:** Well, it’s less that you don’t know, and more that he doesn’t have one, correct?   
**Goose Boy:** That does technically broaden the horizon of possible meals to cook for him.  
**Slime Propaganda:** yeah its like   
**Slime Propaganda:** yusuke: unlimited   
**Sweetie Pie:** Are there any foods he doesn't like?   
**Ra Ra Akira:** not that i can think of   
**LesbiAnn:** Hmm…….   
**LesbiAnn:** Well maybe you should go for something kinda homeish????   
**Ra Ra Akira:** what defines homeish   
**LesbiAnn:** Ummm warm???   
**Slime Propaganda:** soup   
**Bigger Eff:** something filling i guess   
**Ra Ra Akira:** so curry   
**Slime Propaganda:** HEY YEAH   
**Bigger Eff:** lmao   
**LesbiAnn:** I think if you make him curry it would be just like the problems you were having earlier…   
**Ra Ra Akira:** maybe i should make him like homemade bread or something   
**Sweetie Pie:** Oh, that sounds very yummy!   
**Bigger Eff:** that stuffs best when its like straight outta the oven tho so u would need to get the timing down really good   
**Ra Ra Akira:** is bread good enough as a gift   
**LesbiAnn:** you could also make like homemade butter and things like that!!   
**Bigger Eff:** yeah making butter urself is super easy and it tastes good   
**Slime Propaganda:** oh so u know how   
**Bigger Eff:** kinda   
**Slime Propaganda:** i see i see   
**Slime Propaganda:** is this also then an activity you do with ur mom butter boy   
**Bigger Eff:** oh shut up   
**Sweetie Pie:** How do you make butter, Ryuji?   
**Bigger Eff:** uhhh   
**Bigger Eff:** you just kinda like   
**Bigger Eff:** you get heavy cream and add some salt   
**Bigger Eff:** and then you literally just shake it up until its butter idk   
**LesbiAnn:** That's it?????   
**Bigger Eff:** yea   
**Bigger Eff:** the colder the cream the quicker it goes   
**Slime Propaganda:** skull could it be you actually know how to cook   
**Bigger Eff:** man not really   
**Bigger Eff:** i just know some random things from helping my mom out   
**Slime Propaganda:** bet u can cook better than goro   
**Bigger Eff:** yeah lol   
**Goose Boy:** Was there any reason to bring me into this conversation?   
**Slime Propaganda:** what was that mr frozen meals did you say something   
**Goose Boy:** What is this about?   
**Goose Boy:** I simply do not have the luxury of excessive free time to do something as time consuming as cooking.   
**Goose Boy:** I don’t want to hear anything from someone who has all her meals made for her, anyway.   
**Slime Propaganda:** lmao come on the only effort u put into ur meals is that you slap them directly into ya microwave  
**Goose Boy:** At least I diversify.   
**Goose Boy:** I can only imagine the pallet you must have after only eating curry and potato chips for the last several years of your life.   
**Slime Propaganda:** yeah and the pallet of someone who only eats boxed food and overpriced pastries is soo much better   
**Slime Propaganda:** u know weve all seen whats in ur freezer and for someone w “expensive taste” those marie callenders looked cheaaaaaap   
**Goose Boy:** Futaba, is there a full time job you have that I don’t know about? A school you’ve been attending behind our backs?   
**Goose Boy:** I can only wonder what I would do with such an abundance of free time. Perhaps learn to cook.   
**Goose Boy:** But you can’t do that either, can you?   
**Slime Propaganda:** fancy shmancy detective prince who acts all big on his food blog with expensive cakes is actually just a loner eating half cooked fettuccine alfredo in his apartment all by himself   
**Bigger Eff:** holy shit guys   
**Ra Ra Akira:** does anyone have that reaction image thats like omg they fighting or something   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i think it applies really well rn   
**Slime Propaganda:** goro started it   
**Goose Boy:** I didn’t start anything.  
**Goose Boy:** In fact, I would argue I was only defending myself.   
**Slime Propaganda:** yeah you would argue that wouldnt you   
**Goose Boy:** Excuse me?   
**Ra Ra Akira:** oh nvm found it 

**_Ra Ra Akira_ ** _sent an attachment: “the_girls_are_fightinggggggg.jpeg”_

**Ra Ra Akira:** there we go   
**Goose Boy:** This is ridiculous.   
**Goose Boy:** Can we please get back to the relevant topic?   
**Slime Propaganda:** you succumbed i win  
**Goose Boy:** Of course you would think of this as some kind of competition.   
**Slime Propaganda:** it was and i won and you know it   
**Goose Boy:** I don’t believe wanting to end a pointless discussion is any sort of surrender.   
**Slime Propaganda:** sounds like something a loser would say  
**LesbiAnn:** Okay lets talk about bread now!!   
**LesbiAnn:** What goes well with bread other than butter ummmmm   
**Sweetie Pie:** Perhaps jam?   
**Sweetie Pie:** Unless it should be more of a side dish…   
**Bigger Eff:** cheese maybe   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i dunno if he would really care that much about fancy cheese   
**Bigger Eff:** dosent have to be fancy   
**Bigger Eff:** just give him a cheese stick   
**Ra Ra Akira:** great idea   
**Sweetie Pie:** Perhaps you could make several types of bread!   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i feel like i want to make him a whole meal though   
**Ra Ra Akira:** well maybe not   
**Ra Ra Akira:** god idk   
**Bigger Eff:** if u make him a bunch of bread he can take it home w him   
**Ra Ra Akira:** yeah thats true   
**LesbiAnn:** It’s pretty cute I think to just give him some homemade bread!!   
**Sweetie Pie:** I agree!   
**Sweetie Pie:** And you do often make us meals, so this is much more unique!   
**Ra Ra Akira:** ah fuck am i really making him bread   
**Sweetie Pie:** And butter!   
**Ra Ra Akira:** you guys think hes gonna like that   
**LesbiAnn:** Yep!!   
**Bigger Eff:** yeah   
**Ra Ra Akira:** well i dont know how to make bread even a little bit   
**Sweetie Pie:** You have all month, though!   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i think the hard part will be hiding the fact that im making a fuckton of practice bread from Yusuke   
**LesbiAnn:** Ooooh yeah be careful with that!!   
**LesbiAnn:** Oh Leblanc is going to smell soooo good while you’re making this   
**Ra Ra Akira:** guess its time to research bread until i pass the hell out   
**Bigger Eff:** uh have fun man   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i gotta make some lovey dovey dough   
**Bigger Eff:** dude   
**Ra Ra Akira:** a special loaf ;)   
**Bigger Eff:** i say this a lot but ur so fuckin weird 

**_Ra Ra Akira_ ** _has signed off_

* * *

_Sunday_

_11:12 a.m_

_—Direct Message:_ **_Slime Propaganda_ ** _— > _ **_Ra Ra Akira_** _—_

**Slime Propaganda:** hey how many times a day do you feed morgana   
**Ra Ra Akira:** uh usually he eats when i eat   
**Ra Ra Akira:** which truthfully isnt much of a set number per day   
**Ra Ra Akira:** but id average like three times   
**Ra Ra Akira:** it kinda depends on how much i snack   
**Slime Propaganda:** hum hum very interesting 

_2:48 p.m_

**Slime Propaganda:** can morgana hold things with his tail   
**Ra Ra Akira:** are you aware that cats have not very bendy bones in their tails   
**Slime Propaganda:** so is that a no   
**Ra Ra Akira:** its a no   
**Slime Propaganda:** im gonna pretend you didnt say that   
**Ra Ra Akira:** if you try to get him to hold something he is going to scratch you 

_5:06 p.m_

**Slime Propaganda:** just in a broad sense what opinion do you think cats would have on the death penalty   
**Ra Ra Akira:** what   
**Slime Propaganda:** and if pro do you think they would be also be for both lethal injection and firing squad or do you think they would draw the line at guns   
**Ra Ra Akira:** Futaba what the fuck   
**Slime Propaganda:** well?????   
**Ra Ra Akira:** um  
**Ra Ra Akira:** im gonna say they would be divided as a species   
**Slime Propaganda:** hmmmm that makes it too difficult   
**Slime Propaganda:** im just gonna go with pro lethal injection but no firing squad   
**Slime Propaganda:** thank   
**Ra Ra Akira:** wh  
**Ra Ra Akira:** no problem??? 

* * *

_Monday_

_12:44 p.m._

_—Group Chat:_ **_The Phantom Thieves_** _—_

**Fox-In-Socks:** Is there anyone available today?   
**Fox-In-Socks:** There is an event at the planetarium, and I do fear that once winter break has ended, I will have no chance to attend the experience.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I would go alone, but I was once scrutinized for such behavior.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** im sorry i cant i promised Sojiro id work all day today   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Ah, do not fret.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I am aware I am making these plans quite late.   
**Bigger Eff:** whats happening at the planet place   
**Fox-In-Socks:** It seems they have hired an orchestra.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** A collaboration of sorts. Promoting a tour I believe?   
**Bigger Eff:** how are they expectin people to stay awake in a big dark room w classical music   
**Fox-In-Socks:** An experience like this I believe would be incredibly stimulating in person.   
**Bigger Eff:** maybe to u   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I suppose, then, that you will not attend this with me either?   
**Bigger Eff:** yea im not really into that kinda stuff   
**Fox-In-Socks:** How unfortunate.   
**Makoto:** Are you free another day? I might go with you.   
**Makoto:** But, I wouldn’t be able to go today. I’m spending some time with my sister.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I apologize, but it would be rather unlikely that I may reschedule my attendance.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** It is not set for each day of the week. This may be my last chance.   
**Makoto:** I’m sorry. My sister and I won’t be finished until late tonight.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Ah, pay it no mind.    
**Fox-In-Socks:** I hope you enjoy your night out.   
**Makoto:** Thank you. I’m sure we will.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** im sorry Yusuke :(   
**Fox-In-Socks:** It is fine. It is no one's fault but my own.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I am sure the planetarium will have other events.   
**Makoto:** If you see one in the future you’re interested in, let us know a little sooner.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I shall.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Perhaps I will lounge in leblanc for the day.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Only, though, if you will have me Akira.  
**Ra Ra Akira:** sure you can come over  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Splendid. 

_—Direct Message:_ **_Ra Ra Akira_ ** _— > _ **_Bigger Eff_** _—_

**Ra Ra Akira:** Ryuji im begging you go to the planetarium with Yusuke   
**Bigger Eff:** what   
**Bigger Eff:** why   
**Bigger Eff:** i thought u of all people would be excited abt him coming over   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i do want him over obviously   
**Ra Ra Akira:** but i am making bread!!!!   
**Bigger Eff:** ur already making it??   
**Ra Ra Akira:** im practicing   
**Bigger Eff:** uh yeah i figured   
**Bigger Eff:** i guess i just thought youd be researching or whatever longer   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i like to consider myself a learn by doing kinda guy   
**Bigger Eff:** thats bullshit u bookworm   
**Ra Ra Akira:** maybe im both youll never know  
**Ra Ra Akira:** okay but anyway listen   
**Ra Ra Akira:** im making bread and the cafe smells like bread and Yusuke /will/ notice that and ask me about bread   
**Ra Ra Akira:** and then the plan is ruined   
**Bigger Eff:** why did u tell him he could come over if u didnt actually want him to go   
**Ra Ra Akira:** well for one thing i do want him over   
**Ra Ra Akira:** but what else was i gonna say   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i wasnt just going to tell him no what kind of monster do you think i am   
**Bigger Eff:** but do i rly have to go to the planetariummmmmmmm   
**Ra Ra Akira:** pleaaaaaaaaaaasse   
**Bigger Eff:** its so boring man you just look at stars   
**Ra Ra Akira:** there will be live music too   
**Bigger Eff:** boring music   
**Ra Ra Akira:** pleaseeee Ryuji   
**Ra Ra Akira:** you are my only hope   
**Bigger Eff:** man   
**Bigger Eff:** whys it gotta be the planetarium  
**Bigger Eff:** idc abt hanging w yusuke thats all fine   
**Bigger Eff:** i just dont wanna go there   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i will do anything   
**Bigger Eff:** nah jeez ill do it you dont need to bribe me   
**Ra Ra Akira:** you will   
**Bigger Eff:** yea  
**Bigger Eff:** i guess we dont rly hang out enough anyway so whatever   
**Ra Ra Akira:** you are just. best boy.   
**Bigger Eff:** yeah you bet i am   
**Ra Ra Akira:** thank youuuuu   
**Ra Ra Akira:** :)   
**Bigger Eff:** :/ 

— _Group Chat:_ **_The Phantom Thieves_** _—_

**Bigger Eff:** hey yusuke i changed my mind that sounds uh   
**Bigger Eff:** like a bunch of fun   
**Bigger Eff:** to go   
**Bigger Eff:** to the planetarium   
**Fox-In-Socks:**!   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Then you would accompany me?   
**Bigger Eff:** yea   
**Fox-In-Socks:** That is wonderful news.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I suppose I won’t be spending the day in Leblanc, then.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I apologize for the sudden change in plans, Akira.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** haha no i dont mind   
**Makoto:** I’m surprised you’re interested, Ryuji.   
**Bigger Eff:** yeah well the stars arent so bad   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I’m pleased to hear you are beginning to consider their beauty.   
**Bigger Eff:** uhhhhhh yeah   
**Bigger Eff:** theyre like shiny and far away and stuff   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Precisely!   
**Fox-In-Socks:** There is an aspect so moving and intricate to their light… despite such formidable distance, and despite all odds of our own conception, we still may view their millennium long history in our meager lifespans today. The perspective gained is humbling yet gratifying in every sense of each word.  
**Bigger Eff:** ….yea   
**Ra Ra Akira:** have fun you two 

**Fox-In-Socks:** I most certainly will. 

_—Direct Message:_ **_Ra Ra Akira_ ** _— > _ **_Bigger Eff_** _—_

**Ra Ra Akira:** tell me how it goes   
**Bigger Eff:** what is it about yusuke that makes u wanna date him again   
**Ra Ra Akira:** now thats a loaded question   
**Bigger Eff:** ugh forget i asked   
**Ra Ra Akira:** do not take him to leblanc after this no matter what   
**Bigger Eff:** right right   
**Bigger Eff:** man the bullshit i put up with for your wreck of a love life   
**Ra Ra Akira:** my love life is very fun and very sexy thank you   
**Bigger Eff:** yeah i bet me spending the day with ur crush instead of u is super fun for u   
**Ra Ra Akira:** and sexy   
**Ra Ra Akira:** though i am jealous   
**Bigger Eff:** does this rly appeal to you   
**Ra Ra Akira:** the planetarium is pretty   
**Bigger Eff:** i guess   
**Ra Ra Akira:** you know you wont have any fun unless you try to   
**Bigger Eff:** i guesssssssssss   
**Bigger Eff:** maybe we can get ramen or somethin later   
**Ra Ra Akira:** never a bad idea to feed Yusuke   
**Bigger Eff:** hes a noodle   
**Ra Ra Akira:** oh god   
**Bigger Eff:** what   
**Ra Ra Akira:** c   
**Ra Ra Akira:** cannibalism….   
**Bigger Eff:** oh my god shut the hell up   
**Ra Ra Akira:** you called him a noodle first   
**Bigger Eff:** yeah and then u went to cannibals   
**Bigger Eff:** thats a bigger jump   
**Ra Ra Akira:** haha yeah i guess so   
**Bigger Eff:** well i gotta go meet up w yusuke so ill text u later   
**Ra Ra Akira:** okay   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i think youre gonna have fun dont convince yourself you wont  
**Bigger Eff:** yeah ill be fine   
**Bigger Eff:** yusukes a little weird but hes a good guy so   
**Ra Ra Akira:** thats the spirit   
**Ra Ra Akira:** see you later   
**Bigger Eff:** see ya 

* * *

_Tuesday_

_9:01 a.m_

_—Direct Message:_ **_Fox-In-Socks_ ** _— > _ **_Ra Ra Akira_** _—_

**Fox-In-Socks:** Akira, a question.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** sure whats up   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Do you happen to know where Morgana scampers off to while he enjoys his free time?   
**Ra Ra Akira:** hmmm   
**Ra Ra Akira:** he told me once that sometimes he goes and hangs out at the laundromat by leblanc cause the dryers are warm and he just takes naps   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i think he hangs out with Futaba sometimes too   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Very interesting.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Thank you.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** no problem 

_11:29 a.m_

**Fox-In-Socks:** Might I inquire knowledge from you once more?   
**Ra Ra Akira:** haha yeah   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Excellent.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Is there any sort of weather pattern in particular that you have noticed which tends to put Morgana on edge?   
**Fox-In-Socks:** In fact, please answer the same question except I ask you apply it to yourself.  
**Ra Ra Akira:** well for me i kinda think im more of an all around person but the heat can kill me sometimes   
**Ra Ra Akira:** and i havent really seen Morgana in all types of weather yet but i dont think he likes thunderstorms that much cause hes a light sleeper and it wakes him up   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I see.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** He seems to sleep often.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** most cats do i think   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Yes indeed.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I once again thank you. It is invaluable.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** yeah of course 

_6:55 p.m_

**Fox-In-Socks:** I do not mean to intrude upon you once more, but if I may ponder one final question, I will be satisfied.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i dont mind at all   
**Ra Ra Akira:** you can really ask me as many questions as you like it doesnt bother me  
**Fox-In-Socks:** You are much too kind.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** It is again to do with Morgana.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** he seems to be a popular topic today  
**Fox-In-Socks:** I have a certain curiosity I wish to appease.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** well have at me   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I shall.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** To begin,  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Do you believe that Morgana’s being sentient has a relevant impact upon his morality? As a creature who takes upon the form of a cat, do you believe that his sense of morals and ethics may be different when compared to those of us who have grown as humans in an all around human society?   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Is there a relevance in that he has lived among humans for what he remembers of his life? Or does his feline nature take a larger stance in his choice of morals? Is there a difference in perspective at all?   
**Fox-In-Socks:** What has created Morgana’s morality? Was it his nature? Or his surroundings? Where do the two overlap? Do they at all?   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Do you ever believe that there is a standpoint Morgana would take that would be starkly different to your own, that is most strictly related to the fact that he is physically a cat, and you are human?  
**Ra Ra Akira:** h   
**Ra Ra Akira:** wh   
**Ra Ra Akira:** um   
**Ra Ra Akira:** well i guess i think that Morgana is mostly on the same page as all of us   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i mean i can imagine there would be a few situations where he would have some sort of cat influenced opinion but not like. life or death??   
**Fox-In-Socks:** So you believe that there may be in some cases a difference in opinions, but nothing that you would consider to be of relevance?   
**Ra Ra Akira:** uh yeah   
**Fox-In-Socks:** And you are also of the opinion that Morgana has ultimately very similar ideals to the rest of us.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** yes   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Do you think that may have been influenced in his upbringing?   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i mean yeah probably  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Very interesting.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Thank you for your insight.  
**Ra Ra Akira:** um sure thing   
**Fox-In-Socks:** That will satisfy my curiosity for the evening.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Thank you again. Goodbye.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** …….okay  
**Ra Ra Akira:** bye then 

* * *

_Wednesday_

_2:46 p.m_

_—Group Chat:_ **_The Phantom Thieves_** _—_

**Bigger Eff:** so uh   
**Bigger Eff:** are we doin another one of those big study group get together things before school starts up  
**Makoto:** Ryuji, you are continuing to surprise me.  
**Makoto:** Are you considering taking this semester more seriously?   
**Bigger Eff:** i dunno if id say that exactly   
**LesbiAnn:** Did you just not do your homework again  
**Bigger Eff:** i did some of it!!!   
**Bigger Eff:** kinda   
**Bigger Eff:** are we doing one or not   
**Makoto:** I think it would be an excellent idea.   
**Makoto:** I’m sure a lot of us could use a brush up on some subjects, despite whether or not we have homework to finish.   
**LesbiAnn:** Our last ones have been pretty fun!!   
**LesbiAnn:** Or at least as fun as study sessions can get   
**Makoto:** I think they’ve turned out to be very productive.   
**Sweetie Pie:** Oh, a group study session!   
**Sweetie Pie:** That could prove very useful.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Would this simply be a way of refreshing our memories?   
**Makoto:** It could be a good way to start the new year  
**Slime Propaganda:** am i included in this again  
**Makoto:** Yes.   
**Slime Propaganda:** whyyyyyyy  
**Slime Propaganda:** im not even in schoooool   
**Makoto:** But you’ll be going back next year, won't you?   
**Makoto:** You will have entrance exams soon. And you need to ensure you won’t be behind your peers.   
**Slime Propaganda:** gehhhhhhbleehhhhhbddjs blah   
**Sweetie Pie:** We’ll have that in common, Futaba-chan!   
**Slime Propaganda:** what   
**Makoto:** I believe she means studying for entrance exams.  
**Slime Propaganda:** whaaaat why do you have entrance exams too  
**Slime Propaganda:** wait fuck wait   
**Slime Propaganda:** oh my god you guys are going to college   
**Makoto:** Yes.   
**Bigger Eff:** oh shit yeah   
**Bigger Eff:** those tests are real soon arent they   
**Sweetie Pie:** At the end of the month!   
**Goose Boy:** They seem to be closing in quite quickly, in truth.   
**Goose Boy:** I could certainly use some time dedicated to simply studying.   
**Slime Propaganda:** all you third years are going away oh my god   
**Slime Propaganda:** ur gonna be in college snnnrrggggggg   
**Slime Propaganda:** where are my teen years going  
**LesbiAnn:** Well you still have two more years of high school to go, Futaba…   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Perhaps a session would be the best for all of us.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I hesitate to call it our last overall, but it may be among our final study groups while we are all in high school.   
**Slime Propaganda:** grrrraasgggggfjdhhjfjfjfj   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Are you alright?   
**Slime Propaganda:** no im having a meltdown im not ready for you guys to be adults   
**Slime Propaganda:** ur gonna get jobs and houses and buy your own groceries and pay rent   
**Sweetie Pie:** It won’t be so different!   
**Sweetie Pie:** And besides, doesn’t Goro-kun already do all that?   
**Slime Propaganda:** but being actually in college makes it :(   
**Makoto:** We won’t be actually graduating for another few months.   
**Makoto:** These are just the exams to secure us a college we want to attend.   
**Makoto:** You still have time to “mentally prepare” yourself.   
**Slime Propaganda:** i guess soooooooooo   
**Slime Propaganda:** im gloomy now this sucks im gonna go to leblanc   
**Makoto:** If Akira is there, ask him if we can use the café for a study group sometime this week.   
**Slime Propaganda:** okaaaaaayyyyyy   
**Slime Propaganda:** ill be back in a secccccc

**_Slime Propaganda_ ** _has signed off_

**Sweetie Pie:** Poor Futaba-chan...   
**Bigger Eff:** it is pretty crazy ur gonna be graduating tho  
**LesbiAnn:** I know!! It’s kinda huge   
**LesbiAnn:** I guess I didn’t really think about it all that much with all the Phantom Thief stuff   
**Goose Boy:** Well, like Makoto said, none of us will be graduating until March.   
**Goose Boy:** Three months is still quite a while.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I suppose our perspective has altered since we have passed into the new year, but there is still quite the length until the actual date.   
**LesbiAnn:** Though the entrance exams happening soon makes it seem very real all of the sudden   
**Sweetie Pie:** Yes, that’s true...   
**Makoto:** It’s been on my mind quite a lot recently.   
**Makoto:** But I agree that the incoming deadline is...intimidating.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I believe I may speak for all of us when I say that we will be sending you our best wishes.   
**Bigger Eff:** yeah good luck guys   
**Sweetie Pie:** Thank you!   
**Slime Propaganda:** akira says to just let him know a day   
**Makoto:** That’s good news.   
**Makoto:** We could do Friday?   
**Goose Boy:** Ah, could it be Saturday instead?   
**Goose Boy:** My Friday is quite full already.   
**LesbiAnn:** Saturday gives us a couple more days to get all prepared   
**Makoto:** Saturday would work for me as well.   
**Makoto:** I’d rather do it on a day that isn’t right before school, so we will have time to properly digest the information before we start again.   
**Makoto:** So really, I’m only advising against Sunday.   
**Slime Propaganda:** im gonna tell akira saturday   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Is he away from his phone?   
**Slime Propaganda:** yeah hes got his hands full rn   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Ah. Is Leblanc busy?   
**Slime Propaganda:** no  
**Slime Propaganda:** i mean yes   
**Slime Propaganda:** very busy hes making so much coffee   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I see.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** How diligent of him to not use his phone while on the job.   
**Bigger Eff:** real smooth futaba   
**Slime Propaganda:** shut your fuck   
**Sweetie Pie:** (*ﾟ∀ﾟ*)  
**Makoto:** Has he given the okay for Saturday?   
**Slime Propaganda:** uhhh yeah he said thats fine   
**Makoto:** Then it’s settled.   
**Makoto:** Thank you for the idea, Ryuji. Despite that it may have come from a pile of unfinished homework.   
**Bigger Eff:** yeahhhh well it all worked out didnt it   
**Makoto:** Yes.   
**Slime Propaganda:** so this high school entrance exam   
**Slime Propaganda:** how hard would u say that is   
**LesbiAnn:** I think you’ll do fine as long as you study some!!   
**Sweetie Pie:** You are already very smart! You probably only need a little push.   
**Slime Propaganda:** blarg   
**Bigger Eff:** ur going for shujin right   
**Slime Propaganda:** yeah probably   
**Bigger Eff:** check it  
**Bigger Eff:** i got in   
**Slime Propaganda:** that was an incredibly encouraging text at the cost of a self burn and im very happy to hear u would sacrifice urself like that for me   
**Bigger Eff:** yea well   
**Makoto:** Let yourself be nervous about it, but don’t worry too much.   
**Slime Propaganda:** those are the same things how do i do that   
**Slime Propaganda:** hrggggg school is gonna suck   
**Slime Propaganda:** i mean like. i am excited to go   
**Slime Propaganda:** but it will also suck   
**LesbiAnn:** We’ll be there for you!!!   
**Fox-In-Socks:** School will soon become a regular for you. It may be difficult at first to adjust, but time will do its favors.   
**Slime Propaganda:** you guys were all talking about how the deadline makes stuff feel more real and im super feeling that now   
**Slime Propaganda:** what if i fail school and die what would sojiro say   
**Makoto:** You won’t die.  
**Makoto:** And I’m sure you won’t fail, either. You are more than capable.   
**Slime Propaganda:** but if i do then sojiro would be so disappointed in me   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Then don’t.   
**Slime Propaganda:** thanks for the wise words  
**Goose Boy:** Well, Yusuke does have a point.   
**Goose Boy:** It may seem harsh, but fear of failure is a genuine motivator.   
**Slime Propaganda:** i guess ill do my bestttttt   
**Slime Propaganda:** what kinda stuff should i bring   
**Sweetie Pie:** Hmm...   
**Sweetie Pie:** If you have any old notes from middle school, those could be useful!   
**Slime Propaganda:** i will look but idk if i have them still  
**Makoto:** I will bring my old notes.   
**Makoto:** I’ll help you go over the content, and then you can take them home with you if you’d like.   
**Slime Propaganda:** are you sure tho   
**Slime Propaganda:** dont you need those for your exams   
**Makoto:** I can make copies.   
**Makoto:** And going through them with you will be a very good review process for me.   
**Makoto:** Everyone else, bring what you think is appropriate.   
**LesbiAnn:** What time do you think???   
**Makoto:** Earlier than later would be best.  
**Makoto:** Futaba, would you ask Akira if there is a good time for him?   
**Slime Propaganda:** yep   
**Makoto:** Thank you.   
**Bigger Eff:** i dont wanna go super early   
**Makoto:** Now would be the time to begin fixing your sleeping schedule.  
**Bigger Eff:** aw man  
**Slime Propaganda:** he says past 11 or he wont be awake he guarantees it   
**Bigger Eff:** hell yeahhh  
**Bigger Eff:** he has my back   
**Makoto:** If you don’t fix it now, then don’t fall asleep in class later.   
**Bigger Eff:** yeahhhhhhhhhh   
**Makoto:** Let’s plan for noon.   
**Makoto:** I think we’re settled then.   
**LesbiAnn:** I’ll see if I can bring some snacks!!!   
**Slime Propaganda:** mona says to bring something for him   
**LesbiAnn:** I’ll see what I can buy for him too  
**Slime Propaganda:** he said thanks   
**Slime Propaganda:** and then he made a little pleased meowing noise like mrrrrnyanyawhoo   
**Slime Propaganda:** and then swatted my ear for telling you guys that   
**Fox-In-Socks:** What a smart cat.   
**Slime Propaganda:** inari i will end your puny life   
**Sweetie Pie:** Ann, would you like to go shopping together?   
**LesbiAnn:** Sure!! Let’s meet up   
**Sweetie Pie:** Lovely!   
**Slime Propaganda:** akira wants to know if you will please buy him some yeast too   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Yeast?

_—Group Chat:_ **_Hurry tf up_ ** _—_

**Slime Propaganda:** I MEANT TO SEND THAT HERE FUCK   
**LesbiAnn:** Futaba!!! Cover!!!! 

_—Group Chat:_ **_The Phantom Thieves_** _—_

**Fox-In-Socks:** Why does he need that?   
**Slime Propaganda:** its uh its for coffee   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Yeast coffee?   
**Slime Propaganda:** yeah its trendy   
**Slime Propaganda:** it makes the coffee   
**Slime Propaganda:** have texture 

_—Group Chat:_ **_Hurry tf up_** _—_

**Bigger Eff:** futaba what the hell   
**Slime Propaganda:** i panicked!!!   
**LesbiAnn:** that is so gross!!!!!!! 

_—Group Chat:_ **_The Phantom Thieves_** _—_

**Fox-In-Socks:** Oh.   
**Slime Propaganda:** its experimental   
**Fox-In-Socks:** That is...   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Hm.   
**Makoto:** I believe I read an article recently linking yeast and coffee.   
**Makoto:** Something about the fermenting process. 

_—Group Chat:_ **_Hurry tf up_** _—_

**Slime Propaganda:** GO MAKOTO GO   
**Sweetie Pie:** Is Mako-chan in this chat as well?   
**Bigger Eff:** i dont think so   
**Slime Propaganda:** waitwait she isnt??  
**Slime Propaganda:** so is she really just going off about coffee yeast just because   
**Slime Propaganda:** is she talking about a real thing????????   
**LesbiAnn:** I guess so??   
**Slime Propaganda:** this is fine this can work i can make this work 

— _Group Chat:_ **_The Phantom Thieves_** _—_

**Slime Propaganda:** yeah yeah   
**Slime Propaganda:** i feel like thats probably what hes doing actually   
**Slime Propaganda:** no one wants yeast coffee i was makin jokes   
**Makoto:** He’s using yeast on coffee beans?   
**Slime Propaganda:** yep   
**Fox-In-Socks:** What does that do, exactly?   
**Makoto:** Well, according to the article, it is the typical procedure when preparing coffee beans to be usable.   
**Makoto:** The beans are fermented after removing them from the coffee cherry.   
**Makoto:** The interesting factor was the comparison of yeast from different countries creating different effects on the taste of the coffee.   
**Makoto:** It was interesting.   
**Makoto:** I really only read it because it reminded me of the café, but I enjoyed it nonetheless.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** So it is a procedure done on freshly picked beans?   
**Makoto:** Yes.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Does Akira have access to those?   
**Slime Propaganda:** yes yep yepers   
**Slime Propaganda:** that plant in his room? a coffee tree bush thing   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Is it?   
**Slime Propaganda:** sure is   
**Slime Propaganda:** he picks em fresh dont you know its coffee season   
**Fox-In-Socks:** What dedication...   
**Makoto:** Is that really true? 

_—Direct Message:_ **_Slime Propaganda_ ** _— > _ **_Makoto_** _—_

**Slime Propaganda:** makoto i am BEGGING you to vibe with me here   
**Makoto:** What?   
**Slime Propaganda:** i will explain later please just pretend to believe me please please please   
**Makoto:** About the coffee?   
**Slime Propaganda:** akira will killllll meeeee please   
**Makoto:** Alright? 

_—Group Chat:_ **_Hurry tf up_** _—_

**Slime Propaganda:** i am making so many mistakes   
**Bigger Eff:** yeah this is hilarious to watch   
**Slime Propaganda:** curse you skull   
**Goose Boy:** Why don’t you just end the conversation here?   
**Slime Propaganda:** I would if i COULD he keeps asking questions   
**LesbiAnn:** You are so lucky Yusuke will just believe things people say to him 

_—Group Chat:_ **_The Phantom Thieves_** _—_

**Slime Propaganda:** it really is a coffee plant shrub thingy   
**Fox-In-Socks:** How truly incredible he is. That cannot be easy work.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I wonder if simply the branding will have an effect upon the taste...   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Ann. Haru. Perhaps you should buy him several brands.   
**LesbiAnn:** Yeahhh I will do that hahaha   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I am most intrigued.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I may, in fact, look into that now.   
**Slime Propaganda:** yes do that   
**Fox-In-Socks:** This may be a chance for inspiration...  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Goodbye, everyone. I shall see you on Saturday.   
**Slime Propaganda:** bye bye bye 

**_Fox-In-Socks_ ** _has signed off_

_—Group Chat:_ **_Hurry tf up_** _—_

**Slime Propaganda:** fuck   
**LesbiAnn:** That got way more out of hand than it needed to  
**Slime Propaganda:** i really just go full clown when i panic   
**Sweetie Pie:** That was quite nerve wracking!   
**Bigger Eff:** so like   
**Bigger Eff:** does akira know that all just went down   
**Slime Propaganda:** nope lmao   
**Slime Propaganda:** im just gonna let him read these texts on his own and run away   
**LesbiAnn:** Why is making bread making him so busy??   
**Slime Propaganda:** hes making like four loaves at once and hes doing this weird glaze thing idk   
**Slime Propaganda:** hes also covered in flour and cant text with flour hands   
**Slime Propaganda:** but hes gonna be putting them in the oven soon so im just gonna run as fast as i can home   
**Slime Propaganda:** and lock the door   
**Bigger Eff:** lol   
**Slime Propaganda:** ann haru you should also buy a coffee plant and then throw out his other one   
**Sweetie Pie:** I wonder where we would buy a coffee shrub...   
**LesbiAnn:** I really don’t feel like we should buy one   
**Slime Propaganda:** just chuck the other one out the window   
**Bigger Eff:** yea like no one would notice u doing that   
**Slime Propaganda:** it only matters if fox sees it   
**Slime Propaganda:** okay its go time i need to run as fast as i possibly can   
**Slime Propaganda:** wish me luck and wish akira not killing futaba sakura luck   
**Sweetie Pie:** Good luck! *\\(^o^)/*

**_Slime Propaganda_ ** _has signed off_

_4:34 p.m_

**Ra Ra Akira:** Futaba get back here right now 

* * *

_Thursday_

_12:01 p.m_

_—Direct Message:_ **_Goose Boy_ ** _— > _ **_Ra Ra Akira_** _—_

**Goose Boy:** Hello, Akira.   
**Goose Boy:** Are you available right now? I just have a question.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** yeah go wild   
**Goose Boy:** It’s going to seem a little out of nowhere...   
**Ra Ra Akira:** youre all good   
**Goose Boy:** Ah. Thank you.   
**Goose Boy:** I was just wondering if Morgana had any sort of cat bed? I never noticed one in your room.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** nah he just sleeps in my bed with me   
**Goose Boy:** Does he?   
**Ra Ra Akira:** yeah   
**Ra Ra Akira:** hes like a little furnace which was hell in the summer but very nice now   
**Goose Boy:** I’m sure.   
**Goose Boy:** You’ve never considered buying him one?   
**Ra Ra Akira:** hes never asked   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i think he likes the bed anyway   
**Goose Boy:** I see.   
**Goose Boy:** I was simply a little curious is all.   
**Goose Boy:** Thank you.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** yep 

_1:44 p.m_

**Goose Boy:** Um, hello again.   
**Goose Boy:** Could I ask you another question?   
**Ra Ra Akira:** oho am i being interrogated   
**Goose Boy:** I think if I was interrogating you, you would know.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** sassy   
**Ra Ra Akira:** whats up   
**Goose Boy:** It’s going to be a little odd again.   
**Goose Boy:** But Morgana doesn’t have any allergies, does he?  
**Ra Ra Akira:** hmmm   
**Ra Ra Akira:** well sometimes when im working at the flower shop he can get a little sniffly with all the pollen but im not sure thats allergies   
**Ra Ra Akira:** it could be though  
**Goose Boy:** Ah, okay.   
**Goose Boy:** Thank you for telling me.   
**Goose Boy:** You know, I was not aware you worked at a flower shop.  
**Ra Ra Akira:** oh yeah im there from time to time   
**Ra Ra Akira:** its the one in the underground mall   
**Goose Boy:** How unexpected.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** what you dont think im flowery   
**Goose Boy:** Not in the least.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** not even a little   
**Goose Boy:** No.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i think i am   
**Goose Boy:** I suppose we all live in our own delusions to an extent.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** you say things with this like air of kindness but your actual words just scream bitch   
**Goose Boy:** I think you’re overexaggerating.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** well i guess we all live in our own delusions to an extent   
**Goose Boy:** I don’t know how anyone puts up with you. 

_7:37 p.m_

**Goose Boy:** I’d like to ask you another question.  
**Ra Ra Akira:** okay this time it really seems like an interrogation   
**Goose Boy:** I haven’t even asked you anything yet.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** okay mr detective ask away   
**Goose Boy:** Truly insufferable.   
**Goose Boy:** It is a slightly layered question.   
**Goose Boy:** I’m curious on a few habits Morgana may or may not have.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** okay wait   
**Ra Ra Akira:** hold up   
**Goose Boy:** Yes?   
**Ra Ra Akira:** why have i been getting so many Morgana questions   
**Goose Boy:** I’m really just curious.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** no not just you   
**Ra Ra Akira:** in general   
**Ra Ra Akira:** you are not the first person who has texted me   
**Goose Boy:** Oh. Um. Is that so?   
**Ra Ra Akira:** yes it is so   
**Ra Ra Akira:** Futaba texted me but i thought it was just her being a weirdo   
**Ra Ra Akira:** and then Yusuke texted me and i thought wow crazy coincidence but im sure this is for some art thing   
**Ra Ra Akira:** but you. Goro.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i dont buy it   
**Ra Ra Akira:** whats happening what are you three plotting   
**Goose Boy:** We aren’t “plotting” anything.   
**Goose Boy:** Forget I asked. Goodbye.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** no i caught you dont run away coward   
**Ra Ra Akira:** tell me whats going on what are you going to do to my cat   
**Goose Boy:** None of us have any plans to do something to Morgana.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** then what are you doing  
**Ra Ra Akira:** why did Futaba ask me about cats and the death penalty why did she do that   
**Goose Boy:** What?   
**Goose Boy:** I don’t know why she asked you that question in particular.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** dont be elusive tell me    
**Goose Boy:** I have no idea why Futaba has asked for an opinion on cats and the death penalty.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** yes you do   
**Goose Boy:** No, I really don’t.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** why did Yusuke ask me a question about cat based morality   
**Goose Boy:** I really couldn’t tell you.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** what are you guys doing   
**Ra Ra Akira:** why wont you tell me   
**Ra Ra Akira:** you are probably the person id expect this the least from so what gives  
**Goose Boy:** It is truly nothing  
**Ra Ra Akira:** you forgot punctuation i know that means youre nervous   
**Goose Boy:** That was simply a typo.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** why wont you tell meeeeeee  
**Ra Ra Akira:** are you embarrassed   
**Ra Ra Akira:** what cat related thing are you doing thats this embarrassing   
**Goose Boy:** I’m not doing anything.   
**Goose Boy:** I ought to be going now.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** no dont you dare leave   
**Ra Ra Akira:** tell me why youre doing this   
**Goose Boy:** I have no reason to do that.   
**Goose Boy:** Goodbye.   
**Ra Ra Akira:** no 

**_Goose Boy_ ** _has signed off_

**Ra Ra Akira:** answer me   
**Ra Ra Akira:** get back here   
**Ra Ra Akira:** Goro Akechi dont ignore me tell me whats happening   
**Ra Ra Akira:** tell me the cat stuff   
**Ra Ra Akira:** oh but wait so you do admit youre up to something then   
**Ra Ra Akira:** let me innnnnnnnnnn

* * *

_Saturday_

_11:04 a.m_

_—Direct Message:_ **_LesbiAnn_ ** _— > _ **_Ra Ra Akira_** _—_

**LesbiAnn:** So um   
**LesbiAnn:** Should Haru and I buy you yeast 

_11:21 a.m_

**Ra Ra Akira:** lmao no thats okay   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i can buy some myself later   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i mostly told Futaba to tell you that as a joke   
**LesbiAnn:** Things escalated pretty far for a joke...   
**Ra Ra Akira:** good god yeah they did   
**LesbiAnn:** What are you gonna do if Yusuke asks???   
**Ra Ra Akira:** probably like   
**Ra Ra Akira:** say that Futaba misheard me and that i asked for like quiche or something   
**LesbiAnn:** Haha I guess those rhyme enough   
**Ra Ra Akira:** and then see if i can convince him that it was just general Futaba weirdness that sparked the whole coffee plant thing   
**Ra Ra Akira:** if it ends up coming up   
**LesbiAnn:** Do you want us to bring you a quiche then??   
**Ra Ra Akira:** too many eggs in those   
**LesbiAnn:** Oh yeah blehhhhh   
**Ra Ra Akira:** what else rhymes with yeast   
**Ra Ra Akira:** or at least kinda sounds similar   
**Ra Ra Akira:** feast   
**LesbiAnn:** That doesn’t exactly work in context   
**LesbiAnn:** Treats??   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i guess   
**Ra Ra Akira:** meats   
**LesbiAnn:** Beets!!   
**Ra Ra Akira:** semisweets  
**LesbiAnn:** I think we’ve strayed a little far   
**Ra Ra Akira:** im just gonna say quiche   
**LesbiAnn:** Hey what does Morgana want??  
**Ra Ra Akira:** uhhhh is there like canned tuna   
**LesbiAnn:** I’m sure we can find some  
**Ra Ra Akira:** he will probably like that   
**LesbiAnn:** Okay!!   
**Ra Ra Akira:** is that the end of your Morgana related questions   
**LesbiAnn:** Umm yes????   
**Ra Ra Akira:** just checking   
**LesbiAnn:** Okaaaay?   
**Ra Ra Akira:** okay   
**Ra Ra Akira:** so you ready to study   
**LesbiAnn:** Well as ready as I can be   
**Ra Ra Akira:** haha mood  
**LesbiAnn:** Haru brought a whole bunch of stuff for today actually   
**Ra Ra Akira:** yeah i bet all the third years did   
**LesbiAnn:** Jeez if Haru brought this much I can only imagine how much stuff Makoto and Goro have...   
**Ra Ra Akira:** frightening   
**Ra Ra Akira:** but well they do have graduating and college to worry about so it isnt surprising   
**LesbiAnn:** Hey I kinda wanted to talk to you about that...   
**Ra Ra Akira:** whats up   
**LesbiAnn:** Well...   
**LesbiAnn:** Are you gonna be here for graduation?   
**LesbiAnn:** Since you have to go back home soon and all   
**Ra Ra Akira:** oh yeah i will dont worry   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i dont head home until april   
**LesbiAnn:** Oh okay!!   
**Ra Ra Akira:** yeah im gonna finish the whole school year   
**LesbiAnn:** Thats good!!   
**LesbiAnn:** It does suck that next year we aren’t going to be graduating together though...  
**Ra Ra Akira:** yeah   
**Ra Ra Akira:** not much we can do about that   
**LesbiAnn:** Hey after you leave you need to visit often!!!   
**LesbiAnn:** That or we’re all going to go visit you!!   
**Ra Ra Akira:** haha okay   
**LesbiAnn:** I do kinda have another question that is sorta to do with this...   
**Ra Ra Akira:** go for it   
**LesbiAnn:** So like...   
**LesbiAnn:** Are you planning on confessing to Yusuke before you leave??   
**LesbiAnn:** I mean you don’t have to I’m just wondering!!!   
**Ra Ra Akira:** honestly i dont know   
**Ra Ra Akira:** cause i mean like. i do want to  
**LesbiAnn:** Well you have until April to decide I guess!!  
**Ra Ra Akira:** yeah   
**Ra Ra Akira:** theres just a lot to think about on it ya know  
**LesbiAnn:** That’s true...   
**Ra Ra Akira:** and i mean i really do like value our friendship so i dont wanna fuck that up either   
**LesbiAnn:** Well even if he didn’t feel the same way I don’t think Yusuke is the kind of person who would let your whole friendship go down the drain after that!!   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i hope so   
**LesbiAnn:** I do think you have a really good chance with him though   
**Ra Ra Akira:** yeahhhh people keep saying thaaaaat   
**Ra Ra Akira:** im just nervous :(   
**Ra Ra Akira:** and its more than that theres other stuff too   
**LesbiAnn:** Other stuff??   
**Ra Ra Akira:** hmmm ill tell you later   
**Ra Ra Akira:** people are showing up and this convo isnt gonna get me into the study zone   
**LesbiAnn:** Well okay if you say so!!   
**LesbiAnn:** Haru and I should be there pretty soon  
**Ra Ra Akira:** okay cool   
**Ra Ra Akira:** also yeah Makoto brought a whole bunch of stuff too  
**LesbiAnn:** I thought she might!!   
**LesbiAnn:** Now just Goro haha   
**Ra Ra Akira:** how much can he fit in that little briefcase   
**LesbiAnn:** I guess we’ll see!!   
**Ra Ra Akira:** ohh a lot of what Makoto has is stuff for Futaba so she doesnt actually have quite as much as i thought  
**Ra Ra Akira:** cause she really did have so much she just kept pulling things out of her bag   
**Ra Ra Akira:** but i mean even without all that she still brought tons of stuff for just her   
**LesbiAnn:** I wonder how late we’ll be staying...   
**Ra Ra Akira:** probably pretty late   
**Ra Ra Akira:** and Ryuji has lots of unfinished homework so we probably wont be done until at least hes finished with that   
**LesbiAnn:** Did you finish all yours??   
**Ra Ra Akira:** yeah   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i did a lot of it half asleep though so i should really double check   
**LesbiAnn:** I’d be lying if I said I didn’t have some left to do...   
**Ra Ra Akira:** honestly if i knew we were gonna have a study thing i wouldve saved some for this   
**LesbiAnn:** I really don’t know how you find the time to do it all   
**Ra Ra Akira:** i just work fast   
**LesbiAnn:** Lucky  
**LesbiAnn:** I’m sure I’d mess up if I didn’t take at least a little time   
**Ra Ra Akira:** im a little overconfident but it usually works out  
**LesbiAnn:** You are definitely overconfident thats for sure   
**Ra Ra Akira:** hey   
**LesbiAnn:** Haru and I are super close!!   
**Ra Ra Akira:** okay see you soon   
**LesbiAnn:** See you soon!! 

* * *

_Sunday_

_6:19 p.m_

_—Group Chat:_ **_Geoff’s Adventure Taco_** _—_

**Slime Propaganda:** have you guys finished your scenes yet   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I am actually currently working on my finishing touches.   
**Slime Propaganda:** oh ho very good   
**Slime Propaganda:** what about goose   
**Goose Boy:** I’d rather not reply when you call me that.   
**Slime Propaganda:** you just didddddd thoooo  
**Goose Boy:** Would you prefer me not reply at all?   
**Slime Propaganda:** :/ fine   
**Slime Propaganda:** ahem ahem what about you goro have you finished your scene ahem ahem   
**Goose Boy:** I suppose I appreciate the addendum.   
**Goose Boy:** I was slightly... sidetracked. But I do have something written.   
**Slime Propaganda:** the fact u wrote anything warms my little heart   
**Fox-In-Socks:** And you, Futaba?   
**Slime Propaganda:** im all done its perfect   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I look forward to reading it.   
**Goose Boy:** There is a question that I have for you, Futaba.   
**Slime Propaganda:** ahoy   
**Goose Boy:** Um.   
**Goose Boy:** I will take that as a go ahead.   
**Goose Boy:** Not that I explicitly plan to tell anyone, but just how secretive are we being about this project?   
**Slime Propaganda:** this is an us three only event   
**Slime Propaganda:** no spoilers for anyone else   
**Fox-In-Socks:** So we are not permitted to share?   
**Slime Propaganda:** if we are gonna take the world by storm we gotta drop this like a bomb and then build up from there   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I see. An effective marketing strategy.   
**Goose Boy:** If that is the case, then I do have a warning.   
**Slime Propaganda:** a w   
**Slime Propaganda:** a warning   
**Goose Boy:** Yes.   
**Goose Boy:** Akira seems to be... suspicious.   
**Slime Propaganda:** what did you do   
**Goose Boy:** It was hardly only me.   
**Goose Boy:** I texted him about some inquiries I had regarding Morgana, and he informed me you two had done something similar earlier in the week.  
**Slime Propaganda:** oh fuck   
**Slime Propaganda:** you guys did that too   
**Fox-In-Socks:** It seems we all had a similar idea.   
**Slime Propaganda:** he cannot know about this   
**Slime Propaganda:** this is our thing   
**Slime Propaganda:** he gets to be the leader of the phantom thieves and we get geoff   
**Goose Boy:** I certainly have no objections to keeping this well under wraps.   
**Slime Propaganda:** thats bc ur embarrassed and dont know how to have fun but dont worry that will change   
**Slime Propaganda:** but shit we gotta be sneaky around joker now   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I suppose it would be wisest to no longer ask him cat related questions?  
**Slime Propaganda:** we need to find another cat dude   
**Slime Propaganda:** maybe i can browse cat forums   
**Goose Boy:** I will say, Akira does give the best perspective as someone who lives with an actually sentient cat.   
**Slime Propaganda:** we could ask him but be sneaky about it   
**Slime Propaganda:** maybe i could make haru ask for me he would never be mean to haru   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I do believe then that Haru would get curious on her own for why we are using her to ask Akira questions.  
**Slime Propaganda:** aw man yeah   
**Slime Propaganda:** and i cant be mean to haru either   
**Slime Propaganda:** ryuji   
**Goose Boy:** I don’t think that he would do that.   
**Slime Propaganda:** well then we will just have to get what we can get i guess   
**Slime Propaganda:** if akira asks about it run away just book it at top speeds   
**Slime Propaganda:** doesnt matter when doesnt matter where   
**Slime Propaganda:** you run   
**Goose Boy:** That may be a little dramatic.   
**Slime Propaganda:** you of all people are not allowed to call things too dramatic   
**Slime Propaganda:** and neither is yusuke   
**Fox-In-Socks:** What? Why?   
**Slime Propaganda:** you know why   
**Fox-In-Socks:** No. I do not.   
**Slime Propaganda:** yes you do anyway   
**Slime Propaganda:** when do you guys think you will be done with the scenes   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I would like to inform you once again that I do not know what you mean.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** However, my script should be done within the week.   
**Goose Boy:** Soon I suppose?   
**Goose Boy:** Probably about the same time as Yusuke.   
**Slime Propaganda:** righto boyos   
**Slime Propaganda:** these better be good you better be putting your all in these   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I most certainly am.   
**Goose Boy:** They are just opening scenes. I’m not sure how exciting they can get.   
**Slime Propaganda:** the point of an opening is to get people interested!!!!   
**Slime Propaganda:** im gonna hold u to the same standards as mine and yusukes so you better start trying   
**Goose Boy:** I never said I wasn’t trying.   
**Goose Boy:** I already told you earlier that I don’t have much free time. And with what I have, I’m using it for this.   
**Goose Boy:** I am making an effort.   
**Slime Propaganda:** ohoooo i stand corrected   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I am glad to hear that you do not believe this project to be truly a drag.   
**Goose Boy:** It does have... charms to it.   
**Goose Boy:** It isn’t quite something I’m itching to write about, but you could say that there is an aspect of fulfillment that I am getting out of it.   
**Slime Propaganda:** why cant you just say youre having fun why is that so hard for you   
**Goose Boy:** I don’t know what you mean?   
**Slime Propaganda:** motherfucker  
**Slime Propaganda:** just tell me when youre done with ur scenes okay we gotta get these down  
**Fox-In-Socks:** You shall be the first to know.   
**Slime Propaganda:** good   
**Slime Propaganda:** and dont let akira in on whats happening he cant know   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Understood.   
**Goose Boy:** Well, I’ll do my best.   
**Slime Propaganda:** he is sneaky. but geoff is sneakier   
**Slime Propaganda:** n i think thats all so bye   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Ah. Goodbye. 

**_Slime Propaganda_ ** _has signed off_

**Goose Boy:** What a quick exit.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Indeed.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** You know, it is laughable that we all three went to Akira to inquire about Geoff.   
**Goose Boy:** He became very accusatory while I was speaking with him.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Did he?   
**Goose Boy:** Yes. He is very curious.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Many things do not simply pass under his nose.   
**Goose Boy:** It is a little nerve inducing knowing that we are purposely withholding information from him that he wants.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** He is certainly a go-getter.   
**Goose Boy:** Hopefully it doesn’t become a challenge.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** He may simply forget.   
**Goose Boy:** That would be easiest.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I think I will turn in as well. School begins again tomorrow.   
**Goose Boy:** Yes it does.   
**Goose Boy:** Maybe I will try to go to sleep early as well.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** A wise decision.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Ah, before you go.   
**Goose Boy:** Yes?   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I would like to express that I do very much look forward to reading your scene.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Additionally, the scene that Futaba will be producing is equally intriguing.  
**Goose Boy:** Oh, well. I am excited to read yours as well.   
**Goose Boy:** Though, I’m really not much of a writer.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Nonsense.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I am sure you will produce something wonderful.   
**Goose Boy:** That’s kind of you to say.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** You are both wildly creative people. However, I believe you show it in different ways.   
**Goose Boy:** I’m not sure I’d say that, haha.   
**Goose Boy:** And we both pale in comparison to you.  
**Fox-In-Socks:** Ah, my expression is simply more physical. Not necessarily more grandiose.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I do thank you for the compliment nonetheless.   
**Goose Boy:** It’s very nice that you see things that way. Genuinely.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I did not always properly see the beauty within people. I think I have changed in that way.   
**Goose Boy:** Beauty, you say.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Yes.   
**Goose Boy:** You know, I do always enjoy our conversations.   
**Goose Boy:** Though they do largely stem from a chat dedicated to a transformative circus cat.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** But at least, we do speak.   
**Goose Boy:** Yes.   
**Goose Boy:** I think we should both go to bed now.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** I am indeed quite tired.   
**Fox-In-Socks:** Goodnight then, Goro.   
**Goose Boy:** Goodnight Yusuke. 

* * *

_Monday_

_6:45 a.m_

_—Group Chat:_ **_you cant hide_** _—_

**_Ra Ra Akira_ ** _created_ **_you cant hide_ **

**_Ra Ra Akira_ ** _added:_ **_Goose Boy_ ** _,_ **_Fox-In-Socks,_ ** _and_ **_Slime Propaganda_ ** _to_ **_you cant hide_ **

**Ra Ra Akira:** hey   
**Ra Ra Akira:** happy monday   
**Ra Ra Akira:** tell me about the cats 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh im gonna advertise this again go follow me on tumblr @akechigucci! :DD


End file.
